Afraid to Love
by Tessa Tinkels
Summary: Ze wil hem niet. Ze weigert met hem mee ui te gaan om een miljoen redenen, amar als ze hem beter leert kennen verdwijnen die. Er is nog maar één over: ze is doodsbang om van hem te gaan houden.Zolang ze hem niet heeft, kan ze hem ook niet verliezen.Toch?


[ Lily   
Zwart waas trok voor mijn ogen terwijl ik mijn vuisten balde en ze voelde trillen van wanhoop. Blinde paniek trok door me heen, mijn beeld werd wazig. Ik hoorde alleen nog maar een gesuis in mijn oren en een hakkelende stem die de mijne moest zijn. Ongelovig schudde ik mijn hoofd en staarde hem onbegrijpend aan met betraande, rode ogen.  
Mijn keel zat dichtgeschroefd door de brok in mijn keel.  
'Sorry, Lily,' zei Jack schijnbaar achteloos. Trillend van woede keek ik hem ongelovig aan met plakkende wangen van de gehuilde tranen. Hoe kon hij dat nou doen?  
Voor mijn ogen zag ik mijn wereldje in scherven vallen. Mijn gelukkige leventje, samen met hem..  
'Ga weg,' bracht ik uiteindelijk schor uit. Verwilderd keek ik hem aan.  
'Lily...' probeerde hij nog.  
'Maak dat je wegkomt!' viel ik uit, niet in staat tot helder denken. Mijn beeld werd weer wazig van de tranen, maar was nog helder genoeg om Jack te zien weglopen.  
'Waarom laat je me alleen?' vroeg ik zachtjes fluisterend, hoewel er niemand was die het hoorde. Een schuldgevoel overviel me en overstemde de woede.   
Ik had hem weggestuurd..  
Met hangende schouders en gebogen hoofd, draaide ik me om en liep terug naar het kasteel.  
Voor ik het bordes opstapte, keek ik nog een keer om naar de jongen waar ik vijf jaar lang met heel mijn hart van gehouden had.  
De zon straalde aan een strakblauwe hemel, maar het vrolijke beeld wat dat altijd met zich mee had gedragen, was volkomen verdwenen. Ineens ontzettend leeg en moe wierp ik een afwezige blik op de horizon.  
Het stipje dat daar net nog liep was verdwenen.  
Kwijt, weg, voor altijd verloren.

[ James   
De kale muren zagen er troosteloos uit en de grote, de houten duren bezorgde hem rillingen. Een huivering liep over zijn rug, maar haalde hem niet uit zijn gedachten.  
Voelde hij dit al langer? Was dit al langer aan de gang?  
Net had hij nog naar het meisje staan kijken dat met Jack Trewin praatte. Ze had lange, rode krullen en groene ogen, die hem van alle kanten in de donkere gang aan staarden. Al jaren achtereen vroeg hij haar uit, maar nog nooit had ze toegestemd. En nog nooit had hij zich dat zo aangetrokken als nu.  
Net had hij haar zo eenzaam in het kasteel zien verdwijnen, dat hij een steek van medelijden had gevoeld. Hij moest zijn best doen om de neiging haar achterna te rennen te onderdrukken.  
Wat had hij dat graag gedaan, maar ze had hem waarschijnlijk net zo'n woedende blik toegeworpen als Trewin net. En hij wist maar al te goed waarom. Die grap met haar laatst was niet meer dan een misselijke streek. Hij haatte zichzelf erom, maar wat moest hij dan? Mensen kenden hem als iemand die zo'n kans niet zou laten liggen, iemand die met iedereen grappen uit haalt. Zo kenden ze hem en hij was er populair om.  
Maar als iedereen lachte om zo'n streek van hem, voelde hij soms spijt opduiken.  
Niemand wist hoe het was om hem te zijn..  
Met zijn blik strak op de grond gericht liep hij naar de leerlingenkamer van Griffoendor.  
Naar zijn vrienden. De enige die af en toe doorhadden hoe rot hij zich voelde.  
Zoals nu.

_Hoofdstuk 1_

[ Lily

Ik versnelde mijn pas, de hoek om, de gang in, de trap op, opnieuw op om de hoek. Ik bleef maar door lopen, in blind verdriet.

Kwam het door mij? Was ik nou zo stom geweest om niet door te hebben dat hij met nog twee meiden verkering had?

Vlug bleef ik de ene voet voor de andere zette. Ik liep maar wat, wist niet waar ik heen ging. Ik zag niets van wat er om me heen gebeurde, ik zag niet hoe Lucius Malfidus me bedenkelijk achterna keek en merkte ook James Potter niet op, die- 'Au!' -me omver liep...

Vlug stond ik op en keek hoe ook Potter opstond.

'Oeps,' zei hij alleen maar. Te moe om kwaad te worden draaide ik me om en liep weg.

Wat bezielde me om er zo kalm over te blijven doen? Gauw schudde ik mijn hoofd om het van me af te schudden.

De hoek om, de gang in, trap op...

Normaal was ik er binnen een paar minuten, maar nu leek het eindeloos te duren eer ik eindelijk bij mijn vertrouwde plekje was.

De Noordertoren.

Voorzichtig sloop ik omhoog en klom door het luik naar binnen. Toen het met een plof achter mij dicht viel, voelde ik mezelf een beetje tot rust komen. Uitgeput dwaalde mijn blik door de ruimte. De haard was zwart van het roet, hoewel hij nooit aanstond als ik er was. Het was hier sowieso wel warm in de zomer.

Trillend liep ik naar het verste hoekje in het lokaal en liet me mijn rug tegen de muur omlaag zakken. Mijn haar plakte tegen mijn wangen, die nog nat waren van de tranen en de zon drong hier alleen naar binnen door een klein raampje. De vertrouwde gouden lichtstraal verlichtte het plekje waar ik vaak had gezeten dit jaar, dromend over Jack. En waar ik nu weer zat, dit keer eenzaam en verdrietig.

Ik slikte even om de tranen tegen te houden. Nog steeds trillend sloeg ik mijn armen om mijn opgetrokken knieën en snikte een paar keer gesmoord. Toen haalde ik diep adem en richtte mijn blik strak op het raampje.

Nog steeds was de lucht strakblauw en verspreidde de zon vrolijk haar zonnestralen.

Voor mij zag het er allemaal even donker uit. Een vogel vloog over terwijl ik keek hoe hij zijn vleugels spreidde en ik nam op dat moment een besluit. Ik wilde net zo vrij, zo vrolijk zijn als die vogel en al die andere leerlingen buiten. Jack was verleden tijd. Ik moest hem vergeten.

Krampachtig deed ik mijn best om hem uit mijn gedachten te bannen en te vergeten. Ik stopte de gebeurtenis diep weg in mijn geheugen, om er nooit meer aan te moeten denken.

Ik beet op mijn lip tot bloedens toe, maar de zoetige smaak ervan proefde ik niet eens.

Niets merkte ik op tijdens mijn eenzame weg terug naar de leerlingenkamer van Griffoendor.

[ James

'He, Remus!' hoorde James Sirius roepen terwijl het portret van de Dikke Dame openzwaaide.

'Waar is James?'

'Achter je,' antwoordde Remus droog, zonder op te kijken van zijn huiswerk.

Geërgerd keek Sirius hem aan. 'Ja hoor,' zei hij sarcastisch.

Grijnzend tikte James hem op de schouder.

'Hallo,' zei hij lachend.

'Huh?'

Peter lachte hard aan de tafel van Remus, die bezaaid lag met boeken en rollen perkament

'Oh, hoi! Nog briljante grappen bedacht of.. He, wat is er?'

James ontweek zijn blik terwijl zijn brein op topsnelheid werkte. Een grap, snel...

'Zullen we mestbommen in de badkamer van de meiden gooien?'

'Er is wel degelijk iets, die grap hebben we in onze eerste jaar al uitgehaald.'

James keek Sirius recht aan, die duidelijk al doorhad dat er iets aan de hand was.

'Eh...-'

Een peinzende stilte viel. Sirius dacht na over een goede grap, Remus veer kraste op het perkament om het huiswerk voor de komende weken af te maken, Peter keek verwachtingsvol naar Sirius en James dacht verwoed na hoe hij Sirius voor kon houden dat er niks was. Hij mocht absoluut niet weten wat er was, hij had tegenover Sirius altijd beweerd dat hij haar met heel zijn hart haatte. Dan zou Sirius gelijk krijgen en zou hij het de rest van zijn leven moeten aanhoren en de medelevende blikken van Sirius moeten aanzien als ze de hand van een ander vast hield.

'Ik weet niets..' mompelde Sirius.

Geschokt keek James hem aan. 'Dat meen je niet!' zei hij geforceerd geïrriteerd. In werkelijkheid was hij best opgelucht. Hij had geen zin in een grap, nu. Hij wilde even nadenken, alleen zijn. Jammer genoeg deed zich een prachtige gelegenheid voor.

'James! Secretus staat voor ons portretgat!' zei Sirius enthousiast en wees op het ijsberende stipje voor de leerlingenkamer van griffoendor.

James zuchtte en zei niets, maar toen Sirius hem vreemd aankeek zei hij vlug: 'Gaaf..'

Remus schudde zijn hoofd en keek de twee beste vrienden peinzend na, toen ze met hun toverstok in de aanslag de leerlingenkamer verlieten. Peter wist niet hoe gauw hij moest op staan om Sirius en James bewonderend gade te slaan.

'Secreetje...' zei Sirius zacht. Hij grinnikte geamuseerd bij het zien van de geïrriteerde blik in Secretus' ogen. Fel trok hij ook zijn toverstok, maar voor hij het wist werd hij achteruit geblazen.

[i'Alohomora!'[/i James stem galmde door de stille gang. Er was niemand te bekennen in de gang en het was doodstil terwijl Secretus kwaad overeind krabbelde.

Sirius lachte toen hij zijn toverstok van de grond wilde grissen en hij hem gauw met de Sommeerspreuk naar zicht toe haalde. Secretus ogen flitsten door de gang en staarden toen naar een punt achter de twee.

'Hallo..' klonk een kille stem achter de twee Griffoendors in de gang.

James keek achteloos achter zich, maar die blik veranderde naar geschokt toen hij Lucius Malfidus zag, met achter zich...

_Hoofdstuk 2_

[b[ Lily [/b

James trok een wenkbrauw op en keek me vreemd aan, maar ik ontweek zijn blik en liet mijn schouders hulpeloos zakken. Malfidus had niet eens door dat ik achter hem stond.

Sneep daarentegen staarde me vuil aan.Een rilling van afschuw trok over mijn huid en ik kneep mijn ogen tot spleetjes en wierp hem walgende blik.

Malfidus keek James en Sirius sluw aan en liet zijn toverstok tussen vingers draaien.

Vlug dacht ik na. Sirius en James waren beiden te verbaasd om door te kunnen hebben dat Malfidus hen serieus wilde vervloeken. Ik had het wel door, maar kon het ze niet duidelijk maken.

Heel traag verschoof ik mijn hand naar mijn toverstok, mar toen ik die in mijn hand had verstarde ik.

De toverstok...

Herinneringen schoten door me heen en gebeurtenissen van de afgelopen vijf jaar flitsten aan mijn ogen voorbij. Ik knipperde, probeerde ze niet te zien, probeerde het weer te vergeten en weg te stoppen, in een donker hoekje om het voor altijd uit mijn geheugen te bannen, maar ik was te verstijfd, te geschokt om iets te doen.

Plotseling had ik iets door. Ineens zag ik een overeenkomst tussen alle keren dat ik en Jack waren uit gegaan.

[iHij had me al die tijd gebruikt..[/i Helemaal in paniek staarde ik naar Sirius,. en toen naar James. Die keek me nog verbaasder aan, maar ik zag het niet. Mijn omgeving begon te draaien, kleuren vermengden zich en silhouetten werden vager en vager tot ik alleen nog maar een dikke, kleurloze waas zag die zich steeds verder van me leek te verwijderen. Mijn trillende hand sloot zich om de toverstok en pakte hem zo krampachtig vast dat al het bloed uit mijn vingers weg trok.

Met een verstijfde houding, starende ogen en bevende handen verlamde ik Malfidus met een zwakke spreuk.

Toen zag ik alleen nog maar een zwarte, donkere omgeving, waar ik steeds dieper in weg zakte...

'Lily?'

Met veel moeite wist ik een spiertje bij mijn oog te bewegen. Mijn oogleden drukten zich op elkaar, om vervolgens een wazig beeld weer te geven. Heel vaag zag ik de omtrek van Kate tegen het felle licht in de ziekenzaal.

'Kate...' mompelde ik schor. 'Water...'

Ze knikte en stond haastig op. Terwijl ze wegliep, werd het persoon dat achter haar had gestaan zichtbaar.

'Petunia,' zei ik bevestigend, met een stem die duidelijk maakte dat ik mezelf nog even moest overtuigen dat ze er echt stond.

'H- hai..'

Ik keek haar onverschillig aan, maar was te moe om met haar in discussie te gaan over maandag. Ik had teveel op een dag mee gemaakt. Jack...

'Gaat het weer?' vroeg Petunia, de enige bloedverwante die hier op school zat. Ik zweeg nors en meed haar blik opzettelijk. Geen woord meer tegen dat mens!

Een opgelaten sfeer heerste in de stille ziekenzaal.

Petunia slikte en beet op haar lip. Vanuit mijn ooghoeken zag ik de glinstering in haar ogen die krampachtig de tranen tegen hielden.

'Snap je het nu nog niet?' vroeg ik haar met opeen geklemde kaken, zonder haar aan te kijken.

Nu blonken er ook tranen in mijn ogen en ik keerde haar demonstratief de rug toe. Stilletjes lag ik daar, te moe om te huilen of met mijn zus in discussie te gaan.

Waarom kwam ze ook? Waarom was Jack er nu niet, of mijn ouders?

Een steek van verdriet ging door mijn hart.

[b[ James [/b

...-Evers?

James trok een wenkbrauw op en wierp haar een onderzoekende blik, maar die ontweek ze en met hangende schouders staarde ze naar de grond. Bezorgd zag hij haar rode, betraande ogen die nog steeds vochtig waren. Hij zag dat Sirius net zo verbaasd was om haar te zien, maar dat het hem meer ging om de rode ogen, die bij Evers bijna nooit verschenen. Ze leek de afgelopen vijf jaar niet een keer ongelukkig te zijn geweest met Trewin. James wist wat er speelde, maar dacht daar niet meer aan toen Malfidus ineens door een rode straal geraakt werd. Haastig richtte hij zijn toverstok op Malfidus, maar die zakte neer op de grond.

Nog geen tel later volgde Evers.

Zweetdruppels liepen als pareltjes over zijn natte voorhoofd en hij spande zijn klamme vingers steviger om zijn toverstok. Behoedzaam wierp hij een blik om de hoek en liep verder, maar de stille gang was uitgestorven en de dader leek nergens te bekennen. Door wie was Evers verlamd?

Met gefronste wenkbrauwen liet hij zijn blik door de gang dwalen en stopte hij. Het was zinloos, de dader was allang gevlucht. Hij zuchtte en liep richting de ziekenzaal, maar niet zonder argwaan voor iedere voorbijganger.

'Hoi Evers,' zei hij zo nonchalant vrolijk. Geïrriteerd bedacht hij zich dat dit de eerste keer was dat hij zich geen raad wist met de situatie.

'Potter?' ze keek hem fronsend aan met haar groene ogen. Haar felrode krullen vormden een groot contrast bij de witte lakens en muren van de ziekenzaal.

'Hoe gaat het?' vroeg hij opgelaten.

Ze zweeg en staarde voor zich uit.

'Ben je verlamd?' flapte James eruit. Onmiddellijk vloekte hij binnensmonds. Hoe kon [izij[/i dat nou weten?

'Nee,' zei ze zo zacht dat hij het bijna niet verstond. Hij keek haar vreemd aan, maar moest zijn blik van haar afwenden toen Sirius binnenkwam.

'Ik heb niemand gevonden. Jij w-...?' Hij keek ineens doordringend naar Lily en wierp toen een blik over zijn schouder.

'Wie was dat mens net? Met dat donkere haar?'

Een geladen stilte volgde, terwijl iedereen Lily afwachtend aan keek...

[b[ Lily [/b

'Ik eh.. ga maar weer..' mompelde Petunia. Ik kneep mijn ogen dicht en probeerde me af te sluiten van alle terug komende herinneringen, maar desondanks drong het tot me door dat dit de eerste keer was dat geen ondertoon van afschuw in haar stem naar voren drong.

Oh, wat had ze me gehaat, al die tijd. Altijd had ze me walgelijk aangekeken, om vervolgens de slijmbal uit te hangen als ma mij complimenten gaf omdat ik het zo goed deed.

Die momenten haatte ik. Waarom had Petunia niet door dat ik zo graag had gewild dat ik niet zo uitzonderlijk goed kon leren? Ik haatte het om zo speciaal behandeld te worden en dat te moeten ondergaan met afgunstige blikken van mijn zus.

Ik zweeg gekwetst en te verdrietig om een woord uit te brengen. Petunia stond haast geruisloos op en verliet de kamer.

Nog geen tel later kwam... 'Potter?'...- binnen.

Ik fronste en keek hem kort aan, maar meed zijn blik toen en staarde naar een punt achter mijn bed. De gedachte dat het best wel vreemd was dat mijn ergste nachtmerrie me kwam bezoeken, kwam niet bij me op.

'Hoe gaat het?' vroeg hij. De opgelaten sfeer voelde ik niet en mijn antwoord bleef uit. Jack... Het galmde door mijn hoofd. Opnieuw voelde ik me zwakker worden, voelde ik me onderuit zakken en langzaamaan verdwijnen uit de werkelijkheid. Ik verzette me er tegen, wilde het allemaal vergeten, maar het ging zo moeizaam dat ik het opgaf en me er aan overleverde en leeg en moe alles liet gebeuren. Weg uit de werkelijkheid, uit het bewustzijn zakken leek ineens een aantrekkelijk idee. Even die pijn, die afschuwelijke pijn niet meer hoeven voelen. Ik was zo moe dat zelfs ademen te veel werk leek.

'Ben je verlamd?' vroeg James.

Met een laatste krachtinspanning fluisterde ik: 'Nee.'

Ik bleef ademen, maar zien, denken of voelen deed ik niet meer. Mijn beeld werd waziger en waziger, alsof het opnieuw begon rond te tollen.

'Wie was dat mens net? Met dat donkere haar?' vroeg een stem.

Petunia, antwoordde ik traag in gedachten.Nog even voelde ik de ijselijk koude pijn in mijn borst, toen zakte ik traag weg.

[b[ James [/b

'Oh, Juffrouw Evers!' klonk een schrille stem ineens uit de deur aan het eind van de zaal.

'POTTER EN ZWARTS!' riep een hysterisch kwade madame Plijster. Ze kwam uit haar kamertje rennen en staarde met uitpuilende ogen naar het witte gezicht van Evers, die haar ogen nog geopend had en star voor zich uitstaarde, met twee doffe ogen.

'Ga weg, ga WEG! Mijn patiënt mocht zich niet op winden, blijf uit haar buurt! VORT! Oh, ik wist wel dat ik jullie niet binnen had moeten laten!'

Sirius liep al op een holletje verbaasd en geamuseerd weg, maar James merkte de langzaam rood wordende verpleegster niet op.

'Potter,' siste ze op een onheilspellend hoge toon. 'Maak dat je weg komt, juffrouw Evers heeft [irust[/i nodig!'

Haar ogen schoten vuur en toen James eindelijk die woedende blik op merkte, maakte hij ook dat hij weg kwam.

Diep in gedachten volgde hij Sirius.

'Ik eh... moet nog even wat opzoeken,' zei hij aan het eind van de gang tegen Sirius. Hij staarde naar de grond, in de hoop dat zijn zwarte haar zo voor zijn rode hoofd viel.

'Oké,' zei Sirius een beetje verbaasd. Vanuit zijn ooghoeken keek hij James achterdochtig aan, maar hij vroeg niets en daar was hij zijn beste vriend dankbaar om.

Hij piekerde nog steeds over waar hij eerst over piekerde. Om die ene vraag, die nu door zijn hoofd schoot, en daarnet, en daarvoor, en morgen en overmorgen... Hij moest antwoord hebben, hij hield er niet van om met zulke vragen te zitten, maar hoe kon hij na gaan wat er aan de hand was met hem?

Waarom had hij ook niet afschuwelijke grap met haar uitgehaald? Hoe had hij het in zijn hoofd gehaald?

[iSirius had het bedacht,[/i zei een stemmetje treiterig in zij hoofd.

Sirius, zijn beste vriend... Nee, het was niet de schuld van Sirius. Het was zijn eigen stomme schuld, en van die rotkinderen hier.

Waarom lieten ze hem niet met rust? Waarom verwachtten ze altijd van hem dat hij misselijke grappen uithaalde met leerlingen en leraren?

Hij zuchtte en liep verdrietig door.

Oh, wat haatte hij zichzelf.

[b[ Lily [/b

Ik zag niets, alles bestond uit een witte waas. Ik voelde niets, rook niets en hoorde alleen een onophoudelijk gesuis in mijn oren.

Niks kon ik nog bewegen. Ik voelde mijn verlamde lichaam branden van inspanning, maar ik kreeg mijn arm niet opgetild of mijn ogen geopend. Het ging zo moeizaam, terwijl ik al mijn kracht erachter zette. Ik probeerde wanhopig wakker te worden, bang voor de wazige beelden die voor mijn ogen steeds scherper en helderder werden. Ik wist waar de beelden over gingen, ik wist wat het betekende. Een herinnering die ik twee jaar lang uit mijn gedachtes gedrongen had, om het te vergeten.. Ik had het nooit met heel mijn hart geloofd, maar nu zag ik in dat ik dom en naïef was geweest. De koude pijn in mijn borst welde op en verlamde mijn lichaam helemaal van angst, pijn en verdriet. Waarom overkwam mij dit? Was ik echt zo dom?

Ik had hem weggestuurd...

Een gedachte, die ondanks alles nog steeds door mijn gedachtes spookte. Het beeld wat ik had gezien van Jack en dat huilende meisje kon ik niet langer ontkennen. Het was waar, dat wist ik nu.

Toch hield mijn hele hart nog steeds van die lieve, vriendelijke Jack, die diep in hem verborgen zat en maar heel af en toe naar boven kwam. De Jack waarvan ik had gehouden, die ik beter had willen leren kennen..

Ik had moeten weten dat mensen maskers dragen. Dat ze zich soms anders voor doen dan ze zijn. Jack was stoer, brutaal en moedig. Maar dat was niet wat mijn hart stal. Zijn liefde voor het leven die hij soms uitte, was wat mij had overtuigd.

Waarom was ik er met open ogen ingetuind? Ik had hem toch gezien met dat meisje?

Vage stemmen drongen wazig tot me door, maar ik lette er niet op. Het was een overduidelijk geschokte vrouwenstem, die Potter wegstuurde..

Die naam zette me aan het denken over hem, zijn beste vriend Zwarts en zijn andere vrienden, Pippeling en Lupos.

Zouden ze allemaal maskers dragen?

'Juffrouw Evers?'

De stem klonk en leek van kilometers ver te komen, maar ik schrok van de kracht die er achter zat. Alsof iemand zijn uiterste best deed om tot mij door te dringen, net zoals ik al mijn krachten in spande om me te bewegen en een teken van leven te geven.

Een spiertje bij mijn ogen spande zich even, opnieuw trilden mijn oogleden, maar ik kreeg ze niet open. Heel vaag zag ik een grijze schim bewegen, alsof die zich achter mat, bijna zwart glas bewoog.. Een stilte volgde.

En daarna zag of hoorde ik niets meer.

[b[ James [/b

Hij moest weer terug naar de leerlingenkamer. Remus was slim genoeg om door te hebben dat er wat aan de hand was als hij langer weg bleef. Sirius was duidelijk ook al achterdochtig en Peter, ach... Die ging met Remus en Sirius mee.

Hij zuchtte en liep de hoek om, zijn blik starend voor zich uit en zijn handen nonchalant in zijn zakken. Hoewel je in eerste instantie niet kon zien dat er wat aan de hand was met James, zou iedereen die hem nu van dichtbij zag het meteen opmerken. Iedereen merkte het op als zijn ogen niet geamuseerd om zijn zoveelste grap glinsterden.

Zo stond hij bekend...

Eindelijk, daar was het portret van de Dikke Dame. Ze keek hem achterdochtig aan. Het was wel duidelijk dat ze het niet zo op hem had sinds hij een grap met haar had uitgehaald. Sirius en hij hadden dubbel gelegen toen ze afkeurend mopperde dat het helemaal niet grappig was om "haar helemaal naar Klein Zanikem te sturen in de veronderstelling dat daar iemand zeer geïnteresseerd was in haar zangkunsten, om vervolgens haar portret onder water te gooien en van de grond van het schilderij een modderpoel te maken!"

Eigenlijk was dat nog best een goede grap. De eerste in tijden waar hij geen spijt van had gehad...

Hoofdschuddend mompelde hij het wachtwoord en bedacht zich dat het ook niet zo gek was dat ze hem afkeurend na keek.

Gelukkig hoefde hij zich niet altijd anders voor te doen dan hij was...

Met een flauwe grijns keek hij Sirius aan en liet zijn blik door de leerlingenkamer glijden voor Remus. Peter was nergens te bekennen, maar dat maakte hem niet veel uit.

Helemaal in de hoek van de leerlingenkamer stak nog net Remus' hoofd boven de stapels boeken, perkamentrollen en werkstukken uit.

'Hey Maanling!' zei James geforceerd opgewekt toen hij buiten gehoorsafstand van andere leerlingen was. Zonder op te kijken van zijn enorm lange rol perkament antwoordde Remus afwezig: 'Hoi.'

Ineens klonk er gegiechel achter zijn rug. Geërgerd sloeg James zijn ogen ten hemel.

Meiden. Iets waar hij voor het eerst in zijn leven even geen interesse in had.

'Hay James,' klonk een zwoele stem achter hem en hij draaide zich verveeld om, maar die verveeldheid verdween als sneeuw voor de zon toen hij zag wie er voor hem stond.

'Lauren?' Hij trok een wenkbrauw op en wierp haar een vreemde blik toe. Toen ze een oogverblindende, duidelijke geoefende glimlach tevoorschijn toverde, draaide hij zich om en keerde haar de rug toe.

Nog meer gegiechel in de nu doodstille leerlingenkamer; iedereen volgde het tafereel ineens.

'We zouden komend weekend naar Zweinsveld kunnen gaan,' zei ze langzaam, op een toon alsof ze hem een geweldig cadeau gaf. Voor veel jongens op Zweinstein zou dat misschien het geval geweest zijn, aangezien Lauren het knapste meisje van zijn jaar was, met haar smalle rode lippen en zulke blauwe ogen dat het leek alsof ze dwars door je heen keken. Haar zwarte haar stak erg af bij haar bleke huid, maar de meeste jongens vonden dat alleen maar sexy.

Aangezien James zelf ook erg populair was, maakte haar imago niet erg veel indruk en wierp hij haar alleen maar een korte, achteloze blik toe.

Ze glimlachte nog breder, hoewel haar ogen kil en vastberaden stonden.

'Tot zaterdag, 2 uur bij het portret van de Dikke Dame,' lachte ze. Ze knipoogde flirterig, draaide zich om en liep heupwiegend weg. Haar zwarte haar danste op en neer op haar rug en James schudde walgend zijn hoofd.

Wat een trut.

[b[ Lily [/b

Maskers... Het woord galmde doormijn hoofd, onophoudelijk. Ik probeerde het van me af te zetten, het te vergeten... Heel even lukte het, ik ving een korte, heerlijke glimp van rust op, toen sloegen mijn gedachtes weer op hol. Totaal overstuur, ondergedompeld in haar eigen ziel van verdriet en pijn. De ijselijk koude steken in mijn borst hielden niet op, maar ik richtte me er niet meer zo op als eerst. De rust die ik even had gevoeld, leek me moed in te spreken en gaf me de wilskracht om er meer van te kunnen genieten. hoezeer ik ook wist dat het niets zou helpen, ik wilde weg. Weg uit de harde werkelijkheid. niet voor altijd, maar voor een tijdje.

Een lang tijdje.

'Uw eten staat naast uw bed. Goedenacht, juffrouw Evers,' fluisterde een gedempte stem zachtjes. Weer een grijzige schim, vaag afgetekend tegen zwarte, wazige achtergrond die nog steeds leek rond te tollen en die me misselijk maakte van het draaien en het snakken naar weg blijven uit het bewustzijn.

Ik wilde het allemaal niet meer mee maken. Tegen beter weten in probeerde ik weg te blijven uit de harde werkelijkheid, probeerde ik al mijn verdriet te vergeten en de pijn te verdringen.. Als ik weer bij bewustzijn zou komen, kwam alles veel harder en pijnlijker terug. Maar die gedachte drong ik, net als zovele anderen, weg.

Alles was donker, ik zag geen hand voor ogen toen ik midden in de nacht ineens wakker werd.

Met wijd open gesperde ogen staarde ik onafgebroken naar het plafond, dat niet te zien was zonder het licht van de maan buiten. Nergens brandden kaarsen en hoe lang ik ook mijn blik strak omhoog gericht hield, ik zag niks.

Langzaam drong alles weer tot me door; de gebeurtenissen met Jack, het flauwvallen; het weg willen uit de werkelijkheid..

Ineens schoot het beeld weer voorbij. Het beeld wat ik twee dagen geleden daadwerkelijk voor mijn ogen zag, een beeld dat als een haarscherpe foto in mijn geheugen gegrift zat. Een beeld dat ik tijden terug al eerder mee had gemaakt, maar niet had geloofd.

Waarom had ik niet gezien dat Lauren zo ontzettend nep huilde? Zoals iedereen droeg ook zij een masker, en dan vooral bij aanwezigheid van Potter. Het witte gezicht met het de vele zwarte krullen spookte voor haar ogen, waarvan ze nu pas merkte dat ze ze voorheen niet kon of wilde open krijgen...

En ook nu zou ik niets liever doen dan weer weg zinken in een zwarte duisternis...

[iWraak,[/i klonk een zachte, sluwe stem in mijn achterhoofd. Ze wist wat het betekende.

Wraak op Lauren.

[b[ James [/b

Vrijwel direct nadat Lauren hooghartig was weggeslenterd kwam Sirius aan lopen. Hij keek James ongelovig aan.

'Je gaat toch niet met Lauren hè?' zei hij met een mengeling van ontzag en verbazing.

'Het is een trut, Sirius. Zie je dat nou nooit?' mompelde James vermoeid. Sirius wierp hem een vreemde blik toe, maar zei niets.

na een korte stilte liep hij hoofdschuddend naar de trap richting de Slaapzaal en James' gedachtes sloegen vrijwel direct weer op hol. Duizenden vragen die vanuit het niets op hem afgestormd kwamen, die een brandend, verlangend gevoel gaven. Hij hunkerde naar informatie, naar antwoorden, maar hij wist dat hij die niet zou krijgen als hij er zijn best niet voor deed. Zoals bij alles. Als hij niet zijn hart en ziel achter een doel zette, lukte het hem nooit.

Hij moest Sirius zien te overtuigen dat Lauren een bitch was. Had die nooit doorgehad dat het een opgedirkte namaak del was? Want haar echte karakter had ze nog nooit laten zien. Dat ging altijd schuil achter een ander gezicht, en voor iedere jongen op Zweinstein had ze een ander karakter. Bij Jack Trewin had ze staan huilen en had ze zich voorgedaan als een verdrietig, getraumatiseerd meisje. Bij Remus had ze zich gevoelig, vriendelijk en behulpzaam voorgedaan en bij James probeerde ze zichzelf als "hip" voor te doen.

Het drong pijnlijk tot hem door dat hij zich zelf ook niet altijd zo voordeed als hij was.

Was hij dan net zo erg als al die anderen?

Nee, dacht hij koppig. Dat was niet zo. Het werd van hem verwacht, van Lauren niet.

Maar waarom had hij dan toch zo'n stekend gevoel?

Zwijgend liep hij naar de fauteuil bij de open haard in de hoek en verborg zichzelf in de schaduw die de wenteltrap boven hem creëerde. Zijn gedachtes gingen nog steeds zo razendsnel dat hij het niet kon bijhouden, maar hier, starend in de verwarmende vlammen, kon hij altijd even tot zichzelf komen. Vroeger zat hij altijd in de ongebruikte Noordertoren, maar hij had gemerkt dat iemand anders die ook bezocht en een nieuw plekje gevonden. De warme vlammen zorgden hier voor een broeierige hitte die het zweet over zijn voorhoofd liet lopen, maar dat verzachtte juist de pijn en hier kon hij kalm na denken.

Sinds hij spijt had gehad van die afschuwelijke grap met Lily, voelde hij zich onzeker, nep en achterbaks. Nu pas had hij door wat voor pijn hij anderen had gedaan. Vele meiden had hij afgewimpeld nadat zijn lippen de haren hadden afgetast. Velen harten had hij gestolen, om ze te beantwoorden en dan weer te breken. Was hij altijd zo afschuwelijk bezig geweest?

Hij zuchtte diep en trillerig en voelde zijn gedachtes rustig worden, hoewel de zinnen die door zijn hoofd dwaalden nog steeds verontrustend waren.

Langzaam stond hij op, om Sirius naar de Slaapzaal te volgen. Hij kleedde zich zachtjes uit en kroop onder de dekens, maar zelfs toen Remus als laatste naar boven kwam, staarde hij nog steeds naar het fluwelen plafond van zijn hemelbed. Het was al ver na middernacht, maar de gedachte dat hijzelf ook een masker droeg, hield hem wakker, tot vroeg in de morgen, toen zijn oogleden dan eindelijk langzaam dichtvielen.

[b[ Lily [/b

's Morgens vroeg staarde ik nog steeds met vermoeide ogen naar boven. Mijn oogleden waren zwaar van vermoeidheid, maar dicht gingen ze niet. Ik voelde me ontzettend leeg, nu ik eindelijk een doel had en wist wat ik moest doen. Lauren zal te weten komen wat ze gedaan had.

Een steek ging door mijn hart. De pijn, die maar terug bleef komen. Nu ik weer wakker was en bij bewustzijn, kwam alles terug. Beelden schoten voor mijn ogen terwijl ik ze krampachtig probeerde te sluiten, maar de harde werkelijkheiddreef niet opnieuw weg om plaats te maken voor een verzachtende duisternis.

Een uur later kwam Plijster even kijken en dat bood voor even afleiding, maar toen ze weer weg was, voelde ik de klemmende, ijskoude pijn weer terug keren. Ik wist dat die steeds erger zou worden. Ik wist dat het me in zou sluiten, me gevangen zou nemen in piekerende gedachten, in een verlangen om wraak te nemen. Dat was de waarheid. Zo simpel van buiten, zo ingewikkeld van binnen. Ik kreeg het benauwd van de wetenschap dat alles langzaamaan erger en pijnlijker zou worden. Het beklemmende gevoel werd erger en mijn ademhaling zwaarder. Kort sloot ik mijn ogen en ik haalde diep adem. Ik had een doel. Wraak op Lauren.

Toen ik mijn ogen weer opende, voelde ik me opnieuw zo leeg, maar het verdrietige gevoel was weg. Eindelijk was het me gelukt om het weg te dringen.

Iemand die mij nu had gezien, had de kille blik in mijn ogen niet herkend. Ik voelde me nieuw, alsof ik met een schone lei kon beginnen.

Langzaam bloeide er een plan in mijn hoofd op, naarmate de verder lege ochtend vorderde.

Langzaam verdwenen de laatste glinsteringen in mijn anders zo opgewekte ogen.

Die periode was voorbij.

Ik had niets om me vrolijk te voelen.

Ik nam mezelf op dat moment plechtig voor, dat ik niet nog eens zo stom zou zijn. Zonder het zelf te beseffen, sijpelde al mijn vertrouwen in jongens langzaam weg, tot er geen enkel sprankje hoop op een nieuwe liefde meer over was.

Een nieuwe start.

De stilte die angstvallig bewaard werd in de ziekenzaal, verbrak ik alleen door het drankje op te drinken. Daarna waren mijn voetstappen het laatste wat de rust zou verstoren.

De deur achter me schoof zachtjes dicht en ik keek met een ondoorgrondelijke blik door de gang. Mijn gewaad ruiste zachtjes door mijn haast om bij de Grote Zaal te komen, Dar kon ik vlug wat drinken..

'Hay Lily,' klonk Kate's stem ineens. Wazig keek ik naar haar, maar ik zag eigenlijk niet meer dan een schim met een dikke bos blond haar, die voor me kwam staan.

'Hoi,' mompelde ik afwezig. Nog even keek ik haar aan, met een blik die niets verried, toen liep ik om haar heen door naar de Grote Zaal.

De heerlijke geuren die me al van veraf tegemoet kwamen, rook ik nauwelijks. Ik merkte niet veel, mijn geest was wazig en mijn beeld vaag. Het enige wat ik duidelijk voelde, was een brandende haat.

Lauren.. haar naam spookte nog steeds door mijn hoofd, en verdween zelfs niet toen ik de Grote Zaal in liep.

De koude pijn bij mijn hart werd eindelijk minder. De herinneringen vervaagden en mijn gedachtes werden trager.

Alles had plaats moeten maken voor haat. Mijn ogen hadden nog steeds een kille, maar woedende blik.

Jack... Zijn naam schoot maar even door mijn hoofd. Dat was genoeg om opnieuw tranen te laten opkomen.

Wanhopig schudde ik mijn hoofd. Niet weer, ik wilde niet weer de moed opgeven om weg te kwijnen van zelfmedelijden. Met moeite wist ik de tranen terug te dringen. Als ik dat niet deed, was alle hoop vervlogen.

Plotseling verdween de wazige blik uit mijn ogen, toen die James Potter zagen, op de voet gevolgd door Tisha Muys. Heel, heel even had het tafereel geleken op Lauren, die Jack achterna ging. Ik haalde diep adem en slikte de brok mijn keel weg.

Nog geen tel later verliet Potter de Zaal, met trillende handen, een bleek gezicht en een bezweet voorhoofd.

Het drong maar heel zwakjes tot me door, dat ik niet de enige was die zich zo beroerd voelde.

[b[ James [/b

'James, word wakker!'

Meteen vlogen de oogleden van James open. Hij sliep nooit vast, zeker niet na zo'n onrustige nacht. Een misselijk gevoel overviel hem en zorgde voor een vreemd, beklemmend gevoel in zijn maag.

Stilletjes kwam hij uit bed en kleedde zich aan. Remus wierp hem een achterdochtige blik, maar zei verder niets. James was blij dat niemand zich met hem bemoeide. Hij had geen zin in vragen, er spookten al genoeg pierkeringen door zijn verwarde hoofd.

Nog steeds zwijgend sleepte hij zijn tas achter zich aan en liep de trap op. Remus en Sirius keken hem fronsend na, vingen elkaars blikken en haalden hun schouders op.

Het kwam wel weer goed.

James voelde de ogen van het blonde meisje in zijn rug prikken, toen hij de verder lege leerlingenkamer binnenkwam. De deur van Slaapzaal schoof zachtjes achter hem dicht en dat was het enige wat de kalme stilte verbrak. Het meisje keek aandachtig naar hem, maar ontweek zijn blik toen hij over zijn schouder keek. Zo nonchalant mogelijk klom hij door het portretgat om zijn lege maag te gaan vullen.

'Hallo,' klonk een opvallend rustige stem achter hem , toen hij zwijgend achter zijn schrale ontbijt zat. Hij at enkel een kadetje, meer kreeg hij echt niet door zijn keel. Het misselijke gevoel werd erger en hij kreeg het gevoel alsof hij moest overgeven toen hij naar de eigenares van de stem keek. Het meisje met de blonde haren. Ze glimlachte. Het was een zwijgende, nietszeggende glimlach, maar desondanks bezorgde hij James de rillingen van de vastberadenheid die in haar ogen blonk. De glimlach liep duidelijk niet verder dan haar mond.

'Hoi,' mompelde hij zwakjes. Hij voelde zweet aan zijn voorhoofd plakken en zijn handen trilden merkwaardig.

Ze zweeg, met de vreemde glimlach nog steeds op haar gezicht geplakt. Ze kwam naast hem zitten, pakte een croissantje, een beschuitje, drie boterhammen, een kadetje, een worstenbroodje, een glas pompoensap en een plak kaas en zweeg de rest van de tijd.

Toen James kotsneigingen voelde opkomen, stond hij vlug op en liep weg. Hij werd nagekeken door twee paar meisjesogen.

Een paar leerlingen keken hem vreemd na, terwijl hij haastig richting de toiletten liep. Hij voelde de zweetdruppeltjes als parels over zijn voorhoofd lopen en zijn oogleden trilden. De misselijkheid werd erger..

Boven de wc keerde zijn maag zich om en een paar tellen later verdween de inhoud van zijn maag in het riool.

Nog steeds misselijk kwam hij het toilet uit en dronk wat uit de kraan. Hij gooide wat water in zijn bleke gezicht, negeerde de zwakke blik in zijn ogen en sleepte zijn tas achter zich aan richting het VtzK lokaal. Hoewel hij wel degelijk op zijn vertrouwde stoel naast Sirius zat, was hij alles behalve aanwezig.

Hij voelde zich afschuwelijk dan ooit. Hij walgde van zichzelf, van zijn misselijke streken en zijn arrogante gedrag. Voor het eerst in zijn leven had hij door hoe stom hij bezig was...

[b[ Lily [/b

Ik had niet door hoe de lessen VtzK, Kruidenkunde en het blokuur Toverdranken voorbij gingen. Ik merkte het wel, maar het drong gewoon niet tot me door.

Bij alle lessen zat ik met mijn gedachten mijlenver weg van waar ze werden geacht te zijn. Ik lette niet op of ik nou wel of niet gemalen maansteen bij mijn Krachtwater deed, ik had niet door dat ik mijn Mimbulus Mimbeltonia omver gooide en al helemaal niet dat ik professor Dolov Verlamde tijdens VtzK..

Alles ging als een waas voorbij, terwijl mijn perfect uit gestippelde plan groeide en groeide..

'Lily, ben je er wel?' Kate zwaaide met haar hand voor mijn ogen en keek me fronsend aan. Moeizaam trok ik een glimlach rond mijn lippen en probeerde niet nog eens Pompoensap over mijn eten te gooien, in plaats van de Paprisaus die aan de andere kant naast mijn bord stond.

Zwijgend schepte ik opnieuw op en knikte wat terwijl de anderen het probleem Lucius Malfidus bespraken. Het viel niemand op dat ik niet vurig mee discussieerde..

Eenzaam dwaalde ik wat door de lange, uitgestorven gangen van Zweinstein, terwijl iedereen buiten lag te genieten van de zon. Ik wist zeker dat zelfs Petunia een bruine huid kweekte.

Een moe gevoel had me al overvallen tijdens het ontbijt en het werd steeds erger. Ik voelde me ontzettend leeg en uitgeput, maar ik wist dat ik even door moest bijten. Ik moest de dag doorkomen, ik mocht niet opgeven..

Mijn gedachtes werden trager en moeizamer, maar ik voelde de pijn en de haat nog steeds en ik proefde het zoete bloed van mijn kapotte lip maar al te goed, hoewel ik er niet op lette. Ik dacht vertwijfeld aan Jack.

Waar was hij heen? Waarom had hij het gedaan? Waarom had hij me zo gekwetst?

Met veel moeite slikte ik de brok in mijn keel weg en luisterde afwezig naar mijn voetstappen. Het enige geluid dat de aanhoudende stilte zachtjes verbrak.Nergens voelde ik de aandrang om ook naar buiten te gaan, om ook van de zon te genieten.

De laatste keer dat ik dat deed, was ik nog met Jack..

Verbeten staarde ik voor me uit, met nog steeds een vreemde blik in mijn ogen, hoewel mijn glinstering weer terug kwam. Ineens kreeg ik een beetje door hoe gemeen mijn plan was, vooral tegenover Potter, die er niks mee te maken had.

Verwoed schudde ik mijn hoofd, om de gedachtes van me af te schudden. Potter was een misselijke kwal, die al vanaf het eerste jaar zijn best had gedaan mij het leven zuur te maken. Dan had hij maar twee keer moeten na denken voor hij daar aan begon.

Onwillekeurig twijfelde ik steeds meer en met piekeren over de situatie kwam ik niet ver. Ik moest me er gewoon bij neer leggen.

Met die gedachte liep ik naar de Noordertoren, maar mijn geweten bleef knagen.

[b[ James [/b

De lessen gingen traag voorbij die middag. James vroeg zich af wanneer de vakantie eindelijk kon beginnen , dan hoefde hij niet elk moment herinnert te worden aan zijn afschuwelijke gedrag. Hij dacht pijnlijk aan de grap met Sectretus, ongeveer een jaar geleden na zijn SLIJMBAL-examen. Evers was rood aangelopen van woede terwijl ze had geschreeuwd dat ze ziek van hem werd..

Hij zuchtte en liep zwijgend met Remus en Sirius naar buiten. Peter was nergens te bekennen.

'Zeg Gaffel..' begon Sirius ineens, toen ze zich hadden neergezet langs de rand van het meer.

'Ja?' mompelde hij weinig geïnteresseerd. Hij zat ver weg met zijn gedachten.

'Hoe zit het tussen jou en Lauren?'

Onmiddellijk keek Remus op. James wist waarom hij zo gealarmeerd reageerde als het om die barbie ging en hij was op zijn hoede; hij wilde niet dat Remus dacht dat hij diens verkering van vorig jaar vergeten was.

'Er is niets aan de hand. Helemaal niets. Het enige wat ik voor haar voel, is afschuw.'

'O.' Sirius keek hem fronsend aan en staarde toen teleurgesteld naar het strakke oppervlak van het meer.

'Zullen we een bommetje PestPoeder in de meisjes Slaapzaal laten ontploffen?' stelde hij ineens voor. Hij was duidelijk verveeld en keek hoopvol naar zijn beste vriend.

'Nee,' reageerde James korzelig. Ineens was hij kwaad op Sirius. Waarom begreep die nu niet, net als alle voorgaande keren, dat hij zijn dag gewoon niet had? Hij had geen zin in zo'n stomme grap uit halen. Hij had nergens zin in, hij voelde zich verward en zijn misselijk nam toe, terwijl hij nog steeds walgde van zichzelf en hij zich mateloos irriteerde aan Lauren, die tijdens het laatste blokuur Toverdranken onophoudelijke kleffe briefjes had gestuurd en flirterig had geknipoogd.

Hij voelde zich beroerd en dan kwam Sirius met een grap aan die ze vorig jaar al hadden uitgehaald.

Begreep niemand het dan?

Bijna had hij zijn mond open getrokken om een enorm geïrriteerde woordenstroom op Sirius los te laten, toen Remus net op tijd in greep.

'Laat hem, Sluipvoet. Hij heeft zijn dag niet.'

James zweeg en gooide nog steeds geërgerd een steentje in het water, en staarde toe hoe de kringen in het water zich uitbreidden en verspreiden over het donkere water.

Sirius sloeg zijn ogen ten hemel en zuchtte, eveneens geïrriteerd.

Remus merkte niets op van irritaties rond hem en las rustig verder in zijn boek [i_"Voorspellend Rekenen voor de gevorderde gebruiker."[/i_

[b[ Lily [/b

Dit keer brandde de haard wel. De muffe geur van verbrand hout drong maar nauwelijks tot me door en ik dwong mezelf om mijn aandacht te richten op het straaltje felle zonlicht da door het kleine raam viel.

Stilletjes luisterde ik naar het geschreeuw van uitgelaten leerlingen, meer dan 80 meter onder me.

Ik dacht er na, piekerde over mijn plan en breidde het steeds verder, steeds nauwkeuriger uit. Vanuit de verte hoorde ik een stem schreeuwen en een meisje gillen. Maar zelfs de harde klap die daarop volgde haalde me niet uit mijn gedachtes. Ik voelde nog steeds een brandende haat rond mijn hart, gepaard met het vreselijke verlangen van wraak. Tevreden glimlachte ik en wist dat verlangen binnenkort bevredigt zou worden. Het was slechts een kwestie van tijd..

Zwijgend dwaalde ik weer door de stille gangen. Het flakkerende licht van de fakkels in de gang waar ik liep, zorgde voor vreemde schaduwen op de muur, die knipperden en vervormden, om vervolgens weer een angstaanjagend griezelig beeld te vormen.

Mijn adem was jachtig, haastig en mijn voetstappen maakten een gauw opeenvolgend regelmatig geluid. Ik voelde mijn hart bonzen, een zwaar, drukkend gevoel op mijn maag werd sterker en ik sloot kort mijn ogen om niet meteen naar Potter te rennen en mijn plannetje uit te voeren. Ik hield mezelf met de grootste moeite tegen, omdat ik wist dat het alles zou verpesten als ik niet heel secuur en zo geloofwaardig mogelijk te werk ging.

Ik besefte niet een keer hoe afschuwelijk is bezig was, of hoe walgelijk mijn plan was..

'Hey Lily,' klonk een zachte stem naast me.

Kate.

'Hay!' ik deed mijn best om opgewekt te klinken, maar mijn stem klonk ontzettend overdreven en geforceerd.

'Hoe is het?' vroeg ik. Het was alsof de woorden uit iemand anders' mond kwamen; ze leken van mijlenver weg te komen en de stem die ze uitsprak was absoluut niet de mijne. Misschien was dat wel de reden dat Kate me zo vreemd aankeek.

'Goed,' antwoordde ze gefronst.

'Met jou?'

Even aarzelde ik en dacht eraan om alles te vertellen. Over het plan, over Jack, over Petunia en over Lauren, maar ik sloot mijn mond weer even abrupt als ik hem had geopend.ik sloeg mijn ogen neer en zei haast onhoorbaar: 'Ook.'

Het woord "goed" kreeg ik niet over mijn lippen. Ik wierp zijdelings een blik op Kate, maar zei niets op onze weg richting de leerlingenkamer.

Hoe kon ik het haar vertellen? Het leek onmogelijk om alles eruit te gooien, om mijn breuk met Jack niet langer te verzwijgen en te stoppen met leugens vertellen.

In mijn wereld leek haast alles onmogelijk..

[b[ James [/b

Nog geen tel na James' woordenwisseling met Sluipvoet brak de hel los. Een lome grijns verscheen op het gezicht van Gaffel.

'Secretus...' Hij wist dat hij geen spijt zou krijgen van een streek bij Secreetje uithalen, die verdiende het gewoon.

Remus keek niet eens op, in tegenstelling tot Sirius. Die leek bij voorbaat al geamuseerd en grinnikte sluw.

Alle twee kwamen ze overeind, met hun toverstok onder de mouw van hun gewaad verstopt.

Sneep kwam aanlopen, met zijn kromme haakneus bijna tegen het groezelige perkament in zijn handen aangedrukt en zijn ongewassen haar voor zijn ogen, wat hem absoluut niet knap maakte, zoals bij Sirius.

Vanuit zijn ooghoeken zag James een groepje meiden vlakbij hun keken en zijn hand schoot gauw door zijn haar, waardoor het er verwaaid uitzag. Zijn grijns werd breder toen hij de emotieloze blik van Sneep zag, toen die hen eindelijk in het oog kreeg. Zijn blik flitste van James' gezicht naar dat van Sirius, en toen die hun toverstok niet langer verborgen hielden, maar juist in de aanslag hielden, ook daar naar toe.

James keek vol leedvermaak toe hoe een adertje bij zijn slaap woedend klopte. De blik in zijn walgende ogen was woedend en alle symptonen wezen erop dat hij James en Sirius aangevlogen was, als die geen toverstok in hun hand hadden gehad.

[i'Tarantellagra!'[/i zei James, waarop Sirius vervolgde[i'Locomotor Sneep!'[/i en zo hun gehate Secretus in de lucht liet dansen.

Geen van de twee had door dat een bijzonder knap, maar desondanks woedend meisje zich had losgemaakt van de groep meiden die vlakbij hun in het gras zaten. Haar lippen vormden een dun lijntje terwijl ze op hen af kwam, met een blik die angstaanjagend veel op die van een razende professor Anderling leek.

James stond net op het punt de vloeken weer op te heffen, toen het meisje achter hun halt hield en met trillende stem van ingehouden woede James en Sirius een sprong van schrik liet maken.

'[iWat zijn jullie aan het doen?!!'[/I donderde ze.

James draaide zich ondanks de schrik traag om en Sirius trok een nonchalant een wenkbrauw op toen hij Sandy Muys zag, met een rood aangelopen, vertrokken gezicht van geshockeerde woede.

'DENKEN JULLIE SOMS DAT JULLIE GRAPPIG ZIJN?' riep ze.

Iemand aan de andere kant van het meer gilde van schrik, door de plotseling bulderende stem van de anders zo opgewekte Sandy. Haar blonde haren vielen voor haar ogen en ze streek ze traag achter haar oor; een teken dat je moest maken dat je wegkwam bij Sandy als het gebaar gepaard ging met versmalde ogen.

James hief nonchalant de vloek op, de schijn op houdend dat hij helemaal niet onder de indruk was van Sandy's vertoning.

'Eigenlijk wel,' antwoordde Sirius kalm. Remus, die niet langer kon doen alsof hij het allemaal niet eens opmerkte, zuchtte, maar kon een grijns niet onderdrukken. Sandy leek even van haar stuk gebracht, maar ze herstelde zich snel.

'ACHTERLIJKE MINKUKELS! EEN OPSTEL VAN TWEEHONDERD WOORDEN WAAROM DIT ABSOLUUT NIET KAN! MORGEN BIJ MIJ INLEVEREN, EN MAAK NU ALS DE BLIKSEM DAT JE WEGKOMT!'

Een harde knal volgde op de tirade van Sandy, die ten teken gaf dat Sneep niet al te zacht op de grond was terecht gekomen.

Haastig vertrokken de drie vrienden naar binnen, nagestaard door een furieuze Sneep en een afkeurende Sandy.

Even leek het erop dat Sneep hen van achteren wilde vervloeken, maar Sandy wierp hem zo'n dreigende blik dat hij zich bedacht en chagrijnig weg beende.

'Wow,' zei Sirius, die bedachtzaam een blik over zijn schouder wierp. 'Die weet van wanten,' zei hij, met een haast onmerkbare ondertoon van bewondering in zijn stem.

James had zo'n idee dat hij de komende dagen nog meer over Sandy zou horen uit de mond van zijn beste vriend. Hij schudde zijn hoofd, bedacht zich dat Sirius onverbeterlijk was en, aangekomen in de leerlingenkamer, begon hij maar eens aan het opstel. Maar niet zonder vurig te hopen dat ze haar rechten als klassenoudste van Huffelpuf niet nog eens zo zou gebruiken... Het beviel hem eerlijk gezegd niet zo..

[b[ Lily [/b

'Hoe is het eigenlijk met Jack? Ik heb hem al een paar dagen niet meer gezien..'

Abrupt bleef ik staan. Kate keek me fronsend aan en had duidelijk door dat er iets goed mis zat tussen mij en Jack.

Gauw liep ik weer door, met een verwarde blik in mijn ogen.

'Gaat wel,' bracht ik schor uit. Ik hield mijn blik strak op de grond gericht en probeerde gauw over te schakelen op een ander onderwerp, maar Kate was me voor.

'Lily? Ik weet hoe moeilijk dit moet zijn voor je, maar-'

'Hoe kun jij dat nou weten?!' gooide ik er met hoge stem uit. Dat was de druppel.

'Jij bent nog nooit verliefd geweest, laat staan dat een jongen zo heeft bedr-..'

Verward stopte ik. Die ene zin, die fatale zin kon ik onmogelijk uit mijn mond laten komen. Dan was het echt, dan zou ik eindelijk door moeten hebben dat het de waarheid nu eenmaal was, hoe gruwelijk die ook was.

'Nee,' ontkende ik zachtjes tegen mezelf, met een holle stem. Kate zweeg, maar keek bezorgd naar me.

Ik schudde mijn hoofd. Steeds sneller, steeds wilder. De blik in mijn ogen was verward en verwilderd en mijn gezicht stond ontkennend.

Maar diep van binnen, van heel ver weg, praatte een stem tegen me. Gebiedend, helder en vastbesloten. Ik wilde het niet, maar moest de stem wel geloven. Hoe kon ik het ontkennen?

'Petunia, jij en Lauren waren zijn hobby. Dat is de waarheid, Lily.'

Nee. [iNee![/i

Met trillende adem klom ik door het portretgat en ging in het verste hoekje van de leerlingenkamer zitten, diep weggezakt in een fauteuil. Kate liet me verder met rust, maar niet zonder mij bedenkelijke blikken toe te werpen.

De rest van de dag ging traag voorbij. Ik zat daar maar, stilletjes weggedoken tegen de leuning van de stoel voor een zachtjes brandende haard. Ik was verscholen in een schaduw die de hoge leuning over mij wierp en niemand wist dat ik daar zat, behalve Kate.

Dat was precies wat ik wilde. Het was te laat 's avonds om naar de Noordertoren te gaan, waar ik verzekerd was van een rust en stilte.

Hier hoorde ik het rumoer van de leerlingen op de achtergrond, maar ik was in staat om dat alles van me af te sluiten en weg te zakken in een wereld die alleen ik kende. Een wereld die alleen ik voelde, zag en hoorde.

Voor ik opstond en naar mijn bed verdween, nam ik een besluit.

Morgen.

Het was nog vroeg toen mijn oogleden traag open gingen. Ik hield mijn blik strak voor me uitgericht terwijl ik me alles herinnerde van de vorige dag. Mijn besluit stond vast, er was geen terugweg mogelijk.

Ik zuchtte kort en sloot even mijn ogen, om mezelf te beheersen en niet te gaan twijfelen of de neiging te versterken om terug te krabbelen. Ik moest doorzetten, pas als mijn plan afgesloten was, zou de zware druk op mijn schouders af nemen en zou ik dit hoofdstuk met een gerust hart kunnen afsluiten. Ik moest wraak nemen, ik zou ze eens laten zien wat ze mij hadden aangedaan! Met een verbeten blik in mijn ogen draaide ik me om om nog even verder te slapen. Tevergeefs, ik was klaarwakker.

[b[ James [/b

'Hay James..' zei een aanstellerige meisjesstem traag.

'Wat wil je?' vroeg James bruusk. Hij keek geïrriteerd naar Lauren, die weer eens overdreven glimlachte. Naast haar stond een meisje dat hij meteen herkende. Hij trok een wenkbrauw op en negeerde Lauren.

Die blonde weer.

'Hoi,' zei ze, opnieuw met zo'n opvallend kalme stem dat ze overduidelijk dacht de situatie in handen te hebben.

'Waar is Zwarts?' vervolgde ze, hoewel haar stem totaal niet geïnteresseerd klonk naar het antwoord. Haar ogen stonden net zo kil als die van Lauren naast haar. James keek haar strak aan, maar ze knipperde niet een keer en wendde haar blik niet af.

'Wie ben je?' vroeg hij argwanend. Hij merkte dat haar blik hem weer de rillingen bezorgde. Ze was als een kloon van Lauren. Die had dan wel zwarte haren, maar wel exact dezelfde ijsblauwe ogen en dezelfde houding. Zelfs hun huid was even bleek.

'Tisha Muys.'

Hij dacht na. Die naam had hij eerder gehoord...

Ineens schoot het hem te binnen. Sandy Muys, de vijftienjarige klassenoudste van Huffelpuf.

'Sandy's zus,' zei Lauren ongeduldig, die blijkbaar doorhad waar hij over peinsde.

James hield zijn blik nog steeds strak op de blonde Tisha gericht. Het was onvoorstelbaar dat Sandy de zus was van Tisha. Tisha had hetzelfde blonde haar, maar daar was dan ook alles mee gezegd. Eigenlijk leek Sandy wel op Evers. Ze kon even fel uit de hoek komen als ze voor anderen opkwam en ze was heel knap...

'In de Slaapzaal,' antwoordde James eindelijk, met lome stem. Hij keek de twee na toen ze met übertruttige pasjes wegliepen.

Ineens drong er tot hem door wat hij net had gedacht. Evers knap?

Een steek van haat ging door hem heen. Haat jegens zichzelf. Waarom was hij ook zo enorm [istom[/i geweest?

De dag gleed voorbij en voor James het wist zat hij de volgende dag weer vroeg aan zijn ontbijt in de Grote Zaal. Remus en Sirius lachten om wat anekdotes en Peter luisterde met grote ogen van bewondering mee. Niemand lette op hem , niemand had door dat hij zich langer dan normaal rot voelde.

Afwezig at hij zijn gebakken eitje met spek op en liet zijn blik door de Zaal glijden. Hij piekerde over een onderwerp waar hij nu al drie dagen achtereen mee in de knoop zat: zichzelf

Hij was stom geweest, kinderachtig, walgelijk... Alleen de grappen die ze met Sneep hadden uitgehaald kon hij nog waarderen, de rest leek allemaal zo hard, zo onrechtvaardig.

Hij wist dat het vervloeken ook niet grappig was, maar de meesten daagden hem gewoon uit. Zoals Sneep, met zijn vettige haar en die walgelijke neus. Zoals Lucius, met die maniakale kille blik in zijn ogen. Zoals Evers, die..

Wat had zij eigenlijk misdaan?

Het antwoord galmde door zijn hoofd. Steeds luider, doordringender, bestraffender..

Niets..

[b[ Lily [/b  
Nog geen uur later zat ik al in de Grote Zaal, aangekleed en wel. Er was niemand, de zaal met het betoverde plafond was leeg en verlaten. Ik staarde voor me uit en ik oogde opvallend slaperig, maar niets was minder waar. Klaarwakker kwam meer in de buurt, mede door de razende zenuwen en mijn hart dat ik door mijn hele lijf voelde kloppen. Maar ik verdrong de onrust uit mijn lijf en bleef rustig ademhalen, zelfs toen Potter binnenkwam. Ik staarde naar hem, maar hij leek het niet te merken De blik in zijn ogen was gekweld en de pijnlijke trek in zijn gezicht bezorgde me voor even spijt en schuldgevoel. Moeizaam slikte ik mijn emoties weg en deed mijn best om me er niets van aan te trekken. Toen Zwarts, Lupos en Pippeling opstonden en weg liepen, bleef Potter achter.

Nu.

'Hoi.. James..'

Verbaasd keek de jongen op. Hij fronste toen ik naast hem neerzakte en met een sierlijk gebaar een rode krul uit mijn ogen schoof.

'Hoe is het?' vroeg ik nonchalant. Potter zweeg en keek me nog steeds aan met een vreemde blik in zijn hazelbruine ogen.

Ik keek hem aan en trok een geforceerde glimlach om mijn lippen, terwijl er onwillekeurig een schok door me heen ging. Ondanks het feit dat ik een hekel aan hem had, snapte ik nu waarom al die meiden voor hem waren gevallen...

Mijn gezicht was nog geen tien centimeter van de zijne verwijderd, maar ik boog niet dichterbij en deed geen enkele poging om te doen alsof ik meer voor hem voelde. Hij keek verward en ik voelde een steek door mijn hart gaan. Gauw wende ik mijn gezicht af. Ik kon mijn plan niet doorzetten als er een weeïg schuldgevoel door me heen ging.

[b[ James [/b

Nog steeds staarde James naar Evers, die nu achteloos een kadetje pakte en er boter op begon te smeren. Wat er net was gebeurd leek haar totaal niet te deren, ze leek het zelfs niet eens door te hebben dat haar gezicht zo dicht bij hem was geweest, dat ze dichterbij was gekomen dan vele andere meiden.

'James..' hoorde hij een gemaakt lieve stem achter zich. Hij negeerde het zodra hij doorhad van wie die afkomstig was.

Lauren..

Ineens schoof Evers dichter naar hem toe en wierp ze Lauren zo'n woedende blik, dat die haar een paar seconden sprakeloos van schrik aan staarde. James begreep dat maar al te goed; de blik in haar ogen was angstaanjagend. Een huivering ging door hem heen. Hij had Evers nog nooit zo zien kijken.. Haar ogen gaven een mengeling van verschrikkelijke emoties weer. Haat, kille woede, wanhoop en verdriet glansden in haar ogen toen Lauren weer naar hem keek.

Ze beet heel even op haar lip en keek hem toen aan met dezelfde lieve glimlach als daarnet..  
Wacht eens even! Sinds wanneer noemde hij haar glimlach lief?

Rimpels verschenen in zijn voorhoofd toen hij zijn wenkbrauwen fronste en haar verward aankeek. Wat wilde ze? Waar was ze mee bezig?

Al jaren had hij gehoopt dat dit meisje met haar knalrode krullen toestemde om met hem uit te gaan, en al jaren achtereen wees ze hem stug af.

Een triestige weerspiegeling van zijn herinneringen verscheen in zijn ogen en Evers kneep troostend zachtjes in zijn hand. Hij schudde heel langzaam en haast onmerkbaar zijn hoofd, niet gelovend wat er gebeurde. Speelde ze een spelletje met hem? Waarom? Waarom speelde ze met zijn gevoelens.

Haar ogen keken naar zijn lippen en vingen toen opnieuw zijn blik. Een speels lachje trok om haar lippen, maar haar felgroene ogen twinkelden niet. James keek er onderzoekend naar en hij merkte dat ze totaal niet verliefd of vrolijk keek, maar vermoeid, afgepeigerd en ze leek jaren ouder dan ze was. Haar blik verried een sterke emotie die bijna niemand ooit had kunnen bedwingen.

Verdriet.

[b[ Lily [/b

Lauren...

Ik slikte de zo vaak terug gedrongen tranen opnieuw weg en trok met veel moeite een lachje om mijn lippen. Ik voelde hoe Potter haast dwars door de buitenkant heen leek te kijken en onmiddellijk haakte ik af en staarde naar mijn eten, terwijl ik zijn hand haastig los liet en mijn boterham er gauw mee naar binnen werkte. Ik had het gevoel dat het er meteen weer uit zou komen en een misselijk gevoel verflauwde mijn eetlust.

Al gauw schoof ik mijn bord weg, om vervolgens op te staan en weg te lopen zonder Lauren een blik waardig te keuren, of Potter nog durven aan te kijken. Waar was ik mee bezig?

Mijn hart klopte zo snel en hard dat ik het gevoel had dat iedereen het horen. Mijn beeld werd donker en wazig van al mijn gevoelens die met elkaar overhoop lagen. Hoe kon ik ooit mijn plan voortzetten, als mijn wilskracht langzaam wegebde? Als ik langzaam doorkreeg dat het walgelijk was tegenover Potter? Als het ineens glashard tot me doordrong dat ik met Potters gevoelens speelde?

Mijn voetstappen werden haastiger en begonnen te rennen, tot ik eindelijk de meisjestoiletten bereikte. Gauw gooide ik koud water in mijn gezicht, terwijl mijn ademhaling nog steeds jachtig was. Mijn maag keerde zich om en protesteerde tegen de pas naar binnen gewerkte maaltijd en ik voelde me duizelig worden. Ik zuchtte kort en leunde mijn voorhoofd tegen het koele glas van de glimmende spiegel boven de wasbak. Na tien minuten die uren leken te duren, besefte ik dat Kate zich waarschijnlijk af vroeg waar ik was en verliet de verder uitgestorven toiletten.

Desondanks voelde ik nog steeds mijn hart verwilderd bonzen en ik liet een verwilderde blik door de kas van Kruidenkunde gaan, om te zien waar Potter stond en zo ver mogelijk uit zijn buurt te blijven.

Bijna was ik vooraan gaan staan, toen ik ineens besefte dat mijn plan hieraan kapot ging. Ik sloot mijn ogen, probeerde mijn onregelmatig schokkende ademhaling te vertragen en beet op mijn lip, voor ik met een vermoeide, verdrietige blik naar Lauren keek, en vervolgens naar Jack, die in Ravenklauw zat en de les Kruidenkunde met ons deelde. Mijn uitdrukking was wraaklustig toen ik tussen de leerlingen me naar achteren wrong en ik wierp James een glimlach toe, toen ik eindelijk naast hem achter een volwassen Maanblad stond en afwezig deed wat de jonge vrouw voorin de kas vertelde. Ik antwoordde toen professor Stronk me vroeg wat het voor een plant was, maar desondanks verstond ik verder geen woord van wat ze zei. De les ging traag voorbij en mijn gedachtes gingen steeds sneller.

Wat moest ik doen? Ik voelde me afschuwelijk en merkte dat de glazen wanden op me af kwamen. Mijn ademhaling versnelde opnieuw en was het enige wat ik nog hoorde, buiten het vage geroezemoes en de jonge stem van professor Stronk, die van kilometers ver leek te komen. In mijn hart voelde ik spijt opborrelen en schuldgevoel de haat overweldigen. Hoe kon ik dit nou doen? Ik slikte, luisterde niet meer naar mijn jachtige gedachtes en probeerde het allemaal van me af te zetten...

Steken doorboorden mijn hart, maar ik negeerde ze en probeerde ook de onrust uit mijn lijf te verbannen. Potters zogenaamd leuke grap zou ik nooit vergeten. Dit was zijn verdiende loon.

Dat zinnetje herhaalde ik onophoudelijk, terwijl Potters voetstappen naast me bleven en het vervaagde geroezemoes verstomden.

Ik voelde zijn verwarde blik op me rusten, maar weerhield de neiging om naar boven te kijken, in zijn hazelbruine ogen.. Stug stapte ik door en plakte opnieuw een glimlach om mijn lippen, hoewel ik wist dat ik Kate er niet mee voor de gek zou kunnen houden, of iemand anders die mij al langer goed kende, kon ik James er wel mee voor de gek houden.

De blik die ik nu droeg was onbekend voor mijn vrienden.

[b[ James [/b

De verdrietige rustte niet lang in Evers' ogen. Blijkbaar had ze de pijn weer diep weggestopt, om er niet meer aan proberen te denken.

James twijfelde niet aan het feit dat Trewin iets afschuwelijks gedaan moest hebben. Ze was compleet veranderd. Iedereen die wakker was zou kunnen zien dat ze zichzelf niet was. Waarom hield ze zichzelf voor de gek? Anderen trapten er niet in. Waarom had ze dat niet door?

De lessen die middag vlogen voorbij, maar zijn gedachtes waren ver weg van Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten en gingen absoluut niet over wierlingen, weerwolven of feeksen... Het enige wat door zijn gedachtes dwaalde, was de blik van Evers. Een gebroken blik, een blik zonder de gewoonlijke twinkelingen in haar ogen. Ze leek met moeite de verdrietige blik uit haar ogen te verdrijven en de felheid die de felgroene irissen met zich meedroegen, was verdwenen.

Piekerend volgde hij Remus, Peter en Sirius naar de leerlingenkamer..

'Hey Gaffel... Wat heb je?' vroeg Remus ineens bedachtzaam , toen de halve middag al voorbij getikt was. Sirius was meiden aan het versieren, Peter was in de verste verten niet bekennen (waarschijnlijk was hij in de keuken... Als hij niet alweer vergeten was waar die was) en James en Remus waren als overblijvenden een potje toverschaak aan het doen.

'Loper naar E3,' zei James lusteloos. Hij negeerde Remus' vraag.

'Gaffel...!' herhaalde Remus doordringend en hij keek hem belerend aan. Zuchtend keek James toe hoe hij schaakmat werd gezet en hoe Remus achterover leunde, maar zijn doordringende blik strak op hem hield gericht.

'Niks.'

'O, daar houdt je mij echt niet mee voor de gek. Kom op, voor de dag ermee.'

James' gedachtes gingen razendsnel. Zou hij het vertellen? Hij wist dat het een opluchting zou zij om het te vertellen, maar hij wilde zich niet bloot geven.Hij was nooit erg open geweest. Wat zou Remus wel niet van hem denken? En dan ging hij zich zeker nog meer met hem bemoeien. En hoe zouden ze reageren. Kwaad? Gekwetst? Of heel erg medelevend?

Geen van deze reacties stond hem erg aan en daarom besloot hij zijn mond te houden. Zijn vrienden kenden hem goed genoeg om zelf het nodige te weten te komen, en dat was meer dan genoeg. Ze hoefden niet alles te weten!

Diep vanbinnen was hij bang zijn vrienden kwijt te raken, als hij vertelde hoe hij zich voelde bij hun misselijke grappen..

Nee, hij moest gewoon de schijn ophouden en opnieuw grappen gaan uithalen. Zijn vrienden mocht hij niet kwijt raken. Ze waren de enigen die hij nog had.

'Nee, er is echt niets.'

Remus trok ongelovig een wenkbrauw op en James maakte dat hij weg kwam. Hij trok zijn boeken uit zijn tas, die verder helemaal volgestampt was met fopartikelen van Zonko's, en doopte zijn veer in de inkt. Zuchtend begon hij aan zijn huiswerk.

Toen Sirius een tijd later aankwam lopen, las hij nog steeds dezelfde opdracht.

Na een onrustige nacht was James de volgende dag pas laat in de leerlingenkamer

'Hi James...'

'Hey, James...'

'Hallo James!'

James kreunde geërgerd, maar nam de moeite niet om de personen die hem hadden aangesproken aan te kijken. Hij wist zo wie het waren. Lauren, Tisha en Evers...

Evers!?

Met een ruk draaide hij zich alsnog om, voorzover dat ging vanuit de houten stoel waarin hij onderuitgezakt zat. Wat moest Evers weer.

'Hallo!' herhaalde ze vrolijk. Hoewel, vrolijk... De glimlach die ze tijdens de lessen van de vorige dag om haar lippen had vastgeplakt, leek losgeweekt door tranen die ze had gehuild. Ze glimlachte nog maar heel flauwtjes en haar ogen waren rood en dik.

'Hoi..' reageerde hij bedachtzaam, terwijl hij een onderzoekende blik over haar liet glijden. Aan de twee opgedirkte tutjes die voor haar probeerden te gaan staan, schonk hij geen aandacht.

'Ga je mee?' vroeg Lauren liefjes. Met een kreun besefte James dat het zaterdag was.

'Het is twee uur,' voegde ze eraan toe, met zo'n suikerzoet stemmetje dat James er misselijk van werd.

'Nee, Lauren. Ik ga niet mee. Ik ga nooit met je mee. Rot op en laat me met rust,' reageerde hij bars, met opeengeklemde kaken,

Lauren negeerde zijn afwimpeling en pakte zijn hand. Vol afschuw trok James zijn hand terug en stond op. Ruw duwde hij Lauren opzij en negeerde de zwaar geschokte Tisha, die met tikkende hakjes achter haar vriendin aanliep en controleerde of ze nog oké was.

"Doe geen moeite, Tisha. Ze is nooit oké geweest," dacht James, maar hij zei het niet hardop en wende zich naar Evers, die met hangende schouders in een onbekende verte staarde. Lichtjes grijnzend zwaaide James met een hand voor zijn ogen. Het grijnzen ging vermoeid, maar het lukte hem en Evers onderbrak haar gestaar en keek hem aan. Hij zag hoe de opgedroogde tranen haar wangen deden glimmen, en hoe haar dikke, rode ogen vermoeid de wereld in keken. Wat was er met haar gebeurd? Wat had Trewin haar aangedaan?

Haar ogen stonden hulpeloos, moedeloos. Ze leek geen zin meer te hebben in het leven.

Haar vuur was weg, de wilskracht die in haar ogen hadden geblonken voor haar gesprek met Trewin, een paar dagen terug.

Hij besefte dat ze waarschijnlijk net zo diep in de put zat als hij. En ze moesten er samen weer uit zien te komen. Met hulp van elkaar.

Aarzelend keek hij naar Evers.

Zoals ze er nu uitzag, leek ze er niet uit te [iwillen[/i komen.

[b[ Lily [/b

Na Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten gingen mijn kaken bijna zeer doen van glimlachen. Het was niet alleen fysiek vermoeiend, maar ook vanbinnen raakte ik er uitgeput van om nep te doen.

Na de laatste lessen voelde ik me afschuwelijk. Ik had beseft wat ik deed, waarom ik dat deed en dat ik zo net zo walgelijk bezig was als Lauren...

De laatste keer dat ik met Jack sprak, bleef door me heen gaan, als een film die zich steeds sneller afspeelde. Het gezicht van Jack lag er wazig doorheen en ik voelde mijn afschuw en tegelijkertijd liefde daarvoor haarfijn, tot elk traantje en elk knipoogje dat hij bij mij had doen verschijnen. De herinneringen schoten door mijn hoofd, maar vervaagden de pijn die ik daarvoor voelde niet.

Triest en van streek liep ik gehaast naar de leerlingenkamer. Ik verschool mijzelf achter de hoge rugleuning van de fluwelen leunstoel en luisterde stilletjes naar het knisperende vuur achter me. Ik zag Kate heel vaak kijken, terwijl ze heftig met Tisha discussieerde en haar blik was bezorgd en vermoeid. Ik zuchtte een keer en dacht aan Jack...

Lieve Jack... Waarom had ik hem laten gaan?

Ik voelde de pijn door me heen glijden en mijn blik, gevoelens en gedachtes verduisteren. Opnieuw probeerde ik me op mijn plan te richten, dat nu al voor een deel uitgewerkt was, maar ik had de fut er niet voor om mijn hoofd te laten doen wat ik wilde. Ik negeerde het gezicht van Jack, dat steeds voor mijn ogen gleed en me lief aankeek, met een uitdrukking die maar heel soms naar boven kwam.

O, Jack... Waarom liet je die kant nou niet zien? Waarom zat die zo diep verstopt, dat ik hem tijdens die vijf jaar dat we hechte verkering hadden maar een paar keer had gezien?

Zuchtend zakte ik nog dieper onderuit.

Het getik van de klok hoorde ik maar half. Het geluid van het vuur drong beter tot me door en deed me herinneren aan die keer dat ik hem zag, samen met Lauren...

Een scherpe steek van haat stak door mijn hart en mijn ogen vernauwden zich even toen ik het in een flits weer voor me zag: Lauren om Jacks nek. Het was de druppel. Ik had het eerder gezien. Toen had ze gehuild. Lauren had heel hard gehuild. Heel nep ook. En ze keek zo triomfantelijk, toen ze mij verloren in de deuropening had zien staan. Het vuur achter hun had gebrand. De vlammen waren angstaanjagend hoog gekomen en het geknisper van het vuur had als enige de ondoorgrondelijke stilte verbroken.. Lauren had tussen het snikken door mij een zelfvoldane blik toegeworpen, met kille, volledig droge ogen.

Met een gekwelde blik sloot ik mijn ogen en verborg mijn hoofd in mijn handen. Zachtjes snikte ik, terwijl de tranen omhoog kwamen. Ik hield ze niet tegen dit keer. Ik dacht niet meer aan mijn plan, aan mijn wraak, aan James..

Al die piekeringen werden overstemd door het gezicht van Jack, dat hooghartig op me neer keek uit de donkerte. Het was al middernacht, de leerlingenkamer was leeg en verlaten. Daar zat ik, in mijn eentje.

Ineens overviel een ontzettend sterk eenzaam gevoel me en besefte ik hoe alleen ik er voor stond. Niemand wist hoe ik me voelde, niemand had door dat ik zo diep in de put zat.

's Morgens waren mijn ogen nog rood en dik van het huilen, maar ik hamerde er bij mezelf op dat ik mijn plan moest doorzetten. Anders was alles voor niks geweest.

O, Jack... Waarom laat je me in de steek?

Die gedachte schoot als laatste door me heen, toen ik naar James liep. Zelfs Tisha en Lauren, die op hetzelfde moment kwamen aanlopen, kregen het verdriet niet uit me. Ik voelde spoortje haat niet, dat tevergeefs omhoog borrelde om het gekwetste verdriet weg te krijgen. Mijn wangen plakten van de opgedroogde tranen en mijn ogen glansden. Ik slikte een paar keer, wierp vanuit mijn ooghoeken een vermoeide blik op Lauren en voegde aan hun "lieflijke" begroetingen een "Hallo" toe. Tisha keek me zo vals aan, dat ik nauwelijks merkte dat James me onderzoekend aankeek.In plaats daarvan staarde ik nietsziend naar James, en 'Hallo!' herhaalde, terwijl ik met mijn hiel ongemerkt op Tisha's tenen ging staan.

'Ga je mee?' vroeg Lauren. Ze merkte niet eens dat haar vriendin -of eigenlijk slaafje- op haar lip beet van de pijn.

'Het is zaterdag'

Ik hoorde James haast onhoorbaar kreunen en een paar tellen later lag Lauren op de grond en liep Tisha er haastig naartoe, met grote ogen van de schrik.

James zwaaide met een hand voor mijn ogen en ik keek hem aan, maar ik wist dat ik het er voor vandaag beter bij kon laten. Zodra onze blikken elkaar kruisten, wist ik dat ik vandaag te zwak was. Als ik mijn plan vandaag voortzette, zou ik het verpesten. Niets mocht fout gaan, James was veel te slim om me door te hebben als ik zo hulpeloos was.

Zijn diepbruine ogen keken me ondoorgrondelijk aan. Een vreemde wirwar van gevoelens gingen door me heen. Wat dacht hij?

Teneergeslagen probeerde ik iets op te maken uit zijn gezicht, maar in zijn ogen stond geen enkele emotie weergegeven.

Vandaag kon ik het niet. Ik zou toegeven aan zijn vraag om mee uit te gaan. Dat mocht niet gebeuren. Het was te vroeg.

Vandaag nog niet.

[b[ James [/b

Evers keek hem aan. James zag de twijfel in haar ogen, de aarzelingen en het verdriet in haar grote, groene ogen. Met een zwak gebaar streek ze haar rode, golvende haar naar achteren, terwijl zijn gedachten maalden. Hij wilde haar helpen, maar wist niet hoe. Ze leek geen hulp te willen accepteren, haar gezicht was zo vol van het verdriet dat Trewin haar aan had gedaan, dat ze niet leek te beseffen dat er nog andere dingen waren.

'He, Gaffel!' hoorde hij naast zich. Hij keek opzij, en terwijl hij Sirius begroette, zag hij vanuit zijn ooghoeken dat Evers zich traag uit de voeten maakte.

'Wat moet jij met Evers?'

Even aarzelde James. Zou hij vertellen dat Evers zo triest deed? Dat haar blik zo leeg was? Hij zag Sirius nieuwsgierig kijken en besloot het niet te doen. Wat had Sirius eraan? Wat zou hij wel niet denken?

Geforceerd grijnsde James.

'Je kunt beter vragen...' Hij hield even stil. '... -wat Evers met [imij[/i moet. Ze kwam zelf op me af,' voegde hij eraan toe, geheel naar de waarheid.

Vanuit het niets schoten er ineens allerlei vragen op hem af, terwijl Sirius hem met gefronste wenkbrauwen en ongelovige ogen aankeek.

Hij ontweek Sirius' blik en staarde in plaats daarvan naar Lily, die hem zag kijken. Ze beet op haar lip, glimlachte en vluchtte naar de Slaapzaal. Ze merkte niet dat een andere gedaante uit de schaduw tevoorschijn kwam en haar met een grimmige blik volgde.

James schudde zijn hoofd en probeerde het te vergeten. Het was hoog tijd dat hij weer eens een grap ging uit halen. Remus geloofde hem niet meer en Sirius ook niet. En hij ging ze echt niet vertellen wat er was. Ze verklaarden hem voor gek! Nee, hij moest de schijn gewoon ophouden...

Voor de tweede keer besloot hij zijn vrienden buiten zijn gevoelens te houden.

Waarom was hij zo bezig?

Achter hem verstoorde de tikkende regen de stilte. Iedereen was naar Zweinsveld. Zelfs zijn beste vrienden. Hadden die dan niet door wat er aan de hand was?

In zijn achterhoofd zei een stemmetje dat dat niet waar was; hij had Sirius zelf afgewimpeld en hij ontkende ook zelf dat er niets aan de hand was.

Waarom durfde hij zijn mond niet open te trekken? Waarom was hij niet net als Remus, die wist wanneer hij iets wel en niet moest vertellen? Was dit zoals hij was? Iemand die de schuld naar zijn vrienden schuift, terwijl het zijn eigen schuld was?

Hij zakte nog dieper onderuit en staarde met een lege blik naar het dunne straaltje zonlicht dat tussen de gordijnen van het hoge raam doordrong. Het was schemerig op de Slaapzaal. Overal lagen gewaden, broeken, Griffoendor-spelden, een gejatte Zwadderich-badge en tandepoetsspullen, scheerschuimtubes, scheermesjes, handoeken..

Het was er een bende. Een enorme rotzooi, even groot als die in James' hoofd.

Hij wist wat er met hem aan de hand was, maar hij ontkende het.

Nieuwsgierig was hij, geïnteresseerd.

Hij vroeg zich af wat er met Evers aan de hand was. Wat had Trewin gedaan? Ze was een angstig geworden, teruggetrokken en in zichzelf gekeerd. Ze zei net zo weinig tegen anderen als ze tegen James deed. Was dat verkeerd?

Hij wilde weten waarom. Hij wilde weten waar ze allemaal mee bezig was. Hij wilde weten wie ze was. Onder de vernietigende blikken die ze hem de afgelopen zes jaar op Zweinstein had toegeworpen, schuilde een Evers die hem maar een kant had laten zien. De andere was voor hem onbekend gebleven..

Met een ontzettend groot gevoel van spijt, ging hij op zijn eigen bed liggen. Hij zou het nooit weten ook.

Vaag op de achtergrond voelde hij nog steeds de interesse in Lily Evers.

Zuchtend besefte hij dat hij heel graag zou willen weten wat er allemaal in haar omging. Ze leek zichzelf niet gauw bloot te geven, en ook zonder vlinders in zijn buik kon hij willen weten wie ze nou werkelijk was. Hij zou haar nooit als zijn vriendin willen zien, maar wel als iemand die hij iets beter kende... Hij voelde een kriebelend, belerend gevoel golven door zijn hele lichaam. Het maakte hem onrustig en verdrietig. En de woede kwam weer omhoog. Waar was hij allemaal mee bezig?

Het kriebelende gevoel bleef... Hij wist wat het was.

Spijt.

Leuk vinden kon hij het noemen. Ze was knap, gaf hij eindelijk toe. Maar waarom dacht iedereen altijd dat zij zijn grote liefde was? Sirius zei het al zodra Lily voor het eerst allerlei vervloekingen naar zijn hoofd slingerde. Waarom? Hij vond haar leuk, besloot hij. Hij was benieuwd naar haar.

Niet meer en niet minder.

[ Lily

Stilletjes liet ik mezelf op mijn bed vallen. Een zacht plof-geluidje overstemde het zachte geroezemoes uit de leerlingenkamer. Buiten mij was er niemand in de Slaapzaal te bekennen. Ik staarde afwezig wat naar de roodfluwelen gordijnen die voor het enorme raam hingen en luisterde naar de stemmen die vanbuiten kwamen. Een straal zonlicht scheen vrolijk naar binnen door het zonlicht, maar verbeterde mijn humeur niet. De glimlach die vroeger vaak om mijn lippen had gelegen was weg, even als de twinkeling in mijn ogen. In plaats daarvan was mijn blik verdrietig en vermoeid.

Ik stond op en liep naar de badkamer die aan de slaapzaal vastzat. Mijn maag keerde zich half om. Ik voelde een vonk van afschuw door mij hart schieten, en niet lang daarna volgde een pijnlijke golf van schuldgevoel. Ik wist hoe afschuwelijk ik bezig was. Diep vanbinnen voelde ik haat gloeien, maar ik probeerde het te negeren en te vergeten. Het was afschuwelijk om dat hete, en tegelijk ijskoude gevoel te moeten wegdrukken. Ik wist dat de haat jegens mezelf was, ondanks dat ik mezelf voorhield dat het de haat voor Jack en Lauren was. Stilletjes wenste ik dat ik ook Petunia zou kunnen haten. Maar op dit moment kon ik even geen haat voor anderen voelen. Alleen diepe afschuw en afkeer voor het hatelijke plan waar ik mee bezig was.

Een gekwelde zucht ontsnapte uit mijn mond. Stoppen. Ik moest stoppen. Met tranen in mijn ogen keek ik aar mijn spiegelbeeld, dat tientallen keren werd weergegeven door de blinkende spiegels in de ruimte. Voorzichtig stak ik een hand met gespreide vingers uit, en raakte ik een van de spiegels aan. Het koude glas drukte tegen mijn huid en ik onderdrukte een rilling. Zwijgend sloeg ik mijn ogen neer.

Ik moest alles vergeten. Het werd tijd dat ik Jack uit mijn gedachten bande en stopte met dit verschrikkelijke plan.

Maar ondanks de stekende kille haat in mijn hart en de woede voor mezelf wist ik dat het niet ging. Ik kon niet stoppen..

Ik was ermee begonnen, en moest er ook mee verdergaan.

Met veel moeite slikte ik de pijnlijke prop in mijn keel weg en staarde ik uitdrukkingsloos in de ogen van mijn spiegelbeeld.

Doorgaan..

De tijd tikte voorbij en de paar minuten dat ik daar stond leken eerder op uren of dagen dan minuten. Toch was de tijd dat ik op de koude vloer van de badkamer stond erg kort. Ik staarde onafgebroken naar de grond en keek niet eens op toen een harde stem mijn naam schreeuwde, of toen tikkende hakken zich haastig voorbewogen naar de badkamer. Het geluid van haar stem echode na door de stenen ruimte, maar ook in mijn hoofd doordat het de aanhoudende stilte zo plotseling verbrak.

'Waar denk jij mee bezig te zijn?!' vervolgde Lauren. Ze keek me met toegeknepen ogen ziedend aan, maar ik rukte mijn blik al gauw weer los van haar koude ogen en leunde met mijn voorhoofd tegen de spiegel, met mijn hand nog steeds tegen de nu vochtige spiegel. Zwijgend staarde ik nietsziend naar de dampwolk uit mijn mond die de spiegel besloeg.

'James is van MIJ, hoor je me!!'

De krijsende stem was zo hard dat het pijn zou moeten doen aan mijn oren, maar ik voelde niets. Helemaal niets.

'Als je nou niet gauw ophoudt met dat geflirt, krijg je met mij te maken!!'

Ik sloot mijn ogen, in een poging haar stem niet meer te horen. Ik wilde niets horen of voelen. Afsluiten van de hele wereld was de enige oplossing om al het zwart om me heen te doen oplossen. Het lukte. Gesuis overstemde alle geluiden van buitenaf en ik rook niets meer. Ik voelde zelfs Laurens hand niet, die met een venijnig petsend geluid tegen mijn wang schoot. Haar ogen schoten vuur en keken zo woedend dat een normaal mens er bang van zou worden. Ik niet. Ik zag niets, ik was niet normaal. Alles beleefde ik door een schimmige waas, die alle gevoelens verflauwde. In plaats van een golf van woede te voelen vanwege de klap die Lauren me gaf, voelde ik maar een flauw vonkje boosheid.

'Lily?'

De tijd was voorbij getikt. Het leek alsof ik al een maand in de badkamer stond, maar het was pas een paar uur later. De spiegel was voor een groot deel beslagen door mijn ademhaling, die warm was, in tegenstelling tot de rest van mijn lichaam. Ik had het koud, ijskoud.

Bibberend en helemaal van de wereld keek ik Kate wazig aan. Ik zag maar vaag het silouhet van haar gestalte, maar ik herkende haar lengte en haar vrouwelijk vormen.

'Kom, het is etenstij.. Oh, Lil, wat is er aan de hand?'

Haar onbezorgde gezichtsuitdrukking verdween en maakte plaats voor een bedachtzame frons. Bezorgd kwam ze dichterbije en legde een hand op mijn voorhoofd. Ik voelde hoe warm de hand was, maar die waarneming leek van heel ver weg te komen, alsof het iemand anders was die het opgemerkt had.

'Je hebt koorts, meid.'

Ik keek haar aan, maar zei niets. Ik ging recht staan en leunde niet meer met mijn voorhoofd tegen het koude glas. Zwijgend liet ik me meevoeren naar de ziekenzaal.

De dagen kropen voorbij, terwijl ik in een staal ziekenhuisbed lag met witte lakens, die nooit vuil leken te worden. De muren om me heen waren al even wit en zelfs de gezichten van andere zieken waren wit. Al het wit vormde een zacht gordijn dat voor mijn ogen leek te hangen. Ik had het gevoel dat het nooit meer weg zou gaan en lag te woelen en te draaien in bed. 's Nachts had ik angstdromen. Dan staarden me van alle kanten ogen aan. Veel ogen, allemaal even afkeuren en priemend kijkend. In zulke nachtmerries wilde ik wegrennen, hollen, zo snel als ik kon.

Maar hoe lang ik me ook weg haastte van al die prikkende ogen, ze achtervolgden me. 's Morgens werd ik doodmoe wakker en was ik even opgelucht, maar tegen het middageten kwam de bange afwachting van de nachtmerries weer. Dan probeerde ik wakker te blijven om niet te hoeven dromen, maar altijd werden mijn oogleden zwaar en zakten ze genadeloos naar beneden.

Kate bleef me trouw elke middag na de lessen bezoeken. Dan vertelde ze over de lessen en gaf me het huiswerk door, of ze bracht een boek mee en zweeg, omdat er eigenlijk niets interessants gebeurde in de wereld buiten de ziekenzaal.

Ik lette niet op andere zieken, die komen en gingen. Ik lette ook niet op de dagen, die voorbij tikten, telkens op dezelfde manier. Ik kreeg pas door dat er bijna een week verstreken was op vrijdagavond. Kate kwam vrolijk aanwaaien en plofte met een zucht neer op de enkele houten stoel, die naast mijn bed stond en altijd bezet werd gehouden door mijn enige vriendin.

'Weekend! Eindelijk,' begon ze en het daaropvolgende uur schreef ze het huiswerk op en zweeg een tijdje. Maar zodra ze het woord "weekend" had uitgesproken, waren mijn gedachtes afgedreven. Met een onrustig, nerveus gevoel in mijn maag had ik beseft dat het morgen de dag was, die een einde aan mijn plan zou brengen. Eindelijk zou ik het hoofdstuk "Jack" af kunnen sluiten, om me open te stellen voor de nieuwe wereld.

Een vage mengeling van angst en opluchting dwarrelde door mijn maag en mijn gedachten gingen langzaam, maar dringend door mijn hoofd, opnieuw vragen stellend die ik niet kon beantwoorden...

Een diepe zucht kwam uit mijn mond...

[ James

Verveeld hield James zijn blik op de vogels buiten gericht, maar zelfs hun vrolijk gekwetterde lied hielp hem niet uit zijn overpeinzingen. Hij had besloten zijn leven te beteren. Lily had hem vaak toegegild dat hij arrogant was en een hartenbreker, maar hij had haar woedende verwensingen nooit serieus genomen. En nu kwam hij er pas achter dat hij vrienden met haar wilde worden. Nu pas kreeg hij door dat hij diep in zijn hart gesteld was op die tierende stem, die hem zovaak had vervloekt dat hij nu alleen nog zou kunnen kruipen als ze al die keren een toverstok had vast gehad. Dat hij arrogant was, was hij na een middagje denken wel achter. Maar een hartenbreker?

Toegegeven, hij was al met veel meisjes uitgeweest. Hij kon geen enkele vrouwelijke griffoendor noemen (behalve de eerste- en tweedejaars, die mochten nog niet naar Zweinsveld...) die hij niet mee uit had genomen. Maar was gaf het?

Hij grijnsde lichtjes en trok eindelijk zijn blik los van de uilen, vogels en wolken buiten.

Sirius was veel erger. Die straalde gewoon iets uit, waardoor meiden met bosjes naar hem toe kwamen. Sirius had bijna alle meisjes op Zweinstein gezoend, om ze vervolgens te laten zitten. [iSirius[/i was een hartenbreker, hij niet!

Hij zuchtte geluidloos, maar ondanks dat hij ver weg zat met zijn gedachten, hoorde hij toch het gegil van de meidenbadkamer.

De badkamer van de jongensslaapzaal grensde aan die van de meiden en zodoende ging het doorgegeven geluid door merg en been. Het was verbazingwekkend hoe een stem zoiets kon voortbrengen, maar James wist zeker dat Evers nog harder kon gillen dan Lauren, die nu in de badkamer bleek te staan. Hij zuchtte en stond op, terwijl hij vergeefse pogingen deed om het geluid te verstaan. Zwijgend verliet hij de Slaapzaal.

'Hey James!' James keek op en grinnikte toen hij zijn vrienden zag zitten. Peter staarde opgewonden naar Sirius, Sirius grijnsde en Remus keek hem alleen maar bedachtzaam aan.

'Hoor eens, Sirius,' begon hij traag. Sirius draaide met zijn ogen en keek vervolgens verveeld naar Remus.

'Lauren en Tisha zijn de grootste krengen die hier op Zweinstein rondlopen. Laat ze nou met [irust[/i, Sirius. Ik meen het.'

'Wil je Lauren of Tisha mee uit gaan vragen?' vroeg James met neutrale stem. Voor hij zich in dit gesprek mengde, wilde hij weten hoe het zat.

'Yup.'

'Luister naar Remus,' zei hij gelijk.

'Hoezo?'

'Ze is nog erger dan jij, Sirius.'

'Ik ben niet erg!'

James kon het niet helpen. Ondanks het feit dat dit belangrijk was, moest hij lachen. Sirius keek zo verongelijkt en zijn ontkenning was er zo verontwaardigt uitgekomen, dat je zou kunnen zeggen dat hij inderdaad niet doorhad wat hij allemaal deed.

'Welles!' begon James hun oude spelletje.

'Nietes!'

Met een ruk stond Sirius op en trok zijn toverstok, om die vervolgens te richten op zijn lachende vriend tegenover hem.

'Tarantellagra!'

'Silencio!'

James' monddoodbezwering raakte Sirius eerder en nu had hij vrij spel - Sirius kon immers geen vervloekingen uitspreken.

'Locomotor Mortis!'

Doordat Sirius' benen ineens aan elkaar geplakt zaten, verloor hij zijn evenwicht en hij viel achterover terug in de bank waar hij eerst had gezeten. James grinnikte wat na en plofte neer naast Peter, wiens ogen bijna uit hun kassen rolden van bewondering.

Een vlaag van trots ging door James heen. Hij was er zelf achter dat hij een arrogante zak was, maar zijn vrienden trokken zich daar niets van aan. Hij had toch mooi maar eens de beste vrienden die hij zich had kunnen wensen.

Hij negeerde de steek door zijn hart en ook de belerende stem, die vaag in zijn achterhoofd zei dat ze gewoon even erg waren als hemzelf.

De week vloog voorbij. De lessen waren saai en iedere dag bleef er een plek leeg: die van Evers.

Vrijdag was hij te opgetogen om de vage onrust te voelen in zijn maag. Eindelijk was het weekend, twee dagen vol luieren!

Maar 's avonds laat, toen zijn vrienden al naar bed waren, bleef hij alleen achter in de leerlingenkamer. Het was stil en bijna alle leerlingen waren al naar bed. Peter was vroeg naar bed gegaan, en Remus en Sirius waren nog maar net vertrokken.

Kate Camin verbrak de aanhoudende stilte door haar stoel naar achter te schuiven en eindelijk te stoppen met huiswerk maken. James bleef alleen achter toen ze de deur naar de meisjesslaapzaal achter zich sloot.

Dat dacht hij, tenminste.

[ Lily

'Kate,' onderbrak ik het verhaal van mijn vriendin. Ze keek me een beetje geïrriteerd en verbaasd aan.

'Ik voel me beter. Ga vast maar naar de leerlingenkamer, dan regel ik met madame Plijster dat ik terug kan.'

Kate begreep dat er meer achter zat, maar buiten een korte, argwanende blik liet ze er niks van blijken.

'Ga maar. Tot zo.'

Ik keek de rug van Kate een beetje onrustig na en zodra het geluid van een dichtvallende deur haar oren bereikte, stapte ik traag uit het bed.

Haar maag kronkelde en schokte, op een nerveuze, opgewekte manier.

[iWaarom?[/i

Het antwoord bleef weg en ik zette gehaast de ene voet voor de andere, naar madame Plijster.

'Juffrouw Evers! U-'

'Ik voel me beter,' zei ik vastbesloten. Madame Plijster trok argwanend haar wenkbrauwen op, maar ik keek haar zo koppig aan, dat ze me een paar pilletjes gaf en me liet gaan.

Met mijn gedachtes bij morgen, bij de voltooiing van het plan, voerden mijn voeten me de ziekenzaal uit, naar buiten.

De leerlingenkamer was donker toen ik daar eindelijk aankwam. Het was al laat en het vuur brandde nog, maar de fauteuil die ervoor stond hield het licht tegen en hulde me in een duisternis. Even dacht ik alleen te zijn in de warme kamer, maar in het vage licht kon ik nog een schim ontdekken - die van James Potter.

'Hoi James,' zei ik zachtjes. Hij knikte afwezig en leek zich niet te interesseren voor wie ik was, tot mijn stem goed tot hem doordrong.

'Evers?'

Een onhoorbare zucht ontsnapte uit mijn mond. Hij noemde me nog steeds Evers.

Ergens in me kwam een stemmetje in verzet. "Waar maak je druk om?" vroeg het streng. Ik haalde mijn schouders op en probeerde het weg te halen, maar ik bleef me stilletjes af vragen wat er mankeerde aan "Evers" genoemd te worden door Ja-.. Potter.

Sinds wanneer was ik hem eigenlijk James gaan noemen?

Ik liep naar de haard en staarde er afwezig in, terwijl ik een beetje opstandig mijn armen over elkaar sloeg en bedacht hoe ik het nu het beste kon vragen.

'James...?' begon ik uiteindelijk.. Ik liet mijn armen na de lange stilte zakken en keek hem vragend aan.

'Ja?' hij leek op het eerste gezicht onverschillig, maar het gedraai met zijn toverstok verried dat hij toch niet echt ontspannen was.

'Morgen mogen we naar Zweinsveld..'

Even leek het alsof Ja-... [iPotter[/i met een ruk overeind wilde gaan zitten, maar hij hield zichzelf schijnbaar tegen en antwoordde nonchalant 'Yup.' Iets [ite[/i nonchalant, eigenlijk.

Hij haalde een hand gauw door zijn haar en opeens kwam mijn oude irritatie wegens hem weer naar boven.

Waar was ik eigenlijk mee bezig?

Ik balde mijn vuisten en sloeg mijn ogen ten hemel, maar James keek me weer gewoon aan en onmiddellijk bedacht ik me dat ik het moest vragen. Nu.

'Zullen we samen gaan?' zuchtte ik uiteindelijk. Mijn irritatie zakte weer weg toen hij heel kalm antwoordde

'Ja, goed.'

Ongemakkelijk luisterde ik naar de stilte die volgde, maar ik keek naar de grond en stapte plotseling naar de trap. Ik was moe, leeg en voelde me nog steeds ziek. Morgen ging ik uit met... Potter.

Vermoeid kleedde ik me om en staarde door het raam naar buiten. Kate sliep al. Ik was blij dat ze niet te lang gewacht had op mij, dan had ik James niet mee uit kunnen vragen.

Lauren en Tisha lagen twee bedden verderop te snurken en ik wierp ze een achteloze blik toe, maar mijn ogen bleven toch rusten op Lauren.

Ik bedacht me dat het [ikreng[/i zal morgen wel woedend zijn.

Een sluwe grijns trok traag over mijn gezicht. Ha[iik[/i ging toch mooi maar eens uit met James Potter!

Zuchtend stapte ik in bed, maar zelfs mijn vermoeidheid kon me niet in slaap krijgen. Ik bleef wakker, met mijn ogen strak gericht op het plafond van mijn hemelbed, gevuld met onrustige verwachting, vage spijt en haat. Pas rond twee uur viel ik in slaap.

[ James

Glazig staarde James voor zich uit, terwijl de vlammen steeds kleiner en zwakker werden. Het was al laat, zijn ogen vielen bijna dicht.

Hij voelde de vermoeidheid bezit van hem nemen, maar zijn verbijsterde gedachtes hielden hem wakker. Evers... Ze had hem mee [iuit[/i gevraagd! Hij schudde zijn hoofd, nog steeds niet gelovend dat die tierende, vaak woedende Evers dezelfde Evers was als die hem net had uitgevraagd. Hoewel ze er niet bij had gekeken alsof ze zich erop verheugde. Ze had niet eens gebloosd... In tegenstelling tot hem...

Zijn hoofd zakte weg, maar zodra zijn kin zijn borst raakte, schrok hij weer op. Het vuur brandde weer fel. Er moest een huis-elf langs zijn gekomen in de tijd dat hij ingedommeld was. Zat hij daar dan al zolang?

Hij gaapte en was bezig zijn ogen open te krijgen, terwijl hij opstond en naar de Slaapzaal strompelde.

'He, James!'

Slaperig keek James recht in de ogen van Remus, die hem lachend aankeken.

'Wordt wakker! Het is zaterdag, we gaan naar Zweinsveld! Jullie hadden toch nieuwe mestbommen nodig?'

James kreunde en rolde op zijn zij. Sirius was al uit bed en stond voor de spiegel zijn haar te doen. Remus was zo te zien ook net wakker, zijn haar stond nog alle kanten op en hij had zijn pyjama nog aan. Peter zat keurig aangekleed op de rand van het bed. Zijn haar was al gekamd en hij keek verwachtingsvol van het tweetal bij James' bed naar Sirius.

James mompelde iets onverstaanbaars en kwam moeizaam overeind. Al zijn spieren deden zeer, waarschijnlijk van het slapen in de leerlingenkamer. Terwijl hij zich omkleedde, vroeg hij zich af waarom hij in godsnaam zijn beste kleding aandeed, maar lang hoefde hij niet te piekeren.

Hij ging uit. Met Evers.

'Hoe laat zullen we gaan?' onderbrak Sirius zijn gedachtes.Hij wierp een korte blik op Remus en James en ging ze voor naar de leerlingenkamer.

Ongelukkig kwam James overeind en volgde ze over de smalle trap. Zijn gedachtes wervelden door zijn brein, maar het was wel duidelijk wat hem te doen stond. Nu moest het gebeuren. Hij moest het gaan vertellen aan zijn beste vriend. O. Jee.

'Ik ga uit,' zei hij snel.

Remus en Sirius voor hem stonden zo plotseling stil, dat hij tegen ze op knalde en ze met zijn drieën over de stenen trap naar beneden rolden.

'Zo, indrukwekkend begin van de dag!' riep Tisha ze hatelijk toe toen ze in de leerlingenkamer aan waren gerold. James zat er versuft bij, maar de schrik overstemde de verbazing van Remus en Sirius niet. Twee seconden keken ze hem ontzet zwijgend aan, toen begonnen ze alle twee tegelijk door elkaar te roepen - Sirius vroeg wel honderd keer met wie, Remus vroeg of het serieus was, waarop Sirius protesteerde en voor James ontkende dat [inatuurlijk[/i niet zo was. Remus vroeg toen weer aan James of het met Lauren was, maar werd halverwege overstemd door Sirius, die op zijn beurt schreeuwde dat [ihij[/i met Lauren uit wilde gaan. Het gevolg was een verbijsterde stilte, door de hele leerlingenkamer. Iedereen keek het drietal met grote ogen aan, inclusief Lauren zelf.

'Nee. Het is niet Lauren. Het is Evers.' zei James langzaam. Toen stond hij op en verliet de kamer.

Nu hij het allemaal verteld had, merkte hij pas hoeveel honger hij had. Grijnzend schoof hij aan bij de tafel van griffoendor en begon aan de heerlijke eieren met spek, pompoensap, toastjes, hardgekookte eieren die toch niet zo hardgekookt bleken te zijn en een beker warme chocolademelk.

[ Lily

Een paar tellen keek ik verbaasd naar Lupos, Zwarts en Potter die met veel lawaai naar beneden kwamen rollen, en vervolgens een luide discussie begonnen.

Maar een seconde voor Potter eindelijk reageerde op zijn twee vrienden, wist ik waar het om ging.

Het ging om mij. Haastig stond ik op, greep mijn tas, mijn veer en mijn potje inkt en verliet ik de leerlingenkamer, vlak na Potter.

Ik werd nagestaard door iedereen die zich in de ruimte bevond.

Het was al laat, maar een weekenddag en de gangen waren nog uitgestorven en leeg. En de leerlingen die er liepen, waren te druk met hun open ogen te krijgen dan de nieuwste geruchten van Griffoendor op te vangen en mij na te staren alsof ik gek was.

De Grote Zaal was ook half leeg. Potter zat al achter zijn ontbijt. Ik aarzelde even, maar schoof toch naast hem aan.

'Hoi!'

'Hoi'

'Hoe laat sta je klaar bij het portret van de Dikke Dame?'

Potter zuchtte en keek me ondoorgrondelijk aan. Het was even stil voor hij antwoord gaf en zijn blik waar naar zijn beker chocolademelk wendde.

'Een uur?'

'Oké.'

Zwijgend pakte ik een croissantje en at het op, maar de rust die na ons korte gesprek volgde, duurde niet lang. Slechts een kwartier later kwamen Tisha en Lauren de zaal binnen, om spiedend rond te kijken, mij in het oog te krijgen en vervolgens met een poeslieve glimlach naar mij toe te lopen. Op de voet gevolgd door een groep meiden die er niet echt blij uitzagen.

'Hai Lily...' zei Lauren langzaam. 'En James natuurlijk...'

Ook hem wierp ze een walgelijke, gemaakte glimlach toe. Ze keek me een paar seconden aan, knipperde met haar ogen, draaide een lok om haar haar en vroeg toen poeslief.

'Kan ik je even spreken, Lily?'

'Nee.'

Even leek ze haar tanden op elkaar te persen, maar ze glimlachte weer op dezelfde achteloze, poeslieve manier.

'James? Kun je ons even alleen laten?'

Potter keek me onderzoekend aan en zei nee zonder zijn blik van me af te halen.

Tisha tuitte afkeurend haar lippen en staarde me vuil aan, maar Lauren glimlachte nog steeds en zei geforceerd vrolijk gedag, voor ze zich omdraaide en bij de andere meiden ging zitten, die het gesprek met grote ogen hadden gevolgd.

'Dank je, James.'

'Graag gedaan.'

Zwijgend aten we verder.

Het was al een stuk drukker in de leerlingenkamer toen ik eindelijk terugkwam, maar buiten dat er meer mensen wakker aan het worden waren in de grote ruimte, was het er ook rumoeriger. De meeste meisjes praatten opgewonden met elkaar over een van de laatste weekends naar Zweinsveld dit jaar. Bijna allemaal hadden ze wel een date en niemand, zelfs de jongens niet, waagde het om te zeggen dat ze eens moesten ophouden met giechelen en nerveus heen en weer ijsberen.

'Lily!'

Het lichtjes lachende gezicht van Kate verscheen nog maar kort nadat ik binnen was gestapt en ze duwde me lichtjes dwingend naar het achterste hoekje van de kamer.

'Is het waar?'

'Wat?' antwoordde ik onschuldig. Ik grijnsde bij het zien van Kate's gezicht. Ze rolde met haar ogen en zweeg afwachtend.

'Ja,' antwoordde ik uiteindelijk langzaam. Even leek het weer als jaren geleden, toen ik voor het eerst met Jack uitging en Kate stond te springen om een bevestiging van dat gerucht. Als meisje was je niet veilig binnen de muren van Zweinstein voor hardnekkige geruchten en jaloerse blikken van andere meiden. Dates waren meteen bekend door de hele school, hoewel de jongens nergens iets van leken te merken.

'Aha!' Kate keek me triomfantelijk aan, duidelijk brandend van nieuwsgierigheid naar sappige details. Ik moest haar teleurstellen. Die waren er niet.

Een vage steek van schuldgevoel ging door me heen, maar ik besefte ook dat ik er eigenlijk helemaal niet tegen op zag, behalve dan dat ik een beetje nerveus was.. Waarom niet? Ik gooide mijn twijfels gauw weg en besloot dat ik me niet te schuldig moest voelen om Potter. Het was immers nog steeds een kwal...

[ James

Fronsend staarde James Evers na. Verschillende meisje keken haar na en begonnen te smoezen, maar James kon geen enkele logische redenen bedenken waarom ze juist vanwege Evers zouden gaan smoezen, en bedacht dat meiden dat eigenlijk altijd deden.

Peinzend at hij verder, maar na het vijfde harde broodje kon er echt niks meer bij. Wat moest hij nu in godsnaam gaan doen? Sirius zou over een paar minuten eindelijk wel klaar zijn met zijn haar en kleding en dan kwamen ze met zijn drieën naar de Grote Zaal. Hij zuchtte en stond op. Hij had even geen zin in de ontzette, nieuwsgierig vragen van zijn vrienden.

De gangen waren rumoerig en de meiden die er altijd in groepjes rondliepen, giebelden meer dan gewoonlijk. James trok zich er niets van aan en liep regelrecht naar buiten.

Buiten was het heerlijk. De zon scheen en wierp een gouden glinstering op de bladeren. Het was windstil, maar met dank aan de ochtendvroegte was het nog niet warm.

Hij wandelde een rondje om het meer en vroeg zich talloze malen af waarom Evers hem zo plotseling mee uit had gevraagd. Evers! Al jaren vroeg hij haar, maar ze had nou eenmaal verkering met Jack..

Koppig besloot hij dat het er eigenlijk niet toedeed waarom. Hij moest zich nu zorgen gaan maken om het feit dat over drie uur hij klaar moest staan bij het portret van de Dikke Dame!

Zuchtend liep hij weer naar binnen. Zodra hij een stap in het drukke kasteel zette, had hij al spijt. Hij wierp een kort blik over zijn schouders. Buiten was het stil. Er was geen mens te bekennen op het grote, uitgestrekte groene terrein van Zweinstein. Het meer glinsterde, maar zag er even donker en bodemloos uit als altijd.

Even wenste hij dat die reuzeninktvis uit het water zou komen lopen, zodat iedereen hysterisch door elkaar rende en hij ongestoord naar de Slaapzaal kon gaan. Maar nee, zelfs op zo'n mooie dag besloot de inktvis om niet van het zonnetje te komen genieten. Hij liet zich niet zien en James verdween vermoeid naar binnen.

'James,' begon Remus onmiddellijk, zodra hij de leerlingenkamer binnenkwam. Blijkbaar was Sirius nog steeds niet klaar en waren ze nog niet gaan ontbijten.

Remus' stem klonk streng, maar zijn blik stond een beetje geamuseerd en vanuit hun vaste plaatsje bij de haard keek Sirius hem hoofdschuddend aan en lachte.

'Hallo,' begon James onschuldig, toen hij bij de haard ging zitten.

'Hoi,' antwoordde de twee in koor. Peter zat op de bank met grote ogen toe te kijken en zei niets.

'Ga jij uit met Lily Evers?'

'Ja.'

Sirius en Remus wisselden verbaasde, lachende blikken uit en James haalde zijn schouders op. Waarom zo'n kermis omdat hij met Evers uit ging?

'Eindelijk!' riep Sirius uit. Hij lachte en wierp hem een plagende blik toe.

'Dus dat was er al die tijd! Je leed onder liefdesverdriet! Evers wijst je al jááááren af!'

Hij lachte blaffend en gaf James een klap op zijn schouder.

'En voortaan wil ik het als eerste weten!' vervolgde Sirius.

James grijnsde, knikte en wachtte tot ze naar de Grote Zaal verdwenen. Toen ze met veel rumoer eindelijk door het portretgat klommen, liet hij zich zuchtend op de bank vallen.

Lily glimlachte vaag naar hem, vanuit het achterste hoekje van de leerlingenkamer. Kate Camin naast haar zwaaide opgewekt en James besefte dat ze het nieuws al verteld moest hebben.

Waarom ging Evers ineens wel met hem uit? Een jaar geleden had ze hem fijntjes duidelijk gemaakt dat ze liever met een reuzeninktvis uitging dan met hem..

Hij schudde zijn hoofd en staarde uitdrukkingloos de leerlingenkamer in. Over de houten vloer lag een donkerrood tapijt. Om de haard stonden twee fauteuils en een brede bank. Het liefst zat hij in een van de fauteuils, maar nu maakte het hem niet uit dat hij in de toch al overvolle bank zat. Zijn afwezige blik volgde de lijnen van de borduursels in het tapijt, maar hij zag niet eens dat de lijn een leeuw vormde. Waarom deed Evers zo, de laatste tijd? Ze haatte hem!

Het peinzen hielp niet tegen de vragen die op bleven komen en om half twaalf vertrok hij uiteindelijk maar weer naar de Grote Zaal. Genoeg gepiekerd.

'Hallo James!' riep Peter hem toe in de gang. Remus en Sirius volgden de blik van Peter en wachtten totdat hij hen had ingehaald.

'Hoi!' James voegde zich grijnzend bij hen en luisterde lachend naar de herinneringen, die Sirius aan het ophalen was. Hij moest lachen toen Sirius hun herinnerde dat ze Sneep op zijn kop in de lucht hadden laten hangen, maar zijn gezicht betrok toen het aankwam bij de "leuke" grap van vorig jaar, met Evers. Hij moest toegeven dat Evers enorm grappig was als ze rood aanliep van woede, maar het schuldgevoel wilde maar niet verdwijnen. Een vergrootte spin in haar bed had ze niet verdiend, evenmin als builenpestpoeder in haar bed of Fisteldistelpus in haar tas. En zo kon hij nog wel een tijdje doorgaan...

De cornflakes smaakten eigenlijk lang niet zo lekker als normaal, net als het worstenbroodje of de krentenbollen met jam. Sirius en Remus leken hier geen last van te hebben en James dacht er niet meer aan. Hij moest zich eerst maar eens druk gaan maken om het feit dat hij maar eens wat aan zijn uiterlijk moest gaan doen. Sirius bleek hetzelfde te denken.

'Hey James! Over een uur begint jullie date. Hup, overeind jij!' Remus volgde hen grinnikend, maar Peter bleef zitten en leek te aarzelen.

'Nou Peter, we zien je wel als je eindelijk je kont van de bank hebt weten af te krijgen!' riep Sirius hem na. Zonder om te kijken verlieten ze de Grote Zaal. Ze merkten niet een Camin op, die met een boterham in haar hand langs hun heen rende, richting de leerlingenkamer.

'Jezus, James!' mopperde Sirius. Hij had een halfuur geleden James gecommandeerd dat hij zijn haar moest kammen, maar hij was nog steeds bezig en zonder resultaat.

'Wat?' reageerde hij onschuldig.

'Jouw haar blijft ook nooit plat liggen!'

'Nee.'

Remus schudde zijn hoofd. 'Laat maar, joh, wat boeit je haar nou. Het gaat niet -'

'-om het uiterlijk,' vulden Sirius en Remus tegelijk aan. Ze grijnsden. Remus had zo zijn vaste uitspraken.

'Nou, je date wacht! Wij vertrekken ook maar eens.'

Lachend liepen ze de Slaapzaal uit. James wierp nog een korte blik naar buiten en greep toen zijn buideltje galjoenen. Deze date moest en zou een succes worden. Zelfverzekerd liep hij de trap af.

Hij stond nog maar een paar tellen te wachten, toen Evers stipt op tijd ook verscheen. James staarde haar even aan maar herstelde zich, slikte, en dwong zichzelf om niet naar haar kleding te gapen, maar het kwaad was al geschied. Het plaatje van Evers, die zo opgewekt aan kwam lopen, was in zijn geheugen gegrift. Het viel hem opeens op hoe mooi ze was. Haar felrode haar hing met slagen op haar schouder, haar felgroene ogen stonden vriendelijk en open, en met een rok aan leken haar benen een stuk langer. En haar houding. Haar schouders waren dit keer niet afwerend gebogen, maar recht en ontspannen. Hoewel ze niet onzeker of tenminste nerveus over de date leek, was het duidelijk dat iemand werk van haar uiterlijk had gemaakt.

James verdacht haar vriendin Camin, die breed glimlachend stond toe te kijken hoe ze samen door het portretgat klommen.

Nog steeds verbaasd schudde hij zijn hoofd en liep naast Evers naar buiten, waar al een grote groep leerlingen bij Vilder stond. Hij knikte afgemeten en de leerlingen vertrokken. Sirius keek een paar keer lachend achterom, maar daar trok hij zich niets van aan. Veel irritanter vond hij het feit dat Lauren en Tisha voor hen liepen, en steeds korte blikken achterom wierpen. Lauren keek een beetje beteuterd en staarde steeds woedend naar Evers, maar Tisha leek nogal onverschillig. In tegenstelling tot Lauren staarde zij niet achterom, maar vooruit, alsof Sirius en Remus voor haar bijzonder interessant vonden.

[ Lily

'Okay, Lily. Je gaat uit met James Potter, op Sirius Zwarts na de knapste jongen van ons jaar, en je wilt zeggen dat je een uur voor de date nog eens wilt gaan beginnen aan je haar en kleding?!' riep Kate bijna hysterisch door de Slaapzaal. Gelukkig was daar niemand, anders was die zo verschikt opgesprongen dat haar hoofd het plafond moest raken.

'Ja,' antwoordde ik droogjes.

'WHAAAAA!'

Ik lachte en schudde mijn hoofd. 'Je bent onverbetelijk, Kate. Jongen zijn mensen hoor, net als wij!'

[i'Whaa!'[/i

Gauw dook ze in de enorme kledingkast en na wat zoeken vond ze eindelijk de armzalige hoop kleding die van mij was.

'Zijn dit al jouw kleren?' vroeg ze , iets gekalmeerd.

'Yup.'

'Aha...' zei ze langzaam. Ik lachte terwijl Kate de ene na de andere rok, broek, trui, T-shirt of top voorhield. Uiteindelijk gooide ze me een spijkerrokje toe, dat redelijk kort en geplooid was, een stel ballerina-schoentjes in een spijkerachtige kleur en een rood hemdje met spaghettibandjes en zich strak om mijn lijf schoot, toen ik het aanhad. Kate besliste dat mijn haar los het mooiste (en voor mij: het irritantste) was en kamde dat alleen een beetje.

Ik was klaar voor de date. Met een grote glimlach liep ik naar de spiegel. Eindelijk van al dat gefrummel af.

'Lily! Je vergeet je make-up!'

Oh nee..

Om 13.00 uur precies liep ik langs de wenteltrap van de Slaapzaal af en keek ik Potter vriendelijk aan. Diep vanbinnen vroeg ik me hatelijk af hoeveel mensen hij tijdens onze date zou vervloeken, maar ik duwde de herinneringen weg en probeerde me op het einde van mijn plan te concentreren. Morgen zou alles voorbij zijn. Geen schuldgevoelens meer, geen spijt, geen haat of onzekerheid. Dan was alles voorbij, kon ik het eindelijk achter me laten.

Even verdween de vrolijkheid in mijn ogen, maar al gauw kwam die terug, toen we eindelijk op weg waren en Lauren steeds omkeek.

Ik zuchtte zachtjes en grijnsde vals toen Lauren haar boze blik langs mij liet glijden. Triomfantelijk liet ik mijn hand in die van James glijden.

Het zou niet lang duren voor die misselijke kop van Lauren groen werd van jaloezie.

Mooi. Ik dacht er niet eens aan dat James stomverbaasd naar me staarde, vanwege mijn hand in de zijne. Of het feit dat ik hem onmetelijk zou kwetsen als ik mijn hand er morgen weer uitrukte en hem alles liet vergeten. Want dan was alles beëindigt.

"Mooi," was alles wat ik dacht.

'Waar zullen we naar toe gaan?'

Het was maar vijf minuten later, maar in tussentijd waren mijn gedachtes zo ver afgedwaald, dat ze daar realistisch gezien alleen een uur laten konden aanbelanden.

'Eh...' eigenlijk had ik geen idee over de hele date zelf. Kate had me tussendoor gauw een boterham toegestopt, dus we konden nergens iets gaan eten. Bovendien had volgens haar Potter ook al gegeten...

'Zullen we maar even wat gaan drinken, bij de Drie Bezemstelen?'

'Goed.'

Het café was zo als altijd druk, maar we wisten ons een weg te banen door de hordes leerlingen en zakten uiteindelijk neer op een tafeltje helemaal achterin de zaak, waar het iets rustiger was.

Een paar tellen later had madame Romella ons al twee boterbier gebracht. Haar dochter volgde haar als een hondje en staarde ons intussen nieuwsgierig aan. Ze had lang blond haar en was een stuk knapper dan madame Romella, die al jaren hier werkte en al wat grijze haren had.

Zwijgend nam ik een slok. Het was stil. Eigenlijk wist ik niks te zeggen. Ik kon geen enkel zinnig woord bedenken dus zweeg ik maar.

James keek me af en toe een beetje peinzend aan. Ik probeerde er niet op te letten. Het ging hier immers om mijn plan, dat bijna beëindigt was. Vanuit mijn ooghoeken zag ik Lauren aankomen. Om haar lippen lag een glimlach die haar kwade blik niet bereikte.

'Hallo James. Hallo Lily.' Ze knipperde met haar oogleden en streek een onzichtbare pluk haar achter haar oor. 'Zeg James, heb je zin om even met mij mee te gaan naar Zonko's?'

Ik durfde mijn haat voor haar erom te verwedden dat Lauren walgde van Zonko's. Ik rolde met mijn ogen en keek geërgerd naar haar gezicht, waar de glimlach nog steeds onvermoeid vastgeplakt zat.

'Nee.'

Ik lachte en keek vol leedvermaak naar Lauren, wiens ogen nog woedender van James naar mij flitsten. Haar gezicht werd rood, wat een enorm lachwekkend verschil was met haar normale, bleke huid. Ze keek me strak aan en ze knarste zo luid met haar tanden, dat ik even bang was dat de mensen naast ons geschrokken op zouden kijken. Mijn plan kreeg succes. Ik lachte nog harder. Tisha achter haar staarde naar me, maar zij was met haar kalme uitdrukking veel griezeliger dan Lauren, die er langzamerhand uitzag alsof ze ging ontploffen.

Tisha's ogen stonden onmetelijk kil en even betrok mijn lach, maar het geluid van Laurens voeten, die op de grond stampten, haalde mijn plezier weer terug. grijnzend keek ik hoe ze zich omdraaiden en weg liepen.

'Wat is er zo ontzettend grappig?' James keek me geamuseerd aan.

'Lauren,' antwoordde ik kalm. Tevreden dronk ik mijn boterbier op en duwde mijn schuldgevoelens weg, die opnieuw de hoek om kwamen kijken. James verdiende het.

Terwijl we betaalden bedacht ik me dat ik Potter weer James was gaan noemen, na mijn poging om dat niet te doen. Ach wat, dacht ik. Wat maakt het ook uit? Als je met elkaar uitgaat, is dat toch niet meer als normaal?

Hoewel het al mei was, zag de lucht en grijs en troosteloos uit. We stonden nog maar een paar tellen buiten, of de regen kwam met bakken naar beneden.

'Wat een heerlijk weer,' verzuchtte ik. Ik wenste dat ik niet Kate's kledingsadvies had opgevolgd, maar gewoon een warme spijkerbroek aan had gedaan, want het kippenvel stond al gauw op mijn armen en het dunne spijkerjasje wat ik aan had was al gauw doorweekt.

'Ach, we smelten er toch niet van?' zei James opgewekt. Ik keek hem vernietigend aan; [ihij[/i stond niet in een rokje te trillen van de kou.

Hoofdschuddend trok ik mijn jasje strakker om me heen, in een poging het iets warmer te krijgen. James stond even stil, keek hoofdschuddend naar mijn rokje ( 'James!' riep ik geïrriteerd ) en trok toen zijn jas uit.

'Alsjeblieft. Mocht je alsnog smelten, dan veeg ik je wel weer bij elkaar.'

Hij glimlachte. Even vergat ik dat ik een misselijk kreng was dat James gebruikte, en glimlachte ook. Het was toch wel aardig van hem.

We wandelden wat rond, maar nu ik James' jas had, was hij algauw doorweekt. Zijn spijkerbroek plakte duidelijk aan zijn benen en zijn warrige, zwarte haar was zo nat dat het voor het eerst sinds ik hem kende plat lag. Toen hij merkte dat ik ernaar keek, haalde hij gauw een hand door zijn haar en het stond weer vertrouwd alle kanten op. Hij knipoogde.

'Zullen we maar eens een winkel binnenschieten? Je bent doorweekt..'

'Jij niet dan?' lachte ik, maar daarna knikte ik en tuurde denkend door de straat, die bijna verlaten was. De meeste mensen waren een winkel binnengegaan, anderen holden met een krant, mantel of paraplu door de straat. Ondanks de regen, liet de zon zich af en toe zien en creëerde een vreemde, bijzondere sfeer in de lange winkelstraat.

'Waar wil je heen?' vroeg James.

'Zacharinus?' stel ik aarzelend voor. De straat werd even verlicht door felle bliksemflits en een paar tellen later volgde een luid dondergeluid, dat zo hard was dat ik de vloer voelde trillen.

'Snel!' riep James. Hij greep mijn hand en zette het op een rennen richting de grote snoepwinkel, die gelukkig niet te ver weg was. Hijgend stormden we naar binnen en de deur klapte keihard achter ons dicht, gevolgd door een tweede lichtflits. Dit keer van de belichting van de snoepwinkel. Het knipperde nog een paar keer, maar blijkbaar kon onweer ook magische lampen aantasten en een tel later was de ruimte aardedonker.

[ James

Nerveus keek James op het rode haar van Evers neer. Haar groene ogen blonken, maar waren nauwelijks zichtbaar. Misschien kwam dat door de plotselinge duisternis, misschien kwam het doordat ze dicht bij elkaar stonden. James was bijna een kop groter dan haar en zag op deze manier alleen de scheiding van haar haar, die een beetje slordig was gemaakt.

Buiten de onrustige stemmen van andere leerlingen en gefrustreerde winkeliers, hoorde hij nog steeds de donder buiten, tegelijk met de regen die met veel geweld tegen de ramen kletterde.

James stoorde zich niet aan de duisternis. Het feit dat niemand een hand voor ogen zag, was eigenlijk een perfecte gelegenheid om grappen uit te halen.

Bijna had hij de muis, die al dagen in zijn zak zat, losgelaten op het hoofd van Evers. Maar een korte aarzeling en een schuine blik op haar zorgde ervoor dat hij zich weer ontspande. Nee, vandaag even geen grappen. Hij zuchtte, trok zijn toverstok en mompelde 'Lumos.'

Het licht dat aan de punt van zijn toverstok verscheen, was precies op tijd om de persoon te laten zien die binnen kwam.

Hij had lang, blond haar en zijn kille, blauwe ogen keken zoekend door de snoepwinkel. Zo te zien had niemand in de gaten dat Lucius Malfidus de winkel was binnengestapt. James' blik veranderde naar verbeten en stootte Lily zachtjes aan. Ze keek verbaasd op, maar ook haar ogen vernauwden zich toen ze Malfidus zag. James trok een wenkbrauw op toen Malfidus hun in het oog kreeg en aanstalten maakte naar hun toe te stappen. Hij vertrouwde die vent niet. Sneep was nog altijd zijn loopjongen en het was een geboren Zwadderaar. Vlak voor Malfidus zijn toverstok trok, richtte James dezijne op hem en sprak vliegensvlug een goedgeplaatste ontwapeningsspreuk uit.

'Expelliarmus!'

Een tel stond iedereen stil, terwijl de toverstok van Malfidus in James' hand belandde. Toen maakte iedereen ruim baan voor de twee, die elkaar met de grootst mogelijk haat bekeken terwijl Malfidus overeind krabbelde. Omdat hij geen toverstok had, kon hij niet veel doen, maar zijn hand maakte een graaiende beweging naast zich en trok een plant met wortel en al uit zijn bak. Met schijnbaar alle kracht die hij had, haalde hij uit en gooide de plant naar James, die kalmpjes bukte en de plant zo ontweek. Dankzij Zwerkbal beschikte James over uitstekende reflecties en hij was sneller dan Malfidus met de volgende aanval

[i'Petrificus Totalus!'[/i riep hij, maar tot zijn grote ergernis volgde Malfidus zijn voorbeeld en ontweek de vloek.

Een schelle stem riep woedend 'Furniculus!' En vlak na James' gemiste vloek, raakte die van Evers Malfidus hard in zijn gezicht. Een tel later zat het onder de grote, bijtende zweren en sloeg Malfidus zijn handen tegen zijn gezicht.

Evers greep het flesje boterbier, dat een geschrokken derdejaars in zijn handen hield en stapte er vastberaden mee naar Malfidus. James keek ontzet toe hoe ze ziedend omhoog keek naar Malfidus.  
'ZAK die je bent! Als zes jaar loop ik me erover te verbazen hoe iemand zo verschrikkelijk [iSTOM[/i kan zijn! Maar nu ik het eindelijk er op waag naar je walgelijke gezicht te kijken, verbaas ik me er niet over! JE ZIET ERUIT ALS EEN KWAL DIE DENKT DAT HIJ EEN EZEL IS!!!'  
'Onnozele gans,' reageerde Malfidus koeltjes.

Even keek Evers van haar flesje boterbier naar de ijsblauwe ogen van Malfidus, die haar een vuile blik toewierpen. Met een driftige zwaai plensde ze de hele inhoud over de lange, vettige, blonde haren van Malfidus.

'[iHier![/i EN - MAAK - DAT - JE - WEGKOMT!'

Het was muisstil, terwijl Malfidus zich op zijn hakken omdraaide en verwensingen mompelde.

De winkelbel tingelde vrolijk toen de deur met een klap achter Malfidus dichtviel.

'Wow, Evers- ' begon James, maar Evers onderbrak hem.

'Hoe lang moet ik nog wachten tot je me bij mijn [ivoornaam[/i noemt?!' snauwde ze.

'Wow[iLily,[/i' herhaalde James grinnikend. 'Dat was nog eens een goede actie!'

Evers - of eigenlijk Lily - zweeg, maar de blos die over haar wangen trok ontging hem niet. Tevreden kocht James een zak Smekkies in alle Smaken en schudde geamuseerd zijn hoofd. Het was toch wel een geval apart, Lily Evers.

De regen hield eindeloos aan, maar ze renden gewoon van winkel naar winkel en hadden er niet veel last van. Het was tegen het einde van de middag dat ze last kregen van hun voeten en echt moe werden. Toen de regen het voor even gezien hield, stelde Lily haastig voor om maar terug naar Zweinstein te gaan.

'Het is net even droog. Zullen we terug gaan?'

Even trok er een glimp van vermoeidheid over James' gezicht, maar daarna grijnsde hij ondeugend. Zijn ogen twinkelden terwijl hij zijn mond open deed.

'Zullen we eerst een bezoekje brengen aan het Krijsende Krot?'

'Eh- Weet je dat nou wel zeker?'

'Heel zeker!'

Eigenlijk wilde hij gewoon graag even weg van Zweinsveld. Het lag er zo verloren, zo eenzaam bij. Hij wilde weg van de eenzame sfeer die nu weergegeven werd. Een rilling trok over zijn huid, maar hij haalt met moeite zijn gedachtes weer naar de date. Het Krijsende Krot. Hij wilde naar het piepende gebouw, die door iedereen angstaanjagend werd gevonden. Voor hem was het een van de meest dierbare plekken in zijn leven.

'Oké.'

Zwijgend gingen ze op weg. Na de laatste heuvel zag James het hoge gestalte van het gebouw opdoemen in de inmiddels schemerende duisternis. De lucht was nog steeds grijs en de wolken waren groot en dreigend, maar hij wierp er geen acht op en staarde onafgebroken naar het Krijsende Krot. Eindelijk kwamen ze bij het prikkeldraad, dat netjes recht hing en nog altijd roestvrij was. Lily keek onderzoekend naar hem, maar James merkte haar blik op en ze keek vlug weer naar het spookachtige gebouw voor hun. Lily vond het duidelijk vreemd, maar het eenzame verdriet in zijn hart ebde langzaam weg en hij was blij dat ze gegaan waren.

'Bedankt dat je meewilde.'

Lily fronste lichtjes en keek hem weer onderzoekend aan, maar James keek gauw de andere kant uit. Hij zweeg even en ging haar toen voor langs het smalle, verlaten zandpaadje, zigzaggend tussen de bomen door.

Terug naar Zweinstein.

[ Lily

Op de terugweg kletsten we wat over onbenullige dingen, maar we vielen al gauw stil en verzonken ieder in onze eigen gedachtes. Een grimmige uitdrukking gleed over mijn gezicht terwijl ik dacht aan Lucius Malfidus. De plant die hij naar James had gesmeten had mij op een haar na gemist. Mijn uitbarsting was zijn verdiende loon..

Zodra ik de talloze lichtjes van Zweinstein zag, trok er een glimlach over mijn gezicht. Mijn woede vanwege Malfidus zakte weer. Goed dat James had voorgesteld nog even naar het Krijsende Krot te gaan. Ik was niet meer kwaad en had eigenlijk alleen maar genoten van onze date. Ik grinnikte bij het idee van Kate's gezicht, straks. We waren best lang weggebleven, het schemerde al.

Ontspannen staarde ik naar de zon, die scherp aan de horizon stond afgetekend en een sprookjesachtig plaatje maakte van het terrein van Zweinstein.

De lach die om mijn lippen lag, verdween een tel later en ik wendde mijn blik abrupt af.

Daar had ik Jack voor het laatst gezien, als klein, nietig stipje. Onmiddellijk voelde ik de waas voor mijn ogen, de wanhoop en de tranen weer terug komen. De pijn vanbinnen gaf te kennen dat mijn hart opnieuw brak, maar ik probeerde sterk te zijn en duwde de pijn weg. Ik moest mijn verleden met Jack eindelijk eens vergeten. Ik staarde naar de grond, terwijl we het bordes van Zweinstein op liepen en voelde de herinneringen ongewild terug komen. Bloed sijpelde uit mijn lip, die ik kapot gebeten had, maar de pijn die omhoog kwam bracht veel meer leed met zich mee dan mijn lippen, die uiterlijk kapot waren.,

Vroeger...

Ik kon niet geloven dat vroeger nog maar zo kort geleden was. Misschien twee weken, maar toch was het verleden als een dik boek, dat ik nu eindelijk zou kunnen dichtslaan. Dat had ik gehoopt, te minste. Of het ook daadwerkelijk waar was, viel nog te bezien.

Tranen welden op in mijn ogen, maar de blik van James haalde me terug naar het hier en nu. Ik moest nu mijn best doen dat hij deze avond nooit meer vergat, zijn verdiende loon -...

Opnieuw zonk ik diep weg in de spijt die zich razendsnel door mijn lijf verspreidde. Mijn ogen kneep ik dicht, maar ik was te bang om tegen een muur te knallen om ze niet snel weer te openen. Ik wilde James niet nog iets "grappigs" geven om mee te lachen.

Terwijl we afscheid namen in de leerlingenkamer, kon ik toch niet de gedachtes vermijden dat James op een date best meeviel... Een diepe zucht onderbrak mijn gedag, maar het viel James niet op en zonder verdere vragen gingen we beiden naar onze eigen Slaapzaal. Ik was doodmoe van de drukke middag, maar ik wist mezelf slaperig naar mijn bed te slepen en plofte er onmiddellijk in.

'LILY[iEindelijk...[/i' Kate sprong hyper uit haar bed en zat in een tel naast mijn bed. Haar vragenstroom bestormde de rustige stilte en vanuit het donker zag ik Lauren en Tisha zich boos omdraaien in hun bed. Kate trok zich nergens iets van en ging onuitputtelijk verder met haar hard gefluisterd vragen. De een was nog gekker, luider, vergezochter, nieuwsgieriger, ver-op-de-( niet-bestaande )zaken-vooruit-lopender dan de andere en ik wachtte geduldig tot ze klaar was, voor ik antwoord gaf.

'Weltrusten.'

'LILY!' fluisterde Kate dreigend. Ik grinnikte, wist er nog een "morgen." uit te persen en viel in slaap.

Iemand staarde me aan... Een huivering gleed over mijn rug, maar ik ging op mijn andere zij liggen en voelde de prikkende ogen niet meer. Ik had gedacht dat ze kwaadwillend keken, maar toen ik me er weer naartoe draaide leken ze te branden van nieuwsgierigheid.

'KATE!'

Met een ruk kwam ik overeind. Een gil volgde op mijn boze schreeuw en een bonk gaf te kennen dat Kate van schrik achterover was getuimeld.

'Kate?' vervolgde ik iets rustiger. Mijn hart bonkte nog steeds wild van de schrik. Wakker worden door twee onophoudelijk starende ogen was geen pretje. Even vroeg ik me af waarover ze zo nieuwsgierig was, maar de gebeurtenissen van de vorige dag kwamen al gauw terug. Met een nog harder bonkend hart keek ik Kate verschrikt aan.

Mijn plan! Lauren, Tisha...

Ineens drong haarfijn tot me door wat er gisteren was gebeurd.. En waarom..

Ik had mijn plan uitgevoerd! Ik had een misselijke streek uitgehaald met James, ik had...

Met een hangend hoofd gebaarde ik naar Kate dat ze moest weggaan. Kate opende haar mond om te protesteren, maar een blik op mijn houding legde haar het zwijgen op. Met een schuin oog keek ze triest naar me voor ze verdween uit de Slaapzaal.

Waarom had ik het gedaan?

Een nerveus, drukkend gevoel lag in mijn buik.O, god, waarom had ik het in godsnaam gedaan? Vol afschuw kneep ik mijn ogen dicht, hopend dat het nachtmerrie bleek te zijn als ik ze open deed.

Afwezig staarde ik wat naar het straaltje zonlicht dat door de ruit scheen en bedacht me dat er niets ander op zat.

Ik zal de schijn moeten ophouden.

'LIIIIILYYYY!' Ik schrok op van mijn gestaar naar buiten en herkende de stem onmiddellijk.

[ James

'Dus je hebt nog niet met Lily Evers gezoend?' vroeg Remus bedenkelijk. Hij schonk nog een glas pompoensap in en pakte een eierkoek.

'Nee,' antwoordde James inhoudend. Hij was op zijn hoede.

Het was de dag na de date en zijn vrienden vonden het vreemd dat hij nu niet verkering had met Lily. Zelfs Peter wierp hem af en toe vreemde blikken, maar zodra hij keek, stootte Peter iets om of viel bijna van de bank van schrik, genoeg smoesjes om geen verklaringen te hoeven afleggen.

De zesde keer dat James Peter zag kijken viel hij dan ook letterlijk achterover. De Zaal was meteen stil, maar zodra ze zagen wat er was gebeurd, klonken de eerste lachsalvo's echoënd door de Grote Zaal. Sirius was afgeleid en lachte blafferig, maar Remus keek hem nog steeds aan, vastberaden om te weten te komen waarom hij in godsnaam nu niet met zijn date aan het zwijmelen was.  
'Wat zit je dwars,' vroeg hij op een toon alsof de diagnose al vastgesteld was. Op het moment dat James zijn mond opende om een stroom met smoesjes eruit te gooien, vlogen de uilen van de ochtendpost binnen. Niet wetend wat hem boven het hoofd hing, staarde James stomverbaasd naar de piepkleine dwergooruil, die hij onmiddellijk identificeerde als die van zijn moeder. Onrustig pakte hij de brief aan van het verveelde uiltje en staarde het na, terwijl het door een van de ramen naar buiten vloog. Buiten scheen de zon, maar op een of andere manier kon hij daar niet vrolijk van worden. Weifelend keek hij naar de zijn vrienden, die nieuwsgierig zijn verrichtingen volgden. Een bedrukkende sfeer heerste er ineens. Geen van de drie jongens om hem heen dacht er nog aan dat James niet gezoend had.

Ze keken allemaal naar de brief. Hij was slordig dichtgeplakt en één ding was hen allemaal tegelijk opgevallen:

De kleine, natte plekjes op de enveloppe, waar de tekst vaag was uitgelopen.. James kneep zijn lippen op elkaar, wendde zijn blik af en trok met moeite een lach over zijn gezicht.

'Vast weer van een of andere meid waar ik mee uit ben geweest.'

Hij probeerde er een grap van te maken, maar alleen Peter ging weer verder met ontbijten. Remus en Sirius keken hem beiden fronsend aan. Er zat iets achter. En dat wist James heel goed. Het was niet van een meisje, gezien het nette handschrift.

Hij lachte opnieuw geforceerd, maar het geluid ervan herkende hij niet eens als zijn lach. Zijn stem klonk als die van een ander toen hij opstond en de brief in zijn achterzak stopte.

'Moet nog huiswerk maken.'

Haastig draaide hij zich om en zo snel hij kon, liep hij de Grote Zaal uit.

Het was druk op de gang, maar James wilde zo snel mogelijk alleen zijn. Hij wrong zichzelf door de hordes leerlingen en hoorde zelfs het de meiden niet, die begonnen te giechelen toen hij hun bijna omver gooide. Hij liep door, zolang hij kon.

Hij wist dat hij buiten alleen zou zijn. Het was nog vroeg, de ochtenddauw hing nog in druppeltjes aan de grassprieten en zon stond laag. Desondanks glansde het landschap door de gouden zonnestralen. Het oppervlak van het meer was glad. De zachte wind zorgde voor tientallen kleine golfjes, die allemaal tegelijk dezelfde kant uitgingen. Zonder doel, zonder enige emoties.. Ze golfden gewoon, en dan was het over.

Over..

Het woord galmde door zijn hoofd, steeds zachter, alsof het langzaam van hem wegdreef.

Hij wist wel beter.

Met elke stap kwam het dichterbij. Moedeloos liet hij zich in het gras langs de oever zakken. Zijn handen trilden niet, er welden geen tranen op in zijn ogen. Er huisde slechts een gebroken blik in zijn ogen. Voor het eerst sinds hij op Zweinstein zat, liet hij zijn schouders hangen. Hij gaf het op, als de zinnen in de brief zijn voorgevoel bevestigden. Met vaste handen maakte hij de brief lusteloos open, maar gelijk bij de eerste regels wist hij al dat het waar was.

Dood.

'Hey, James.'

Twee uur later en duizenden gedachtes verder. Lily zette zich naast hem neer, maar hij nam niet eens de moeite om terug te antwoorden. Hij was dood. Hij wist wat dat betekende.

Hij moest van Zweinstein af. Hij moest naar huis. Hele dagen zou hij thuis moeten zitten, hopend dat het goed kwam. Zijn vrienden moest hij achter laten, hij zou ze nooit meer zien. Zelfs het feit dat hij Lauren niet meer zou zien, deed hem zeer. En Tisha, Lily...

Hij richtte zich niet op en wendde zijn blik niet naar het roodharige meisje naast hem.

Zes jaar lang had hij niets anders gedaan dan lol trappen, met zijn vrienden rondhangen en meiden mee uit gevraagd.

Was dat dan allemaal afgelopen?

Ja.

[ Lily

'Haaaaaay!' zei Lauren met een grote grijns. Walgend keek ik haar aan en kwam overeind van mijn hemelbed.

'Wat moet je?' snauwde ik. Voor het niveau van mijn humeur ( dat peilsnel beneden de nul zakte ) klonk het erg beleefd.

'Bofkont!' piepte ze, alsof we al jaren beste vriendinnen waren en ik haar nu zonder ook maar een detail weg te laten alles zou gaan vertellen van de date. Want daar ging het over, zeker weten. Onverschillig wachtte ik af.

'Maar ja, jij bent de eerste die met hem uitgaat, dus nu is hij van jou, hè?'

Haar slijmerige stem klonk zo nep dat ik even bang was dat ik met een robot praatte. Ik snoof en wist dat Lauren nooit over een jongen zou zeggen dat die van een ander was.

'Maar vertel eens-' Met mijn ogen ten hemel geslagen wachtte ik af wat voor onwaarschijnlijks ze nu weer zou gaan zeggen. Ze keek me kil aan, met om haar lippen de gebruikelijke nepglimlach. Haar ogen vernauwden zich een beetje toen ze eraan toevoegde: '- ben je nu echt verliefd op James Potter?'

Aha. Daar ging het haar dus om. De overdreven nonchalante houding was verstrakt en ze was duidelijk gespannen. Ze wilde weer eens het naadje van de kous weten.

'Ja.' Met een doordringende blik keek ik haar even aan en ik antwoordde heel traag. Ieder menselijk mens zou moeten snappen dat het antwoord logisch was.

Ze vernauwde haar ogen nog meer en keek nu door twee spleetjes. Ik wierp haar een verafschuwende blik toe en wilde weg lopen, maar ze ging weer verder met haar beste-vriendinnen-act.

'Hoe was de date nou?'

Ik deed alsof ik moest kokhalzen van haar stem, die zij blijkbaar voor onschuldig hield. Het klonk eerder als de stem van een peuter, wiens neus werd dichtgeknepen en op een spijkerbed stond.

'Laat me met [iRUST![/i Gooide ik er ineens uit. Ik was even beduusd door mijn eigen uitval, maar herstelde me snel en keek haar woedend aan. Waar bemoeide ze zich mee? Dacht ze nou echt-...? Hoe durfde ze?

'Wat denk jij wel niet van jezelf? Dat ik je nu rustig alles vertel over gisteren? DAN HEB JE HET GOED MIS!'

Gefrustreerd hief ik twee gebalde vuisten op, maar mijn gezonde verstand hield me tegen en dwong me om de ruimte zo snel mogelijk te verlaten - anders zou ik haar een klap geven.

Met een kwade blik in mijn ogen staarde ik haar aan, terwijl ik langs haar heen liep en de wenteltrap struikelend afrende.

Trillend klom ik de ladder naar de Noordertoren op en liet het luik met een plof achter me dichtvallen. Het was broeierig in het ongebruikte lokaal. Ik zweeg en staarde naar het roet in de haard. De gebruikelijke lichtstraal viel vrolijk door het enige raampje naar binnen en zorgde voor duizend gouden glinsteringen in de ruimte.

Eenzaam voelde ik de woede door mijn buik razen, terwijl ik het nerveuze, zware gevoel probeerde te negeren.

Hoe had ik ooit zoiets kunnen bedenken? Hoe kon ik zoiets doen, zelfs als het James was?

Een steek schoot door mijn hart, terwijl ik buiten een duif hoorde roepen. Hij vloog over en ik keek gekweld naar het slaan van zijn vleugels, terwijl hij in een fractie van een seconde weer verdween. Ik dacht aan de avond dat ik Jack uit mijn geheugen had willen verbannen, maar ik besefte nu dat dat nooit op deze manier zou kunnen. Vrij zijn als een vogel ging niet samen met spijt, en een schuldgevoel dat je elke seconde van de dag leek in te sluiten. Dagen die steeds langer duurden.

Een rat schoot voorbij en het geluid van de wind, die langs de muren floot, overstemden mijn gedachtes een beetje. Maar met de vochtige stenen muur tegen mijn rug bleef ik in de werkelijkheid. Weg dromen was er voor mij niet meer bij. De waarheid loerde aan alle kanten en hield me ervan bewust dat het nooit voorbij zou zijn. Ik zou Jack nooit achter me kunnen laten. Niet met zo'n misselijke streek. Een diepe zucht verstoorde het geluid van de wind en haalde me uit mijn gedachtes. Kate. Ik moest het Kate vertellen.

Moeizaam kwam ik overeind en veegde bruusk een traan weg. Ik haatte mezelf, om de misselijke streek met Jack. Lauren was woedend, jaloers en bijna groen, dus mijn plan was voltooid. Wraak op Lauren - en daarbij ook op James - was gelukt. Hoewel James het nog niet wist. Zolang ik de schijn hem leuk te vinden op hield, zou hij het niet weten. Diep vanbinnen zei een stemmetje dat ik er nu mee moest kappen, dat het anders onmogelijk zou worden om te stoppen, maar ik vernauwde mijn ogen en ging met opgeheven hoofd de strijd aan. Met de waarheid.

Het maalde door mijn hoofd - ik moest het Kate vertellen. Als ik verstandig nadacht, had ik door dat het opbiechten het beste was. Zoals het eigenlijk altijd het beste was problemen te delen.

Mijn blik gleed nietsziend over mijn omgeving, hopend op een glimp van Kate. Maar de eerste persoon die in mijn beeld kwam, was James. Onmiddellijk voelde ik me nog nerveuzer en een bedrukte uitdrukking gleed opnieuw over mijn gezicht. James' schouders hingen naar beneden en hij staarde naar het zwart van het meer. In zijn handen lag een brief, en ik begreep dat dat de veroorzaker van zijn reddeloze houding was. Een rilling ging over mijn lijf. Vroeger had hij gelachen om een flauw streek van hem, met Zwarts naast hem. Dan had de arm van Jack om me heen gelegen, en was ik woedend op James afgestapt, om hem eens goed de waarheid te vertellen.

Ik slikte.

De waarheid was te hard, te pijnlijk. De pijn trok door mijn hele lichaam en sloot me in in spijt.

Waarom was alles voorbij?

[ James

Lily zweeg en James keek de andere kant uit. Dit was het einde van zijn tijd op Zweinstein. Zijn vader was weg.

Dood.

Hij voelde dat het over was, maar zijn lichaam wilde niet in beweging komen om te vertrekken. Uiterst traag stond hij op, maar zijn wild kloppende hart hield hem nog steeds tegen om weg te lopen. Hoe kon hij zo abrupt alles achter zich laten?

Thuis wachtte zijn moeder. Ze was ziek, doodziek. Nog steeds wist niemand wat haar mankeerde. Zijn vader had voor haar gezorgd, maar het verdriet vanwege haar had zijn dood betekend. Zijn moeder moest verzorgd worden. Ze kon haar onderlijf niet bewegen. Ze vergat veel. Ze had gif van een slang in haar lijf waarvan niemand wist hoe het werkte. Hoelang zou ze nog leven?

Hij wendde zijn blik af van Zweinstein en de natuur eromheen. Dit moest stoppen. Zijn moeder had hulp nodig. Alleen zou ze vergeten haar medicijnen in te nemen en zou sterven. Zou ze doodgaan van de honger.

James slikte en rechtte zijn rug. Lily keek verdrietig naar hem, en de blik die hij terugzond moest nog gekwelder en wanhopiger dan de hare zijn.

'Lily. Mijn moeder is ziek. Mijn vader is dood. Ik moet weg, mijn moeder heeft hulp nodig.'

Lily knikte traag. Hij vroeg zich af waarom hij haar dit vertelde. Waar was Sirius? En Remus?

Nogmaals slikte hij, maar de onvermijdelijke brok in zijn keel wilde niet weggaan. Hulpeloos stond hij stil en stak zijn handen in zijn zakken, enkel om zich een houding te geven.

'Moet je dan niet langs Perkamentus?' vroeg lily voorzichtig.

'Oh.. ja...'

Hij haalde diep adem en liep richting het kasteel. Moedeloos, met zijn gedachtes op hol en zijn hart zwak bonkend in zijn lijf. Het nerveuze gevoel van net ebde traag weg en hij liep naar de doorgang naar het kantoortje van Perkamentus. Hij merkte niet dat hij werd nagekeken door een uiterst verdrietige Lily Evers.

'Ah, James Potter,' klonk de oude stem van Perkamentus. Dankzij zijn vele grappen wist hij het wachtwoord van het kantoortje en stond hij nu hulpeloos met zijn blik op de grond gericht. Ondanks het feit dat hij de laatste keren hier als onruststoker was geweest, had Perkamentus meteen door dat er iets aan de hand was. Nee, dit keer was het geen grap die hem hiertoe leidde. Die grappen waren nu over. De beste tijd van zijn leven, zonder zorgen over zijn moeder, was voorbij.

'Je vader, is het niet?' vroeg Perkamentus zacht.

'Weggekwijnd...' mompelde James, nog steeds aandachtig de grond bestuderend.

Even leek Perkamentus iets te gaan zeggen, maar hij deed zijn mond weer dicht en vermeed de zware stilte niet.

'Ik moet...weg.' Zijn stem klonk zo schor dat de helft niet te verstaan was, maar Perkamentus leek toch min of meer te begrijpen wat hij bedoelde.

'Je moeder,' begon hij ineens luid, terwijl hij opstond van zijn gebloemde fauteuil en langs de kasten wandelde.

'- heeft hulp nodig. Dat begrijp ik. Maar ik heb gezegd dat je dit jaar nog afmaakt. Voel jezelf hier niet schuldig om. Je moeder kan tijdelijk verblijven in St. Holisto's, nu ze een kamer vrij hebben. Tot eind Juni komt er niemand nieuws. Ik wil geen excuses of protesten.'

James keek Perkamentus verward aan.

'Geen zorgen. Je moeder wordt goed verzorgd,' voegde Perkamentus er nog zacht aan toe. Hij wendde zich naar de zesdejaars en keek hem ernstig aan over zijn brilletje. 'Pas op jezelf.'

Na deze woorden ging hij weer achter zijn bureau zitten en sloeg totaal geen acht meer op James. Hij besloot maar te gaan. Hij was wel gewend aan het vreemde gedrag van het schoolhoofd.

Hij had geen flauw idee waarom hij op zichzelf zou moeten passen, maar hij wist wel dat het pijnlijk was om door de gangen te lopen en te weten dat het nog maar even duurt. De tijd vliegt als hij traag moet tikken...

In de gang was hij nog even met zijn gedachten bij zijn vertrek, maar toen hij Remus en Sirius aan zag komen, voelde hij de drang om het achter te houden voor hun. Ze zouden alleen maar ontzettend hun best doen om het leuk te maken. Een lichte grijns trok over zijn gezicht, toen hij Sirius' mokkende gezicht zag. De uitdrukking die op Remus' gezicht lag, voorspelde een preek.

Hij zwaaide, lachte naar de meiden die hem eveneens giechelend tegemoet kwamen en liep zijn vrienden tegemoet. Zijn echte vrienden.

[ Lily

Met mijn ogen half gesloten keek ik James na. Ik zag alleen zijn voeten, die hem onophoudelijk voortbewogen door het gras, door de gangen en de lokalen van Zweinstein. Voor hem was het afgelopen, sinds vandaag. Voor mij was het al afgelopen vanaf het moment dat ik met Jack verkering nam.

Hoe had het ooit zo mooi kunnen beginnen? De herinnering aan ons eerste oogcontact was vaag, maar ik wist nog heel zeker dat dat al tijdens de sorteerceremonie was. Hij zat aan de lange tafel van Ravenklauw en zijn houding was een beetje minachtend tegenover de eerstejaars die binnenkwamen lopen. Ik liep er tussen, achter James en Zwarts. Terwijl ik me verschrikkelijk liep te irriteren aan James en Zwarts, speurde ik de zaal af en keek recht in de fronsende blik van Jack Trewin.

Een jaar later spraken we elkaar op de gang. Hij leek een beetje... vastberaden. Dat had ik moeten op merken. Op het moment dat hij zo losjes met andere meiden begon te doen, had ik het door moeten hebben.

Maar nee, vijf jaar lang had ik een relatie met een jongen die niet te vertrouwen was.

Ik haatte mezelf.

Zuchtend kwam ik overeind en probeerde niet te kijken naar de twee vlinders die vrolijk samen rondfladderden. Ik voelde me jaloers en bedrukt. Waarom kon ik niet zo genieten van het leven... van een jongen?

Op het moment dat er zelfs twee vogels elkaar speels achterna vlogen, liep ik met grote passen weg. Mijn rode haar veerde gefrustreerd op en neer en de diepe rimpel tussen mijn wenkbrauwen gaf een vertrouwde blik van woede weer. Alleen was het dit keer niet vanwege James of Zwarts...

Het was vanwege Jack.

Hij had het weten klaar te spelen dat ik hem geloofde, dat ik van hem hield en met hem lachte. Maar o, wat was mijn wraak zoet. Het nieuws dat ik met James was uitgegaan zou als een lopend vuurtje rondgaan en dan waren de poppen aan het dansen. Steeds meer mensen raakten betrokken bij mijn verafschuwde plan. Steeds meer mensen zouden lijden onder de pijnlijke steken van jaloezie en het lag allemaal in mijn handen. Ik had de macht.

Een misselijk gevoel overviel me en ik onderdrukte kotsneigingen. Haastig liep ik de bocht om, en de volgende, en de volgende. Tot ik eindelijk in de meisjesbadkamer van griffoendor was. Daar gooide ik wat water in mijn gezicht en staarde wanhopig in de twee groenen ogen op exact dezelfde manier terugkeken. Ik schrok van de tranen, die erin blonken. Het waren geen kleine tranen, zoals ik ze zovaak huilde. Het waren dikke, verdrietige tranen, die samengingen met schokkende snikken.

Ik huilde hartverscheurend om mezelf. Om de trieste verschijning die van mij overgebleven was sinds ik Petunia's geheim had ontdekt. Om het feit dat ik de macht had. En om de drang, de pijnlijke, drukkende drang om die macht weg te willen hebben. Om die zo zwaar te verafschuwen en te haten dat ik vermoeide steken door mijn zij voelde gaan. Waarom moest het zo lopen? Waarom?

Het was tijd dat ik het Kate vertelde. Voordat ook zij slachtoffer werd van mijn plan.

Opnieuw stroomden de tranen over mijn plakkende wangen.

'Lily? Oh, meisje toch...'

Kate kon ontzettend hyperactief doen, maar vanbinnen was ze ontzettend lief en medelevend. Soms had ik het idee dat zij meer leed dan de mensen waar ze om gaf.

'K-Kate...' ik wilde meer vertellen, maar de brok in mijn keel hield de woordenstroom tegen en dwong me om rustig adem te gaan halen. Met een vertrokken gezicht van het verdriet liep ik naar de slaapzaal en ging op bed zitten. Met mijn hoofd verborgen in mijn handen veegde ik de tranen weg, vastbesloten het te vertellen. De eerste woorden kwamen en drongen de brok weg. Spijtig dat ik het niet eerder had verteld, vlogen de woorden eruit. Het was alsof ik eindelijk omhoog krabbelde na het vallen van Jack. Kate's ogen vlogen woedend open toen ze hoorde dat hij het uitgemaakt had, maar ik voelde alleen opluchting.

Het was eruit. De wereld mocht mijn plan verfoeien, maar de waarheid was nu bekend. Mensen zouden me woedend aankijken en medelijden hebben met die arme Jack.  
Maar alleen zij, die het waard waren om te kennen, zouden me begrijpen, en steunen. Net zoals ik ieder ander steunde die niet in zichzelf geloofde. Nu ik niet meer in mijzelf geloofde, zou de dankbaarheid van die mensen omhoog komen en mij overeind helpen.

Die gelukkige gedachtes schoten door mijn hoofd, maar toen de tranen helemaal verdwenen en mijn beeld scherp was, zag ik ook de waarheid. Ik moest de schijn ophouden, om James niet te kwetsen.

Ik slikte het medelijden weg en glimlachte dapper naar Kate.

Mijn beste vriendin zweeg en daar stonden we dan. In een stilte die geen van beide durfde af te breken. Ik wist dat Kate nu korstachtig nadacht over een oplossing, om dit alles recht te zetten, en ik wachtte af. Ik wachtte, tot ze tot dezelfde conclusie was gekomen als ik.

Er was geen uitweg. Ik zat verstrikt in een web dat ik zelf had gemaakt.

Sorry James, zei ik in gedachten..

Opnieuw voelde ik mijn hart nerveus en schuldig kloppen.

We stonden zo wel een uur, toen ik voor de tweede keer die dag de tikkende haken van Lauren aan hoorde komen. Ik kreunde geïrriteerd en ging rechtop staan. Kate's gezicht stond op onweer toen Laurens bleke, plastieken gezicht glimlachte en haar zwarte haren fel op en neer dansten toen ze naar ons toeliep. Een rilling van haat liep over mijn rug en ik besefte dat deel een van mijn plan had gewerkt. Zoete wraak op Lauren..

Haar stalen gezicht keek me sluw aan, maar haar mond lachte breed en tandenblikkerend. 'He, Lily.'

Kate vernauwde haar ogen en staarde woedend naar het meisje dat al jaren de sfeer in de klas verziekte.

'Ha, Lauren,' siste ik sarcastisch terug.

'Rot op, Camin. Je hebt hier niks mee te maken,' zei Lauren vanuit haar mondhoek tegen Kate. Ze hield haar blik strak op mij gericht. Kate lachte haar stekend uit sloeg demonstratief haar armen over elkaar.

'Ik ga nergens heen. Heb je Lily's blik nog niet begrepen? Je moet zelf oprotten.'

Lauren wendde zich nu wel tot Kate, maar dat had ze beter niet kunnen doen. Hoewel ikzelf een "hoogbegaafde" heks was, volgens velen, had Kate de beste reflecties en het beste weerwoord. Meestal wist ze wel raad met een situatie, maar soms kon die maar op een manier opgelost worden.

Met een pets vloog haar vlakke hand tegen Laurens wang, die langzaam rood werd en een lachwekkend contrast vormde met haar andere wang, die nog steeds heel wit was.

Lauren keek haar geshockeerd aan, maar ging toch haastig verder met haar act.

'Kom op Lily, vertel nou!' piepte ze gemaakt klaaglijk. Ik staarde haar alleen staalhard aan en kneep mijn lippen op elkaar.

'Lily?' zei ze nogmaals smekend. Haar ogen stonden woedend en geïrriteerd en haar bleke huid werd langzaamaan rood van woede. Maar om haar lippen lag de inmiddels bekende nepglimlach en ik voelde de woede weer opborrelen. Geen enkele gewetenswroeging kwam omhoog toen ik de nog steeds rode plek van Kate's mep zag en ik dacht aan mijn plan. Een glimlach trok om mijn mond bij de gedachte van Laurens jaloeziegraad. Het maximum niveau...

'Maak dat je wegkomt!' riep Kate schril.

Lauren leek te aarzelen, mede door de blik van Kate. Ze keek zo eng kwaad dat ik even dacht dat ze zou gaan ontploffen. Uiteindelijk wierp ze mij nog een vuile blik toe, draaide zich om en liep weg. Kate's woede leek de druppel te zijn.

'Ik wordt niet goed van je!' gilde ik haar na. Mijn stem echode eenzaam en overstemde het geluid van haar hakken.

'Het verleden is voorbij, Lauren. [iIk vergeef je nooit![/i Ik wordt geen vriendinnen meer met je, hoor je? NOOIT MEER!'

Een verbaasde stilte volgde toen Lauren buiten gehoorsafstand was. Kate keek me fronsend aan. Haar ogen stonden berekenend, op een manier die ik haatte.

'Wat is er?'

'Ben jij ooit vriendinnen geweest met haar?'

Mijn hart sloeg een paar slagen over. Kate wist nergens van. Ik was vriendinnen met haar sinds mijn tweede jaar.

Ja, in het eerste jaar...

Herinneringen dreven naar boven. De haat, de jaloezie...

'Ja.' Mijn stem was zo zacht dat ik mezelf niet eens verstond, maar ik wist dat ik antwoord gegeven moest hebben.

Kate staarde me verbijsterd aan.

[ James

'James!'

Peter lachte overdreven uitbundig toen Sirius James keihard tegen de schouder sloeg en zijn bril op de grond viel.

Opluchting trok over James' gezicht toen hij besefte dat ze niks aan hem op merkten. Grijnzend stootte James Sirius aan, toen hij de kromme neus en het vettige haar opmerkte van..

'Secretus..' mompelde Sirius. Maar voor zijn beste vriend toverstok nog maar had aangeraakt griste James de zijne uit zijn zak en vergat zijn problemen. Secretus vervloeken, een van zijn favoriete bezigheden. Hij besloot er niks speciaals van te maken, in zo'n drukke gang op een zondag had hij dikke kans dat Vilder ergens rondsloop.

[i'Densaugeo!'[/i lachte hij, met zijn toverstok op het bleke gezicht van Sectretus gericht.

'Protego!' voor een keer was Secretus James te snel af en een zilveren schil kaatste de spreuk af, tegen de muur en raakte een voorbijlopend meisje. Haar blonde haren zwiepten verontwaardigt tegen haar schouder toen ze zich vliegensvlug omdraaide. Ze maakte de spreuk met trillende stem ongedaan en staarde doordringend naar het nonchalante tweetal. Remus maakte een onheilspeilend geluidje en Peter stond er geschrokken bij. Alle vier tegelijk herkenden ze Sandy Muys, die traag haar haren achter haar oren streek en haar ogen versmalde. Tisha stond schuin achter haar, maar maakte zo'n afgunstige indruk dat James dacht dat ze zou gaan overgeven van walging van haar een jaar jongere zusje.

James haalde onmiddellijk een hand door zijn haar en vanuit zijn ooghoeken zag hij dat Sirius' ogen blonken van vreugde. Sirius was Sandy nog niet vergeten. Ondanks het feit dat ze klassenoudste was, had ze pit en had ze geen overdreven regel-overtreed-fobie.

James bereidde zich voor op een bulderende uitval en geschrokken kreetjes van eerstejaars, maar Sandy zuchtte echter alleen en wierp hen een dreigende blik toe. Ze verhief haar stem niet, maar desondanks betwijfelde James of ze vijftig kilometer verderop haar niet hadden gehoord.

'O, o.. Potter en Zwarts!' zei ze luid. haar stem trilde en James slikte even. met ogen gesloten wachtte hij op een uitval, net als de omstanders, die zich nu verzameld hadden om het groepje. Sommigen lachten, maar de meesten wachtten nieuwsgierig af en hielden hun mond, bang dat ze een woord zouden missen. Wat natuurlijk onmogelijk was als het om James Potter en Sandy Muys ging.

'Sandy!' klonk ineens een stem. Iedereen draaide zich om staarde ontzet naar Lily. Haar ogen waren een beetje rood en James vroeg zich af of hij de enige was die dat opmerkte. Hij lachte toen Lily naast Sandy ging staan en haar armen over elkaar sloeg. De twee klassenoudsten waren het overduidelijk met elkaar eens en staarden fel en driftig naar Sirius en James.

'We hebben alleen-' lachte Sirius, maar hij werd ruw afgekapt door Sandy.

'Houd op met rondstrooien over hoe fantastisch je wel niet bent in vervloeken, Zwarts,' zei Sandy zwaar. Ze fluisterde tegen Lily, schijnbaar om te vertellen wat er was gebeurd, en de blik in de smaragdgroene ogen van Lily verzachtte. Kennelijk had ze iets ergens verwacht. Ze keek achterom, zag Tisha en vloekte zachtjes. Alleen James en Sirius hoorde het. Sandy het te druk met kwaad zijn.

'Laat Sneep met [irust[/i, jongens,' mompelde Lily kwaad. Ze beende geërgerd weg en liet Sandy achter met het de twee grootste onruststokers van de hele school.

'Dit is de [idruppel![/i Een opstel van een meter vijftig over het schoolreglement, waarom je dat hoort op te volgen en WAAROM JULLIE DAT NIET DOEN!'

Haar laatste woorden vlogen bulderend door de gang. Alle deuren in de gang vlogen tegelijk open en tientallen nieuwsgierige hoofden staken door de deurgaten naar buiten. Toen ze erachter kwamen dat Sirius en James met open mond naar een furieuze Sandy staarden, lachten ze. Vilder kwam met uitpuilende ogen aanrennen, kreeg door wat er aan de hand was en liep tevreden en vol leedvermaak weg.

Sandy keek hen nog even trillend aan, haar stem schor van het schreeuwen en haar ogen glinsterend van woede. Toen liep ze weg en James en Sirius klapten tegelijk hun monden dicht. Remus deed alsof hij niks had gehoord, maar er speelde een klein, beschuldigend lachje om zijn mond.

James wisselde een verontwaardigde blik uit met Sirius. Waarom gaf ze nu strafwerk?

Remus leek zijn gedachtes te raden, en terwijl de leerlingen fluisterend afdropen, gaf hij uitleg.

'Ze houdt je al [imaanden[/i in de gaten, Gaffel. Heb je dat niet gemerkt? Kennelijk was dit de druppel, zoals ze jullie al fijntjes duidelijk maakte.'

Peter stond er wat onbeholpen bij en Sirius staarde heimelijk naar de plek waar Sandy de hoek om was verdwenen en James bedacht zich dat Sandy kwader was geweest dan ooit. Het feit dat ze haar stem niet had verheven, was alleen een teken dat ze haar uiterste best deed niet het hele land hun streken bekend te maken en zichzelf in de hand te houden. Hij schudde zijn hoofd en volgde zijn vrienden naar de leerlingenkamer. Hij besloot dat hij maar eens moest gaan uitkijken voor Sandy Muys.

Terug in de leerlingenkamer ploften Sirius en peter op een bank neer. Peter keek afwachtend, met zijn mond half open, naar James en leek meer op een uitzonderlijk domme varken dan ooit. Remus echter bleef staan en sloeg zijn armen vastberaden over elkaar. Een teken van "zoek dekking!" voor een lange preek van zijn vriend. James had alleen geen flauw idee over welk onderwerp hij zou kunnen beginnen en wachtte met zijn ogen ten hemel geslagen af. Nu kwam er een enorme preek over het feit dat Sandy misschien wel gelijk had gehad. remus zei niet vaak iets van hun streken, maar als hij erover begon, was het ook goed mis.

In tegenstelling tot James' verwachting begon hij echter over de brief.

'James... Wat stond er in de brief?'

James' gezicht betrok en wierp hem een teneergeslagen blik. Sirius ging rechtop zitten en keek gespannen naar zijn beste vriend. Geen van tweeën wist iets van zijn moeders ziekte af en hij wilde er ook niks over los laten. Met zijn vrienden hoorde hij lol te hebben. Punt uit.

'Oh, het was een brief van ma...' zei hij uiteindelijk, geheel naar de waarheid. Hij dacht koortsachtig na over een smoes waarom ze hem zou schrijven, maar de perfecte smoes bedacht Sirius, zonder het zelf te weten.

'O jee...' Hij grinnikte 'Is ze achter je grap met Evers gekomen?'

James slikte. Het was een perfecte smoes, maar de "leuke" grap met Lily vergat hij liever. Hij was zo ontzettend dom geweest, hij wilde vergeten dat hij het voorgoed had verknald. Dat hij zo misselijk was geweest..

'Ja,' verzuchtte hij uiteindelijk. Hij loog niet, ze was er inderdaad achter gekomen. Maar tegelijkertijd waren de Helers erachter gekomen dat ze aan een onbekende ziekte leed en ze had er nog geen woord over gerept.

Door die ziekte vergat ze regelmatig dingen. Misschien zo ook met zijn grap.

'Ze was zeker woedend?'

'Ziedend,' beaamde James aarzelend. Gina Potter was zijn moeder en daarmee de enige waar hij echt ontzag voor had. Als er iemand was voor wie hij zijn streken het liefst geheim hield, was zij het wel...

Het onderwerp werd algauw vergeten door Sirius, maar Remus wierp hem van tijd tot tijd die zondag onderzoekende blikken. Er werd geen woord meer over uitgesproken en het onderwerp werd stilgezwegen, wat niet het geval was met zijn date met Lily. Om de vijf tellen werd hij bestookt met vragen. Als het geen ongelovige Sirius was die hem vragen stelde, waren het wel teleurgestelde, jaloerse of boze meiden. James grinnikte toen de zoveelste teneergeslagen afdroop na gehoord te hebben dat hij inderdaad was uitgegaan met Lily Evers. Hij vroeg zich af hoe ze het in godsnaam allemaal wisten, maar maakte zich er niet druk om. Waarschijnlijk had Lily het verteld aan iedereen die ze tegenkwam. Hoewel...

'James!' riep Sirius op het einde van de dag. Sirius was door Remus meegesleept naar de schoolbibliotheek en kwam nu met een verveelde uitdrukking aanslenteren, vlak achter een uiterst grimmige Remus.

'Laten we [ialsjeblieft[/i een grap uithalen. Een goede. Ik heb me kapot verveeld.'

'Eh-'

[ Lily

Een beetje van mijn stuk gebracht verzachtte mijn kwade uitdrukking en ik keek schattend naar de twee jongens die hun eerste vijf jaar op Zweinstein niets anders hadden gedaan dan herrie schoppen. En nu hadden ze niet meer gedaan dan [igeprobeerd[/i de tanden van Sectretus te laten groeien!

Een beetje verbouwereerd wierp ik een blik achterom, alleen maar om te zien dat daar een gluiperig lachende Tisha Muys stond. Sandy's zus. Ik vloekte zachtjes

'Laat Sneep met [irust[/i, jongens,' mompelde ik nog, voor ik met grote stappen wegliep en om de hoek verdween.

Daar ging ik meteen vermoeid tegen de muur staan. Om een of andere reden was mijn hart op hol geslagen en tintelde mijn maag. Ik maakte me zorgen om James en Sirius. Waarom hadden ze Secretus niet verschrikkelijk vervloekt? En Tisha? Normaliter vervloekten ze iedereen die hen niet aanstond. Met andere woorden, iedereen die even vettig haar had als Secretus.

Een uitdrukking van walging trok over mijn gloeiende gezicht. Ik moest toegeven dat Sneep een creep was, maar om hem op zijn kop te hangen in de lucht en zijn broek naar beneden te trekken?

Ik schudde mijn hoofd. Waarom hadden ze dat nu niet gedaan? Ik maakte me een beetje ongerust, maar probeerde het onaangename gevoel gauw van me af te schudden. Waar maakte ik me druk om?

Ik aarzelde even, luisterde naar Sandy's getier en liep toen gauw naar de leerlingenkamer van Griffoendor.

Het was nog maar een paar uur later toen James binnenkwam. Tijd dat ik hem weer eens goed duidelijk maakte dat de date niet nep was..

Een diepe zucht ontsnapte uit mijn mond en keek vol spijt naar het zwarte haar van James, met daaronder de hazelbruine ogen achter een ronde bril. Remus naast hem keek hoofdschuddend toe hoe hij perkament en een veer tevoorschijn haalde en begon aan een opstel.

Grinnikend bedacht ik me dat dat vast en zeker Sandy's schuld was.

Ik mocht Sandy wel. Ze was een goede klassenoudste en liet niet over zich heenlopen. James strafwerk geven was absoluut nodig.

Waarom voelde ik me dan schuldig?

Ik haalde diep adem en plakte met moeite een glimlach voer mijn gezicht. Met een mysterieuze blik op James gericht liep ik naar hem toe.

'Hoi,' zei ik op neutrale toon, terwijl ik met mijn hand op de leuning van zijn stoel leunde.

'Hoi.'

Hij hing verveeld achterover geleund en ik gluurde naar de titel bovenaan de halve rol Perkament voor hem[iOpvolgen van Schoolreglement[/i

Ha, het strafwerk van een klassenoudste. Ik had een sterk vermoeden dat die Sandy Muys heette..

'Sandy's strafwerk?' vroeg ik, in een poging wat meer gespreksstof naar boven te krijgen. Maar nee.

'Yes,' was het enige wat hij zei. Ik slaakte een onhoorbare, verdrietige zucht en voelde de spijt al in mijn ogen verschijnen, nog voor ik het had gedaan. De lucht die ik inademde voelde ik tot mijn longen doordringen en een nerveus, zwaar gevoel veroorzaken. Ik voelde me zwak, slap en wist niet zeker of ik nog op mijn benen kon staan.

Een verbaasde uitdrukking gleed over het knappe gezicht van James, toen ik voorover boog en mijn gezicht naast dat van hem bracht.

'Je bent al ver...' zei ik zachtjes. Mijn wang raakte bijna de zijne en ik voelde de verwarring in James' gedachten en zag de frons in zijn wenkbrauwen. Langzaam wendde ik mijn gezicht tot de zijne en keek heimelijk naar de vreemde blik die hij me toezond. Mijn hart bonkte luid in mijn keel en ik voelde de zenuwen door mijn lijf gieren, maar ik bewoog niet en deed alsof ik niet merkte dat onze gezichten maar een paar centimeter waren verwijderd. Het was stil. Zwaar stil.

"Stop," schoot er ineens door mijn hoofd. Een paniekerig gevoel verspreidde zich razendsnel en mijn blik was geschrokken toen ik mijn gezicht weg trok, ten volste beseffend dat het niet veel had gescheeld of... Ik slikte, beet op mijn lip en zei zachtjes gedag. Met mijn blik op de grond gericht vluchtte ik de leerlingenkamer uit.

James staarde me verward na, met iets van... vreugde in zijn ogen.

Buiten overspoelde een golf van spijt me. Haastig liep ik de gang uit, sloeg een hoek om, liep een trap op en sloeg opnieuw de hoek om. Ik liep door en door, in de hoop de tranen dit keer binnen te houden en niemand tegen te komen.

Hijgend zakte ik tegen de zoveelste kale muur omlaag. De gang zag er uitgestorven uit, maar het voelde alsof de stilte werd overweldigd door het lawaaierige bonken van mijn hart. Mijn benen trilden en ik leunde met mijn hoofd vermoeid tegen de muur, met mijn benen opgetrokken en mijn handen leunend tegen mijn wangen. Ik beet nogmaals op mijn lip en voelde hem kloppen van de pijn, maar al waar ik op dit moment aan kon denken, waren mijn stommiteiten.

Talloze malen schoot een frustrerende vraag door me heen. Waarom ik het had gedaan. Waarom ik zo over hem heen had gebogen, waarom ik zo dichtbij was gekomen dat mijn neus bijna tegen de zijne botste...

Talloze keren zei ik tegen mezelf dat het bij het plan hoorde, dat ik hem als een baksteen zou laten vallen en zo wraak zou nemen op zijn misselijke streek van bijna 3 weken geleden.. Anderhalve week voor Jack het uitmaakte. Anderhalve week voor mijn wereld instortte.

Ik herhaalde het steeds weer, maar met mijn gedachtes weer bij Jack, wist ik dat dit geen onderdeel van mijn plan was.. Het was iets anders, dat van heel diep leek te komen. Een verstopt, weggeduwd gevoel... Een vergeten gevoel..

Snelle voetstappen baanden zich een weg door de vele geluiden die tot mij doordrongen. Mijn eigen jachtige ademhaling, mijn hart dat luid bonkte en de vragen , antwoorden en verwarde gedachtes die door mijn hoofd schoten overstemden het regelmatige geluid bijna, en ik wist nog net op tijd overeind te komen voor de voetstappen de hoek omkwamen en de toebehoorder mij zag staan. Gefrustreerd, spijtig en vol schuldgevoelens en verwarring. Ik deed krampachtig mijn best niet te laten blijken hoe rot ik me voelde, maar Sandy's ogen zagen meteen mijn reddeloze houding. Ik voelde me verloren van alle wilskracht en ergens vaag in mijn achterhoofd dwaalde het idee dat ik te ver was gegaan, veel te ver. Ik streek bruusk een onzichtbare look achter mijn oren, maar de poging nonchalant over te komen versterkte alleen de indruk hoe verloren ik me voelde. Sandy stond stil, maar liet geen onderzoekende blik over me glijden. Ze leek gelijk aan te voelen hoe diep mijn verdriet zat en was binnen een paar tellen bij me. Met een arm om mijn hangende schouders voerde ze me opnieuw de bewegende trappen af en langs kale, stenen muren. Eindelijk stonden we buiten en daar liep ze regelrecht naar het Verboden Bos. Aan de rand hield ze stil, drukte zachtjes tegen mijn schouders en zette zichzelf neer in het gras.

'Ik weet niet wat er aan de hand is, maar je ziet er behoorlijk aangeslagen uit,' zei ze zachtjes. Ze keek me doordringend en meelevend aan met twee helderblauwe ogen.

Ik stamelde wat excuses, maar er kwam geen geluid uit mijn keel en de woorden dreven onuitgesproken door mijn gedachtes.

'Je hoeft het niet tegen mij te vertellen, als je de waarheid over je problemen maar een keer hardop uitspreekt, maakt niet uit tegen wie..'

Ze keek me troostend aan, stond op en liet me alleen.

Achter me ruisten de bomen zachtjes en in de verte klonk het dagelijkse gelach van de leerlingen.

Wat was ik ineens anders als al die leerlingen.. en tegelijk had ik veel gemeen met alle meisjes..

'Ben je echt verliefd op James?'

Lauren. Ik was zo diep in gedachten verzonken geweest dat ik haar niet had zien aankomen. Ze kwam me weer ondervragen. Blijkbaar wilde ze kostte wat het kost te weten komen hoe ze weer wraak terug kon nemen. Maar ik gaf geen antwoord op haar vraag. Ik kon het niet.. De trots die al sinds mijn geboorte door mijn aderen vloeide hield me tegen om ooit de waarheid onder ogen te zien.

Een rilling van irritatie gleed over mijn rug en ik balde mijn vuisten.

Woedend stond ik op en keurde haar geen blik waardig. Ik greep naar mijn toverstok, waar ik afwezig mee had zitten spelen, zittend in het zachte, koele gras in de schaduw van de bomen. Maar mijn hand griste in het niets: Lauren draaide hem traag tussen haar vingers. Onder de stralende zon van de aankomende lente ontketende ze een regelrechte oorlog, zonder het zelf goed en wel te beseffen.

De eerste lettergrepen van de stremvloek kwamen al ijzig over haar lippen, maar ik griste de toverstok in een reflex uit haar handen, vervloekte haar en beende weg. In mijn ogen stonden tranen van woede. Mijn toverstok gloeide in mijn hand en ik wierp een waarschuwende blik achterom naar Lauren, die me donker aankeek en de andere kant uitliep, haar neus in de lucht.

[ James

Sirius keek hem afwachtend aan en James kon zo gauw geen excuus bedenken om geen grap uit te halen. Eigenlijk had hij best zin in afleiding. Hij dacht koortsachtig na voor een grap, maar de verwarring huisde nog door zijn hele lijf en kon de gebroken blik in Lily's ogen maar niet vergeten. Waarom had ze het ook gedaan? Sinds wanneer flirtte ze met hem?

Hij schudde gekweld zijn hoofd en dwong de oude gevoelens weg te blijven. Hij had een hekel aan Lily. Einde verhaal.

'James?'

Sirius keek hem fronsend aan en Remus keek niet blij. Een geërgerde blik van hem rustte op Sirius, die hem nogmaals nadrukkelijk aankeek. Hij had duidelijk geen zin in een vervolg op Remus' gepreek.

'Zullen we een grap met Sandy uithalen?' Sirius keek hem mysterieus grijnzend aan en James knikte traag.

'We stoppen een rat in haar tas,' besliste Sirius.

James keek bedenkelijk. 'Is ze bang voor-'

'Alle meiden zijn dat,' lachte Sirius. Hij grijnsde scheef en gebaarde bijna onmerkbaar naar de ruimte achter James. De voetstappen die James had gehoord hielden op en hij zuchtte toen hij merkte dat de persoon vlak achter hem stond. Hij kon de onregelmatige ademhaling bijna horen.

'Hallo,' zei ze. Ze keek James met een voorzichtige glimlach aan, toen die zich traag omdraaide en onmiddellijk een hand door zijn haar haalde.

Het was Lily. Ze glimlachte, maar James merkte onmiddellijk dat het met veel moeite ging. De geforceerde opgewektheid haalde haar ogen niet.

'Hoi.' Hij hield zijn hoofd een beetje schuin en er viel een korte stilte, waarin de groene ogen van Lily uitdrukkingsloos op hem gericht waren. Meestal kon hij haar blik gelijk ontcijferen, maar de blik die nu in haar ogen lag kon hij niet peilen. Ze had nog nooit eerder zo gekeken. Ineens haalde ze diep adem en liep weg, zonder Sirius aan te kijken.

Even viel er een verbaasde stilte, tot ze opnieuw voetstappen hoorden. Ze kwamen kalm aanlopen en hielden eveneens halt bij het tweetal. Sirius en James keken de klassenoudste afwachtend aan, die hun blik weerspiegelde en haar hand uitstak.

'Het opstel?' vroeg ze met pretlichtjes in haar ogen. Ze lachte meewarig toen James zei dat hij dat nog niet had.

'Morgen moet het af zijn, jongens.'

Sandy hief haar schooltas hoger over haar schouder en wilde weglopen, toen Sirius vliegensvlug met zijn toverstok zwiepte en onhoorbaar een touw tevoorschijn toverde. Het hing strak in de lucht en bleef zweven, zo'n twintig centimeter boven de grond. En seconde later lag ze op de grond. Vliegensvlug veranderde James een potje inkt in een rat en met een handig spreukje belandde hij keurig piepend in haar tas. In een flits sprong Sandy op. Even leek ze woedend te worden, toen grijnsde ze vol leedvermaak en begon aan een ellenlange preek, blijkbaar beseffend dat James en Sirius dat veel minder amusant vonden als een woedende tirade.

'-dus alle 500 woorden van net kort samengevat: jullie gaan soms te ver. Nou, en nu maar duimen dat jullie gek zijn geworden..' ze keek hen met een schuin oog, terwijl ze de laatste boeken opraapte die uit haar schooltas waren gevlogen. '- in plaats van totaal doorgedraaid . Nog veel succes met mijn opstel.'

Ze klonk geamuseerd, maar haar blik was bestraffend en Sirius gaapte haar openlijk aan. Oh nee, die had weer eens een uitdaging gevonden... Geamuseerd schudde James zijn hoofd en staarde Sandy na. Haar voetstappen stierven langzaam weg.

'Nou, wie zou er nog meer voorbij komen wandelen? Sandy en Lily hebben we al gehad. Wie volgt?' vroeg Sirius zich hardop af. James grinnikte, maar de lachende glinstering in zijn ogen verdween al snel. Een grimmige, gesloten uitdrukking gleed over zijn gezicht.

'Secretus.'

Een korte stilte volgde, waarin Sirius hoopvol achterom keek en naar Secretus' groot uitgevallen neus staarde.

'Perfecte gelegenheid,' fluisterde hij. James lachte schaapachtig wat, maar het ging moeizaam. Hij wierp een vlugge blik door de gang en merkte dat het inderdaad de perfecte gelegenheid was. De gang was uitgestorven en Sneep leek hen nog niet opgemerkt te hebben. Hij had een stuk perkament in zijn hand en hield dat zo dicht onder zijn neus dat James zou durven zweren dat er vetplekken van zijn haar op het perkament zaten.

Maar ze hadden het mis. Terwijl Sirius langzaam zijn toverstok trok, griste Sneep de zijne uit de zak van zijn gewaad en hield die in de aanslag. Hij liet het perkament wat zakken en staarde hun hooghartig aan, met een uitdrukking van walging en diepe afkeer op zijn gezicht.

'Zo, Potter... Ik heb hier iets wat aan jou toebehoord, zo te zien. Een brief.'

Een afschuwelijk, onheilspellend gevoel gleed in James' maag en versnelde zijn ademhaling. Hij deed alsof hij geen flauw idee had waar Sneep het overhad, maar zijn hart bonsde in zijn keel en bevestigde het tegenovergestelde. Waar Sneep het vandaan had gehaald had wist hij niet, maar wel dat het groezelige, vergeelde perkament een maand geleden was beschreven. Elk woord wat er in donkerblauwe inkt op stond herinnerde hij zich. Hij drong de herinneringen weg, maar de ogen kon hij niet ontwijken. Duizenden priemende, groene ogen, met een gebroken glinstering erin.

Hij wist heel goed wat Sneep in zijn handen had. De brief.

De grap van vorige maand.

Benauwd staarde James naar de brief in Sneeps hand. Het drukkende gevoel werd erger, de muren kwamen op hem af. Ergens in hem een ongekend verlangen naar blinde wraak op. Alle verwarde gevoelens en irritaties van de laatste maand gloeiden in zijn buik. Zijn ogen schoten vuur en uit zijn hele houding zwelde woede op. Sirius schrok van zijn blik vol zelfhaat en wreed verlangen. Hij stond bekend om zijn uitbarstingen af en toe, maar nu fonkelde er iets in zijn ogen wat nog nooit eerder iemand bij hem gezien had. Vurige, pure woede.

[ Lily

De mengeling van afkeer, woede en spijt glansde in zijn ogen en ik bleef verstijfd staan, de zware boeken uit de bieb nog in mijn hand. James' ogen blonken in het vage licht dat naar binnen viel en zijn lichaam bewoog stram, terwijl hij met grote stappen op Sneep afbeende, wiens ogen even kil en achteloos bleven als altijd. James griste het perkament uit zijn handen, en op dat moment wist ik wat het was. Ineens drong de diepe afkeer voor James weer omhoog. Ik herinnerde me alles, met haat in mijn hart. Zou ik het ooit kunnen vergeten?

Nee.

Mijn hart zou altijd bloeden. Vanwege de pijn van Jack, maar het had meerdere redenen. De brief. De afschuwelijke streek van James.. Flitsen vlogen door mijn hoofd. Flarden van de hele gebeurtenis...

[iFLASHBACK

Een woedende kreet galmde door de gang, gelijk gevolgd door een bulderend gelach. Ik balde mijn vuisten en hief ze op, maar mijn handen verslapten weer en ik liet ze zakken, mijn ogen vol ongeloof.

Potter... hoe had hij dit kunnen doen?

Opnieuw kwam er geluid uit mijn mond, maar geen schelle kreet dit keer. Het was een zacht, haast onhoorbaar geluidje, wat van alles had kunnen betekenen. Met hangende schouders stond ik hulpeloos naar het tweetal te kijken.Zwarts lachte blaffend en dat alarmeerde de leerlingen in de buurt van ons. Al gauw kwamen ze van alle kanten toegestroomd. Sommigen vroegen zich af wat er aan de hand was, maar veel meer lachten met Zwarts mee, zonder te weten waarom. Ze lachten altijd met hem mee...

Verbitterd wendde ik mijn blik naar de grond en deed mijn best niet naar Potter te kijken. Die lachte ook, al deed hij het iets minder overdreven. Ik slikte moeizaam. Het was geen troost. Ik besefte dat het alleen maar een teken was dat het hem allemaal echt amuseerde, en dat het geen zielige poging was de aandacht te trekken.

Een gloeiende haat stroomde door mijn aderen. Al vanaf het moment dat ze hun eerste grap met mijn uithaalden, maar nog nooit waren ze over grens gegaan.De grens die mij veilig had gesteld van de echte, diepe pijn. Ik zuchtte en voelde de woedende kracht zich bundelen. De woorden borrelden omhoog, in een woordenstroom die ik niet wilde of kon tegenhouden. Scheldwoorden vlogen door de gang, gedragen door een stem die de mijne niet leek te zijn. De meeste leerlingen sprongen van schrik achteruit, op de tenen van de kinderen achter hun en veroorzaakten zo een luide, samenhangende kreet uit honderden kelen, gevolgd door talloze doffe bonzen, van de leerlingen die achterover vielen en een kettingbotsing veroorzaakten. In een tel lagen alle leerlingen in de gang op de grond, behalve ik, Jack en Potter. Zwarts lag inmiddels ook letterlijk op de grond van het lachen en hield zijn armen stevig tegen zijn buik aangedrukt.

'Hoe kunnen jullie hier de humor van inzien?!' riep ik. De tranen stroomden over mijn wangen en mijn gezicht was gekweld vertrokken. Jack grinnikte wat, maar werd overstemd door mijn stemgeluid.

'IK BEN HET ZAT, POTTER! DIT IS HET DEFINITIEVE EINDE!' het einde waarvan wist ik zelf niet zo goed, maar het waren de woorden die uit mijn hart omhoog kwamen en ik gooide mijn ziel en zaligheid in de uitbarsting. Geheimen, voorzichtig bewaarde geheimen leken zo waardeloos na deze grap. Waarom had ik ze zo heimelijk gekoesterd?

'SNAPTE JE HET DAN NIET? IK KAN NIET GELOVEN DAT JE DIT GEDAAN HEBT! JULLIE ZIJN OVER DE GRENS GEGAAN! IK BEN HET VERDORIE SPUUGZAT!'

Mijn stem stierf weg.. De beelden vervaagden...

EINDE FLASHBACK[/i

Mijn ademhaling trilde en was onregelmatig. Het stuk perkament had zoveel verwoest. Het had weggestopte verlangens en blijdschappen omhoog gehaald, die ik erna weer diep weggestopt en vergeten had. Maar ik zou ze nooit echt kunnen vergeten... Een diepe zucht deed al mijn vragen wegstromen en ik leed de pijn vanbinnen die ik toen had gevoeld. Onbegrip kruiste het pad van mijn gedachtes en door een waas van tranen staarde ik roerloos naar James en Sneep... James' gezicht stond zo gepijnigd dat een sprankje hoop weer opkwam... Maar het werd genadeloos vernietigd door James beweging. Het was niet beter. Anders, dat wel. Maar niet beter.

[ James

Vaag zag James hoe Lily om de hoek kwam en halt hield. Haar houding maakte een verloren, gekwelde indruk. Hijzelf ook. Sirius zij wel eens dat hij te angstaanjagend voor woorden was als hij kwaad was, maar op zulke momenten ging alles in een roes. Hij keek Sneep met vernauwde ogen aan en bewoog zijn schouder naar achteren. Een teken om uit te halen.

Een jachtige ademhaling klonk in zijn oren en hij besefte dat het de zijne moest zijn. Het geluid werd bijna overstemd door het onophoudelijk gesuis in zijn oren en drong maar half tot hem door.

Nog steeds huisde er een verschrikkelijke warboel door zijn gedachtes. Woorden, herinneringen, spijt en schuldgevoelens drongen door elkaar heen en pijnigden zijn gedachtes. Alles gebeurde door een waas van verwoest verlangen en gekwelde pijn. Hij merkte professor Anderling niet op, die ontzet naast Lily was blijven staan. Hij zag Sirius niet, die fronsend naar hem keek. Iedereen loste op in een waas van onrustige kleuren. Hun stemmen stegen op als een soort gegons van kilometers ver. Hij zag alleen Sneeps verwrongen gezicht, maar diens kille gelaatstrekken bleven achteloos terwijl hij met een woedende grom ook zijn arm naar achteren boog. Zijn onverschillige blik verdween pas, toen James' hand woest naar voren vloog. James voelde het gebeuren als in een slowmotion. Lily's woorden galmden door zijn hoofd en van alle kanten keek ze hem verbitterd aan. De dingen hadden niet zo mogen zijn. Alles was anders gelopen dan ze beiden hadden gewild.

Met een doffe klap kwam zijn vuist tegen Sneep. Even bevroor alles en raasde de woede door James' lijf, terwijl alles en iedereen stilstond en de lucht haast trilde van de spanning. De kracht waarmee zijn vuist Sneep in zijn gezicht raakte, was te groot om te kalmeren. De adrenaline schoot door zijn hele lijf en inmiddels keken tientallen ogen toe hoe de tijd ineens weer verder schoot en hij met een woedende ogen toekeek hoe Sneep tegen de grond smakte. Hij bleef even jammerend liggen en gromde zachtjes. James draaide zich om en liep met grote, felle stappen weg. De hoek om vluchtend, bijna honderd beduusde en geschrokken leerlingen achterlatend.

Zijn handen trilden, hij zag het. Nog steeds suisden zijn oren en vermengden de contouren van muren, deuren en hallen zich met elkaar in een grote warboel. Hij hield halt, bang om ergens tegenop te lopen. In de verte klonken verschrikte kreetjes, die samensmolten als een gezamenlijke, hoge gil. Hij sloot met moeite zijn ogen en probeerde te ontspannen, maar zijn vingers bleven krampachtig in zijn handpalm drukken en zijn hele lichaam was verstijfd van de schok, de spanning, de verbittering.

Al sinds de dag dat Lily hem uitvroeg, vroeg hij zich af wat er aan de hand was. Wat er met Lily aan de hand was, eigenlijk.  
Er gloeide nieuwe hoop in hem, al vanaf het moment dat Trewin het uitmaakte met Lily. Nieuwe ronde, nieuwe kansen?

Hij zuchtte. Nee. Hij had zijn laatste kans verspeeld.

Aangeslagen verfrommelde hij het stuk perkament dat pijnlijke littekens leek te branden in zijn huid. Een weifeling ging door hem heen. Herinneringen...

James' ogen vulden zich met tranen. De brief had alles kapot gemaakt. Maar vanaf een vreemde, onwennige hoek gezien was het het enige tastbare bewijs dat Lily ooit [iiets[/i voor hem gevoeld had. Hij probeerde het propje weer uit elkaar te halen zonder te weten waarom en streek de brief glad. Scheuren trokken de woorden uiteen, maar de gevlekte inkt was niet hetgeen wat hem weerhield de brief te lezen. Hij kende de woorden al, de boodschap die erin stond.

Binnenin hem voelde alles leeg en verward aan. Wat was er allemaal aan de hand?

Alle verwarde gedachtes die door hem heen gingen verontrustten hem. De gedachtes aan Lily, aan de brief, aan zijn woedende klap van net. Hoe had het zo ver kunnen komen dat hij Sneep op een ordinaire dreuzelmanier knock-out sloeg? Waarom had hij het vage idee dat Lily om hem gaf? Gaf ze om hem?

Nee.

De woede dreef langzaam weer naar beneden en de stilte om James heen was ineens zwaar. Hij voelde zich leeg en vermoeid. Ineens had hij ontzettend veel behoefte aan zijn vrienden om hem heen. Vlug vervolgde hij zijn weg richting de leerlingenkamer.

Zijn vrienden zouden hem vast wel begrijpen.

Vast.

'Hoi!' hoorde James zodra het portret van de Dikke Dame openzwaaide.

'Hi, James!' piepte Peter. Remus keek hem peinzend aan. 'Hallo.'

'Hey Gaffel!'

Het hele groepje zat weer eens bij de haard. James zakte neer in zijn fauteuil en liet zijn blik over zijn vrienden glijden. Ze keken hem stuk voor stuk afwachtend aan.

'Wat is er?' vroeg hij behoedzaam. Zijn stem klonk hem vreemd in de oren.

'Kunnen wij beter vragen,' grinnikte Sirius. 'Sneep een mep geven! Ik vraag me af of hij nu uithuilt bij zijn onvergetelijke teddybeertje...'

Hij trok een gezicht en James lachte; het leek hem ook geen prettig gezicht.

'Dat was ook geen slimme zet van je, he?' grijnsde Sirius. 'Sneep tegen de vlakte staan, waar Anderling onmogelijk nog dichter op had kunnen staan. En Evers stond erbij! Je grote liefde... Ben je wel goed bij je hoofd?' Sirius leek dat eigenlijk helemaal niet te betwijfelen: Hij lachte en gaf James een klap op zijn schouder.

'Ik denk dat Anderling zich dat ook afvraagt, James,' voegde Remus eraan toe. Peter volgde het gesprek met grote ogen, maar toen er een stilte viel, waggelde hij weg. Niemand vroeg zich af waar hij heenging en James merkte het eigenlijk niet eens op.

'Je zult ongetwijfeld nog een enorme preek krijgen! En strafwerk... Misschien weer geen zwerkbaltrainingen, James.' Met zijn blik weer op zijn ongelooflijk dikke boek gericht, volgde hij het verdere gesprek.

'Hoor eens, Gaffel...' Sirius dacht even na en James wachtte met zijn blik afgewend af.

'Waarom werd je zo kwaad om die brief? Wat is er allemaal aan de hand?'

James opende zijn mond, alleen maar om te beseffen dat hij daar zelf ook geen antwoord op had. Remus wachtte duidelijk af: hij had al minutenlang geen pagina omgeslagen en hield het boek op zijn kop.

De stilte was zwaar van verbijstering, maar werd al gauw verstoord door tikkende hakjes.

'Hi James,' glimlachte ze. Tisha was in geen velden of wegen te bekennen en Remus staarde naar de zwarte haren van Lauren alsof hij moest overgeven. Sirius fronste en James negeerde haar.

'Dankjewel,' fluisterde ze hees. James kokhalsde, maar reageerde nog steeds niet. Hij was verward, verbaasd en geïrriteerd. En nu kwam er nog een of andere tuttebel zo slijmen dat ze, als ze niet uitkeek, door de hele leerlingenkamer zou glibberen. Diep vanbinnen koesterde hij nog steeds de hoop haar ooit aan de mondhoeken tegen de wand te plakken en vervolgens een schilderij kon hangen aan een streng haar, die zo stijf stond van magilak dat dat moest lukken.

'[iWat[/i dankjewel? Alsof ik ooit iets zou doen waar jij me dankbaar voor zou zijn! Je bent me al irritant genoeg, Lauren.'

'Oh!' Lauren keek hem geschokt aan, met knipperende oogleden. Sirius volgde het gesprek geïnteresseerd grijnzend, maar Remus stond op, met zo'n ijzig kalme uitdrukking op zijn gezicht, dat hij niet anders als woedend kon zijn.

Ze hadden allemaal hun redenen om om de vreemdste dingen woedend te worden...

[ Lily

Hij was veranderd, maar niet op de manier die ik gehoopt had. Hij had Sneep niet vervloekt, maar had het bij de dreuzelmanier gehouden. Dat was een hele verandering.

Maar toch had hij het gedaan. Hij was kwaad geworden en had Sneep alleen maar gepest omdat hij bestond, zoals hij me tandenblikkerend had verteld vorig jaar.

'Lily! Wacht!'

Verbaasd draaide ik me om en grinnikte vervolgens om Sandy's blonde haren, die achter haar aan wapperden terwijl ze op me af gerend kwam. Kate liep een paar passen voor haar en hield abrupt halt, vlak voor mijn neus.

'Au!' Sandy merkte het te laat op, rende op volle snelheid tegen Kate aan en ze vielen samen op de grond.

Kate kreunde.

'Zo voelt een deurmat zich dus,' mompelde ze grinnikend. Ik wierp haar een grijnzende blik en wachtte tot ze alle twee hijgend overeind waren gekomen.

'Wat dacht je van een meidenavondje? Wij drieën?'

Een stilte viel, terwijl ze me beiden enthousiast aankeken. Ik staarde nietsziend in de verte, met de tranen die weer omhoog kwamen. mijn gedachtes dwaalden af naar de wond die tijden geleden langzaam was genezen. Hij was nu in een ruk kapot gemaakt. De liefde voor Jack was weg. De barricade was vernield. De pijn van zes jaar geleden stroomde weer door mijn aderen. Was het tijd om eraan toe te geven?

'Oké!' klonk een klein, overdreven stemmetje. Ik besefte dat het de mijne moest zijn en beet op mijn lip. Jep, alles was weer terug. Alle gevoelens waar ik me de afgelopen vijf jaar veilig van had gesteld door een bescherming. Een bescherming die nu verloren was...

'Ik weet niet of ik dit wel leuk vind, Kate,' mompelde ik.

'Ssht!' fluisterde ze gebiedend. Op onze tenen trippelden we over de trap. Foppe was gelukkig nergens te bekennen, net als de felgele ogen van Mevrouw Norks.

Het was aardedonker in de enorme hal met alle vierhonderd-en-nog-wat trappen. Onze voetstappen maakten een schuifelend geluid, maar geen enkel schilderij merkte het op. We waren veilig.

Een huivering gleed over mijn rug.. Als we gesnapt werden... als Vilder erachter kwam dat we om elf uur 's avonds op weg naar de Noordertoren waren...

Morgenochtend weer lessen. Dan was het weekend weer voorbij en zat mijn hoofd waarschijnlijk weer te vol voor pijnlijke herinneringen.

Nauwelijks hoorbaar zuchtte ik. Kate giechelde.

Een half uur later kwamen we eindelijk aan in het ruime, ongebruikte lokaal. De haard brandde zachtjes en de lange, sliertige vlammen wierpen een gezellig licht op de muren. Kate en ik slopen lacherig naar Sandy, die met een enorme berg chocokikkers, ballonbruisballen en suikerveren op ons wachtte.

'Doen, durf of de waarheid,' besliste deze tevreden toen we allemaal in onze slaapzakken lagen te smikkelen van al het lekkers.

Opgewekt stemde ik ermee in.

'Lily?' vragend wendde Sandy zich naar mij.

'Waarheid.'

'Ga je je op gevaarlijk terrein begeven?' lachte Kate. Sandy grinnikte, dacht even na en vroeg toen nieuwsgierig: 'Beschrijf je droomjongen.'

Hoestend vloog ik overeind. Een stuk ballonbruisbal was in mijn keel geschoten toen James' gezicht voor mijn netvlies flitste.

Droomjongen...

'Knap...-'

'Dat meen je niet! Sinds wanneer ga jij voor knap? Je hebt altijd tegen me gezegd dat het je om het [iinnerlijk[/i ging...' Kate keek me quasi-geshockeerd aan.

'Ik bedoel gewoon niet het uiterlijk van een te heet gewassen krokodil met paarse ogen...'

'Oké...'

'Gespierd...-'

'Gespierd? De jongens die jij leuk vind hebben meestal alleen spieren in hun grote teen! Het innerlijk, Lil! Denk aan het innerlijk!'

'Slim..-'

'Meer dan een hersencel? Maar dat wordt moeilijk met jongens, op sociaal gebied zijn ze erg zuinig in het verbruik van kennis, ik-'

'Aardig'

'Weet je dat nou wel zeker? Natuurlijk is het logisch, maar waar vind je tegenwoordig nog een [iaardige[/i jongen?' Kate maakte een dramatisch gebaar en ik schudde lachend mijn hoofd.

'Moet ik hem nou beschrijven of niet?' vroeg ik grijnzend aan Kate. Ze lachte en zweeg. Het was rond twee uur toen we eindelijk van plan waren te gaan slapen. Dus toen ik als laatste eindelijk ook insliep onder het vredige privekoor van twee snurkende vriendinnen, was het pas vijf uur 's morgens. Nog twee slaapuurtjes tegoed. Dat waren er zeven te kort...

'Lily, Lily!'

Slaapdronken voelde ik het gesjor aan mijn schouders.

'Ze wil niet wakker worden,' fluisterde iemand.

'Laat mij maar even.'

Een paar minuten was alleen het gegrinnik het enige wat de ochtendstilte verstoorde, maar -

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!'

Een immens luide gil galmde door het hele kasteel, direct gevolgd door een vrolijke lach.

Hijgend van schrik sprong ik uit mijn slaapzak, mijn hand zonder toverstok in de aanslag. Mijn haren drupten op de vloer.

'Ah, ben je wakker?' vroeg Sandy.

'Schiet nou op, kom op, we komen te laat!' haastig ging ik mijn vriendinnen voor naar de Grote Zaal.

'Wie werd er pas wakker toen er een emmers ijskoud water over haar heen gegoten werd?' vroeg Kate lachend. Sandy grinnikte.

'Niet iemand die ik ken!' Opgewekt schoof ik aan de lange tafel, zo'n drie meter van Zwarts, James, Pippeling en Lupos vandaan.

'Ik denk het wel, hoor!'

'Oh ja?'

'Ja!'

'Niet waar!' Actief sloeg ik met mijn vuist op tafel, middenin een schaal huzarensalade. De drabberige brei plakte aan mijn handen toen ik hem eruit haalde. 'Jak,' klonk er mopperend. Van alle kanten werd er gierend gelachen en we begonnen vrolijk een ontbijtgevecht. Binnen de kortste keren kon er niemand meer in de buurt van de Griffoendortafel komen, zonder bekogeld te worden met harde broodjes of uit te glijden over de ronddolende erwtjes. Leerlingen van andere afdelingen kropen op handen en knieën langs onze tafel terwijl wij ons best deden de boter uit ons haar te halen en tegelijkertijd een kan pompoensap als schild voor ons te houden, met in de andere hand een wapen. Dat wil zeggen: een appel, peer of een overgebleven croissantje. Het was gedaan met de pret toen Anderling met moeite haar lach inhield, terwijl ze vermanend straf uitdeelde. Met hier en daar een klodder botter in haar haren liep ze weg. Genoeg redenen om over de grond te rollen van het lachen.

[ James

'Maak dat je wegkomt!' brieste Remus. Lauren nepglimlach maakte plaats voor een verbeten trek om zijn mond. Remus sloeg zijn armen over elkaar en nam een defensieve houding aan tegenover de geschokte Lauren. Met een laatste blik op James en Sirius wandelde ze overdreven nonchalant weg.

'Opgeruimd staat netjes...' mompelde Remus. Sirius stapte op een blond meisje af dat net de leerlingenkamer binnenkwam en James' gedachtes dwaalden af. De brief...

FLASHBACK

"'[iZullen we hem nu eindelijk voor Trewins neus laten "vallen"?'

'Okay,' lachte James. 'Ik ben echt benieuwd naar zijn kop, zeg...'

'Wat zal Evers kwaad zijn!'

'Ja,' antwoordde hij ietwat afgemeten. Hij sloot zijn ogen om de benauwde muren om hem heen te vergeten. Hij wierp een voorzichtige blik om de hoek. Trewin kwam er al aan, met Evers op zijn hielen. Vluchtig las hij de brief over. Het was niet nodig, elke letter was in zijn geheugen gegrift. Zijn ademhaling trilde terwijl hij met zijn rug tegen de muur de brief stevig in zijn handen hield geklemd. Hij voelde een brok in zijn keel komen toen hij ernaar staarde en wenste dat hij echt was.

[/i Lieve James,

Hoe gaat het met je? Oh James, ik mis je zo. Terwijl ik aan de zijde van Jack loop, voel ik mijn liefde voor jou diep weggestopt. Maar het vloeit door mijn aderen, ik kan er niets aan doen. Heel vaak denk ik eraan hoe het zou zijn als jij de jongen naast me was. Als jíj steeds een hand door mijn haren haalde..

Kunnen we dan niks doen? Kan ik niet gewoon tegen iedereen zeggen dat ik van jou houdt, en niet van jou?

Want dat is de waarheid. Ik houd van je.

Lily[i

Hij slikte een paar keer. Zijn hart bonkte in zijn keel en in gedachten voelde hij de veer weer tegen zijn vingers schuren terwijl hij hem in de inkt doopte. Waarom deden ze het eigenlijk?

Talloze schuldgevoelens maalden door zijn gedachtes terwijl hij langzaam overeind kwam en een gemaakt lach uitstootte. Met stramme, onwerkelijke bewegingen liep hij de hoek om, gelijk gevolgd door een binnensmonds lachende Sirius.

Terwijl ze recht op Trewin afliepen lachten ze. In een paar tellen later lag de brief voor Trewins voeten op de grond en hielden James en Sirius gespannen halt, toen ze een woedende kreet door de gang hoorden galmen. Traag draaide het tweetal zich om en keken recht in de woedende ogen van Lily.

James kneep een tel zijn ogen dicht, wetend dat er een uitbarsting ging komen. Sirius lachte inmiddels zo blaffend dat de leerlingen simpelweg van alle kanten toestroomden. James lachte ook, maar vanbinnen brak zijn hart in duizenden stukjes. Met een gebroken blik wachtte hij af.

EINDE FLASHBACK[/i

James staarde roerloos voor zichzelf uit en voelde de hoop als een warme gloed door hem heen stromen. Voor zijn ogen zag hij nog steeds de zo gebroken, verdrietige Lily. Hoe had hij het ooit kunnen opbrengen de brief te schrijven? Om alle gevoelens voor haar te ontkennen?

Sirius wierp hem fronsende blikken toe terwijl hij een arm om het blonde meisje heen sloeg, maar hij vroeg niks. Ook Remus zweeg. Ze hielden allemaal hun mond over de brief die alles had verwoest. Zoals het vertrouwen in elkaar. Het vertrouwen dat ze niet te ver zouden gaan. Mistroostig vroeg James zich af of er ooit nog een woord gerept zou worden over de brief.

'Hey James!' Lily kroop over de grond naar hem toe met die mooie glimlach van haar om haar lippen getrokken. Haar ogen ontmoetten de zijne en even zag hij zijn eigen wanhoop weerspiegeld. Gauw duwde hij de gedachtes weg en raapte het zoveelste verdwaalde erwtje op. De hele Zaal was leeg, iedereen was nu in de klaslokalen. Behalve hij, Remus, Sirius, Lily, Kate Camin en Sandy Muys. Anderling had hen opgedragen de Zaal erwtjes- boter, broodjes- en croissantjesvrij te maken zonder toverkracht. Vilder hield de wacht en leek in zijn nopjes. Een boosaardige glimlach lag om zijn grauwe gezicht.

'Hoe is het?' vroeg ze. Duizenden twijfels onderbouwden haar zachte stem.

James kwam overeind en liet zijn blik rusten op de rode, golvende haren van Lily. 'Goed hoor, met jou?'

'Ook wel...' Haar stem stierf weg en ze hield haar ogen angstvallig op de grond gericht, terwijl ze vlak naast James overeind kwam. Hij voelde haar hand langs de zijne strijken en haar ademhaling langs zijn wang strijken terwijl hij zijn schouders liet hangen. Waarom deed ze dit?

Hij schudde zachtjes en afwerend zijn hoofd, maar Lily's ogen stonden vol hoop en ongekende vreugde, terwijl haar vingertoppen zijn hand opnieuw kort aanraakten. Het was zo'n hoopvol gebaar dat James verlangens voelde loskomen. Met langzame, voorzichtige bewegingen nam James haar lange, slanke handen in de zijne en trok hij haar ietsje naar zich toe. Lily sloot haar ogen, maar boog niet dichterbij. Traag opende ze haar oogleden weer en een glimlach gleed over haar gezicht, terwijl James een arm om haar middel wilde slaan. Maar ineens, zonder enige reden, schrokken ze beiden. Vol pijn in haar ogen deed Lily een stap achteruit, precies op het moment dat James' houding verslapte en hij haar los liet.

Dat was het. Hij moest haar loslaten. Hij moest zijn gevoelens toestaan te verdwijnen. Maar waarom liet Lily dat niet toe?

Met een zucht keek hij naar Lily, die verder ging met opruimen. Niemand leek iets opgemerkt te hebben.

James' trillende ademhaling was bijna onhoorbaar door het bonkende, luide geluid van zijn hart. Een steek ging er doorheen toen hij het perkament van de brief in zijn zak voelde zitten. Het gloeide, brandde in zijn huid en liet littekens achter die uiterlijk niet zichtbaar waren.

Een zucht verstoorde de regelmaat van geluiden. Moedeloos telde hij de stappen die hij nam en liet hij zijn blik herhaaldelijk over de trappen glijden. Alleen maar omdat hij het beeld keer op keer weer vergat. Eindelijk was hij bij de leerlingenkamer. Hij luisterde naar de horde leerlingen die door de gangen stroomden nadat de bel ging. De leerlingenkamer was uitgestorven. Hij zuchtte toen hij dacht aan Sirius, Remus en Peter. Ze waren alledrie nog aan het werk in de Grote Zaal. Hij was ertussen uitgeknepen, gevlucht voor de pijn. Uitdrukkingsloos staarde hij hoe de vlammen in de open haard steeds kleiner en zwakker werden. Uiteindelijk was een klein sliertje rook het enige wat overbleef. Een paar tellen later laaiden de vlammen ineens weer hoog op en verborg het vuur alle asresten.

Ging het zo ook met hem en Liy? Zou hun vuur traag en pijnlijk doven? Zou er bij hun ook nieuw vuur komen?

Een pijn schoot door hem heen. Trewin vormde geen drempel meer. Ze hadden vrij spel.

Toch durfden ze geen van beiden de stap over de grens te zetten. Voelde ze echt hetzelfde als hem? Wílde zij de stap wel nemen?

'Hallo James..' klonk een aarzelende stem. Verbaasd keek James naar Lily. Ze kroop naast hem op de bank en glimlachte flauwtjes.

'Hallo...'

'Maar hoe is het nu echt?'

Onderzoekend nam hij haar in zich op. Waar wilde ze heen?

'Ik bedoel...' ze zweeg even. 'In verband met je moeder...'

Een loodzwaar gevoel plofte op zijn maag. Bijna had hij alle gedachtes over zijn vertrek van Zweinstein verdrongen. Maar nu besefte hij weer dat hij weg moest.

Met een lege, vermoeide blik keek hij in Lily's groene ogen.

'Ik weet het niet...'

[ Lily

Mijn voetstappen gingen snel en verplaatsten mij vliegensvlug door de gang. om me heen volgden talloze schilderijen nauwlettend mijn bewegingen. Maar ze kwamen er algauw achter dat ik uiterlijk niets meer deed dan lopen en al gauw vervolgden ze hun gesprekken.

Vanbinnen vluchtte ik. Ik vluchtte van mijn vliegende gedachtes en de steken in mijn hart. Ze stopten niet, ze gingen maar door. Jacks ogen waren nog steeds op mij gericht vanuit de duisternis die zich alleen aan mijn ogen toonde. Maar twee andere ogen vergezelde elk paar gehate blauwe ogen. Hazelbruine, wanhopige ogen. Ze weerspiegelden mijn gedachtes en ik vluchtte ervoor weg. Ik kon het hem niet vergeven, dat wist ik. De letters van de brief speelden voor mijn ogen terwijl ik vijf trappen op liep.Mijn bewegingen werden gestremd door twijfels en pijn en waren traag. Ik onderdrukte het nerveuze, missende gevoel in mijn maag en stapte de uitgestorven leerlingenkamer binnen. Met meergeslagen ogen liep ik richting de open haard. De vlammen verspreidden een warmte die ik over mijn hele verkrampte lichaam voelde glijden. De spanning gleed een beetje van mijn af, tot ik bekende zwarte haarplukken boven de leuning van de bank zag uitsteken.

Ik aarzelde even. 'Hallo James...'

Hij was zichtbaar verbaasd terwijl ik naast hem ging zitten.

'Hallo..'

'Maar hoe is het nu echt?'

'Ik bedoel... met je moeder..'

'Ik weet het niet,' antwoordde hij zachtjes. Ik liet mijn blik over zijn vermoeide gezicht glijden en een zucht bleef tussen ons in hangen. Ik wist dat ik hem hiermee overviel. Ik wist dat hij het had geprobeerd te vergeten om zich vast te houden aan een illusie, maar ik wist ook dat de pijn daarna dan veel heviger zou zijn. Net als bij mijn plan... Waarom had ik mijn geweten al die tijd verdrongen? Waarom had ik niet geluisterd naar mijn verstand? Met neergeslagen ogen probeerde ik de vragen weer terg te dringen. Ik had mijn plan uitgevoerd, maar ik kon de wetenschap niet aan dat James dan net zoveel zou lijden als Jack mij had laten lijden. Zou het pad dat ik bewandelde zich ooit bij dat van James voegen?

Met een verontschuldigende, gekwelde blik stond ik op en liep naar de Slaapzaal. Tien minuten later had ik mijn tas ingepakt en vertrok ik naar Kruidenkunde. De ochtendlessen had ik stuk voor stuk gemist en na een blokuur in de kassen zou de schooldag weer voorbij zijn.

Met gebogen schouders en mistroostige ogen stapte ik door het portretgat.

'Het kan altijd nog, Lily,' mompelde Sandy, die ik onderweg tegen kwam. Ik slikte en keek haar vaag verbaasd aan. De tranen sprongen in mijn ogen.

Moedeloos vervolgde ik mijn weg naar de kassen.

'Hallo Lily..'

'Hoi!' Ik deed mijn best opgewekt te klinken en hees mijn schooltas hoger over mijn schouder terwijl we wachtten langs de glazen wanden van de kas.

'Volgende week zaterdag mogen we weer naar Zweinsveld hè?' vroeg ze aarzelend.

'Ja.'

'Heb je een date, of gaan we samen?'

Kate keek me aan met een blik die er gespannen uitzag. Fronsend hield ik mijn hoofd schuin en keek haar aan.

'Ik denk dat ik ook maar voor een date zorg, want [ijij[/i hebt al een date..'

'O- oh ja?' stamelde Kate. Ze glimlachte.

'Zeker weten!' bevestigde ik. 'Kom op, professor Stronk is er.'

Zwijgend ondergingen we een les over Gifzwammen.

'Met wie ga jij dan?' klonk een nieuwsgierige stem. Ik keek Kate plagend aan.

'Met de reuzeninktvis, duh!' grijnsde ik.

'Okay! Ik met Sirius.'

Het was even stil.

'WAAAT?' met grote ogen staarde ik haar aan. Een klein glimlachje speelde om mijn lippen, maar mijn blik was een beetje bezorgd. Ik wist dat Kate Zwarts een stuk vond, maar niet of ze verliefd op hem was. Zwarts zou haar hart breken...

'Maar dan ga jij dus alleen...'

'Niet! Met de reuzeninktvis,' herhaalde ik quasi-verontwaardigd. Een beetje teleurgesteld staarde ik weer naar het water, terwijl we onder de boom aan het meer gingen zitten en ons verscholen onder de schaduw van de bladeren. Het water golfde zachtjes en het gras speelde in de wind.

'Zullen we met zijn allen gaan?' stelde ik blozend voor. Een beeld dreef voor mijn ogen...

'Met James, Remus en Peter erbij?'

'Sinds wanneer noem je hun allemaal bij hun voornaam?'

'Goed dan. Omdat jij anders opgezadeld zit met een reuzeninktvis die eruit ziet als een geknipte zeekoe.'

Ik lachte. 'Hoe ziet die er dan uit?'

'Geen idee.' En weg was ze. De groep jongens een stuk verderop was zichtbaar verbaasd door het voorstel en begon druk te praten met Kate. James' ogen leken even naar mij te flitsen, voor hij instemde en Kate weer op mij afkwam. Had ik het goed gezien? Ik sloeg mijn ogen neer en voelde de twijfels in mijn blik brandden. Voelde hij nog steeds wat voor me? Ik zou hem de brief nooit kunnen vergeten. Jack had zich er niks van aan getrokken, maar het had me pijn gedaan. Het idee dat hij dat aanzag voor een grap, had me gekwetst..Het deed er niet toe wat de gevolgen waren. Het ging erom wat die hadden kunnen zijn. Het ging erom dat hij zo'n brief voor een grap aanzag.

'Ze gaan mee!'

Ik glimlachte en duwde abrupt mijn verwarde gevoelens weg. 'Mooi zo!'

'Professor?' vroeg ik voorzichtig.

Stilte.

'Professor Dilius?!'

'Een kopje thee, graag,' murmelde de pluk grijs dat op het bureau lag. Onmiddellijk lachte iedereen, maar mijn uitdrukking bleef strak en ik keek afkeurend naar de man die ons les hoorde te geven in toverdranken.

'PROFESSOR!' herhaalde ik. Traag kwam de vergrijsde man omhoog en staarde zijn leerlingen glazig aan. Hij was duidelijk nog niet helemaal wakker en Kate had dit keer geen emmer water bij de hand.

'Vandaag.. gaan we.. het hebben.. over de ver..-'

Met een plof belandde zijn gezicht weer op het houten bureau voor hem en vlak daarna vulde het geluid van luid gesnurk het lokaal. Vrolijk begonnen de leerlingen elkaars huiswerk over te nemen en smeten met inktpotjes door de klas.

'Potter!' In een oogwenk stond Sandy voor James. Ze wisselde vluchtig een blik met mij uit en leek moeite te doen niet in lachen uit te barsten.

'Bedankt voor de rat,' glimlachte ze afwachtend. Sirius en James grijnsden breed.

'Maar hebben jullie er bij stilgestaan dat in een boekentas zitten niet erg comfortabel is voor zo'n rat...?'

'Nee,' antwoordde James prompt. Siris lachte en voegde eraan toe: 'Maar het is maar een getransfigureerd inktpotje.'

Lachende glipte het tweetal langs mij, Sandy en Kate en lieten nog een stel Huffelpuffers struikelen, voor ze door de deur van het lokaal verdwenen.

'Nee, daar moet het beest blij mee zijn!' riep Sandy hen achterna. Met een laatste, geërgerde blik op Dilius wandelden Kate en ik het lokaal uit.

'Wat is Dilius toch een grijze pluis,' verzuchtte Kate.

'Een vergrootte mix tussen een kobold en een kabouter met een buik die bijna op de grond hangt en haar dat verdacht veel weg heeft ijzeren wormen komt meer in de buurt.'

'Okay, jij je zin!'

'Kist is nog interessanter! Volgens mij is er zojuist een record behaald!'

Kate lachte. 'Welke dan?'

'Het feit dat tijdens een les niet de leerlingen, maar de [ileraar[/i slaapt noem ik een record! Zou hij op de rug van een egel slapen of zo?'

'Misschien teveel koffie gedronken...'

'Dat overkomt je niet elke dag.'

'Weet ik veel wat er met die grijze kabouterkobold is!' riep Kate lacherig. Ik grijnsde.

[ James

'Waar blijven die meiden toch?' vroeg James zich hardop af. Het was al bijna half twee en Kate en Lily waren er nog niet.

'Geen idee,' antwoordde Sirius fronsend.

'Ze zullen zich wel aan het opmaken zijn,' zei Remus.

Twee ogen flitsten voor James' netvlies, zoals zo vaak de laatste tijd. Ze waren groen en keken hem ongelovig aan. Ze waren dichtbij. Het donkere randje om de iris heen sierde de twee ogen. Een onrustig, drukkend gevoel lag op zijn maag, terwijl zijn gedachtes naar een andere plaats en tijd afdreven. De aanblik van het enorme kasteel van Zweinstein had zijn blik niet van haar af kunnen scheuren. De verwarring in haar groene ogen zou hem altijd blijven achtervolgen, terwijl de herinneringen zo levensecht waren dat hij haar bovenarmen nog in zijn handen gesloten voelde.

'Hey jongens!' riep ineens een opgewekte stem door de gang. Tien minuten later liepen ze eindelijk door de winkelstraten van Zweinsveld.

'Oh, wat een leuke schoenen!' riep Kate uit. Sirius werd onmiddellijk meegetrokken en de rest van de groep die zich in de inmiddels vijfentwintigste winkel vertoonde, sjokte verveeld achter het tweetal aan. James grinnikte toen Kate voor de zoveelste keer beteuterd mompelde dat ze te duur waren. Dat was niks gek ook, met een lege portemonnee.

'Laten we alsjeblieft even pauze houden,' kreunde Remus.

'Twee sorbets met slagroom, een vuurijsje, een aardbeiencoupe geserveerd met ballonbruisballen, een bananesplit en... een glas water, graag.' Kate keek beteuterd terwijl ze haar eigen bestelde glas water opschreef.

'Je mag wel een hapje van mijn sorbet, hoor,' glimlachte Lily gul. Kate keek jaloers toen hun enorme ijsjes werden gebracht, maar het was haar eigen fout. Ze had zoveel gekocht dat we vijf stoelen hadden moeten bijschuiven om de vele tassen te huisvesten. Sirius ging schuil achter twee daarvan, maar stoorde zich daar absoluut niet aan. Het was duidelijk dat hij iets heel liefs bij Kate deed, want ze giechelde. Lily ontweek James' blik en hij staarde voor zich uit, naar de etalage van Voddeleurs Coutoure. Nog steeds dwaalde de vraag rond of ze dezelfde gevoelens had als zes jaar terug, in hun eerste jaar. Waarom gaf ze niet toe dat ze iets voor me gevoeld had?

Omdat ik er ook niet aan toegaf. Het antwoord schoot door mijn hoofd en elk woord, elke klank bleef nog lang nagalmen. De geluiden Kate's gegiechel en het gepraat van Remus vervaagden, terwijl mijn blik opnieuw bleef hangen op Lily.

Was het eigenlijk wel zo? Voelde hij meer voor haar? Was hij niet alleen... geïnteresseerd in haar?

Hij schudde onmerkbaar zijn hoofd.

Hoe had hij dat ooit kunnen denken...

'Ik wil een foto,' besliste Kate ineens. Hijgend van vermoeidheid zette ieder zijn deel tassen neer en streek het zweet van zijn voorhoofd. Peter had de lichtste tas en James keek hem vernietigend aan. Had hij niet iets meer kunnen dragen?

'Ik eigenlijk ook..' Lily greep de kans om de rustpauze te rekken, zakte neer in het gras en begon een grote zoekactie naar haar dreuzelcamera, die in een van de tassen moest zitten. Lachend keek James toe hoe even later het gras niet meer te zien was door de talloze rokjes, truitjes, sieraden, snoepbergen en schoenen die Kate had gekocht

'Hier is hij!' riep Lily ineens triomfantelijk uit. Gelijk hief ze het op als een wapen, richtte het op James en een tiende van een seconde later werden ze allemaal verblind door een lichtflits.

'En nou heb ik je!' grijnsde ze. James griste de camera uit haar handen, bekeek het van alle kanten en concludeerde dat hij het horizontaal moest houden. Met het ding op z'n kop tegen zijn neus gedrukt droeg hij Lily op aan de oever van het meer te gaan staan. Hij kon het niet laten een grap uit te halen..

'Één stapje achteruit. Je past er niet op.'

Hij tuurde door een klein raampje waardoor hij toekeek terwijl Lily gedwee een stapje achteruit deed. Sirius voorzag zijn grap en schaterde het uit, en terwijl Remus peinzend toekeek en Kate fronsend nadacht, zei James tegen Lily dat ze nóg één stapje achteruit moest doen. Met haar been al half naar achteren kreeg Lily ineens door waar hij mee bezig was. Ze wilde terug vooruit stappen, maar ze had haar gewicht al naar achteren verplaatst en tuimelde achterover met een halve salto het water in, waarop James werkelijk moeite moest doen om niet in lachen uit te barsten toen ze met een pluk zeewier midden op haar druppende haar weer boven water kwam.

Wat verdwaalde visjes lagen tussen het zeewier te twijfelen of ze nu gek waren geworden, of waren opgegeten door een reuzeninktvis en nu ergens in diens maag de weg aan het zoeken waren. Uiteindelijk verloste Lily ze van hun vragen door haar hoofd wilde te schudden en haar haren weer rood te maken in plaats van groen. Zwemmend bereikte ze de oever weer, plukte een zee-egel van haar broek en hees zich op de oever.

Zeewier, vis- en zee-egelvrij wendde ze zich naar James. Even aarzelde, maar met een schuin oog op Kate, die letterlijk plat lag van het lachen en met haar vuist tegen de grond sloeg, waagde ze het te lachen, in plaats van boos te worden.

'Ik begrijp dat je teleurgesteld was dat je je vrije zaterdag niet zou doorbrengen met de reuzeninktvis, maar wanhopig op hem afspringen vind ik toch ietsje te ver gaan!' lachte Kate.

'Wát? Vind je de reuzeninktvis leuk? En ik hoopte nog wel dat ik een kansje maakte,' zei James met een pruillip. Zijn blik kruiste vluchtig die van Lily en in één oogopslag zag hij dat haar ogen serieus stonden. De lach verdween van zijn gezicht en na eindelijk een foto te hebben gemaakt van de hele club, vertrokken ze nog nagrinnikend over Lily, die inmiddels een klein neetje droger was. Om haar schouders lag het spijkerjack van James en het slootwater uit haar haren drupten op de vloer en trokken een lang spoor over het bordes van Zweinstein.

James wist zeker dat de reusachtig uitvergrootte foto van het hele clubje nog lang aan zijn muur zou hangen. Op de voorgrond prijkte Lily, met haar haren doorweekt om haar gezicht hangend en een brede glimlach om haar lippen. Kate stond er bijzonder charmant op met haar ogen dicht terwijl Sirius' aandacht was gefixeerd op haar hand, die hij vasthad en triomfantelijk omhoog hield. Remus' wenkbrauwen waren omhooggetrokken terwijl hij degene achter de camera probeerde duidelijk te maken dat die hem op zijn kop en scheef hield en Peter was gestruikeld over James' voet, waardoor alleen een voet van hem zichtbaar was, die trappelend omhoog stak en Kate bijna in haar gezicht trapte. James keek vanachter de camera triomfantelijk toe terwijl hij de min of meer mislukte foto nam.

De weken slopen voorbij. James voelde dat de aandacht van Lily volledig op hem gericht was. 's Morgens kwam ze naar hem toe en ze weken niet van elkaars zijde gedurende de vele middagen die op het uitje met de club volgden. Het was drie weken verder toen Lily opnieuw het onderwerp aan sneed dat James zo zorgvuldig gemeden had.

'Ik weet het niet. Ik heb er nog geen oplossing voor,' antwoordde James mompelend. Lily staarde weer nietsziend in de verte, maar haar ogen stonden verdrietig en opmerkelijk leeg.

'Er moet toch iets te bedenken zijn... Kun je niet in de weekends naar haar toe gaan?'

'Dat is toch veel teveel gedoe.. De Express rijdt bovendien niet elke dag op en neer.'

Hij had nog steeds geen idee waarom Lily erover begon, maar op een vreemde manier gaf het hem een geruststellend gevoel. Hij had hulp.

'En je grootouders?' vroeg ze aarzelend. Haar blik kruiste die van James en hij hield haar ogen gevangen in zijn blik. Haar groene ogen glinsterden onder het felle licht van de kroonluchter. Ergens ver weg gilde een eerstejaars, maar de het stilzwijgen van hun overheerste en de lucht leek lichter en tintelender te worden. Gesuis in zijn oren, een nerveus gevoel in zijn maag.

Uiteindelijk verbrak Lily de magie en wendde ze haar blik af. James sloeg zijn ogen neer en voelde zijn hart in zijn keel kloppen. De hele wereld viel ineens weer in elkaar. Hij staarde nietsziend voor zich uit en herinnerde zich de woorden van Lily.

'Ik zal eens contact met ze opnemen.'

Nog even keek hij haar in de ogen, toen stond op en vluchtte weg. Het zou een oplossing kunnen zijn. Als zijn grootvader voor zijn moeder kon zorgen, hoefde hij niet te vertrekken.

Zijn gedachten dwaalden af van het besproken probleem. Terwijl hij zich op zijn hemelbed liet ploffen, stonden zijn ogen weer vol van het ongekende vuur. Een vuur dat al zes jaar brandde. Een vuur voor Lily.

[ Lily

Met uitdrukkingsloze ogen keek ik James na. De blik in zijn ogen van net lag in mijn geheugen gegrift. Ik zou hem nooit vergeten.

Mijn blik dwaalde af naar de deur richting de slaapzaal van de jongens, waar ik James net door had zien verdwijnen. Mijn hart bonsde nog steeds onregelmatig door de verbintenis, die ik net had gevoeld. De vonk, die tijdens onze eerste ontmoeting was overgesprongen, huisde nog steeds in ons geheugen. Waarom had ik zijn ogen steeds ontweken? Dat moest de fout zijn die ik in het begin had gemaakt, en die me de rest van mijn leven zou blijven achtervolgen. Als ik in zijn ogen had gekeken, had ik zijn ware gevoelens kunnen zien. Nu was het te laat. De gevoelens tussen ons waren verkeerd gegroeid.

Kon Sandy gelijk hebben? "Het kan altijd nog," had ze gezegd. Diep vanbinnen koesterde ik nog steeds hoop dat mijn zorgvuldig bewaarde geheim waarheid kon worden. Mijn geheim omtrent James. Maar mijn verstand zei me dat het te laat was, dat Sandy ongelijk had. Maar mijn hart bleef bonzen voor het geheim dat ik al zes jaar met meedroeg.

Terwijl mei overging in juni, vertoonde de zon zich vaker en buiten en werd het op gras in de koele zomerwind steeds drukker. De zonnestralen drongen binnen door de enorme ramen in de gangen. En elke dag, als ik op James afliep, vroeg ik me af wat er in hem omging. De vraag waarom hij die zaterdag middag zo'n grap met me had uitgehaald, werd steeds dringender. Talloze malen vroeg ik me af wat ik nu in godsnaam moest doen. Moest ik toegeven aan het verlangen dat ik al zes jaar had? Sinds het moment dat zijn vingers zich om mijn bovenarmen hadden gesloten, had ik hoop gekoesterd. Jack was ten tonele gekomen, en terwijl ik wist dat de band tussen mij en James verkeerd groeide, ging ik een relatie met hem aan.

Een beslissing, die ik nooit zo had moeten nemen.

De examens naderden en steeds meer leerlingen lagen languit in het groene gras buiten te studeren. Ik droeg mijn boeken elke dag trouw mee, als ik 's morgens op James afstapte en met hem, Kate en zijn vrienden de dag doorbracht. We waren een soort clubje geworden, nu Kate en Sirius serieus verkering hadden. Het was al een week aan (wonder!) toen we een paar weken voor de examens aan het ontbijt zaten, met onze boeken uitgestald over de afdelingstafel. Sirius en Kate lachten vaag op de achtergrond, terwijl ik de verschillende eigenschappen van een mandragora in mijn hoofd probeerde te stampen. Remus praatte zachtjes met Sandy, die net even een praatje kwam maken en Peter was lichtjes aan het panikeren toen hij na een uur opdreunen nog steeds de uiterlijke kenmerken van een weerwolf niet wist. Ik had geen zin hem te vertellen dat we dat vorig jaar moesten weten en ging gewoon door met stampen in de opmerkelijk stille Grote Zaal.

'Tik-tak-tik-tak-tik-tak'

Het getik van twee inmiddels bekende naaldhakken.

Ik voelde de vernauwde ogen op mij gericht, terwijl Lauren achter ons halt hield.

'Als we-'

'Houd je kop, Lauren!' onderbrak Remus haar. Zijn stem siste en Sirius en Kate stopten meteen met lachen. Allemaal volgden we wat er komen ging, maar Lauren negeerde Remus. Ze boog zich verleidelijk naar voren, met het puntje van haar neus bijna tegen James' nek aan. Voor mijn ogen flitste het beeld waarin ze hetzelfde deed met Jack, voor ik merkte dat hij vreemdging. In een snelle, ongemerkte beweging stond ik op en hief tergend langzaam mijn toverstok. Het geroezemoes in de zaal verstomde toen ze mijn toverstok trillend zagen opgericht tegen Lauren.

Mijn jachtige ademhaling vulde de stilte in de zaal. Ik snoof minachtend. 'Ga weg.'

'Daar heb jij niks over te zeggen,' bitste ze terug. Ik vernauwde mijn ogen en hief mijn toverstok nog hoger op. Tranen van haat verdrongen zich een weg naar buiten in mijn ogen. 'O jawel...' siste ik.

Door twee spleetjes keek ik naar Lauren en hield haar woedende blik vast. Haar ogen flitsten ongemakkelijk door de ruimte, beseffend dat ieder hoofd in de zaal naar ons gewend was. Ineens leek ze de woorden terug te vinden en haar trillende stem schalde door de zaal toen ze zich een serie scheldwoorden leek te herinneren.

'GOOR KRENG! VUIL ACHTERBAKS IRRITANT ROTWIJF!'

'Wij zijn niet geïnteresseerd in de woorden die jij als eerst leerde,' antwoordde ik koeltjes. Mijn blik schoot vuur, toen Lauren opvallend een hand op James' schouder legde. Onmiddellijk zette ik een stap naar voren en sloeg met een petsend, doordringend geluid de hand weg. Een paar tellen was het stil, tot ik leek op te zwellen van woede en mijn stem bulderend en gebroken de stilte vulde. 'GEMENE TRUT! HEB JE DAN NIET DOOR HOEVEEL PIJN JE ANDEREN AANDOET?'

Lauren leek er tegenin te willen gaan, wierp een blik op het kwade groepje vrienden van mij en bedacht zich. Ze klapte haar kaken op elkaar, draaide zich om en liep onder het tikkende geluid van haar hakken weg.

Verschillende meisjes slaakten kreetjes van mijn stemgeluid en een stel jongens van Zwadderich lachten. Ik wierp hen zo'n donkere blik toe, dat ze meteen ophielden en met elkaar begonnen te smoezen. De tafel van Griffoendor joelde en floot voor me, maar ik kon zelfs dat niet waarderen.

'Stom mens!' riep Lauren me nog na, vlak voor ze door de grote deuren verdween. Maar aangezien haar stemgeluid was aanzienlijk zwakker en haar uitroep was nauwelijks hoorbaar. Iedereen negeerde het.

Ik borg bevend mijn toverstok op en veegde ruw de tranen uit mijn ogen. Nog steeds jachtig ademhalend van woede ging ik zitten, viel half van de bank toen een uil bijna tegen me opvloog en zweeg de rest van het ontbijt, zelfs de opdringerige uilen negerend die de ochtendpost brachten. Kate betaalde uiteindelijk de uil die de Ochtendprofeet had gebracht en nam hem vervolgens aandachtig in bezit. Studerend en nog steeds woedend onderging ik een saaie, langdradige middag met minstens vijf preken tijdens de vijf lessen die we die dag hadden. Stuk voor stuk gingen ze over de examens, die eraan kwamen. Alsof we dat niet wisten.

'Wát een trut is Lauren toch,' klaagde ik tegen James na de lessen. Hij zweeg en hield zijn blik op de vloer gericht.

'Is er iets?' Ik hield mijn pas in en hielt uiteindelijk halt. James volgde mijn voorbeeld en staarde naar viertal vrienden die zich steeds verder van ons verwijderde. Ze hadden niet door dat ik en James achterbleven en sloegen de hoek om.

'Nee hoor! Wat zou er moeten zijn?' antwoordde James. Zijn blik was peilloos terwijl hij me eindelijk aankeek. Ik nam hem onderzoekend in me op, maar het enige wat ik concludeerde, was dat James me nog steeds niet recht aankeek. Hij maakte een gespannen indruk en herhaalde: 'Wat zou er moeten zijn?'

De woede van de afgelopen dag gleed langzaam van me af en ineens was ik doodmoe.

'Ik weet het niet,' mompelde ik. James sloeg een arm om me heen, maar merkte mijn gefronste wenkbrauwen niet op. Ik leunde tegen hem aan en sloot mijn ogen.

Was dit om de schijn op te houden? Om de waarheid nog een tijdje achter te houden, tot de oplossing zich meldde?

Of was het... echt?

[ James

Waarom moest ze net nu aan hem vragen of er iets was? Zijn arm om Lily's tengere, veel lagere schouders was vriendschappelijk en hij voelde een rilling over zijn rug kruipen. Angst vulde James' ogen terwijl hij nog steeds naar de grond staarde. Als hij haar nu tegen zich aantrok, zou de bedoeling van zijn rustende arm heel anders zijn. Dat wist hij. Dat wist Lily.

Een kleine beweging kon de hele situatie omgooien. Dan zou eindelijk duidelijk worden wat Lily wilde. Wilde ze zijn liefde beantwoorden, of hield ze hem opzettelijk op afstand?

Als het antwoord dat laatste was, had ze groot gelijk. De laatste dagen was het één grote puinhoop. Sirius verveelde zich met de dag steeds meer, flirtte met meer meisjes dan ooit en liet er uiteindelijk een record aantal barsten, omdat het toch steeds weer Kate was die aan zijn zijde in de gangen verscheen. Remus, hij en Lily vormden het tweede, niet-in-de-zevende-hemel-levende groepje in hun club vrienden. Het was eergisteren volle maan geweest en voor het eerst waren ze meer dan vijf keer bijna gesnapt.

En dan had je Sneep nog, die tegenwoordig nergens meer te vinden was. Sirius maakte het geen moer uit, James wel. Want als Sneep niet het slachtoffer van hun grappen was, was het Lily. De kans dat zijn laatste restje hoop terecht was, werd steeds kleiner. Hoe kon hij haar uitleggen dat hij James Potter was? Dat hij een bepaald imago moest hooghouden om zijn vrienden te behouden?

Want die waren alles voor hem.

Een zucht ontsnapte uit zijn mond.

Ja, het was allemaal één grote puinhoop geweest, de laatste dagen. Helemaal als je naging dat hij de afgelopen week het record van acht keer nablijven had behaald en zijn laagste beoordeling van de afgelopen zes schooljaren in de wacht had gesleept: een A

'James, wat is er mis?' Remus' ogen waren bezorgd op die van James gericht en hij wendde ze af terwijl Remus zijn huiswerk aan de kant schoof. De frons in zijn wenkbrauwen verdween en hij staarde nietsziend naar donkertes die zich alleen aan zijn ogen vertoonden. '[iAlles[/i gaat verkeerd,' fluisterde hij. Maar het geluid was onhoorbaar en de woorden vervaagden in zijn gedachtes.

Remus blik gleed over zijn vermoeide gezicht, maar zei niets.Een half uur later liet hij James alleen achter in de verder verlaten leerlingenkamer.

Het vuur flakkerde, terwijl hij links en rechts ogen op zich gericht voelde. Donkere, bruine ogen. En groene ogen. Altijd groene ogen. Hij verborg zijn gezicht in zijn handen en voor het eerst voelde hij de pijn, het verdriet scheurend door zijn lijf gaan.

De moeilijkste beslissing van zijn leven was gemaakt.

Zijn ogen waren steeds op de grond gericht in de dagen die op de donkere avond volgden. Wat kon hij anders doen, om de spijt in zijn blik te verbergen?

Zijn gebogen hoofd begon op te vallen. Steeds meer meisjes besloten hem op te vrolijken door zich aan hem vast te lijmen zoals Fantastape met zijn slachtoffer, maar James besefte met pijn in zijn hart dat niks hem het komende jaar kon opvrolijken. Hij had gekozen voor zijn vrienden, maar die beslissing achtervolgde hem elke dag weer, tot de duisternis zich voor zijn ogen verspreidde en hij de gekwelde gedachtes kon ontwijken in de nacht. 's Morgens begon het weer opnieuw. Steeds wist de angst hem weer te vinden en hem te treiteren met de gedachte dat het vandaag misschien de dag was, dat hun vriendenclubje zou breken. Misschien had James moeten profiteren van de laatste dagen met Lily en Kate als vrienden.

Maar hij kon het niet over zijn hart krijgen.

[i_FLASHBACK[/i_

Een enorm kasteel torende hoog boven hun uit. Een vage mist verhulde een deel van het gebouw, dat baadde in het maanlicht dat de volle maan hoog boven hun verspreidde. Met hoge snelheid daalden talloze regendruppels neer op de kleine hoofden die zich een weg baande langs de oudere leerlingen. De druppels spatten uiteen bij het neerkomen op de grond, maar geen sterfelijk wezen had door hoe precies dat de situatie van twee leerlingen zes jaar later zou weergeven.

Kleine, haast onopgemerkte golfjes verspreidde zich over het strakke oppervlak van het meer, terwijl een bootje langzaam over het oppervlak dreef. Tientallen ogen waren gericht op het kasteel, dat zich als enigste onttrok aan de drukkende duisternis. Het was tergend stil, op het zachte geluid van de regen na.

Niemand zag wat er zich afspeelde in het laatste, vrijwel lege bootje.

'Ik denk dat ik in Griffoendor kom,' zei een zachte, voorzichtige stem. Twee hazelbruine ogen gluurden naar het meisje tegenover hem, tussen zijn zwarte, warrige haren door.

Het meisje zweeg, maar haar blik ving die van hem en onmiddellijk keken ze beiden weer een andere kant uit. James' ogen staarden in de verte. De rode krullen van het meisje hingen los over haar schouders. De aanblik van haar verloren gestalte, zou hij nooit vergeten. Het was een herinnering die hem altijd zou achtervolgen.

De stilte was oorverdovend toen de miezerende regen eindelijk ophield en de drie jongens uit het bootje klommen. Twee jongens zeiden gedag tegen de derde en vertrokken haastig naar de droge vertrekken van het schoolgebouw, maar James Potter bleef staan en keek vanachter zijn brilglazen toe hoe het meisje als laatste uit de boot stapte. Met een grijns stak hij een hand uit om te helpen en sloot zijn vingers om de tengere, slanke hand van het meisje.

'Lily Evers,' glimlachte ze. Haar ogen ontmoetten opnieuw de zijne. Ze bleven staan, luisterend naar de stilte tussen hen in. Zachtjes gleden James' handen omhoog. Hun blikken waren verstrengeld in elkaar, terwijl zijn ogen zich vulden met een nieuw verlangen. Met een lichte, bijna tedere beweging nam James de bovenarmen van Lily in zijn handen. Hij begreep zijn gevoelens niet, hij begreep de stilte om hun heen niet, maar dat baatte niet. Het ging om hen, twee elfjarige nieuwelingen op Zweinsteins Hogeschool.

Ineens kwam de regen weer met bakken naar beneden en vluchtten de talloze leerlingen naar een droog heenkomen.

James en Lily waren gedwongen zich te veroeren, maar niet zonder van elkaars zijde te wijken. James en Lily was samen.

De laatste keer, voor een lange tijd.

EINDE FLASHBACK[/i

Voetstappen. Een regelmatig, verstorend geluid in de stilte. Het enige dat licht verspreidde in de verlaten gangen van Zweinstein was de maan, die hoog aan de hemel stond. Een zucht verstoorde het geluid van de naderende voetstappen. Slechts twee paar ogen aanschouwden de gebeurtenissen die zich diep in de nacht in het kille kasteel afspeelden. Twee blikken die samen de oorzaak waren van alles wat die nacht verpest werd.

Terwijl de spijt hem steeds verder in het nauw dreef.

[ Lily The way back

_[i_

_Ongelovige gedachtes, fluisterstemmen, voorzichtige bewegingen._

_Een zacht licht van de volle maan, dat neervalt op de felrode krullen._

_Groene, grote ogen die glanzend van de tranen het beeld voor zich niet geloven._

_Een geschrokken gezicht, een ontkennende woordenstroom._

_Zachtjes dansen de krullen op en neer als de wind erlangs strijkt._

_Een geïrriteerd gezicht, een boos woord. Tranen die langs bleke wangen naar beneden druppelen._

_Een stilzwijgend 'Nee.'_

_De blik in twee zwarte ogen, de haat van haar zus weerspiegeld. Een gebroken liefde. Tweemaal kapot gescheurd.[/i_

Hijgend schrok ik wakker. Mijn hart klopte jachtig tegen mijn borstkas, terwijl ik naar boven staarde.

De dag dat ik ze zag zoenen, flitste weer aan me voorbij. De tweede keer dat mijn vreugde bruusk kapot werd gescheurd. Het waren die keer opnieuw zwarte haren die het bleke gezicht van het meisje omgaven, maar de zwarte ogen behoorde niet toe aan Lauren.

Ze waren van Petunia. Mijn bloedeigen zus was degene die voor mijn breuk met Jack had gezorgd. Zij was degene die mijn hart onherstelbaar had beschadigt, door de gevolgen op haar zoensessie met Jack. De haat voor haar was nu net zo hevig als die voor Lauren, hoe vreselijk ze ook door mijn ouders werd behandeld.

De tranen die langs Laurens wangen liepen vormden een tweede herinnering die mijn hart nog pijnlijker liet kloppen. Het was een herinnering die zo verscheurend weergaf hoe nep ze was. Een herinnering die me hielp te onthouden dat ze ten allen tijde een masker op kon zetten. Huilend om de hals van Jack, was ze de eerste geweest die me liet zien hoe ontrouw Jack was.

Zwijgend luisterde ik naar de stilte, die als een zware mist in de slaapzaal hing. Af en toe verstoorde een uilen-roep de regelmaat van geluiden. Mijn ademhaling was zacht en kalmeerde traag. James gezicht lag voor mijn netvlies. Ik beet op mijn lip toen ik in een flits hem weer zag als elfjarige eerstejaars. Nu pas besefte ik dat hij was begonnen met zijn grappen toen ik verkering kreeg met Jack.

Waarom had ik dat toen niet gezien? Waarom had ik "Ja" tegen Jack gezegd, terwijl ik wist dat er iemand was die meer van me hield?

Ik had alles verpest.

Vermoeid draaide ik me om, maar halverwege verstarde ik in mijn beweging. Mijn hart sloeg een paar slagen over, James' gezicht schoot voor mijn ogen en ik wist het. Kort kneep ik mijn ogen dicht, maar toen ik ze weer opende, lag hij er nog steeds. Ik zakte lusteloos terug op mijn matras, nog hijgend van schrik.

Ik veroerde me niet, terwijl de schrik van me afgleed en plaats maakte voor de pijn die de komende weken in mijn hart zou huizen.

Een kleine, parelachtige traan glansde in mijn ooghoek.

In het duister, waar alleen de maan me door het raam kon zien, voelde ik traag een traan naar beneden glijden, een diep spoor achterlatend. We hadden er nu beiden schuld aan, maar dat haalde de pijn niet weg.

Alles was kapot.

'HELLUPPIEEEEEEE!'

Ik sloot mijn ogen en luisterde naar de echo van Kate's stemgeluid. Nu ging het komen. Nu moest ik eraan geloven.

'WHAAAA!'

Lauren had blijkbaar besloten dat Kate's voorbeeld volgen misschien wel zin had. Haar stem was hoger en snerpender dan die van Kate en onmiddellijk schoot Tisha overeind, haar blonde haren alle kanten uit en haar ogen verschrikt open gesperd. Met een verstarde blik staarde ze naar het hoopje zwarte gewaden op de grond, met een half verscholen symbool op. Met fonkelende ogen prijkte een groene slang op het gewaad van Severus Sneep.

'JAMES POTTER!' riepen ik en Kate tegelijk. In mijn beertjespyjama stoof ik naar beneden, mijn krullen verward voor mijn ogen en mijn knalroze sloffen aan. Waar was hij? Mijn blik schoot naar de eenzame figuur, duister verlicht door het vuur in de haard. Hij keek niet op, toen ik op hem af rende. Hij wendde zijn blik niet af van de grond, toen ik voor hem halt hield en snuivend mijn handen in mijn zij plaatste.

'Moest dat nou? Was het verdomme nou echt nodig om Severus Sneep in een hoopje op onze slaapzaal te gooien?!' Mijn stem trilde en een onderdrukte snik verried de wanhoop, die ik zo gekweld probeerde te verbergen. "Ik heb het mis gehad," schoot er door me heen. "Ik heb het mis gehad. James heeft nooit iets voor me gevoeld."

Een pijnscheut brak mijn stem. 'Moest dat nou?' zei ik zachtjes. Mijn armen verslapten en mijn handen gleden van mij zij. Losjes hingen ze naar beneden.

'Ik snap jou niet meer, James.' De woorden waren nu zo zacht dat ze wegstierven voor iemand anders als James ze had kunnen horen.

'Het was maar een grapje,' probeerde hij te sussen. Met een verwilderde blik hief ik mijn gezicht weer op en keek hem aan, terwijl de tranen over mijn wangen stroomden. Ze droogden op toen mijn kwade reactie volgde. Enkele voorwerpen trilden in de kasten die langs de muur stonden, toen mijn stemgeluid zich een weg baande door de stilte van het slaperige kasteel.

'PROBEER HET NIET TE SUSSEN! BEGRIJP JE DAN NIET DAT HET ALLEMAAL NEP WAS?'

Een doodse stilte volgde, terwijl James' blik zwijgend over me heen gleed. Zijn ogen namen mij onderzoekend in zich op, terwijl ik mijn handen voelden trillen van schrik. Traag bracht ik een hand voor mijn mond en richtte mijn vergrote ogen op hem.

Ik had het gezegd.

Ik had het verdomme gezegd.

Hoe had ik die woorden over mijn lippen kunnen krijgen? Hoe had ik kunnen zeggen dat het nep was, zoals ik mezelf al die tijd voor had gehouden?

Het zout van een traan die op mijn lippen eindigde proefde ik niet. Ik zag Kate niet schuin achter me staan, geschokt naar mij kijkend.

Ik zag zelf James niet, waarvoor ik dit allemaal had gedaan. De jongen waarvan ik nu pas doorkreeg hoeveel ik van hem had gehouden. Dat was over nu.

Met de smoes dat het een wraakactie jegens Lauren was, was ik zelf een tweede poging aangegaan. Maar die tweede kans had hij meer dan verspild.

Met langzame, afgemeten bewegingen draaide ik me huilend om, te geschokt over mijn woorden, te woedend over James' actie om iets anders te doen als vluchten.

Zou ik ooit nog van hem kunnen houden?

Misschien. Maar niet nu.

[ James

Met roerloze ogen keek James hoe Lily wegliep. Hij was verstijfd, kon zich niet bewegen terwijl bloed over zijn tong liep. Had hij op zijn lip gebeten?

'Okay. Zie je zo,' klonk de ernstige stem van Remus naast hem.

Zijn hart bonkte en schuurde in zijn keel. Had hij iets gezegd? Was dat zijn stem, die bevend gedag zei? Waren het zijn voeten die hem voortbewogen?

Steeds dezelfde, gewoontegetrouwe beweging. Snel, gehaast. Steeds jachtiger. Maar zijn ademhaling bleef kalm terwijl hij met zijn blik strak voor zich gericht door het portretgat klom en zich naar de Grote Zaal snelde.

Nep... Het was nep geweest.. Ze had het gezegd, het was hem niet ontgaan. Haar evenmin. Ze leek behoorlijk aangedaan na de uitsprak van die twee woorden, die nog steeds door zijn hoofd galmden; "Allemaal nep" .. Talloze herinneringen schoten voorbij. Beelden van Lily in hun eerste jaar, hun tweede, hun derde. Momenten dat ze samen waren in het vierde jaar, in het vijfde. Elk jaar hadden ze als water en vuur tegenover elkaar gestaan, beiden niet doorhebbend dat ze de spanning die tussen hen in hing moesten waarderen, Moesten snappen, om er wat goeds van te maken.

Hij slikte en dwong zichzelf een hap te nemen van zijn croissantje.

Het smaakte niet.

'Hey James...'

'Hay Sirius...'

'Biecht maar op aan oom Sirius wat er nou eigenlijk aan de hands is.'

Een paar seconde was het stil, terwijl James zijn broodje onderzocht op neergedaalde niet-meer-rondvliegende- eh... dingeses.

Niet dat die er konden zijn, maar goed.

'Okay, ik zal het niet blijven vragen. Als je maar weet dat het me echt spijt,' zuchtte Sirius.

Met een ruk keek James op. 'Dat je wat spijt?'

Sirius keek hem schuldbewust aan en streek nerveus door zijn zwarte haren. Zijn stem was zacht terwijl hij zijn blik afwendde en antwoordde. De ondertoon in zijn stem vermorzelde zijn nonchalante houding en ineens kreeg James iets door.

'Het is mijn schuld. Ik wilde weten of het nou echt was, tussen jullie. Ik-'

'Je testte ons?'onderbrak James hem ongelovig. 'Je hebt getest of ik voor jou of Lily zou kiezen…?'

Sirius keek hem aan en zweeg even. Zijn stem was bruusk toen hij antwoord gaf.

'Nee, daar ging het niet om. Ik gun jou Lily, heus. Het werd wel eens tijd dat ze een beetje interesse toonde.'

Ze lachten, maar het klonk zo geforceerd dat hun stemgeluid al gauw wegstierf en de uilen opnieuw de stilten vulden.

'Het ging mij erom of het echt was.'

James staarde voor zich uit, Sirius'ogen prikkend op zich gericht.

'Je hebt je antwoord,' zei hij, in een poging de spanning tussen hen te verbreken. Hij draaide zich half om, om de pijn in zijn ogen te verhullen.

'Het was allemaal nep.' Zijn stem was zacht en haast onhoorbaar, maar het geluid onttrok zich aan de stilte en Sirius moest het gehoord hebben.

James vocht tegen de tranen, terwijl ze zwegen. Hij wist nu al dat hij Lily nooit vergiffenis kon schenken. Ze had hem meer pijn bezorgd dan hij ooit eerder had geleden. Was zelfs de date nep geweest?

Een steek schoot door zijn hart. Haastig stond hij op en liep met grote stappen weg. Bij elke beweging besefte hij steeds meer dat hij zijn vrienden nog had, en Lily niet meer.

Het deed zeer, het schuldgevoel benauwde hem, maar hij was weer de James Potter met een hekel aan Lily Evers en drie vrienden die altijd voor hem klaar stonden. Op een of andere manier luchtte hem dat op.

'Potter, Zwarts, Evers en Lupos, willen jullie nog even blijven? De rest kan gaan.'

James en Sirius wisselden een onheilspeilende blik uit, terwijl ze op stonden en Remus naar voren volgden. Lily volgde hen, met haar blik op de grond gericht en haar haren klitterig bijeen gebonden in een staart. James zag het niet en miste ook Remus'blik, die onderzoekend over Lily gleed.

De leerlingen vluchtten haastig met hun schooltas over hun schouder het Transfiguratielokaal uit. Een paar tellen later bleven ze met zijn vieren achter in het nette lokaal. Anderlings ogen gleden over het groepje dat voor haar stond. Lily's afgezonderde houding merkte ze niet op en ze schudde triestig haar hoofd. James kuchte na een lange stilte en onmiddellijk hief ze haar hoofd op. Haar ogen schoten langs Sirius en James terwijl de woorden geschokt uit haar mond rolden.

'Severus Sneep in een hoopje gewaden op de grond gooien in de meisjesslaapzaal van Griffoendor! Hebben jullie dan geen greintje fatsoen? Voor jullie alletwee een week nablijven! Acht uur vanavond zie ik jullie hier!' snerpte hun afdelingshoofd. Haar strakke knotje glansde fel in het zonlicht dat binnenviel, maar wat er nog nooit zo triest had uitgezien als nu. James' houding spande zich verontwaardigd. Geen-

Néé, Potter! Geen Zwerkbaltrainingen komende week! Jullie zijn te ver gegaan, dit kan toch niet? Ik denk dat ik er maar twee weken van maak…' Ze was even stil, terwijl ze zich naar Lily wendde. Die leek ineen te krimpen met James' blik op zich gericht.

'En Evers: u krijgt een portie strafwerk mee. Ik had toch meer verwacht van u. Iemand zo uitschelden, in de Grote Zaal, waar iedereen bij was..!'

'Maar Lauren zelf-' probeerde Lily, maar Anderling kapte haar af.

'De dame in kwestie heeft vanmorgen een dubbele portie gekregen. Zij ging nog iets verder… Maar dat wil niet zeggen dat u dit niet serieus moet nemen, dame! Ik verwacht het overmorgen netjes gemaakt ingeleverd. U kunt gaan.'

Lily pakte de enorme stapel perkament van Anderling aan en maakte net aanstalten om te vertrekken, toen James het waagde iets te vragen aan de woedende lerares. 'Hoe weet u dat, van Sneep?'

'Lauren Zwarts vertelde het me. Jullie kunnen ook gaan.'

Maar niemand bewoog nog.

[ Lily

Een tel hield ik vertwijfeld mijn blik op Sirius gericht. Toen verliet ik de ruimte onder het zachte ruisen van mijn mantel en verwijderden mijn voetstappen zich van het lokaal.

'Potter en Zwarts! Ik sta [ihier[/i, niet achter jullie!'

Met een ruk schoot ik overeind en keek hoe professor Sian geïrriteerd op James afstapte.

'Als jullie zo graag naar de vier dames achter u willen kijken, doen jullie dat maar na schooltijd, maar niet in mijn klas!'

De kleine, gedrongen vrouw trok een wenkbrauw op en gooide met een klap een enorm boek op de tafel van de twee beste vrienden. Mijn blik was strak op James' rug gericht terwijl die met grote ogen aanhoorde hoeveel strafwerk hij kreeg.

Kate maakte een verontwaardigt geluidje en ik zag haar vanuit haar ooghoeken vragend naar mij kijken. Ik hield mijn blik stug op de dansende letters voor me gericht en probeerde tijdens deze laatste les Verweer goed te studeren voor het examen dit jaar. Maar de zinnen dansten voor mijn ogen en vermengden zich met de witte achtergrond. Ineengekrompen staarde ik naar de grijze, wazige brij en voelde de angst door mijn lichaam glijden.

Ja, ik wist dat James en Sirius naar mij hadden zitten kijken.

Verwoed vocht ik tegen de tranen en probeerde mijn schouders te rechten, terwijl ik tevergeefs pogingen deed mijn boeken in mijn tas te stoppen.

Met een verwilderd gebaar trok ik de tas van de bank, zwaaide hem over mijn schouder, miste op een haar na Kate en Sian en maakte dat ik wegkwam, de boeken in mijn handen geklemd alsof mijn leven ervan afhing.

Hadden ze dan niet door dat het de druppel was geweest? Sneep in onze Slaapzaal gooien was gewoon de druppel geweest die zijn tweede kans verspeelde.

Verdomme, waarom deed hij zo moeilijk?

Met mijn schouder tegen de muur geleund, staarde ik vanuit mijn ooghoeken door het stoffige raam naar buiten. De wind gleed langs de Noordertoren,w aar ik me bevond, en deed mijn ongekamde haren rustig wiegen in de schemering van de ondergaande zon. Hij stond roodgekleurd laag aan de hemel en hield mijn blik vast, terwijl hij zakte en zakte.

Traag tikten de minuten voorbij terwijl mijn gedachtes razendsnel door mijn hoofd vlogen en de ene vraag na de andere opriep. Talloze malen kwam de vraag voorbij wat Lauren met Sirius te maken had. Waren ze neef en nicht? Maar er was slechts een vraag die alle anderen overheerste. Terwijl mijn blik over koude, vochtige vloer van het kasteel gleed en ik door het donkere kasteel de weg terugliep, voelde ik een rilling over mijn rug lopen en de vraag dwingender worden.

Was het allemaal echt nep geweest?

'ZE HEBBEN GEWONNEN!'

Geïrriteerd vloog er heel per ongeluk een kussen in de richting van Kate. Het miste grandioos omdat het gooiende persoon haar ogen om een vage reden -voor een halfslapende- nog dicht had. Vermoeid kwam ik overeind, negeerde de kwade blikken van Lauren en Tisha en gluurde door de enorme warboel van rode haren naar Kate, die dolblij door de kamer huppelde. Haar veel te grote pyjama wapperde op en neer toen ze het raam open deed en zó'n windvlaag binnen haalde dat ik op een wonderlijke wijze mijn deken ineens kwijt was.

'DE WINTERPAYNE WESPS! Ze hebben het EK gewonnen! Heb ik het niet gezegd? Heb ik niet gezegd dat ze zouden gaan winnen?'

'Ach, maar zo'n stuk of zesentwintig keer…'

Verbaasd draaide Kate zich om en keek me opgewekt aan. 'Oh ja?'

'Ja,' lachte ik. 'Als je zo zeker wist dat ze zouden gaan winnen, waarom ben je dan zo blij? Je wist het toch al?'

'Nee natúúrlijk bedoelde ik niet letterlijk wat ik zei…'

'Hang dan een bordje op je hoofd: "[iIk-bedoel-niet-wat-ik-zeg[/i'

Kate lachte en ik vlug kroop uit mijn bed, genoot van haar kalmte en kleedde me zo vlug ik kon om. Ik schonk geen aandacht aan mijn haar, dat uitgezakt bijeengebonden was met een armzalig stiekje. Zonder te zien dat Kate op haar lip beet, ging ik haar voor en sprong de trap af. Mijn blik rustte onmiddellijk op de lange, magere jongen die vlakbij de wenteltrap stond en zijn ogen op zo'n vreemde manier op mij gericht hield. Vlug wendde ik mijn blik af, wenkte Kate en liep met afgemeten, kordate passen naar het portretgat. Met een korte blik over mijn schouder merkte ik op hoe de drie jongens ineens zwegen. Vlug klom ik door het portretgat.

'Er is nog steeds iets tussen jullie, hè?' vroeg Kate zachtjes. Voorzichtig keek ze me vanuit haar ooghoeken aan. Zwijgend vocht ik tegen antwoord, dat op mijn tong lag en ik bijna hardop had uitgesproken.

Maar kon ik op deze vraag een antwoord geven?

'Ja,' zei ik. Vanbinnen begonnen de twijfels op te spelen. Had ik Káte nu een antwoord gegeven, of mezelf?

'Ja,'herhaalde ik iets luider. De vastbesloten ondertoon trilde een beetje terwijl de twijfels in mijn hoofd vervaagden. Ja, er was nog steeds iets tussen mij en James. Al was ik er nog steeds niet echter wat het precies was.

Met opgeheven hoofd keek ik Kate even aan en liep de enorme, glinsterende Grote Zaal binnen. Talloze leerlingen zaten er vrolijk te kletsen en gelach galmde verschillende keren door de ruimte. Een glimlach trok over mijn gezicht.

Nog twee weken kon ik dit een thuis noemen, daarna zou de zomervakantie volgen. Dan had ik rust in de plaats die mijn officiële thuis werd genoemd. Wat na de zomervakantie kwam, was nog ver weg. Nu verlangde ik alleen maar naar vakantie. Rust, pauze en de kans om even te vluchten van mijn problemen.

Al was het maar voor even.

[ James   
James' zucht was onhoorbaar door de luide discussie die zijn twee vrienden voerden, onder het wakende -of eigenlijk meer dichte- oog van Peter. Verschillende meisjes zaten nu met grote ogen mee te luisteren en deden hun best dat zo "onopvallend" mogelijk te doen. Dat wil zeggen: ze luisterden stuk voor stuk zogenaamd naar de radio, die onophoudend geruis uitstootte en hun onmogelijk kon boeien. Sommigen deden alsof ze met elkaar praatten en zwegen het merendeel van de tijd, om daarna hun eerste woorden weer te herhalen en opnieuw stil te vallen wanneer er weer iets gezegd werd door Sirius of Remus.   
Remus' blik gaf een vreemde kalmte weer en hij keek Sirius ernstig aan, die woedend was over al de vragen over Lauren. Die had het zes jaar lang geheim kunnen houden en bij de leraren erop aangedrongen dat ze haar bij haar voornaam noemden om persoonlijke redenen die alleen zij, het schoolhoofd en Sirius kenden, maar ze wisten wel degelijk hoe ze werkelijk heette. Nu de waarheid aan het licht was gekomen, was Sirius hen uitleg verschuldigd. Dat wisten ze alle vier.  
James wendde zich naar zijn beste vriend en opende zijn mond om te bevestigen dat Sirius hun iets te vertellen had, maar Sirius hief zijn handen op, zuchtte en zakte neer in de stoel die achter hem stond. Zijn gezicht stond vermoeid toen hij naar de grond staarde en zo zacht praatte, dat de afluisterende meiden nauwelijks iets konden horen. Niet dat dat hen deerde. Integendeel; ze kropen dichterbij en deden alsof ze huiswerk maakten, met als schoolboeken een blaadje van Heks & Haard en een rol perkament voor hun neus die al helemaal volgekladderd was met aantekeningen en waar duidelijk geen punt meer bij kon.  
'Tiana is de vrouw die Lauren heeft opgevoed tot ze zes jaar was. Niemand weet wie haar echte ouders zijn. Twee jaar na haar geboorte werd ze gevonden aan het eind van een lange, uitgestorven oprijlaan. Achter haar lag een kort grasperkje, die ooit deel uitgemaakt moest hebben van de tuin van een reusachtige landhuis. Een paar meter achter tilde de wind de asresten op en droeg ze weg van de mistroostige plaats, tot er enkel een kale aarde over was. Het is voor bijna iedereen een raadsel hoe Lauren de brand die daar urenlang moet hebben gewoed heeft overleefd. Alleen Tiana begreep wat er was gebeurd, maar ze vertelde nooit iets. Mijn moeder verafschuwde Tiana door haar nauwe band met Voldemort. Volgens mij was ze jaloers. Lauren moet tijdens de vier jaar dat ze bij die mysterieuze heks woonde van alles hebben geleerd over de Zwarte Kunsten. Toen Tiana verdween, kwam Lauren bij ons in huis en werd ze zonder achternaam opgevoed, net zoals Tiana nooit een achternaam heeft gehad. Officieel staat ze op Zweinstein ingeschreven als Lauren… Zwarts.'  
Het bleef stil, terwijl ze alledrie naar het haardvuur staarden en begrepen dat de houtblokken op dezelfde manier verbrandden zoals veertien jaar geleden Laurens ouders en woonhuis verdwenen door de komst van ongenadige vlammen.  
'Mijn moeder heeft Lauren in huis genomen, in de hoop dat ze zich zou aansluiten bij Voldemort en de eer van de naam Zwarts hoog zou houden. Of hoger zou meenemen in de duistere wereld als iemand in onze familie ooit had durven wagen. Laurens geheugen was half verdwenen toen ze bij ons kwam en ze heeft het altijd geheim willen houden, omdat ze diep vanbinnen weet dat ze geen familie van mij of mijn moeder is. Ze herinnerd zich de vlammen nog, die alles om zich heen grepen. En de angst die toen in haar lichaam huisde.'  
Weer zwegen ze, terwijl de meeste meisjes hun pogingen hen af te luisteren opgaven en teleurgesteld afdropen. Sirius had het verhaal verteld, maar zijn stem was te zacht geweest om omstanders onnodig informatie te geven die hij en Lauren zorgvuldig geheim hielden.  
James' blik kruiste die van Sirius en in een tel ving hij de spijt die in zijn ogen huisde op.  
'Ik had nooit met Lauren moeten flirten om jullie voor de gek te houden. Ik had het jullie eerder moeten vertellen.'  
Met die woorden stierf zijn stem weg en kreeg een uitdrukking over zijn gezicht die duidelijk maakte dat hij er geen woord meer aan vuil wilde maken, Maar voor hij opstond, mompelde Remus: 'De tijd is niet terug te draaien'  
Een tel stonden ze zwijgend stil, een kring vormend van drie vrienden die alles voor elkaar over hadden. Toen vluchtte Sirius naar de Slaapzaal, schoof Remus weer achter zijn opstel dat al één meter vijftig lang was en zakte James peinzend neer in zijn stoel. Laurens verhaal was bekend, maar het had niet veel opgehelderd.

'Daar komt hij...' fluisterde James.  
'Houd je klaar!' siste Sirius terug. Gebukt achter een groot standbeeld keken ze hoe Lucius Malfidus dichterbij kwam en hielden opgewonden hun toverstok in de aanslag.   
'Bombardia!' bulderde James, toen Lucius dichtbij genoeg was. Die ontweek behendig zijn vloek en trok gelijk zijn lange, glanzende stok. Met vervaarlijk glinsterende ogen keek hij de lange gang in. Zijn blik bleef hangen op het standbeeld waarachter ze verscholen zaten. langzaam liep hij in hun richting, maar James en Sirius gaven zich nog niet gewonnen.  
Met een zwiep van Sirius toverstok beëindigde Sirius een spreuk. 'FINITE!'  
Bijna tegen het plafond van de gang had een emmer met onverdunde Fisteldistelpus gezweefd, onder invloed van een leviteerbezwering en recht boven het hoofd van Malfidus. De vloeistof stroomde uit de emmer en spatte precies op Lucius' hoofd uiteen in duizenden kleine druppeltjes. Grote zweren versierden Lucius' rode hoofd toen hij met een brul van woede wegholde, naar de Ziekenzaal. Grinnikend keken Sirius en James hem na, maar de grijnzen vlogen van hun gezicht toen ze de kleine gestalte aan het eind van de gang in het oog kregen. Haar blonde haren waren ineengebonden in een hoge staart, en wiegden in krullen op en neer bij haar felle beweging. Haar uitdrukking was woedend en haar ogen staarden door spleetjes naar hun.  
'Verdorie, denken jullie dat jullie leuk zijn? GEFLIPTE KIKKERKOPPEN! Denk toch eens na… Er valt niks met jullie aan te vangen hè?!!'  
James schudde grijnzend zijn hoofd en Sirius grinnikte, terwijl Sandy diep ademhaalde om luid en duidelijk haar mening bekend te maken over hun grap van net.  
'Lucius Malfidus is zonder enige twijfel het evenbeeld van een afschuwelijke slang, maar zo'n misselijke grap wil ik hier nooit meer zien! LEER JE TOCH EENS TE GEDRAGEN!'  
Ze zuchtte diep en liet haar stemgeluid zakken. 'Ik meld dit aan professor Anderling. Naar mij luisteren jullie toch niet.'  
'WAT?' riep Sirius geschrokken uit. Ook James staarde met grote ogen naar Sandy. Remus redde hen keer op keer van hun afdelingshoofd. Maar Remus was in de verste verten niet te bekennen en de schoolbel kondigde het avondeten aan. Over enkele seconden zou iedereen zich naar de gang richting de Grote Zaal begeven. De gang waar ze zich nu in bevonden.  
James begon nerveus te worden. Hoe gingen ze zich hier uit redden? 

[ Lily   
De schoolbel luidde ergens in de verte ten aankondiging dat de middagpauze voorbij was, maar ik negeerde het vertrouwde geluid en zakte achterover in mijn stoel. Het opstel voor Sian lag voor me en bestond uit lange, vluchtig neergekrabbelde zinnen waar ik de hele pauze aan had gewerkt. Slordig schreef ik er mijn naam onder, rolde het op en smeet het over mijn schouder. Het was een verschrikkelijk slecht.  
'Auw!' klonk een stem verontwaardigt.  
Hazelbruin waren de ogen die op de mijne waren gericht, toen ik me met een ruk omdraaide. Zijn hand schoot door zijn haar en hij nam me onderzoekend in zich op, terwijl zijn ogen zich een beetje vernauwden.  
'Hallo, Evers,' siste hij. Mijn blik stond gepijnigd toen ik langzaam opstond en de perkamentrol opraapte.  
'Hallo..'  
Een stilte viel, terwijl we tegenover elkaar stonden. Hij was nauwelijks een halve meter van me verwijderd en ik moest omhoog kijken om zijn peilloze blik te vangen. Zijn gezicht was ondoorgrondelijk. Hij zweeg, terwijl ik weg wilde lopen. Mijn linkerschouder streek langs zijn rechterarm, en ineens verstarde ik in mijn bewegingen. James' vingers gleden om de mijne en hielden mijn hand kort vast. Een paar tellen later liet ik hem alleen achter in de uitgestorven leerlingenkamer, mijn handen krampachtig om de schouderriem van mijn tas verstrengelt. De warmte van James' hand gloeide nog steeds om de plek waar hij mijn hand had gepakt. Hij had me tegengehouden… En me daarna losgelaten. Had Sandy dan toch gelijk? Kon het altijd nog, ook al lieten we elkaar telkens weer gaan?  
Ik had gedacht dat James degene was die moeilijk deed, maar ik hield het tegen. Ik was degene die moeilijk deed.  
Een traan wrong zich langs een weg naar buiten, terwijl ik op mijn lip beet en het Toverdrankenlokaal in glipte.

Deze keer probéérde ik Dilius niet eens wakker te maken. Ik sloeg koppig mijn oude schoolboek open en begon met lezen over Toverdranken. De vergeelde pagina's waren al zo vaak omgeslagen dat ze er half afscheurden, maar ik kreeg de tekst maar niet in mijn hoofd gestampt. Sirius griste één van de losse bladeren en vouwde er een vliegtuigje van. Ik had de fut niet om hem op zijn donder te geven. Met een doffe klap sloeg ik een paar tellen later het boek dicht en gaf het leren op. Nog een paar dagen en dan hadden we examen van Toverdranken, maar als het aan Dilius en James Potter lag was we maar één vraag die we zouden behandelen: "Hoe zorg ik dat mijn leraar snurkend van zijn stoel rolt, zodat we het examen niet hoeven te doen?"  
Ik zuchtte.

'Lily! Lils!' fluisterde Kate ineens. Ik schrok op uit mijn overpeinzingen.   
'Lauren! Lauren Zwarts!'  
Ik deed mijn mond open om te reageren, maar Kate vervolgde ongeduldig: 'ZWARTS, oelewapper!'   
Ze fluisterde nu zo hard, dat Dilius reageerde met een onheilspellend geluidje en wat onverstaanbaars mompelde in zijn slaap. Sirius keek op, knipoogde naar Kate en smeet het vliegtuigje met een boog naar de Zwadderaars.  
'Weet ik.'  
Even was Kate van haar stuk gebracht, toen begon ze op topsnelheid te ratelen over de geschiedenis van Laurens achternaam.  
'Van wie heb je dat,'vroeg ik lacherig. Kate keek verontwaardigt. Ze dacht duidelijk dat ik haar niet geloofde.  
'Van Isabelle, en die heeft van Serra, die het van June heeft gehoord en June heeft het direct door gekregen van Esmée. En Vivian luistert altijd alles af en vertelt het gelijk door aan Esmée, dus het is hartstikke betrouwbaar.´  
´Natuur-'  
'Hoe wist je het trouwens van haar achternaam?' vroeg Kate, alsof het nou pas goed tot haar door drong dat ik "Weet ik"had gezegd.  
'Professor Ander-'  
'Oh ja, je werd bij haar bureau geroepen hè? Waarom eigenlijk?'  
'Ze gaf Sirius en James op hun donder vanwege Sneep in onze Slaap-'  
'Dat was een misselijke streek!' beaamde Kate vurig. 'Ik moet nog een hartig woordje met Sirius spreken daarover. Goed dat Anderling ze op hun donder gaf…'   
'-zaal. En ik werd op het matje geroepen vanwege mijn getier tegen Lauren in de Grote Zaal. Ik vraag me af waarom ze toen niet gelijk op me af kwam. Waarom later pas?'  
'Ze was toen niet in de zaal,' verklaarde Kate.  
'Hè?'  
'Ja, vreemd hè? Isabelle vertelde het me...'  
Peinzend borg ik mijn boeken op en liep het lokaal naast Kate uit, zodra de bel ons toestemming gaf. Het was wel duidelijk dat James en Sirius vóór de bel waren vertrokken. Papieren vliegtuigjes zwermden door de gang, en het stonk er verschrikkelijk. We moesten hem glibberend oversteken, door het vele zeep waarmee Vilder aan de slag was gegaan. 

[ James   
Lachend keken James en Sirius hoe Lily bijna onderuit ging, maar het lachen verging hun toen Vilder eraan kwam met vijf nieuwe emmers sop. Haastig doken ze weg achter een muurtje en staarden zwijgend hoe hij bijna triomfantelijk de emmers neerzette. Ze hielden hun adem in en deden hun best zich niet te verroeren.   
'Hallo, meneer Potter en meneer Zwarts..' klonk een strenge stem achter hun. James zuchtte gefrustreerd. Ze waren er voor de tweede keer die dag gloeiend bij. Langzaam draaiden hij en Sirius zich om en keken recht in het gezicht van professor Anderling. Haar lippen waren samengeknepen tot een dun lijntje. Ze keek niet blij.   
'Ik heb het geregeld met Vilder. Buiten het strafwerk dat jullie al hebben vanwege het vervloeken van de heer Malfidus, kunnen jullie nu ook het gras maaien van het terrein rondom Zweinstein en meneerVilder hier helpen. Zonder toverkracht. Woensdag moet het werk klaar zijn. En Potter: zorg dat jullie de Zwerkbalwedstrijd komende Zaterdag winnen. Goedenavond, heren.'  
Met afkeurend getuite lippen duwde ze hen naar Vilder, die vol leedvermaak grijnsde. Ze knikte kort en beende met stijve passen weg van het drietal.  
James' blik begon iets weg te krijgen van wanhoop toen hij door het raam naar buiten keek. Zover hij kon kijken, zag hij gras. Hoog, ongemaaid gras. Het was de tweede keer die dag dat Anderling hen betrapte. De vorige keer hadden zich er niet uit kunnen kletsen, en Anderlings reactie deze keer was in vergelijking met de vorige ontzettend kalm. Na de vervloeking van Lucius had ze geschreeuwd dat ze abnormaal waren en had ze vijftig punten afgetrokken.  
James' humeur werd er niet beter op toen Vilder hen de vijf emmers toeschoof en er een stoel bij schoof. Vals grinnikend hield hij toezicht op het tweetal, mevrouw Norks spinnend naast hem en zijn neus dichtgeknepen met een wasknijper vanwege de stank. James en Sirius spraken de Bubbelbolbezwering over zichzelf uit en gingen zwoegend aan het werk. 

'Schiet nou op!' kreunde Remus. Lachend gooide Sirius hem zijn boek Verweer toe en greep zijn tas. Een paar minuten geleden was de eerste bel al gegaan en bij de tweede moesten ze in het lokaal zitten. Het was bijna week verder en het gras was eindelijk gemaaid, hoewel niemand er blij mee leek te zijn. Het hoge gras was eerst bijna tot hun knieën gekomen en vormde een perfecte schuilplaats voor zoenende stelletjes. Tot groot vermaak van Vilder moesten die nu een ander heenkomen zoeken en werden ze steeds vaker gesnapt.  
'We komen al,' grinnikte James. Hij kende Remus lang genoeg om te weten dat hij onder geen beding te laat wilde komen bij hun verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten examen. Als ze nu niet op zouden schieten zouden ze echt niet voor de tweede bel binnen zijn en dan stond hen vast en zeker een lange preek van Remus te wachten, of hadden ze op de een of andere manier ineens groen haar. Het had lang geduurd eer Remus doorhad dat zulke dingen uitvoeren de enige manier was om hun aandacht te trekken en maakte goed gebruik van die kennis.  
Ze haastten zich naar het Verweerlokaal en probeerden de muffe geur die er hing niet te ruiken. Het was doodstil toen ze zich naar hun plaats begaven, maar ze waren op tijd. De schoolbel luidde lang en doordringend op het moment dat ze hijgend op hun stoelen gingen zitten. Peter kwam met een rood hoofd vijf minuten later binnenstrompelen, maar niemand merkte het. Iedereen was ingespannen bezig met het examen, dat alleen maar theorie was en uit vijfenzeventig vragen bestond.  
Toen de bel anderhalf uur later ging en aankondigde dat het lesuur voorbij was, waren de meesten pas op de helft.  
James zat lui en onderuitgezakt in zijn stoel en had een kwartier geleden de laatste vraag al beantwoord. Hij was er min of meer zeker van dat hij het goed had gedaan en stak zijn duim op naar Sirius. Lachend om de gemakkelijke vragen wandelden ze het lokaal uit, nagekeken door een geïrriteerde Sian.

'Eindelijk. Al twee examens af,' verzuchtte Sirius.  
'Nog teveel te gaan,' voegde James klagend aan toe. Ze zaten in de leerlingenkamer met een stapel boeken voor hun neus en Remus lerend tussen hen in. Af en toe klonk er een geïrriteerd geluidje uit zijn richting, maar verder reageerde Remus niet echt op hun gemopper. James sloeg een boek open, met in zijn achterhoofd dat de leerstof even overkijken toch wel handig was.  
Peter lag tegenover hen te slapen terwijl de minuten traag voorbij tikten. Het enige wat voor een beetje afwisseling zorgde was zijn onregelmatige gesnurk. Om tien uur had James er genoeg van. Hij smeet zijn boeken onder tafel, greep zijn tas en vertrok naar boven. Het probleem was alleen dat er een vermoeide dwergooruil vlak voor de deur letterlijk uit de lucht kwam vallen

[ Lily

Met een onhoorbare zucht herlas ik mijn examenopgaven, schreef mijn naam erboven en rolde het perkament op. Het gekras van Kate's veer was slechts een van de velen die nog steeds een onregelmatig geluid verspreidden, toen de bel ging en ze gedwongen waren hun veer neer te leggen. Het geroezemoes dat onmiddellijk oplaaide overstemde het geluid van de leerlingen die luidop vloekten, wat er nogal veel waren. Ik trok een glimlach om mijn lippen en zocht vlug Kate op, die onmiddellijk begon te tieren over dat het examen veeeeel te lang was. Ik luisterde braaf.

Mijn hart klopte vol opwinding in mijn keel en mijn ogen volgden het spel vol spanning. Tientallen ogen volgden met mij de rood met gele jongen die in een flits voorbij vloog. De Wachter van Huffelpuf zette zich schrap voor de middelste ring, maar James Potter vloog op het allerlaatste moment naar de rechterring en gooide de slurk met een prachtige boog door het felgekleurde goal. Het enorme gejuich dat onmiddellijk uitbrak overstemde de luide kreun, die de Huffelpuffers als één man verspreidden over het rumoerige Zwerbalveld. De versterkte stem van Isabelle moest moeite doen om boven het lawaai uit te komen en galmde door de lucht met het vertrouwde commentaar. Niemand merkte iets van de gure wind, die tegen de muren van het kasteel sloeg en haar mijn haren rukte. Iedereen hield zijn aandacht gericht op de stipjes, die op hun bezems hoog in de lucht de laatste Zwerkbalwedstrijd van dat jaar speelden.

'EN POTTER SCOOOOORT! De slurk is in bezit van Huffelpuf, Mieke Green vliegt ermee richting Griffoendors goal, ze haalt uit, en-'

Een luide zucht kwam uit de richting van de Huffelpuffers, terwijl Kate naast me weer opgelucht ademhaalde. Op het laatste nippertje had Jesse Dustin, onze Wachter, de slurk van Green kunnen tegenhouden. We stonden nu met tien punten voor..

Tientallen hoofden in de omringende tribunes van het Zwerkbalveld volgden hoe Green de Slurk weer ving en hem overgooide naar een teamgenoot, maar-

'DE ZOEKER VAN GRIFFOENDOR HEEFT DE SNAAI! Daarmee is de wedstrijd afgelopen en komen we op een eindstand van 70 - 230, GRIFFOENDOR WINT!'

Ik zakte ineen, plotseling doodmoe. Met een teneergeslagen blik op het stipje dat triomfantelijk landde en zijn zwarte haar door de war maakte, glipte ik weg tussen de vele uitgelaten supporters van Griffoendor. Ik verdween in de menigte en hoopte maar dat niemand me miste.

Wat had me eigenlijk zo van slag gemaakt? Wat was de oorzaak van mijn hart, dat hard bonkte in mijn keel en mijn ademhaling moeizaam liet gaan? Bij elke stap schoot zijn blik voor mijn ogen. Peilloos, emotieloos, terwijl ik wanhopig zocht naar een teken dat het makkelijker zou maken. Abrupt duwde ik de gedachtes aan hem weg en schoof de stapel met boeken op de tafel in de leerlingenkamer naar me toe. Een zachte zucht gleed over mijn lippen, de stilte in. Buiten ruisten de bomen in de wind en was de lucht leeg en grijs, terwijl mijn ogen over de regels van mijn oude schoolboeken vlogen. Ik vocht tegen de wil om ze op James potter te richten, die aan de gewoonlijk bewonderende meiden vertelde hoe hij precies had gescoord, acht keer op een rij.

Met een ineengekrompen houding hield ik mijn neus de hele avond in de boeken, fronsend gadegeslagen door Kate. Ik was de enige die dat niet merkte.

De examens van dat jaar gleden aan me voorbij, tot de laatste schooldag eindelijk aanbrak. Kate was verheugd vanwege de aankomende schoolvakantie, maar over mijn gezicht leek een schaduw te glijden die de hele dag in mijn ogen huisde. Mijn blik was donker, terwijl ik hem op het laatste examen voor me had gericht. Lusteloos beantwoordde ik de vragen en trok een moeizame lach om mijn lippen, terwijl Kate haar duim naar me opstak. Mijn ogen stonden futloos terwijl de schoolbel voor de laatste keer dat schooljaar luidde.

'VAKANTIE!!!'gilde Kate onmiddellijk. Ze was niet de enige die enthousiast omhoog sprong en haar tafel omgooide. Vlucht zette ze hem recht en holde op me af, maar ze zag de kreunende Peter op de grond niet, die was gestruikeld over zijn veel te grote gewaad. Een tel later vloog ze naar de grond, alsof ze daar plotseling iets héél belangrijks had zien liggen. Lachend hielp ik haar overeind. 'Wat deed jíj nou weer?'

'Ik testte de valbaarheid van de grond,' antwoordde Kate serieus. Uitgelaten verlieten we als laatsten het lokaal.

Zweinsteins stoomtrein glansde in het licht van de zon, die een vrolijk licht wierp over de vele hoofden van de Zweinsteinleerlingen. Vele uilen vlogen voor de laatste keer over en ik trok mijn hutkoffer rammelend achter me aan. Mijn ogen gleden langs Zweinstein.

Ik slikte, en besefte dat dit mijn laatste zomervakantie zou zijn. Op één september zou ik beginnen aan mijn laatste jaar op Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hokes-Pocus, en kon ik eindelijk een beroep kiezen. Dit was de laatste keer dat ik Zweinstein uitzwaaide met de gedachte dat het niet een afscheid voor altijd was. Het duurde niet lang meer, of ik zou het kasteel met zijn enorme zooi torens moeten missen. Nog maar één schooljaar, dan zou ik nooit meer over koude, stenen vloer van Zweinstein lopen.

Met een zwaar gevoel in mijn buik keerde ik mijn middelbare school de rug toe en stapte de trein in.

'LILY! Hèhè, eindelijk! Ik was al bang dat je teveel wáter had gedronken!'

'Wat heeft dat te maken met dat het zo lang duurde?' vroeg ik nieuwsgierig, terwijl ik naast Kate in de overvolle coupé plofte.

'Niets.'

'Hallo, Lily!' zei Remus vrolijk.

'Hoi,' antwoordde ik voorzichtig.

Sirius zei geen gedag, maar ik had zo'n vermoeden dat dat kwam door zijn bezigheden met Kate en mijn blik gleed naar James. Maar die ontweek mijn ogen en keek zwijgend naar buiten. Het landschap schoot voorbij en de uitgestrekte grasvelden veranderden langzaam in dichte struiken. De zon kroop steeds verder weg achter de dikke, grijze wolken, tot er uiteindelijk een schaduw in onze coupé viel en de gaslampen automatisch aansprongen. Sirius gaapte uitgebreid en sloeg een arm om Kate heen.

'Blijf schrijven, hè?' vroeg hij zachtjes. Zijn donkere haar viel voor zijn ogen en even hield die aanblik mijn ogen vast, toen wendde ik ze weer af en probeerde niet naar hun gesprek te luisteren. Maar de woorden baanden zich desondanks een weg naar mij en ik ving ze onwillekeurig op. Mijn bezorgdheid om Kate groeide. Wat niet ongegrond bleek te zijn, toen de coupédeur openschoof …

[ James

De blik van James werd onmiddellijk getrokken naar de kleine envelop die op de buik het van het minidiertje lag. In een netjes, recht handschrift stond zijn adres erop geschreven.

Hij greep de envelop, stak hem zo onverschillig mogelijk in zijn achterzak en vertrok naar boven.

De maan scheen en wierp een prachtig licht in de uitgestorven Slaapzaal, een sfeer meebrengend die niet bij James' gedachtes paste. Hij wierp vluchtig een blik naar buiten en keek naar de miljoenen sterren, die de inktzwarte hemel versierden. De brief in zijn achterzak brandde en de gedachte eraan verdween maar niet uit zijn hoofd. Zijn blik was donker en gericht op de pijnlijke gebeurtenissen waar alleen hij van wist… en Lily.

Het rechte handschrift op de brief had hij onmiddellijk herkend. Hij wist dat het een brief van zijn grootouders was, maar de twijfels namen een loopje met hem. Wilde hij het eigenlijk nog wel? Wilde hij de zorg voor zijn moeder afstaan aan hun? En wat stond erin? Tientallen keren vroeg hij zich af of de inhoud zou bevestigen dat hij door kon gaan met zijn studie aan Zweinstein, of dat het hem de plicht zou toekennen Zweinstein te verlaten om voor zijn moeder te zorgen. Bruusk duwde hij de aankomende gedachtes aan zijn vader weg. Terwijl dat vermoeide, afgetobde gezicht vol rimpels voor zijn ogen schoot, herinnerde hij zich weer hoe datzelfde gezicht altijd had gekeken als zijn vrouw, James' moeder tekenen van haar ziekte vertoonde.

Moedeloos.

Met kordate, vaste bewegingen haalde hij de brief uit zijn zak en scheurde hem open.

Zijn ogen vlogen over de regels, steeds sneller en afweziger.

In een oogwenk had hij de laatste letters gelezen en zakten zijn handen naar beneden. De brief gleed uit zijn hand, maar hij nam de moeite niet hem op te rapen. Met een diepe zucht gleed alle spanning van hem af en liet zich achterover in zijn bed zakken. Een seconde later sliep hij.

De laatste schooldagen gleden voorbij, Lily gleed voorbij. James merkte dat hij haar ontweek, maar deed geen poging om dit niet te doen. De vertwijfeling in zijn hart slokte zijn energie op. Hij wist dat hij zijn studie kon beëindigen, als hij akkoord ging met het voorstel van zijn grootouders dat die voor zijn moeder zouden zorgen, dat ze in de brief hadden gedaan. En hij wist ook dat zijn moeder hem zou missen, dat ze hem nódig had… of dacht hij dat alleen maar?

Vóór Sirius, Remus, Peter en hem trok een opgewonden groepje eerstejaars hun hutkoffers luid pratend achter hen aan. Ze stonden duidelijk te springen om alles thuis te vertellen. Hij besefte dat hij dat nooit zou kunnen doen.

Geïrriteerd vervloekte hij een voorbijrennend behekst theekopje van Remus, dat vergeten op de zandgrond was gevallen uit Remus' hutkoffer. Gefrustreerd vanwege het zooitje dat alles de laatste dagen was. Ze waren twee keer op een dag gesnapt door Anderling, Lauren bleek Zwarts te heten met haar achternaam, zijn vader was dood en na zes jaar toonde Lily eindelijk interesse in hem.

Hij was doodmoe van het afgelopen schooljaar, toen hij de stoomtrein instapte en het theekopje op de zandgrond onder hem Transfigureerde naar een muis, die onmiddellijk weggelipte en verdween tussen de leerlingen. Zijn blik gleed met een grijns over zijn drie vrienden, die hem voorgingen en uiteindelijk een lege coupé vond. Zijn drie vrienden had hij nog steeds, dat was het enige wat niet veranderd was.

James ontweek Lily zelfs toen die Kate tussen hen vieren aantrof. Hij zei geen gedag en staarde zwijgend uit het raam.

Het terrein van Zweinstein gleed voorbij, en iets in hem zei dat zijn band met Lily op dezelfde manier voorbij gleed. Hij moest iets doen, maar het was te laat. Hij was akkoord gegaan met de grap van Sirius en had daarmee voor zijn vrienden gekozen, in plaats van Lily. Sirius had gezegd dat het als een soort test was bedoeld. Als test of Lily echt van hem hield of niet. Hij nam het zijn beste vriend niet kwalijk. Het bleek immers allemaal echt nep te zijn geweest. Stilletjes vroeg hij zich af waarom, maar veegde die vraag weg met een matte blik in zijn ogen.

Wat maakte het uit?

Sirius' zachte gesprek met Kate stierf weg, toen de coupedeur openschoof en James' blik onmiddellijk naar het meisje in de deuropening schoot. Ze had steil zwart haar tot halverwege haar nek en had een verlegen glimlach om haar lippen. Haar reebruine ogen waren gericht op Sirius, en James fronste zijn wenkbrauwen. Hij had het idee het meisje ergens van te herkennen, en beet op zijn lip. Hij had gehoopt dat Kate Camin geen "vangst" voor zijn vriend was geweest, maar de verbaasde uitdrukking op Sirius' gezicht zei iets anders. Remus naast hem maakte een zacht "uh-oh" geluidje en Peter keek verwachtingsvol de coupe rond. Het meisje had een licht getinte huid en de glans in haar ogen werd mat toen haar ogen over Lily en Kate gleden. Haar houding had een onzeker trekje. Sirius stond verdacht nonchalant op en duwde haar zachtjes de coupe uit. De deur gleed achter Sirius dicht en de gedempte stemmen die ze in flarden opvingen van hun gesprek, waren makkelijk te onderscheiden. Sirius' stem was diep en zwaar en klonk duidelijk een beetje ongemakkelijk, en de stem van het meisje klonk zwak en verdrietig. Sirius kwam even later weer binnen, met de onmiskenbare houding van iemand die iets uit te leggen had.

'Dat was Erina. Een meisje dat ik al uh-… heel lang [iken[/i' Hij lag de nadruk op het laatste woord en wilde duidelijk zo min mogelijk vertellen over deze "kennis"

'Was dat je andere vriendinnetje?' vroeg Kate koeltjes. Haar ogen priemden in die van Sirius en ze had een defensieve houding toen ze op wilde staan, maar Sirius hield haar abrupt tegen en ging vlug naast haar zitten. Hij streek een traag lok uit haar gezicht en boog zijn hoofd naar de grond. Zwarte haren gleden voor zijn ogen, toen hij Kate in de ogen keek en voor het eerst sinds jaren [ioprecht[/i ontkende dat iemand zijn vriendin was.

'Erina is [iniet[/i mijn vriendin. Ze [iwas[/i mijn vriendin.'

Op dat moment wist James weer waar hij haar van herkende en hij leunde opgelucht achterover.

[ Lily

Een zucht van opluchting gleed tussen mijn lippen door en mijn ogen zochten ongemerkt die van James. Heel even keek hij in mijn ogen. Toen richtte hij zijn blik weer op het voorbijschietende landschap, dat steeds dichter en weelderiger werd. Ik volgde zijn blik en staarde naar de lucht, die grijs en bewolkt was. Zou het volgend jaar ook zo gaan? Zou het definitieve afscheid van Zweinstein zo troosteloos zijn? De zon verborg zich achter de dikke grijze wolken en er was geen stipje blauw te zien aan de hemel. Af en toe wisselde een vogel het geheel af, maar voor de rest was alles stil buiten. Kalm en stil.

Afwezig luisterde ik naar Sirius' korte uitleg. 'Erina was vijf dagen mijn vriendin in mijn tweede jaar. Niks interessants.'

James kon een spottende opmerking blijkbaar niet laten. 'Oh nee?' vroeg hij grijnzend. Met een ruk keek ik op en streek een lok haar uit mijn gezicht. Zijn ogen vonden eindelijk de mijne en hij keek erin, terwijl zijn lach langzaam wegstierf en we beiden zwegen. Ik rukte mijn blik los van hem en dwong mezelf naar Sirius te kijken, die flirterig naar Kate glimlachte en zijn hoofd schudde.

'Nee.'

Hij gebaarde alsof hij klaar was, mar gezien de gezichten van zijn vrienden moest hij toch echt iets meer vertellen, wilden ze hem geloven.

'Ik heb Erina gedumpt. Het probleem - of eigenlijk de enorme ramp - is dat zij het niet wil geloven...'

'Ik weet niet of ik dit moet geloven, Sier,' zei Kate dof. Ze zocht mijn blik en keek me vragend aan, maar haar radeloze houding kon ik niet veranderen. Ik wist ook niet zo goed of Sirius loog.

Kate's schouders bleven naar beneden hangen en ik wist dat ze het dolgraag had willen geloven, maar het niet kon. Zag ik in haar problemen een glimp van de mijne?

Ik schudde mijn hoofd, stond op en duwde Kate met een lichte dwang voor me de coupe uit.

'Luister, Kate-'

'Meent hij het?'onderbrak Kate me. Ze keek me stilletjes aan en ik liet mijn schouders zakken.

'Ik weet het echt niet. Het ziet ernaar uit van wel. Zijn uitleg klopt wel ongeveer bij hoe ik denk dat Erina is..'

'Ik zou het zo graag willen geloven,' mompelde Kate.

'Ik ook.'

We keken elkaar even aan, hopend een troost te vinden bij elkaar. Een stilte hing tussen ons in, tot ik mijn ogen neersloeg en Kate voorging door de lange gang. Onze voetstappen en ademhaling maakten constant geluid, maar het zwijgen van ons woog even zwaar terwijl ik uiteindelijk in de achterste coupé een plekje vond. Mijn gedachtes maalden en mijn ogen moesten leeg staan terwijl ik de deur piepend weer dichtschoof en neerstreek op de stoffige bank. Het raampje was dof van de laag vuil die erop lag en ik voelde me niks op mijn gemak. Een onheilspellend geluid vulde rammelend de ruimte. Traag trokken de dikke grijze wolken buiten weg, tot er hier en daar blauwe stroken lucht waren. Steeds minder vogels vlogen over, heel af en toe hoorde je al een uil. De stroken helderblauwe lucht kleurden langzamerhand donkerder, tot er sterren verschenen aan de hemel en de warmte in de coupé weg leek te trekken. Een koele lucht kwam ervoor in de plaats en de trein remde langzaam af. Ik was bijna thuis..

Een glimlach trok over mijn gezicht, maar mijn blik stond donker. Ik zou alles zo missen de komende maanden. De tochtige muren, de blikken van de leraren als ze dachten dat je spiekte, de drukke avonden, en bovenal Kate en - … James…?

'Zes juli zie ik je weer..' zei ik, mijn gedachtes wegduwend.

Kate antwoordde niet. Ze keek me zwijgend aan, vol twijfels en vragen.

'Misschien moet je hem wat meer moeite laten doen voor je. Als jij hem niet aan het lijntje houd, is het wel andersom,' vervolgde ik bedachtzaam.

Ze knikte. Ze weerspiegelde mijn glimlach met een vastberaden blik in haar ogen.

'Hij heeft me maar leuk te vinden!' zei ze, haar blik hoopvol op mij gericht. Ik knikte lachend.

'Hoe kom je eigenlijk naar het station?' vroeg ik, mijn gedachtes al bij de vakantie die ik en Kate gingen houden.

'Wat denk je?' Kate trok mysterieus haar wenkbrauwen even op en stond op, toen de trein piepend tot stilstand kwam. Ik grijnsde, al had ik geen idee hoe ze het station wilde bereiken. Ik zou haar vanzelf wel zien verschijnen.

'LILY! Hallo meisje, oooooh wat heb ik je gemíst!' klonk een hoge stem. Mijn glimlach stierf weg toen een vrouw met kort koperrood haar op me afliep. Een streep felblauw sierde - of eigenlijk [iont[/isierde haar oogleden en haar lippen glansden onnatuurlijk in het zwakke licht dat de zon nog uitstraalde. Die stond laag aan de hemel en was half verscholen achter de wolken. Heimelijk wierp ik er een blik op, terwijl een man van middelbare leeftijd mijn hand vastpakte en me trots aankeek.

'Hallo, mijn kleine meisje!' grijnsde hij breed.

Ik slaakte een onhoorbare zucht. De zon liet zich niet meer zien, alsof ze duidelijk wilde maken dat ik me niet kon verbergen. Zij wel. Haar zonnestralen drongen door de weinige, dikke wolken heen en deden mijn haren glanzen in het schemerige licht.

Mijn moeder had een gifgroen gebloemde jurk aan, die weid uitliep. Haar gezicht was haast geplamuurd door de vele make-up en het pak dat mijn vader droeg was keurig gestreken. Zijn bruine haren lagen plat op mijn hoofd en bleven zo stijf liggen terwijl hij me omhelsde.

Wat zou ik me graag verbergen.

'We moeten nog even wachten op Petunia.'

Mijn moeders stem klonk ineens een stuk minder enthousiast en ze speurde ongeduldig alle uitstappende leerlingen af. Mijn vader hield zijn blik op mij gericht en op dat moment voelde ik me meer een gevangene als ooit.

Ik zat opgesloten. Tot zes juli kon ik geen kant uit. Een diepe zucht gleed de stilte in, die alleen ik hoorde. De rumoerige stemmen van de opgewonden leerlingen drongen maar half tot me door. Met een laatste glimlach zwaaide ik naar Kate, die teruglachte en toen opging in de menigte. Ik wilde zo graag haar voorbeeld volgen. Ik wilde zo graag gewoon verdwijnen, tot één september. Maar dat zou ik nooit kunnen doen.

Het was weggaan voor altijd, of het thuis gewoon uithouden.

Ik koos elk jaar voor het laatste, en wist dat het altijd zo zou blijven. Maar was dat grote, oude huis waar ik elke zomer doorbracht wel mijn thuis? Kon ik dat afschuwelijke gebouw mijn thuis noemen, terwijl ik het leven er een hel vond?

Ik schudde vastbesloten mijn hoofd. Ik had geen thuis.

[ James

James' gedachten versomberden. De coupédeur schoof met een klap dichter achter rug van Kate en James staarde naar de rode haren van Lily, die zich steeds verder van hem verwijderden. De trein vloog haast door het landschap en maakte een rammelend geluid. En toch was het stil in de coupé. De vier vrienden zwegen en hun twijfels gleden onuitgesproken de ruimte in. Sirius vloekte, maar bleef zwijgen. Zijn lippen bewogen, maar brachten geen geluid voort.

Ongemakkelijk ging Remus verzitten en zijn blik kruiste die van James. James zag zijn eigen moedeloosheid erin weerspiegeld en keek naar Sirius. Zijn beste vriend zuchtte en draaide met zijn ogen, toen hij James zag kijken. Moeizaam grijnsde hij.

'Goed, met wie ben je dit jaar uit geweest?'vroeg James uiteindelijk. Zijn blik geforceerd ondeugend, maar Sirius merkte dat niet op. Remus schudde meewarig zijn hoofd en viste een oud, vergeeld boek uit zijn hutkoffer en sloeg af en toe verstrooid een pagina om.

'Wil je echt dat ik die állemaal ga opnoemen?'

'Ja.'

'Heb je even tijd?'

James lachte en streek zijn zwarte haren elegant naar achteren. 'Meer dan één keer, bedoel ik!'

Sirius haalde diep adem, alsof zelfs dat een hele waslijst was. 'Isabelle, Rosa, Jennifer, Serra, Julie, Catherine, Madelon, Marianne-'

Maar hij werd na de achtste naam onderbroken door een langdurige, piepende rem. De Zweinstein Express kwam tot stilstand. Rumoer vulde de stilte, die heel even had geheerst toen ze aan waren gekomen op het Kings Cross Station.

Geërgerd wachtte James, Sirius en Remus op Peter. Die was weer eens de grootste kluns op aarde zelve. Hij struikelde tweemaal over de voeten van Remus, smeet zijn hutkoffer zodoende door de coupé en bestrooide de gehele bodem met gestippelde onderbroeken, edities van de Ochtendprofeet en vuile, grauwe onderbroeken met gaten en scheuren erin.

Uiteindelijk hielp Remus hem maar met opnieuw inpakken. Wat niet zoveel zin bleek te hebben gehad, toen Peter eindelijk opstond, de hutkoffer achter zich aan wilde trekken en die opnieuw opensprong. Het was tien minuten later toen ze alles erin hadden gepropt en twintig minuten later toen ze zich eindelijk ongelukvrij als laatste uit de trein wurmden. Het station was verlaten, afgezien van de breed glimlachende moeder van Remus, een ongeduldig uitziende vrouw met grijs haar die Peter met zich meesleurde en een fronsende Andromeda Zwarts. Zij was als enige Zwarts bereid de twee jaar jongere Sirius op te halen.

Een schaduw trok over James' gezicht.

Er was niemand voor hem.

Voorzichtig duwde hij de deur open en stapte behoedzaam naar binnen. Zijn blik gleed over de kapstok. Er hing een opzichtige, vergeelde hoed aan, een lange zwarte ribjas en een beige jack, dat onder het stof zat.

James staarde naar het jack. Het was stoffig en zag eruit alsof het al bijna een maand niet van zijn plek was gehaald.

Dat was ook zo.

De stilte om hem heen benauwde hem. Zijn angst verkilde zijn hart en drukte tegen zijn borstkast, alsof het alle luchtwegen afsloot. Hij haalde diep adem, maar kon zijn angst niet langer ontkennen. De lucht die hij inademde drong in hem door als nog meer bevroren lucht en hield hem tegen om helder te denken...

Zijn ademhaling trilde even. Hij vocht tegen de kilte vanbinnen en probeerde zijn ouders uit zijn gedachtes te bannen. Zwijgend schoof hij de tussendeur open, zijn blik op de grond gericht. Een zachte tik doorboorde voor even de stilte, toen keek hij op.

En schrok.

Helemaal achterin stond een oude, versleten bank, waar zijn moeder de laatste keer op had gelegen. Zijn vader ernaast, in een houten stoel die nu op de grond lag. Het tapijt dat ooit een brandplek verborg, was er niet meer.

De woonkamer die voor hem lag, had geen behang of vloerbedekking meer. Grijze, kale muren omsloten de kamer en een kille, stenen vloer droeg de koude lucht, die in de ruimte hing.

Een rilling trok over James' rug, terwijl zijn blik rondgleed. Hij sloeg zijn ogen neer, toen hij de stapels stoffige boeken rechts van hem zag. Het enige persoonlijke bezit van hem dat nog een plekje in de kille ruimte verdiende.

Hier had hij gegeten, geslapen en gelachen. Ooit hadden vrolijke schilderijen de muren gesierd, houten tafels en stoelen. Ooit had zijn moeder hier met hem gelachen en gepraat.

Was dit wat er over was van die ruimte? De kou drong tot diep in zijn hart door en hij rilde opnieuw.

Die levendige kamer was er alleen nog in zijn herinneringen..

[ Lily

'Vergeet die afslag nou niet!' snauwde mam pinnig tegen mijn vader. Ik zuchtte luid en volgde het gesprek afwezig, terwijl mijn blik naar het bordje "Bristol" flitste. De pijl erop gaf aan dat mams gesnauw niets had uitgemaakt. Op het gewoonlijke sukkelgangetje reden we de afslag richting onze woonplaats kalmpjes voorbij. Niemand die het opmerkte.

'Je hebt de afslag gemist, pap,' zei ik. Met open mond keken drie paar ogen tegelijk achterom, naar het felle, opvallende bordje dat onze richting had aangegeven en zich nu steeds verder van ons verwijderde.

Pap, mam en Petunia zuchtten geërgerd ik grijnsde onwillekeurig. 'Pap, let op de weg!'

De auto slingerde even, mam gilde kort en Petunia rolde met haar ogen. Toen werd het stil.

Tien minuten later zaten we nog steeds stuk voor stuk onderuitgezakt, wetend dat de autorit twee uur te lang ging duren. De grootste afwisseling tijdens de rit was het vliegtuig, dat over weg heen vloog met een groot spandoek erachter: "DUS U VERVEELT ZICH?'

'ZES JULI MAM!' riep petunia nog, maar mam bleef strak naar haar krant kijken. Het onrustige gedraai met haar trouwring verried haar onrust, maar ze liet zich niet kennen. Ineengedoken achter de deur, luisterde ik naar het wanhopige geschreeuw van mijn zus. Maar mijn moeder gaf niet toe. Ze gaf nooit toe aan Petunia.

'Zes juli moeten ik en je vader Lily naar het station in Londen brengen, en dat is het laatste wat ik hierover zeg!' Een zwiepend geluid, een zachte kreet van Petunia.

Mijn blik hield ik neergeslagen, maar mijn houding krimpte nog verder ineen. Binnensmonds smeekte ik mam die woorden terug te nemen, maar achter de deur werd alleen gezwegen. Kon een stilte oorverdovend zijn? Konden woorden zoveel pijn doen?

De woorden waren niet eens negatief tegenover mij gericht, maar ze vergrootte Petunia's haat jegens mij ermee.Ik haatte Petunia, maar dit was vreselijk.

'Ik ben niet beter!' probeerde ik te roepen, maar het enige geluid dat uit mijn keel kwam, was een zacht, fluisterend geluid dat de onverstaanbare woorden droeg, de stilte in.

Een paar tellen later vloog de kamerdeur open, een magere gestalte kwam naar binnen.

Petunia's blik was razend op de mijn gericht, heel even maar. Toen glipte ze de trap op, naar boven. Ze liet mij achter in een ruimte vol schuldgevoel.

Ik vocht tegen de pijn, die binnenin mijn hart een storm aankondigde. Ik slikte. Nog eens, en nog eens. Maar niets hielp.

Dit wilde ik niet meer! Ik wilde niet meer de beste zijn thuis, ik wilde dat er niet zoveel van me verwacht werd... Gefrustreerd sprong ik overeind en rende bijna naar de mijn kamer, naar de telefoon. Kate kon me vast opvrolijken. Gelukkig maar dat zij ook dreuzel-ouders had...

'Kate Camin!' klonk een vrolijke stem aan de andere kant van de lijn.

'Hay, met Lily!'

'Heeeeeeeeeey meid!! Hoe is het?'

Ik slikte, mijn blik onrustig heen en weer schietend. Toen sloot ik mijn ogen, zakte ineen aan de rand van mijn bed en keerde me af van de buitenwereld, de deur op slot, de ramen dicht. Een dun streepje zonlicht drong in de donkere kamer naar binnen en ik keek ernaar, terwijl een schorre stem eerlijk antwoord gaf. Was het de mijne? 'Beroerd..'

Het was even stil bij Kate, terwijl ik uit de kamer naast me harde geluiden hoorde. Petunia? In een flits zag ik weer voor me hoe ze zo vaak woedend haar boek naar me had gegooid. Ik zag mezelf, ineengedoken in de deuropening staan. Ma's gillende stem, die Petunia deed schrikken. Een geschrokken bonzend hart binnenin me dat me verontrustte..

Met een schok belandde ik weer in de werkelijkheid, toen ik Kate zachtjes hoorde slikken.

'Ik kijk echt uit naar onze vakantie,' zei ik, al iets vrolijker door de gedachte aan zes Juli.

'Ik ook!' reageerde Kate. Tien minuten later was ze nog aan het ratelen over de aankomende reis van mij en Kate. De glimlach om mijn lippen verdween niet meer en de herinneringen losten op. Het was goed. Kate was er voor me.

[ James

'Hey Gaffel!' Stomverbaasd keek James zijn vriend aan. Scherp afgetekend tegen de achtergrond van een verlaten straat stond een lange jongen, die met een elegant gebaar zijn haren uit zijn ogen streek en langs James gluurde.

'Waar zijn je ouders?' Sirius trok een wenkbrauw op en keek hem aan. James' vingers omklemden de gouden, kostbare deurknop krampachtig, maar er schoot hem geen

smoes te binnen. Hulpeloos bleef hij staan en zweeg. Sirius maakte een hulpeloos gebaar naar de natgeregende straat, maar James ontweek zijn blik en staarde stug naar de oranjerode zon, die laag aan de hemel stond en de vochtige lucht eromheen roze kleurde. Sirius grijnsde en pakte een van de rietenstoelen naast de voordeur, die James' moeder daar zo keurig had neergezet. De stoelen waren stoffig en vergeten, en er ging een steek door James' hart toen hij zag hoe Sirius erop ging zitten. Hij greep demonstratief een boek uit de hutkoffer naast hem en deed alsof hij er onmiddellijk in verdiept was. 'Roep maar als je hebt besloten of ik mag binnenkomen of niet!' zei hij en James lachte. Sirius verdiept in een boek, vrijwillig! Dat kwam niet vaak voor..

'Kom erin!'

Sirius grijnsde, borg gauw het boek op en stapte naar binnen.

'Wat is híer gebeurd?' liet Sirius zich ontvallen zodra hij de afgestorven woonkamer zag. James wendde zich van hem af en staarde naar buiten door een van de gebarsten ramen. Was het zijn stem die zo neutraal uitleg gaf?

'Ma is er niet,'zei hij kortaf, terwijl een koppig trekje om zijn mondhoeken trok. Hij keek Sirius vastberaden aan. 'Meer hoef je niet te weten.'

Sirius knikte en stelde geen vragen meer. Nonchalant wuifde hij James' vragen weg, met het excuus dat hij eerst wilde douchen. Hij verdween naar boven, zijn hutkoffer achter zich aanslepend. Alsof het gisteren was dat hij voor het laatst bij de familie Potter logeerde.

James keerde zich af van de herinneringen die omhoog borrelden en stak de kaarsen aan. Nog even dan zou de duisternis als een deken over de aarde vallen en de sterren tevoorschijn toveren. Tegen die tijd zouden hij en Sirius hier zitten, net als vroeger.

Bruusk greep hij één van de boeken in stapels op de grond en bladerde erin. Voor het eerst sinds jaren, terwijl hij luisterde hoe boven de douche aanging en de badkamerdeur met een klap dichtviel. Terwijl om hem heen de aarde zich klaarmaakte voor de lange nacht die zou volgen. De zoveelste sinds de keer dat James voor zijn vrienden koos, en niet voor Lily door Sneep op de Slaapzaal van haar en haar vriendinnen te dumpen. Toch leek er niet veel tijd verstreken. Er was niets veranderd sinds de ochtend daarop die zo tergend langzaam was ingevallen.

'Goed, hoe gaan we voor eten zorgen?' vroeg Sirius, toen hij met natte haren naar beneden kwam. Hij had voor het gemak maar even dreuzelkleding uit James' kast gegrist en keek die nu afwachtend aan. Alsof hij wist hoe ze aan een hongersnood moesten ontkomen!

'Heb je de afgelopen week alleen maar honger geleden?' vroeg Sirius zogenaamd vol medeleven, maar James lachte. 'Zie ik er dood uit?'

'Hmm... Ja, nu je het zegt.' Sirius slaakte een quasi-teneergeslagen zucht. 'Dan is het te laat. Kan ik hier niet onderduiken voor mijn lieve moedertje. Kan ik hier niet overleven tot we op vakantie gaan...' zei hij dramatisch. James gooide plagerig een boek naar Sirius toe, die de rondvliegende stofbundel behendig ontweek en een zakje Brandstof tevoorschijn haalde. James' blik schoot naar de haard. De bovenste balk was half ingezakt en de as dwarrelde in kleine stofdeeltjes op, toen Sirius erlangs liep en een zwakke windvlaag produceerde.

'Leuk dat je me even doorgeeft dat we op vakantie gaan!'

'Ja, goed he?' Sirius lachte superieur en een tweede boek vloog op wonderbaarlijk wijze door de lucht.

'Dat eten wil maar niet komen aanvliegen hè?'

'Nee, duh!' James schudde meewarig zijn hoofd. Zijn blik gleed langs de hoorn van de dreuzeltelefoon, midden in de kamer, bijna helemaal kapot met grote gaten en deuken erin. Ze hadden een dreuzelcamping gebeld. Of eigenlijk: ze hadden [igeprobeerd[/i een camping te bellen... Het gevolg waren kwade mensen die met een slaapdronken stem zeiden dat hij verkeerd verbonden was, krijsende vrouwen die tien over elf te lat vonden om iemand wakker te bellen en eindeloos veel: "Dit nummer is niet in gebruik. Controleer-" en dan nog wat gebazel van een hoge vrouwenstem. Uiteindelijk hadden ze besloten dat dit teveel gedoe was en zadelden ze er Remus mee op - wiens nummer ze wonder boven wonder wel hadden. En toen kwam het probleem waar ze daarvoor ook al mee zaten: het eten.

'Ik denk dat er maar een ding opzet.' James haalde diep adem en zijn blik kruiste die van Sirius, die zijn twinkelende blik weerspiegelde.

'Zelf koken.'

[ Lily

Kate glimlacht naar me en ik hield het portier van mams auto koninklijk open. De lichtstralen van de zon speelden vrolijk door de straat en de schaduw van de bomen bewoog op en neer en leek een vrolijk spel te spelen. Nergens was een wolkje aan de lucht te zien en Kate en ik hadden alle twee korte zomerjurkjes aan. De kofferbak van de auto was letterlijk helemaal volgepropt met voornamelijk Kate's koffers en een grote kampeertas van mij. Het was zes juli, eindelijk.

Vrolijk propte ik een rode lok haar achter mijn oren en keek toe hoe Kate op een bekakte manier ging zitten. Ik lachte en zwaaide de deur sierlijk dicht. Of, nou ja - laten we het maar een [ipoging[/i tot sierlijk dichtzwaaien noemen. In plaats van dat Kate zou glimlachen en de deur met een zachte plof dichtviel, galmde er een luide knal door de stille straat en schrok ik daar zo van dat ik een soort draai maakte (die alles behalve sierlijk was) en belandde languit op de stoep, omdat ik tegen de stoeprand op was geknald en zwaaiend met mijn armen mijn evenwicht niet had kunnen houden. De kat van de overburen schrok van mams luide gil die volgde toen ze mij zag liggen, spurtte de straat over, veroorzaakte een kettingbotsing toen een auto maar net op tijd kon stoppen en vloog bij ons door de voordeur naar binnen, waardoor mam opnieuw een schrille kreet slaakte door de modder die nu in een keurig spoor door het hele huis verspreid lag. Ze rende achter de kat aan met een plantenspuiter en Kate stapte grinnikend uit.

Ze moest duidelijk moeite doen niet keihard te gaan lachen en er trok een onbedwingbare glimlach om mijn lippen. Ik probeerde haar blik te mijden, uit angst in lachen uit te barsten en woede bij mam te veroorzaken. Maar toen ik even zachtjes zuchtte, kruisten onze ogen elkaar toch en lagen we even later gierend van het lachen op de grond.

Mam keek toe, met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen en haar armen over elkaar. Vanuit haar ooghoeken volgde ze priemend de gekettingbotste automobilisten en stapte ten slotte in.

'We zouden er allang moeten zijn...'

Ik grinnikte en Kate schudde meewarig grijnzend haar hoofd. Als je in de auto stapte bij [imijn[/i ouders, duurde de rit zonder enige twijfel twee, of misschien wel drie keer zo lang. Mam deed altijd zo pinnig en gespannen dat pap zich niks meer van haar aantrok en alle afslagen voorbij reed. Hij had de wonderlijke gave verkeersborden gewoon niet te zien en mam was vaak tegen de tijd dat we op de snelweg zaten al zo geïrriteerd dat ze ze zelf ook niet zag.

Hoofdschuddend keek ik hoe mam zuchtend met haar hoofd in haar linkerhand steunde en pap fronsend aan zijn achterhoofd krapte.

'Tja, eh...'

Ik keek om me heen. We werden omgeven door weidse vlaktes met hier en daar een enkele boom. De omgeving was nog steeds zo plat als vier uur geleden, en zelfs de aankomende wolken leken hartstikke Engels. De kanaaltunnel hadden we gelukkig nog kunnen vinden en daar waren we ook allang doorheen, maar nu moesten we nog zien aan te komen in Italie, het droomvakantieland van mij en Kate. Ik keek haar aan met een zwakke grijns om mijn lippen en rolde met mijn ogen. Tientallen auto's schoten ons voorbij en ik keek ze na tot ze een minuscuul stipje waren geworden. Een van de vele stipjes op de snelweg naast ons. Brommend zette de auto zich weer in beweging toen mam pap meewarig een kaart gaf en hij zachtjes mopperend uitzocht waar we zaten.

Vier uur later reden we eindelijk langs de Italiaanse kust. Er was nergens meer een wolk te bekennen en een heerlijk vakantiegevoel bekroop me. Ik stak mijn duim op naar Kate, sprong uit de auto en rende naar de camping waar we hadden geboekt, op de voet gevolgd door Kate. Mam en pap volgden ons braaf met de koffer, een lome glimlach om hun lippen. Een kwartier later zwaaide ik ze uit en draaide me naar Kate.

We waren op vakantie. Met z'n tweeën.

Plagerig duwde ik Kate en trok de tas met de tentspullen wat hoger op mijn schouder.

[ James

'Jakkes, dit spul is steenhard man!'

James keek bedachtzaam naar het stukje vlees dat hij probeerde op te prikken met zijn vork. Tevergeefs. Zoals Sirius hem net fijntjes had duidelijk gemaakt, was het stukje vlees steenhard en bovendien ijskoud.

Poging vijf: mislukt.

'Het is bijna drie uur 's nachts en nu heb ik [inog[/i niet gegeten! Ik heb honger. James, dit keer ben [ijij[/i de assistent en [iik[/i de keukenprinses. Doe een schort aan en bereid je voor op een heerlijke maaltijd!'

Hij keek even hulpeloos naar het ouderwetse gasstel voor hem, dat al helemaal smerig was van de gemorste meer-op-pap-lijkende spaghetti die James had geprobeerd te maken, de aangebrande aardappelen die hij na de spaghetti in de inmiddels zwart geworden pan had gegooid, de vis die onheilspellend op vanille-ijs met rijst leek en de soep die ze door de hele keuken hadden gestrooid. Er was zo'n dun bodempje overgebleven dat ze een enorme lap varkensvlees uit de vriezer hadden geplukt, maar die was -als vijfde op een rij- natuurlijk ook mislukt. En nu nam Sirius het heft in handen en grijnsde superieur terwijl hij James een schort toegooide. Maar zijn wenkbrauwen fronsten weer toen hij naar het gasstel keek.

'Eh... Hoe moet dit ding eigenlijk aan?'

James grijnsde, maakte een gebaar dat van alles had kunnen betekenen en gooide het schort terug naar Sirius.

'Met een gasaansteker, sufferd! Ben jij nou een keukenprinses?' Handig zette hij het vuur aan en Sirius trok fronsend een wenkbrauw op. Hij begreep er duidelijk niets van, maar herstelde zich snel en greep de vuile pan van het aanrecht, trok alle kastdeurtjes open en hield uiteindelijk twee eieren omhoog, die hij in een koektrommel gooide. De schalen lagen vergeten op het aanrecht en hij speurde opnieuw de hele keuken af. Uiteindelijk stuitte hij op een dreuzelmixer, die hij triomfantelijk aanzette.

'Wacht - je moet een garde-..' Maar Sirius had hem niet gehoord het was al te laat... Mixen met zo'n dreuzelding moest voorzichtig gebeuren en Sirius was alles behalve voorzichtig geweest toen hij zwierig begon te mixen. Vlug hief James zijn armen voor zijn gezicht en voelde hoe het eigeel rond vloog. Kletsende geluidjes bestempelden de ramp nog eens extra en het geluid van de brommende mixer stierf algauw weer weg. James liet langzaam zijn armen zakken, terwijl hij keek naar de ravage.

Hij keek naar Sirius' beteuterde gezicht, en barstte in lachen uit.

'Remus!' zeiden James en Sirius in koor, toen er eindelijk werd opgenomen. Een slaapdronken stem aan de andere kant van de lijn murmelde iets wat van alles had kunnen betekenen. Sirius trok aan de telefoonhoorn, maar James gaf er ineens zo'n ruk aan dat Sirius voorover viel en hij eindelijk de telefoon fatsoenlijk kon vasthouden, zonder een vriend die er ook aan zat te trekken. 'Heb je nou al gebeld?' vroeg hij onmiddellijk.

'Nee.'

'O. Waarom niet?'

'Omdat normale mensen niet bellen om middernacht.'

'Aha.'

'Wat klink je weer intelligent, James,' grinnikte Remus.

James grijnsde. 'Ben ik ook.' Hij wierp een schuine blik naar de keuken en viel bijna achterover in de bank van schrik. 'Zeg, ik moet gaan. Sirius zit te zwaaien met de koekenpan en het ziet er niet veilig uit.'

'Wat-'

'Doei!' Vlug zette hij de telefoon uit, holde naar de keuken en hield slippend halt. Sirius grijnsde nog breder en wees

'Wat is [idat[/i?'

'Een gebakken ei,' antwoordde Sirius nonchalant, maar zijn "dit-doe-ik-wel-even" act ging de mist in toen hij voor de tweede keer met de koekenpan zwaaide en erachter kwam dat het ei vast zat.

'Tja eh...'

'Ben je de bakboter vergeten?' verzuchtte James. Het was meer een conclusie dan een vraag en hij zocht naar iets waarmee hij het ei los kon maken. Een paar minuten later lag het ei eindelijk op hun bord en sneden ze het tevreden in stukjes.

Hun triomfantelijke gezichten betrokken toen ze een stukje gebakken ei in hun mond stopten en ze merkten hoe bitter het smaakte en hoe krokant het leek te zijn.

Langzaam draaide James het ei om en staarde naar de zwartgeblakerde onderkant.

'Goed, dat ei was aangebrand, maar het was te eten! Beter als jouw spaghetti, aardappelen, vis en varkensvlees bij elkaar!' zei Sirius koppig. Hij sloeg zijn armen over elkaar en grijnsde toen hij merkte dat James niks meer te zeggen wist.

'Welterusten.'

Met nog steeds die grijns om zijn lippen verdween Sirius naar zijn logeerkamer, nagekeken door een geamuseerd grinnikende James. Sirius was zijn groentesoep vergeten. Die was niet aangebrand, overgekookt of op vreemde wijze in pap verandert.

Zie je wel, hij kon beter koken als Sirius.

[ Lily

Kate lachte en gebaarde opnieuw dat ik moest komen. Grinnikend schudde ik mijn hoofd, terwijl ik voelde hoe een regendruppel op mijn arm neerkwam en zich in duizenden deeltjes opsplitste. De zon scheen vrolijk en samen met de stromende regen creëerde dat een prachtige regenboog, die trots en hoog aan de hemel verscheen. Een grote glimlach gleed om mijn lippen. Kate's stem schalde door de lucht, maar werd half overstemd door het getik van de regen op het tentdoek. Ik schudde alleen maar opnieuw mijn hoofd en ritste demonstratief het tentdoek dicht. Mooi dat ik me niet liet natregenen als dat niet hoefde! Ik dook naar het achterste deel van de tent en ging op zoek naar iets om me te vermaken terwijl Kate nog een rondje om de camping liep in de regen.

Even later werd het tentdoek weer open geritst en stak iemand een warrig, kletsnat hoofd naar binnen. Grijnzend pakte ik een teiltje en zette het onder Kate's haren.

'We gaan naar het strand!' begon ze opgewonden.

'Wát, in dit weer?' Af en toe begon ik echt te twijfelen of Kate wel goed bij haar hoofd was.

'Het is toch hartstikke spiritueel om in de regen te wandelen aan het strand!' verdedigde Kate zich. Dromerig glimlachte keek ze voor zich uit. 'De wind die je haren doet opwaaien, zandkorreltjes die wegzakken onder je voeten. Het geluid van de tientallen watergolfjes die over de branding rollen, vermengd met het gekletter van de regendruppels die onze haren nat maken.'

'Alsof een zee water nog niet nat genoeg is,' merkte ik droog op.

Kate rolde met haar ogen. 'Kom op, ga nou mee!'

'Hoe wil je bij het strand komen? Ik vertik het om een uur lang in de regen te lopen, om ergens te komen waar we vervolgens ook nog een uur gaan wandelen!'

'Goed punt. Ik verzin wel wat.'

Kate's hoofd verdween weer en ik liet me achterover op mijn luchtbed zakken. Misschien moest ik me maar eens afvragen of ík wel goed bij mijn hoofd was, in plaats van of Kate dat was. Grinnikend schraapte ik mijn spullen bij elkaar.

'Ik ben klaar!' Met een grote glimlach op mijn gezicht keek ik Kate aan. Die verdween al gauw toen ik mijn capuchon wegtrok en Kate iets meer zichtbaar werd, al werd mijn beeld nog steeds belemmerd door twee wollen mutsen, een gestippelde paraplu en een hoog opgezette kraag van een dubbeldik regenjack.

'Eh…. Wat moet dat voorstellen?' vroeg Kate voorzichtig. Mijn grote grijns die verscheen was voor haar waarschijnlijk niet te zien. Grinnikend trok ik mijn dikke sjaal een stukje losser, zodat ik kon praten.

'Een regenjack, een ski-jack, een paraplu, een das, twee mutsen en een capuchon om me te beschermen tegen de regen,' verklaarde ik eenvoudig. Kate schudde lachend haar hoofd.

'Aha.' Ze was even stil. 'En is dat niet warm? Het mag dan regenen, het is hartje zomer!'

'Ja - eh…'

'Wel dus,'zei Kate triomfantelijk.

'En wat mag jou vreemde voorkomen betekenen?' "Vreemd voorkomen" was eigenlijk nog zachtjes uitgedrukt. Achter Kate stonden twee… [igevallen[/i zal ik ze maar noemen, die er groot en glimmend uitzagen. Ik kon een soort zitplek ontcijferen en besefte dat het een dreuzelding moest zijn. Natuurlijk was ik bij dreuzels opgegroeid, maar dit soort "gevallen" had ik nog nooit gezien. Het plaatje werd compleet gemaakt door Kate zelf met haar druipende kleding, en de twee enorme plastic bollen in haar handen. De eerste was rood met gele strepen en zag er vreselijk uit, maar vergeleken met de tweede was het nog niets. Die was ronduit rampzalig, met de felroze tint en de enorme, al even roze bloem erop. Een klein glimlachje speelde vol leedvermaak om Kate's lippen toen ze mijn blik volgde en de dingen omhoog hield. 'Bereid je voor, Lily! Op-'

Toen had ik door wat de dingen moesten voorstellen, en wat Kate ermee van plan was. 'Een ramp..' vulde ik kreunend aan. Trots grijnzend ging Kate zitten op een van de scooters, eigende zichzelf de rood met gele bol toe en hield mij de roze voor.

'Op naar het strand!'

Kate bedacht altijd wel een manier om iets te bereiken waar ze haar zinnen op had gezet. Dat wist ik van tevoren. Ik had alleen gehoopt dat ze het probleem niet op [ideze[/i manier had opgelost.

'Whaaaaaaaaaa!' Mijn haren werden door de wind in mijn gezicht geslagen en een tel lang zag ik niets dan alleen rode plukken haar. Ik vloog vooruit met een enorme snelheid en het luide gebrom van de scooter overstemde mijn gil maar half.

'Hèèèèlluuuup!'

Er doken valkbij stemmen op, en ik dacht dat met mijn talent om rampen te veroorzaken er geen twijfel mogelijk was of ik ze zou de aanrijden. Maar voor een misselijkmakende klap mijn scooter tot stilstand zou brengen, greep een sterke hand mijn arm vast, en werd mijn hand met een ijzeren greep van de gashendel gehaald. Het gemengde geluid van een brommer en een scooter verstomde en langzaam voelde ik hoe onze snelheid afnam. Eindelijk kon ik de plukken rood haar uit mijn gezicht strijken, en keek recht in twee glanzende ogen, die omgeven waren door lange slierten zwart haar. Een tandenblikkerende glimlach verscheen op het knappe gezicht.

'Hallo, Lily.'

[ James

Kate lachte zwakjes naar Sirius, die verderop een scooter stilstand had gebracht.

Remus stond tegenover James afwachtend wat rond te kijken. James wilde net zijn voorbeeld volgen, toen hij verstarde in zijn beweging en met een ruk terug naar Sirius keek. Het scootermeisje trok de knalroze helm van haar hoofd stapte met een onhandige zwaai van het glanzende ding af. Haar grove kullen vlogen over haar schouder toen ze naar hun toedraaide, maar ook zij aarzelde even halverwege haar beweging. Ze leek kort te verstijven, toen wendde ze haar gezicht traag naar hun toe, en glimlachte voorzichtig.

Het was Lily.

Lily Evers, het meisje dat al zes jaar lang door zijn gedachtes zwierf. Haar groene ogen en rode krullen flitsten voor zijn ogen, gepaard met de werkelijke aanblik, die voor altijd op zijn netvlies gebrand was. Haar blik, van toen en nu, achtervolgde hem weer Hij twijfelde maar even. Toen wist hij het zeker. Kon hij eindelijk dat zware, nerveuze gevoel van voor de vakantie ontcijferen. Het kwam ineens met zulke golven terug toen zijn ogen die van Lily ontmoetten, dat hij niet anders kon als de situatie onder ogen zien.

Verliefdheid. Al die tijd was hij al verliefd op het meisje, dat nu zo ontspannen op hen afwandelde. En hij kon er niet meer om heen.

[i_Het spijt me. Ik weet niet wat me bezielde, wat er in me omging. Het heeft alles verandert. Verpest. En nu kan het niet meer teruggedraaid worden en begin ik te beseffen wat voor kans ik heb verspeeld. Ik begrijp je reactie, maar kan niet geloven dat daarmee alles over is. Herinner je je dan die avond niet meer, op het meer van Zweinstein? Graaf eens diep in je geheugen, naar herinneringen die kwijt zijn geraakt en vergeten worden, door alles wat er de laatste tijd is gebeurd._

_Misschien wil je het je niet meer herinneren, en dat kan ik begrijpen na... hoe zal ik het noemen? Nadat ik Sneep op jullie Slaapzaal achterliet. Verlamd en verwikkeld in een hoopje gewaden. _

_Ik kan nog een keer schrijven dat het me spijt, maar dat draait de tijd niet terug en neemt mijn keuze niet weg. Want het was een keuze. Een onmogelijke, die Sirius me liet maken. Tussen jou en mijn vrienden. _

_Maar ik denk niet dat ik hem heb gemaakt. Nog niet. Misschien kan ik hem ooit maken, als ik weet wat jij wilt. Als jij niet meer naar mijn hoofd slingert dat het... nep was. _

_Ik snap jou niet meer, Lily. Wat wil je nou?[/i_

De diepblauwe inkt van de woorden glansde dof in het weinige licht dat de lampen van de hotelkamer boden. Het geelwitte perkament waar de woorden op waren geschreven, was verfrommeld en gekreukt. James wachtte tot de woorden waren opgedroogd en probeerde het perkament afwezig glad te strijken.  
Naast hem stonden vier enorme koffers waar ze al de hele dag mee rond zeulden. Eerst naar het vliegveld, wat op zich al een heel gedoe was. In het vliegtuig hadden ze even kunnen uitrusten, maar daarna hadden ze weer een probleem over hoe ze nu vanuit het vliegveld bij hun hotel zouden komen. Remus had een enorme kaart uit zijn jas gepakt en die uitgespreid over de grond. Fronsend keken James, Sirius en Peter toe hoe hij met zijn vinger over de weg gleed die ze moesten volgen.  
Het enige probleem was toen nog, dat die weg meer dan driehonderdvijfenzestigkilometer lang was.  
En na veel geruzie met de conducteur van de dreuzeltrein, geklaag over de zware koffers en gezoek naar het goede hotel (ze waren bij zo'n vijftien hotels binnengewandeld, tot Remus hen eindelijk overtuigd had dat hij wíst welk hotel het was), hadden ze eindelijk de sleutel van hun hotelkamer kunnen bemachtigen.  
Grinnikend over hun hectische dag waren ze die luxe kamer binnengesukkeld, gooiden de koffers neer en renden naar buiten. Ze wilden zo snel mogelijk bij het strand zien te komen.  
Sirius overtuigde moeiteloos een verhuurder van brommers ervan dat ze meerderjarig waren en met het vele geld dat James mee had gegrist van thuis, huurden ze vier brommers. En toen waren ze Kate tegengekomen… en Lily..

James' gedachtes werden ruw verstoord door het harde geklop van Sirius, op de massief houten deur van hun kamer. Grijnzend keek Sirius hem aan, toen James de deur openzwaaide. Achter hem stonden vier half verscholen gedaantes.  
'Kijk eens wie ik bij heb,' lachte Sirius. Een zware steen leek op James' maag te vallen, toen hij opzij stapte en zijn schaduw niet langer over de vier gedaantes gleed.  
Remus, Peter, Kate en Lily.  
'We hebben pita gehaald!'  
'Hadden we nou echt nog niet genoeg friet -of hoe heetten die dingen ook alweer- op, op het strand?' verzuchtte James, toen Sirius een stapel geurende pizzadozen onder zijn neus duwde. Hij moest toegeven dat het lekker rook, maar had echt geen honger. Hij voelde Lily's blik op zich gericht, maar negeerde het.  
'Pita's zijn heerlijk, Gaffel! Die kunnen er vast nog wel bij..'  
'Het zijn [ipizza's[/i, Sier!' grinnikte Kate en een flirtende glimlach trok om Sirius' lippen, terwijl hij zich half omdraaide en haar aankeek. Kate aarzelde even, wrong zich langs hem heen en glipte hun kamer binnen.  
'Wat is het sjiek hier!' riep ze enthousiast uit.

[ Lily

James hield Kate galant een arm voor en grijnsde 'Een rondleiding, madame?'

Leek het nou maar zo, of was zijn geamuseerde houding geforceerd en schoten zijn ogen even mijn richting op?

Bruusk schudde ik mijn hoofd om de gedachtes van me af te schudden. Met moeite schuurde ik mijn ogen los van James en bekeek de hotelkamer.

Het was inderdaad heel luxueus ingericht, met aan beide kanten twee losse bedden en een zachte, rode vloerbedekking waar ik mijn voeten in voelde wegzakken. Het was behaaglijk warm in de glinsterende kamer en een paar chique, zwakke lampen verspreidden een dof licht, dat schemerend over onze gezichten gleed. In het glas van het enorme raam recht tegenover de deur zag ik de kamer weerspiegeld. De gezichten in de glazen spiegel waren vaag afgebeeld, maar de uitdrukkingen waren herkenbaar en in de weerspiegelingen ontmoetten Kate's ogen de mijne heel even. Ze keek fronsend, maar wendde haar blik gauw weer naar de badkamer, die James haar liet zien met de elegantie van een perfecte piccolo. Ik glimlachte zwakjes en staarde uit het raam, naar de vele lichtjes van de skyline van de Italiaanse stad waarin dit hotel stond. Onze camping lag er vlakbij.

Het was donker buiten. Een verliefd stelletje liep tientallen meters onder mij langs de toren. Ze lachten zo hard dat ik het hier kon horen. Een vleugje wind gleed naar binnen door het open raam en een lichte siddering ging door me heen. Ik haalde diep adem en probeerde mezelf te vermannen. Geen twijfelende gedachtes meer, geen galmende vragen.

Sirius keek me onderzoekend aan. Ik trok een moeizaam glimlach om mijn lippen en hij grijnsde geoefend terug. 'Kom eens..'

Hij knipoogde even en mijn blik schoot via James van Kate naar Sirius. Vlug zette ik me in beweging, toen ik Sirius nogmaals zag gebaren dat ik moest komen.

'Wat is er?'

'James is Kate uítgebreid aan het rondleiden en Remus en Peter proberen elkaar van hun eigen gelijk te overtuigen. Ik verveel me hier, zullen we er even tussenuit gaan?'

Sirius rolde opzichtig met zijn ogen en ik lachte. Heel even dacht ik aan James, toen voelde ik weer Sirius' ogen op me gericht en keek ik hem aan. We zwegen een paar tellen, maar in feite hoefde ik maar even te aarzelen. 'Goed.'

Hij pakte mijn hand, knipoogde naar me en riep over zijn schouder: 'Even kaarten voor thuis kopen!' Ik dacht dat niemand luisterde, maar volgde hem zonder er iets aan toe te voegen.

Het volgde moment viel de hoteldeur achter ons dicht en stonden we naast elkaar in de lange hotelgang, waar het aardedonker was. Ik kon Sirius horen ademhalen en keek strak naar het kleine lichtpuntje naast de kamerdeur tegenover ons. Mijn hart bonsde dof, alsof het wist wat ging komen en nu al spijt had.

'Kom,' zei Sirius zachtjes. Maar ik verroerde me niet. Hazelbruine, warme ogen flitsten een seconde voor mijn netvlies. Maar het was de warmte van Sirius' hand, die met een siddering door me heen trok toen hij ook mijn vrije hand pakte. Het trok me met een ruk terug naar de werkelijkheid. Ik keek op, recht in Sirius' gezicht. Het leek merkwaardig dichtbij. Opnieuw waren zijn donkerbruine ogen op mij gericht. Ze glinsterden in de donkerte.

Met grote ogen staarde ik hem aan. Seconden leken voorbij te tikken, uren. Met een trillende hand streek ik mijn haar achterover. De krullen glipten onwillig terug, maar ik verspilde er geen flauwe gedachte aan. Een wirwar van woede, angst en spijt raasde door me heen. Maar het was een snijdend, brekend schuldgevoel dat de boventoon voerde. Mijn maag voelde aan als een blok steen. Het ademhalen leek slechts met moeite te gaan. Ik probeerde mijn onregelmatige ademhaling onder controle te krijgen, maar het was tevergeefs.

Van Sirius'gezicht was niets af te lezen. Niets over wat hij dacht, niets van wat hij vond van wat er net gebeurd was. Ik voelde me afschuwelijk en leunde tegen de muur achter me.

Een zachte vloek gleed over mijn lippen en ik kon nog net een snik onderdrukken. Ik sloot mijn ogen, terwijl ik me honderden malen afvroeg hoe ik dit hadden kunnen laten gebeuren. Daar stond ik dan. Met de beste vriend van de enige jongen waar ik ooit echt van had gehouden.

Een traan rolde over mijn wang.

'Sirius! Li-..'

Verbaasd onderbrak Kate haar uitroep. Ze had net haar hoofd naar buiten gestoken en had net nog gelachen, maar nu trok er een schaduw over haar gezicht. Ik wist niet zeker of het kwam door het weinige licht dat de deurlampjes verspreidden, of door wat ze zag.

'Oh, sorry. Ik verwachtte jullie niet echt naast de deur, om eerlijk te zijn.'

'Hebben jullie die kaarten nou?' voegde James eraan toe. Hij verscheen met een slappe grijns naast Kate in de deuropening. Een schok ging door me heen. Had er dan tóch iemand aandacht besteedt aan ons vertrek? Had hij zich misschien al gelijk afgevraagd of-…

Niet aan denken nu.

Zwakjes glimlachte ik terug, maar gelijk schoot door mijn hoofd dat we geen kaarten hadden. Ze moesten wel denken dat we iets anders hadden gedaan…

'Ja!'

Sirius zwaaide met zes Italiaanse ansichtkaarten en ik keek hem vragend aan. Die zouden we toch juist gaan kopen?

Wat had dit te betekenen?

[ James

James knikte en ging opzij, om plaats te maken voor Sirius en Lily. Ze liep langs hem heen zonder hem aan te kijken en hij slaakte een onhoorbare zucht. Met een zachte klik sloot hij de deur en volgde hij zijn vriend door de korte "gang", die hen langs de badkamer en minikeuken leidde

'Zo dames, ik denk niet dat jullie hier de nacht willen doorbrengen..' Sirius grinnikte.

'Ja, misschien moeten we maar eens naar huis gaan,' reageerde Kate. Lily knikte.

'Het is al wel erg donker om nog met zijn tweeën over straat te gaan,' mijmerde Sirius toen de twee meiden hun jassen pakten. Waarschijnlijk hadden ze niet verstaan wat hij zei, maar ze zagen wel James' onmiskenbaar geïrriteerde houding. Hij keek Sirius een beetje onverschillig aan. 'Nou en? Dan breng jij ze toch weg?'

Hij voelde Lily's ogen prikken, maar vernauwde slechts even zijn ogen en keek toen naar de grond. Hij had geen idee waarom, maar hij voelde zich vreselijk. Sirius trok zijn wenkbrauwen op, maar zei niets.

Remus slaakte een zucht. 'Mooi niet, ben jij gek. We brengen jullie met zijn allen weg.'

Lily lachte als enige niet om de grap van Sirius. Ze liep vooraan de groep vrienden, maar leek alle mogelijke moeite te doen om achteraan het clubje te gaan lopen. Sirius hield Kate's hand vast, maar die greep met haar vrij hand iedere keer haar vriendin vast, keek haar even vreemd aan en leunde toen weer tegen Sirius aan.

Het was maar een kort stukje naar de plek waar ze de twee scooters achter hadden gelaten, maar Sirius had zonder iets te zeggen een omweg genomen. Misschien om langer zachtjes met Kate te kunnen praten...

Na een tijdje gaf Lily haar pogingen achteraan te gaan lopen op en liep ze met gebogen hoofd naast de tortelduifjes. Ze leek de blik van Sirius te ontwijken toen die vragen zijn wenkbrauwen naar haar optrok. James fronste en werkte zich naar voren. Lily leek even haar schouders te verstrakken toen ze hem zag, maar ondanks hetgeen wat haar ontzettend dwars zat opende ze haar mond om iets te zeggen. 'Hoi..'

James glimlachte. 'Hey.'

Toen was het weer stil. Beiden zwegen, meegetrokken in hun eigen wirwar van gedachtes.

'Tot morgen!' James' stem schalde door de stille straat. Om hem heen stonden grote hotelgebouwen, af en toe afgewisseld door een mooi Italiaans huisje. Een zacht briesje gleed door de donkere straat. Een stel gordijnen wapperden en James keek naar de bewegende schaduwen op de vloer, die de tientallen lampen die brandden binnen de gebouwen creëerden. Met een wee gevoel in zijn maag zwaaide James zijn beste vriend, Kate en Lily uit. Lily kon nog steeds de controle over haar scooter niet vinden en daarom had Sirius, met een knipoog naar Kate, hartelijk aangeboden Lily achterop bij hem terug te brengen en dan de scooter mee terug naar het hotel te nemen.

'Tot over een paar uur!' riep James erachteraan. Het was een halfuurtje rijden met de scooter van hier naar de camping, maar Sirius kennende... Een beetje somber keek hij de twee brommende scooters na, stopte zijn handen in zijn zakken en draaide zich op. Een zwaar, moe gevoel overviel hem en hij voelde zich merkwaardig leeg. Remus keek roerloos naar het punt waar de twee scooters net om de hoek waren verdwenen. Peter leek heel diep na te denken over waarom James Sirius pas over een paar uur terugverwachtte en maakte een sprongetje van schrik toen James zijn twee vrienden uit hun gedachten haalde. 'Gaan jullie mee terug?'

Peter propte een koek in zijn mond en kwam smakkend naast een afwachtende James staan, maar die had geen aandacht voor hem. Zijn blik was gericht op Remus, die met zijn handen tegen het hotelgebouw naast hen leunde en zwaar ademhaalde. Hij leek verstijfd en bewoog niet, toen James een hand op zijn schouder legde en hem naar zich toe probeerde te draaien. Toen realiseerde hij zich wat het te betekenen had...

'Shit!'

[ Lily

Het geluid van de twee scooters snorde door de stille straten. Soms bewoog er iets achter de gordijnen van de vele huizen en verscheen er een min of meer geïrriteerd gezicht vanwege het lawaai, maar verder lag alles er verlaten bij. Mijn blik gleed zonder iets te zien langs de huizen en kleine winkeltjes. De gebloemde scooterhelm had ik in mijn vrije hand. Met de andere hand hield ik Sirius stevig vast Hij had geen helm opgewild en ik vertikte het dat ding opnieuw op te doen.

Ergens was ik best opgelucht dat ik niet weer zelf moest rijden. Het was een totaal fiasco geweest toen we Remus, Peter, Sirius en James hadden gezien en vanuit de rand van de stad door drukke straten naar dat hotel van hun moesten rijden. Toen had ik met één hand mijn eigen stuur vastgehouden, en met de andere de arm van James, die me vooruit trok vanaf zijn brommer.

Een steek ging door mijn hart.

Als ik met mijn stomme uitroep dat het allemaal nep was geweest het nog niet had verpest, dan nu wel. [i_James weet het niet, hij weet het toch niet. Hij heeft geen idee van wat er is gebeurd![/i_ ging er door me heen. Maar mijn hart zei dat hij het wel degelijk wist. Sirius was zijn beste vriend, hij kende hem ook al langer dan vandaag.

Maar wat viel er eigenlijk te verpesten..?

Ik zuchtte zachtjes.

Er viel wél wat te verpesten, al had ik mezelf zes jaar lang voor de gek gehouden dat het niet zo was, er viel veel te veel te verpesten.

Op dat moment gingen we weer een hoek om en eindelijk reden we niet langer door smalle straten met links en rechts hoge gebouwen. We kwamen terecht op een brede, lange straat. Hier en daar stonden er wat huizen langs en een enkele dreuzelauto reedt gehaast voorbij, de koplampen fel en verblindend. Niet dat die echt nodig waren, de volle maan had vrij spel nu de hoge gebouwen weg waren en zond ons een overvloed aan licht. De sterren fonkelden hoog aan de hemel en onze haren glansden.

Ineens reed Sirius zijn scooter de stoep op en remde hij abrupt. Kate volgde, maar toen ze eenmaal stilstond en haar mond opende om te vragen wat er aan de hand was, was Sirius me al gehaast aan het uitleggen hoe we verder moesten rijden om de camping te bereiken. Met haastige stappen liep Kate naar mij en Sirius toe, maar Sirius was al verdwenen toen ze me bereikte.

'Wat is er aan de hand?' vroeg ze vertwijfeld.

'Geen idee,' antwoordde ik, maar ik had wel een vermoeden. Mijn blik gleed nadenkend naar de volle maan en ik hoopte met heel mijn hart dat ik ongelijk had.

Zwijgend keken we samen naar de plek waar Sirius net verdwenen was. Het ene moment had hij nog gerend zo hard hij kon, het volgende moment was hij verdwenen. Stilletjes stapte ik op de scooter, nam het stuur stevig vast en wierp een laatste blik op de straat achter me, waar Sirius net nog stond. Een zwerfhond schoot de straat over en verwijderde zich steeds verder van ons, terwijl hij op topsnelheid de afslag nam die Sirius ook zou moeten hebben genomen, als hij naar hun hotel was gerend.

'Kom,' zei ik zachtjes. Zonder nog achterom te kijken reden we langzaam verder. Weg van de brede straat met de kleine huizen ernaast, een spoor trekkend dat vier verschillende dieren slechts een uurtje later zouden volgen.

'BAM!'

Geschrokken opende ik mijn ogen. Even vroeg ik me paniekerig af wat het was geweest dat me wakker maakte. Toen besefte ik dat het Kate was, die een bijpassend achtergrond geluid maakte bij het feit dat ze een paars-met-blauw kussen naar me toe smeet. Slaperig zuchtte ik. Het was min of meer Kate's gewoonte om me meteen noodmaatregelen te nemen als ik nog niet wakker werd.

'Op een andere manier krijg ik je tóch nooit wakker,' grijnsde Kate, alsof ze mijn gedachtes had gelezen. 'Ik wil best nog een keer een emmer koud water over je heen gieten, maar dan lijkt dit me toch makkelijker.'

Zeg gewoon mijn naam, ik word vanzelf wel wakker!' Glimlachend gooide ik het kussen terug, maar Kate ontweek het behendig en grinnikte. 'Krijsen zul je bedoelen. De vorige keer dat ik dat deed had ik de hele Slaapzaal gewekt en moest ik van alle kanten rondvliegende kussens, gewaden, wekkers en schoenen ontwijken!'

Lui kwam ik uit mijn slaapzak en Kate lachte. 'Je lijkt wel een oud omaatje!'

'Jij niet dan?' vroeg ik quasi-vertwijfeld.

'Nee.'

Ik schudde meewarig mijn hoofd vanwege zo weinig zelfkennis. Kate glipte naar buiten en te horen aan de tevreden uitroep die volgde, was het lekker weer. Mijn ogen waren nog te dicht door de slaperigheid om zelf het overdadige licht in de tent te kunnen zien.

Vrolijk trok ik een korte spijkerbroek en T-shirt aan. Kate griste haar zomerjurkje uit de kast. Ze stelde teleurgesteld vast dat het eigenlijk veel te kort en te krap was geworden, maar ik kon haar verzekeren dat Sirius dat vást niet erg zou vinden.

'Hoezo, komen ze vandaag?' reageerde ze afwezig.

'Sirius mompelde iets over "morgen", voor hij wegglipte, dus ik dacht…'

Ze perste haar lippen ineens op elkaar. Ze leek moeite te hebben met iets maar ik kon niks opmaken uit haar gezichtsuitdrukking. Fronsend probeerde ik haar blik te vangen, maar haar ogen gingen half schuil achter haar pony.

'Kate..?'

Ze zweeg. Ineens keek ze op, recht in mijn gezicht.

'Jij en Sirius…'fluisterde ze.

Het voelde alsof ik een klap in mijn gezicht kreeg. Een ijselijk koud gevoel trok door me heen en ik sloot even mijn ogen. Kate hield haar dringende ogen op mij gericht en ik haalde traag een hand door mijn haar, wetend dat ik dit moment voor altijd in mijn geheugen zou houden. Er leek een blok steen op mijn maag te zijn gevallen en het stilzwijgen duurde eeuwen, terwijl Kate en ik besluitloos tegenover elkaar stonden. Ze zag er zo klein, zo vermoeid uit. Met moeite onderdrukte ik de neiging haar een knuffel te geven en sorry te zeggen, maar ik wist dat dat niets zou veranderen aan de situatie. Ik had daar gestaan met Sirius. Niet zij. Dat was iets wat ze niet zou kunnen vergeten.

Net zomin als ik.

[ James

James verstarde toen hij de zachte grom van Remus hoorde. Op dat moment drong tot hem door dat zijn vermoedens klopten. Roerloos staarde hij voor zich uit, terwijl hij zag hoe de muren om hem heen langzaam verlicht werd door een hoogstwaarschijnlijk volle maan, die trots aan de hemel stond tussen duizenden andere sterren en zich eindelijk niet langer verschool achter de dikke, grijze wolken.

Wat op Remus' transformatie volgde leek in een flits te gaan. Zo snel, dat James had durven zweren dat het slechts om een fractie van een seconde ging.

Het was een grote, zwarte hond die zijn redding was. Hij kwam aanhollen, hijgend van inspanning. Bliksemsnel kwam hij tot stilstand en liet een diepe, perfecte nabootsing van wolvengehuil horen. Het was de roep waar Remus op zou moeten reageren.

Het ene moment stond James nog roerloos toe te kijken, beseffend in wat voor gevaar hij was in het gezelschap van een weerwolf. Het volgende was hij in een prachtig hert verandert en verplaatste hij zijn hoeven zo snel als hij kon, in een poging de weerwolf en de hond bij te houden. Zijn ademhaling gierde in zijn keel en zijn hoeven kwamen denderend neer. Met elke stap voelde hij het gewicht neerkomen op zijn benen. Zijn hoeven gloeiden van pijn door de klap waarmee hij steeds op de harde straatstenen terechtkwam, maar hij negeerde het. Hij kneep zijn ogen tot spleetjes om de twee donkere schaduwen van zijn vrienden te onttrekken aan de duisternis.

Met een vliegende snelheid ging hij zijn twee beste vrienden achterna, door het duister van de nacht. Er hing een sluier van mist, die goudachtig leek in het heldere licht van de maan. Hij voelde zijn ogen vochtig worden door de wind, die in zijn gezicht sloeg. Hoge gebouwen en gezellige huizen schoten in een waas voorbij. Zigzaggend holde James tussen lantaarnpalen en geparkeerde auto's door.

Enkele tientallen meters verderop schoot Sirius een zijstraat in, en toen was er dat moment van aarzeling. Héél kort. Even snel als het er was, verdween het weer, maar het was al te laat. Hij had nooit moeten aarzelen.

Hijgend probeerde hij zijn snelheid te behouden, in de hoop dat hij het misschien nog kon goedmaken. Maar op het moment dat hij de hoek om schoot, wist hij pas goed wat voor fout hij had gemaakt.

Hij was ze kwijt.

De zachte voetstappen van zijn hoeven klonken bijna aarzelend door de straat. Behoedzaam liet hij zijn gefronste blik door de verlaten, donkere straat glijden. Een rilling liep ongemerkt over zijn rug. Hij huiverde.

Overdag was het broeierig heet, en de lucht om hem heen was nog steeds benauwd en drukkend, maar ondanks dat had hij het koud.

Enkele donkergrijze wolken omlijstten het prachtige gezicht van de volle maan, dat voor James normaal zo welkom was. Maar vandaag was anders. Vandaag had hij alles willen geven om er eerder achter te komen dat het volle maan was.

'James!'

James wendde niet eens zijn blik af van de straat voor hem. Peter piepte nog een keer zijn naam en probeerde zo goed en zo kwaad als het ging hem bij te houden. Ook al rende James op een jog-tempo om de geur van zijn vrienden op te pikken, Peter holde duidelijk uitgeput naast hem, piepend en smekend om even pauze te houden.

'James!' deze keer was het een veel diepere, meer volwassen stem die zijn naam riep. Eindelijk hief James zijn hoofd op en keek recht in de donkere kraalogen van Sirius. Zijn zwarte vacht glansde dof en even ving James een glimp op van een spoortje bloed, maar dat was al gauw weer verscholen in de schaduw...

'Sirius!' Sirius grijnsde, voor zover dat ging als hond. James keek hem vragend aan.

'Wat is er met Remus gebeurd?'

Sirius keek schichtig heen en weer. 'Die kan hier elk moment zijn, Gaffel. Wat zullen al die dreuzels schrikken!'

James moest onwillekeurig grinnikend bij de gedachte aan de gezichten van al die dreuzels, maar hij zag al vlug de ernst van de situatie weer in. 'Een volwassen weerwolf in een dreuzelwijk... Dit kan nooit goed gaan.'

Het was even stil, terwijl de drie vrienden piekerden over een oplossing. Het was Sirius die de stilte verbrak.

'Nooit.'

Bijna gelijk op de ietwat onverschillige bevestiging van Sirius volgde een doordringend, diep wolvengehuil.

'Remus,' zei James zachtjes. In de verte zag hij de weerwolf aan komen rennen, een vreemde van zijn ware persoonlijkheid. James vroeg zich dikwijls af hoe Remus dit volhield. Hoe kon hij nog in zichzelf geloven, als hij elke maand veranderde in een monster dat hij niet in de hand had?

Gauw schudde hij zijn hoofd. Waarom al dat gepieker? Remus was toch de enige die antwoord wist op deze vragen. Het ging er nu om dat ze hem weghielden van de dreuzels..

'REN!' schreeuwde Sirius ineens. Met een ruk wierp James een blik over zijn schouder. De hijgende, grijze weerwolf was hoogstens vijf meter van hem verwijderd en rende op topsnelheid. Geschrokken zette James af en zette een sprintje in. Nog geen tiende van een seconde later zette de weerwolf zijn voeten waar net hij net nog had gestaan.

[ Lily

_Hopeless_   
[ Lily  
'Hoi dames!' Een knap, grijnzend gezicht verscheen in de tentopening, maar werd gelijk verdrongen door een ander gezicht, dat niet gesierd werd door zwarte haren of een bril, maar muisbruin haar had en grijze ogen. Remus grinnikte toen hij de ravage in onze tent zag en ik gebaarde verontschuldigend, maar wist eigenlijk niets te zeggen.  
Lachend ritste Kate de opening open en liet de vier beste vrienden binnen. De tent was hoog genoeg om misschien te kunnen staan, maar hij was wel smal, zoals Sirius al fijntjes opmerkte. Kate en ik trokken ons er niets van aan en ik schoot heel per ongeluk uit met een kussen, dat door de tent zoefde en met een sierlijke boog in Sirius' gezicht terechtkwam. Ik grijnsde triomfantelijk.  
'Jullie zien er moe uit!' Kate's stem klonk vervormd nonchalant, maar ik merkte wel degelijk op dat de blije, gewoonlijke ondertoon weg was. Remus trok zijn wenkbrauwen op en vroeg iets op gedempte toon aan haar. Ze fluisterde iets terug en een voorzichtige glimlach trok om haar lippen.  
James zocht mijn ogen, maar ik ontweek zijn blik. Zoals ik nog vele malen zou doen, na gisteren.  
Tranen verdrongen zich in mijn ogen.

'Vandaag gaan we écht het strand onveilig maken,' zei Sirius.  
'O ja?' vroeg Kate fronsend. Ze was het niet helemaal mee eens dat Sirius dat zomaar even besliste.  
'Jep.' Sirius grijnsde naar Kate en die leek al haar tegenargumenten op slag te vergeten. Ik schudde mijn hoofd en lachte naar haar, maar haar uitdrukking lag ineens ondoorgrondelijk op haar gezicht. Ze hield haar hoofd een beetje schuin en trok haar lippen in een vluchtige glimlach naar de grootste player van heel Zweinstein. 'Oké dan, omdat je het zo lief vraagt.'  
Sirius grinnikte opgelucht. Hij maakte een zwierig gebaar naar buiten en zorgde er meteen voor dat Peter alvast naar buiten ging, door zijn rondvliegende hand niet in de gaten te houden en hem tegen Peters hoofd aan te gooien.  
Hij merkte het niet eens.  
'Na jullie, dames. Uwe taxi staat al klaar.' Zijn volmaakte, geoefende glimlach mislukte door halverwege door te krijgen dat Peter ons al voor was gegaan.  
'Óeps. Sorry, Peter!'

'Wow..' Kate was de enige die de stilte verbrak toen we buiten stonden. Ik begreep haar ademloze reactie helemaal. Voor ons stond een prachtige, glimmende, grote jeep. De metallic zwarte lak erop glansde in de zon en weerkaatste het felle licht recht in mijn gezicht.  
'De taxi,'grinnikte Remus met een blik op mij en Kate.  
'Geen brommers deze keer?' vroeg ik.  
'Nee, die moesten we vanmorgen weer terug brengen. James vond het makkelijk om de eerste de beste met een grote auto tegen te houden en te betalen. Het was een geluk dat de chauffeur een knappe jongedame was die wel bereid is ons naar het strand te brengen.'  
Vanuit mijn ooghoeken zag ik Kate op haar lip bijten en ik zond haar een bemoedigende blik. Sirius stond op dit moment vlak naast háár, en niet bij die knappe jongedame waar Remus het overhad. Ik probeerde het haar duidelijk te maken, maar ze leek mijn hoogstwaarschijnlijk prikkende blik niet op te merken.  
'Kom, op naar het strand!'  
Vlug griste ik mijn zwemkleding en handdoek uit de tent en stapte in de jeep.

'We zijn er!' klonk de zangerige stem van Joyce, de chauffeuse, toen ze de motor had uitgezet. Het was totaal overbodig; Remus probeerde zijn haar te bevrijden uit Kate's oorbel en had dus niet echt aandacht voor Joyce, James probeerde zijn gordel al vijf minuten lang los te wrikken en Sirius was al uitgestapt en in gevecht met een bootje dat zichzelf opblies. Hij zat er maar aan te wrikken en probeerde het netjes opgevouwen uit de laadruimte te krijgen, maar er lagen een hoop koffers op en zijn arm zat verstrik in het touw dat aan het bootje vastzat.  
Ik grinnikte en bedankte Joyce, die een beetje beteuterd leek door zo weinig aandacht van de jongens.  
'Graag gedaan hoor,' glimlachte ze dapper. Ik knikte en sprong gracieus de auto uit, maar mijn poging mislukte door James, die eindelijk zijn gordel los had gekregen en vlak voor mij eruit sprong. Ik botste tegen hem op en we belandden naast elkaar languit op de grond.  
'Oeps,' grijnsde ik schaapachtig.

Ik slikte en mijn stem stierf weg. James' hazelbruine ogen waren doordringend op mij gericht, zijn blik was ondoorgrondelijk. Ogen die normaal zo vol warmte stonden, die altijd twinkelden om een binnenpretje of een aankomende flauwe grap. God, wat had ik een hekel aan hem gehad.  
En op dat moment dreven alle gedachtes weg. Kon ik alleen nog maar terugkijken en me vaag ergens in mijn achterhoofd bedenken dat ik ab-so-luut onrechtvaardig was geweest. Die warme ogen te weigeren.. keer op keer..  
Ineens besefte ik dat dit keer een andere, sterkere emotie het won van de gewoonlijke warme vriendschap in zijn ogen.  
Verlangen.  
Nogmaals slikte ik, maar mijn op hol geslagen hart leek zich er niets van aan te trekken. Het voelde nog steeds alsof het in mijn keel zat, terwijl we roerloos naast elkaar lagen.

'He, jullie daar! Geen geflikflooi hier!' riep Sirius ineens. Moest hij nodig zeggen, met zijn gezicht opvallend dicht bij dat van Kate en zijn arm die iets te nonchalant om diens schouders hing. Kate keek zo afwezig dat het eruitzag alsof ze Sirus' arm niet eens had opgemerkt. Haar blik was naar mij toe gedraaid, maar haar ogen zagen eruit alsof ze langs me heen staarde. Gericht op mijn schaduw, die door haar ogen op een andere manier werd waargenomen dan door de meeste andere ogen...  
James grijnsde en zette zich eindelijk in beweging. Ik grinnikte flauwtjes wat mee, nog verdoofd door wat er net was.. gebeurd... Het voelde alsof er een uur was verstreken vanaf het moment dat ik naast James op de grond viel. Hij knipoogde naar me, stak zijn hand uit en hielp me omhoog.  
Spijt en blijdschap vermengden zich in elkaar en streden om voorrang.

[ James  
James ving de blik van Lily en ze hield zijn ogen gevangen, een vreemde, kalme uitdrukking op haar gezicht terwijl ze als bevroren op de grond lagen. Haar ogen stonden dof en tegelijk leek haar gezicht te glanzen van blijdschap, alsof ze vocht om het verdriet weg te duwen. Wat was er gebeurd? Waar was haar opgewekte schoonheid gebleven?  
Hij voelde de neiging zijn hand op te tillen en haar wang zachtjes aan te raken, maar dat gebaar had iets onbelangrijks. Hij had het al zo vaak gedaan, bij talloze meiden. Lily was anders. Bijzonder.  
Hij bleef stil liggen, leunend op één elleboog en zijn lichaam naar Lily gewend. Zijn ogen waren verstrengeld in de hare, leken erin te verdrinken.

Sirius' stem deed hem met een harde klap terug in de werkelijkheid belanden. Vlug kwam hij omhoog en hielp Lily overeind. Alles ging in een reflex, een automatisme. Hij was verward door zijn gedachtes en werd erdoor mee getrokken, weg van waar hij nu stond.  
Afwezig zwaaide hij Joyce uit, die in een wolk van stof de weg op reed en verdween. Hoe ze terug kwamen zouden ze vanavond wel zien.

'WHAAAAAAA!' Niemand keek nog op van Kate's uitroep. Ze probeerde nog steeds (tevergeefs) in het rubberen bootje te komen, na wel zevenendertig mislukte pogingen.  
'Hellup!' riep ze erachteraan.  
Lily ving handig de strandbal op die James naar haar toe smashte en Sirius keek even van haar naar James en terug. Hij aarzelde geen moment en maakte zich uit de voeten en, een fractie van een seconde later gevolgd door Remus. Ze renden het koude zeewater in, keken elkaar even aan en doken toen professioneel het water in. Een paar tellen later verschenen twee druipnatte hoofden naast Kate's rubberen bootje en schalde bijna onmiddellijk gelach over het strand, nadat Remus hoogstwaarschijnlijk had gezegd dat ze haar gingen helpen. Een paar seconden later lag ze eindelijk languit in het ronde bootje, haar benen bungelend over de brede rand en haar enkels tevreden gekruist. Haar armen vouwde ze gerieflijk onder haar hoofd en ze keek grijnzend naar de jongens, die nu geen plek meer hadden om erbij te komen. 'Hé, schuif eens op,' zei Sirius zogenaamd geschokt.  
'Nee, bedankt,' zei ze plagend, waarschijnlijk een koeler als ze van plan was geweest. 'Ik zit zo wel - WHAAA!'  
De boot stond ineens bijna verticaal en Kate gleed er half af, zich lachend vasthoudend aan de rand. 'Hé, das niet eerlijk!' Sirius liet de boot weer zakken, grinnikend om het succes van zijn actie. Kate was opgeschoven en hij plaatste zijn handen op de rand, om zich af te kunnen zetten en in de boot te springen.  
'Tja..' grinnikte Remus, toen Kate hem hulpzoekend aankeek. Een lach kon hij niet verbergen, maar hij gaf Sirius toch een duw om te verhinderen dat hij in de boot kon komen.  
Vervolgens klom hij er zelf bij en hij lachte. 'Zo, duwen maar, Sier!' riep hij triomfantelijk.

James lachte om het gezicht dat Sirius trok toen hij Remus naast Kate in het bootje zag liggen, en hoorde het diepe geluid ervan samengaan met Lily's kalme gelach. Hij keek gelijk naar haar, maar ze ontweek zijn blik en gooide de strandbal weer over. James liet hem langs zich heen vliegen en keek haar langdurig aan. Ze bleef stug naar hun vrienden in het water kijken, maar James wist zeker dat ze vanuit haar ooghoeken zijn fronsende uitdrukking had gezien. Hij gaf het op. Hij ging terug naar de twee gestippelde parasols, de barbecue klaar zetten.

'Wie wil er nog een stukje kip?' vroeg Sirius. Niemand antwoordde en hij pakte met een gulzig gebaar de kip van de barbecue en ging weer op zijn plek in de kring zitten. Ze zaten met zijn allen om borden met vlees, salades, sausjes, flessen cola en stokbrood. Dreuzeleten wat Lily en Kate hadden ingeslagen en meegenomen naar het strand. Remus had een barbecue meegenomen en dat kwam goed uit. Ze waren al bijna een uur aan het barbecuen,zand tussen de boterhammen uit te halen, liedjes aan het zingen en elkaar bekogelen met aardappelen en ander eten dat ze toch niet lekker vonden. James negeerde Lily, al was het moeilijk om niet te zien hoe moedeloos ze erbij zat. Kate leek zich er eveneens niets van aan te trekken en nam om de haverklap een duik in het verkoelende zeewater, haar beste vriendin eenzaam achter latend.

[ Lily   
Met hangende schouders keek ik hoe een Kate lachend voorbij kwam rennen. Sirius rende erachteraan, met twee emmers water in zijn handen. Het water klotste over de rand en spetterde over mijn opgetrokken knieën heen. Slippend kwam Sirius naast Kate tot stilstand toen hij haar had ingehaald. Ze lag zo dubbel van het lachen dat ze zich haast niet meer kon verroeren en Sirius had vrijspel. Triomfantelijk hief hij de emmers omhoog en kieperde ze boven haar hoofd ondersteboven. Kate proestte het uit toen er maar een paar druppels water uit kwamen en Sirius keek fronsend naar het spoor water dat hij had getrokken. Zijn blik gleed weer terug naar Kate en een seconde later stond hij nog maar een paar centimeter van haar verwijderd. Traag en toch te abrupt, te snel, boog hij zich voorover, sloeg zijn armen om haar heen en zoende een verbijsterde Kate. Het was ineens doodstil rond de gestippelde parasols.

Met een vreemde blik keek ik achterom, naar de rest. James was net nog luidkeels een grap aan het vertellen en had zijn mond nog open staan, Remus hield verstijfd zijn beker cola voor zijn mond en Peters ogen hadden onmogelijk nog groter kunnen zijn. Ineens grijnsde James van oor tot oor en deed hij alsof hij foto's maakte. Peter aapte onmiddellijk de grijns na, maar Remus leek het allemaal niet op te merken. Zijn ogen keken net langs me heen, maar uiteindelijk ving ik zijn blik en keken we elkaar aan met een mengeling van geschoktheid en verbazing.We wilden net weer verdergaan waar we mee bezig waren geweest, toen Kate zich losmaakte uit Sirius' omhelzing en met een ondoorgrondelijke uitdrukking naast me neer plofte en me aankeek. Ik vernauwde mijn ogen iets en probeerde uit haar ogen op te maken wat ze dacht, maar ze verhulde alles wat ze voelde en herborg een emotieloze blik.  
'We moeten praten,'mompelde ze. Ik glimlachte opgelucht.

'Het spijt me.'  
'Weet ik.'  
We zwegen.  
Het zachte, vreedzame ruisen van de golven ging gepaard met een eenzame roep van een meeuw. Ik keek er heimelijk naartoe terwijl hij met gestrekte vleugels aan de horizon verdween. We waren een stukje weggelopen van de rest en stonden nu besluiteloos aan de branding. De wind speelde met mijn haar en ik probeerde het tevergeefs uit mijn gezicht te strijken. Ik gluurde naar Kate en zag haar met precies dezelfde stiekeme blik naar mij kijken. Ik lachte en knuffelde haar in een impuls.  
'Ik voelde me zo schuldig!' riep ik uit. De jongens keken mijn kant uit, maar aan hun blikken te zien hadden ze mijn uitroep niet verstaan. Ik grinnikte en stak mijn tong naar ze uit.  
Kate knikte. En vergaf me.  
Een last gleed van mijn schouders.

'Wat was de reden van júllie vakantie?' vroeg ik nieuwsgierig aan de jongens. We lagen met zijn allen rond het zwakke, dovende kampvuur. Op onze buik, in een kringetje op het zachte zand. We lagen te kletsen terwijl de zon aan de horizon onderging en een zachtroze, beperkte gloed verspreidde. Een vrolijk gevoel trok door me heen en ongemerkt grijnsde ik breed. Kate had me vergeven! Vergeten zou ze het waarschijnlijk niet kunnen, maar we hadden elkaar plechtig beloofd dat jongens nooit tussen ons zouden komen. Ik was opgelucht dat ze de belofte serieus had genomen, die we elkaar jaren terug hadden gedaan. Vrolijk graaide ik in de chipszak en propte er een stel in mijn mond. Mijn blik viel op de jongens en ineens merkte ik dat ze allemaal zwegen en afwachtend naar één jongen keken: Sirius.

Ik trok mijn wenkbrauwen bedenkelijk op en besefte dat ik er beter niet over had kunnen beginnen. 'Eh – héb ik iets verkeerds gezegd?'  
'Nee hoor,' zei James. Ik wierp een schichtige blik op hem en schrok toen hij me recht in de ogen aankeek. Hij keek zo doordringend. Alsof hij iets wilde vertellen. Een nerveus gevoel trok door me heen en ik keek vlug de ander kant uit, de chipzak verloren naast me. Ik had ineens geen honger meer.   
Onrustig wiebelde ik met mijn benen en was vastbesloten niet meer James' richting uit te kijken, uit angst dat ik mijn blik niet meer zou kunnen lostrekken. De stilte leek onwerkelijk lang te duren en werd alleen verstoord door een briesje wind, dat het water en het duingras liet ruisen.  
'Het was mijn idee,' zei Sirius uiteindelijk. Hij klonk vreemd nonchalant en zuchtte.

'Lauren. Zíj is de oorzaak. Het stomme kreng is helemaal in de ban van zwarte magie. Hebben jullie…' Hij aarzelde en ik voelde me onrustiger als ik al was. Het was doodstil voor hij verder ging.   
'Hebben jullie wel eens van Voldemort gehoord?'  
Ik slikte. Zeker weten.  
Ik was niet in staat het antwoord dat door mijn hoofd schoot hardop uit te spreken. Ik opende mijn mond, maar er kwam alleen een schor, onverstaanbaar geluidje uit.  
'Ze wil zich bij hem aansluiten. En ze is vastbesloten. Volgens mij is mijn haat jegens haar thui-…Op het Grimboudplein zo duidelijk te merken dat ze een elektrische schok krijgt als ze me aankijkt. Ik hield het niet meer uit. Ik had haar best nog wat willen folteren door elektrische schokken te geven, maar…' Hij grijnsde.  
'..ik wilde gewoon even zo ver mogelijk weg zijn van huis. Ik had niet het gevoel dat ik erg lang zou leven als ik daar zou blijven. Lauren is tot meer in staat als we denken. Volgens mij onderschatten we haar.'   
Niemand zei een woord. Ik was overrompeld en beduusd door het plotselinge gevaar. Natuurlijk wisten we wie Voldemort was. We hadden er alleen zo weinig van gehoord, dat we dachten dat we veilig waren. Niet dus.  
Yep, ik had zeker wel iets verkeerds gezegd. De vrolijke, zorgeloze sfeer was ver te zoeken de rest van de avond.

[ James   
'Waarom heb je het allemaal niet eerder verteld? Van Lauren en haar ambitie… om dooddoener te worden?' vroeg James toen ze in een taxi richting hun hotel zaten.  
'Ik wilde een zorgeloze vakantie. Ik had gewoon geen zin in het gevaar,' verzuchtte Sirius. James knikte, ten teken dat het oké was en dat hij geen uitleg meer verschuldigd was. Maar Sirius ging verder.   
'Ik ben plompverloren het huis uit gevlucht. Lauren weet niet waar ik ben, maar ik denk niet dat dat lang duurt. Ze probeerde je niet alleen te versieren vanwege je populariteit. Er steekt meer achter.'  
Hij keek James serieus aan. 'Dat weet ik zeker. Kijk uit, James.'  
Zijn uitdrukking verstrakte en hij keek door het raampje naar buiten.  
'Ze is al helemaal in die duistere kringen verstrengeld. Ze zit vast. Ze kan niet meer terug.'  
Hij zweeg kort. 'Niet dat ze dat wil.'

James staarde zwijgend naar het tafeltje in hun hotelkamer. Sirius, Remus en Peter lagen al te snurken (wat irritant lawaaierig ging), maar James had een uitgebreide douche genomen en stond nu roerloos in het midden van de kamer. Hij fronste.  
De brief. Hij was verdwenen.

De brief, die hij de dag ervoor aan Lily had geschreven. De brief, waarin hij zijn verontschuldigingen aanbood. Waarin hij vroeg wat Lily wilde. Waarin hij vertelde dat het een keuze was die hij eigenlijk nog steeds niet had gemaakt.  
Zijn hand schoot door zijn haar, zijn blik nog steeds nadenkend op het tafeltje. Een half uur later had hij alles doorzocht, maar nergens was de brief te vinden. Waarom had hij hem ook open en bloot op het tafeltje gelegd? Hij zuchtte en bleef nog even zstaan, nog steeds een diepe denkrimpel in zijn voorhoofd.  
Uiteindelijk kroop hij toch maar onder de dekens.   
Maar de verdwenen brief aan Lily bleef door zijn gedachtes spoken... en hield hem wakker tot na middernacht.

'Sluipvoet!' riep Remus uit.  
Peter vlóóg van schrik overeind en donderde uit bed. James besteedde geen aandacht aan Peters verwoedde pogingen zich te bevrijden uit het dekbed en keek Remus slaperig aan.   
'Wadisseraandehand?'  
'Sirius,' antwoordde Remus. Hij zweeg kort en maakte een hulpeloos gebaar. 'Hij is weg. Verdwenen.'   
'Shit!' James vloekte. Plotseling klaarwakker.

'WÁÁÁÁT?' gilde Kate. Verschrikt hield Remus de telefoon dertig cenitmeter van zijn oor af en wachtte geduldig tot Kate's stortvloed aan vragen afgelopen was.  
'Sirius moet vanmorgen vroeg vertrokken zijn. We hebben een brief gevonden van hem, maar we willen hem nog niet openmaken. We wilden wachten op jullie. Komen jullie hier heen? Ik heb het idee dat hij aan ons allemaal gericht zal zijn,' was zijn mistroostige uitleg toen Kate even niets meer wist te bedenken en alleen maar een zachte snik liet horen.  
'Hé, kop op.. Hij is uit vrije wil vertrokken, niks ernstigs. Maak je geen druk over gedoe met Lauren, maar zorg voor vervoer hierheen, oké?' zei Remus zacht.  
James kon Kate's reactie niet horen, maar het was duidelijk dat ze een beetje opgebeurd was en Remus legde de hoorn terug op het toestel.  
'Ze zijn hier over een paar minuten,' zei Remus mat. James knikte, de brief van Sirius in zijn handen. Ze hadden hem net gevonden, slordig opgerold en voor de deur gegooid. In het rechte handschrift van Sirius stonden hun namen erop gekrabbeld.   
Peter kwam de kamer binnen met een slaperig gezicht. Kennelijk had hij er hele emmers vol koud water over heen gegooid, want het druipte en hij bibberde van de kou. Hij keek hen aan met een vragend gezicht, maar geen van tweeën had zin om Peter uit te leggen dat ze net een brief hadden gevonden. James plofte neerslachtig neer op een stoel en haalde gewoontegetrouw een hand door zijn haar.  
Het wachten op Lily en Kate duurde eeuwen.

[ Lily

Slaperig knipperde ik met mijn ogen en kroop nog eens diep weg onder de slaapzak. De zon speelde vrolijk door de tent en de bladeren aan de bomen buiten wierpen een speels bewegende schaduw binnen. Ik glimlachte vaag, geeuwde en rekte me uit.

Toen viel mijn blik op de brief.

Fronsend kwam ik overeind en pakte aarzelend de brief van de grond. Mijn ogen vlogen over de regels en zagen achter de letters de vreedzame morgen ineenstorten. Halverwege het lezen van de brief zakte ik verslagen op mijn luchtbed. De tranen verdrongen zich achter mijn ogen.

[i_Lieve Lily,_

_Het spijt me. Ik weet niet wat me bezielde, wat er in me omging. Het heeft alles verandert. Verpest. En nu kan het niet meer teruggedraaid worden en begin ik te beseffen wat voor kans ik heb verspeeld. Ik begrijp je reactie, maar kan niet geloven dat daarmee alles over is. Herinner je je dan die avond niet meer, op het meer van Zweinstein? Graaf eens diep in je geheugen, naar herinneringen die kwijt zijn geraakt en vergeten worden, door alles wat er de laatste tijd is gebeurd._

_Misschien wil je het je niet meer herinneren, en dat kan ik begrijpen na... hoe zal ik het noemen? Nadat ik Sneep op jullie Slaapzaal achterliet. Verlamd en verwikkeld in een hoopje gewaden. _

_Ik kan nog een keer schrijven dat het me spijt, maar dat draait de tijd niet terug en neemt mijn keuze niet weg. Want het was een keuze. Een onmogelijke, die Sirius me liet maken. Tussen jou en mijn vrienden. _

_Maar ik denk niet dat ik hem heb gemaakt. Nog niet. Misschien kan ik hem ooit maken, als ik weet wat jij wilt. Als jij niet meer naar mijn hoofd slingert dat het... nep was. _

_Ik snap jou niet meer, Lily. Wat wil je nou?[/i_

De brief gleed uit mijn vingers na het lezen van zijn vraag. Hij kwam zachtjes neer op de grond, maar ik hoorde het niet. Ik hoorde de stilte niet, of de geluiden die dezelfde stilte verbraken niet. Ik hoorde helemaal niets. Ik zag helemaal niets meer. Niet het vrolijke zonlicht meer dat het tentdoek verlichtte, of de haren van Kate die als enigsten niet verborgen waren onder de slaapzak. Alles werd verblind door de tranen, verdriet, spijt, vragen, schuldgevoelens... Het enige wat ik ineens duidelijk zag, was wat me weghield bij James: angst. Onomkeerbare angst. Angst die Jack had veroorzaakt. Hij had me gebruikt, gebroken.

Ik snikte geluidloos, wist het even niet meer.

De tranen stroomden ongemerkt over mijn wangen en ik deed geen moeite meer ze tegen te houden.

Het was stil. Doodstil. Maar het voelde anders als een paar tellen geleden. Beklemmender.

Opeens voelde ik de littekens zitten, die Jack diep vanbinnen had achtergelaten. Hij had angst achtergelaten, de angst dat het opnieuw zou gebeuren.

Ik was bang dat als James en ik eenmaal iets hadden hij snel zou afhaken, dat ik dan slechts nog een verovering zou zijn.

Zo verschrikkelijk bang...

De ochtendstilte duurde niet lang. Een minuutje later sprong Kate ineens overeind en begon ze het kookstelletje in elkaar te zetten (daar doet ze altijd minstens een uur over, dus het was mar goed dat ze er zo vroeg mee begon). Ze babbelde vrolijk over koetjes en kalfjes, maar viel ineens stil toen haar blik bleef hangen op iets achter me, wat zo te zien op de grond lag. Haar ogen werden groot als schoteltjes.

'WAT? Zeg dat het niet waar is[izeg dat het niet waar is[/i, ZEG DAT HET NIET WAAR IS!!' riep ze verwilderd uit terwijl ze overactief van het ene op het andere been sprong. Ze leek nog het meest op een ongeduldig wild beest dat te lang had stilgezeten. Ik keek Kate grinnikend aan. 'Het is niet waar,' zei ik gehoorzaam. Kate sprong geschokt op me af en stond voor het eerst even stil. 'WÁT? IS HET [iNIET[/i WAAR??'

Ik proestte het uit en Kate gaf me een geïrriteerd duwtje, maar ze kon een brede grijns niet onderdrukken.

'Nouhou!' zei ze pruilend. Ik lachte nog harder en vroeg hikkend en dubbel liggend van het lachen: 'Waar héb je het eigenlijk over?'

'Nou.. - dát!' zei Kate, op een manier alsof ik dan direct zou begrijpen wat ze bedoelde.

Niet dus. 'Wat?'

Kate rolde gefrustreerd met haar ogen. 'Die brief natuurlijk! Heeft hij je écht - [i_een brief geschreven?'[/i_

'Hoe weet jij dat?' vroeg ik stomverbaasd.

Kate's ogen werden zo mogelijk nog groter door deze min of meer bekentenis dat James me inderdaad een brief had geschreven, maar ze hield zich in. Ze vond duidelijk dat het haar beurt was om mij te pesten. 'Ach, ik heb zo mijn connecties om wat achtergrond informatie te krijgen...'

'Met andere woorden: jij en Sirius praten weer met elkaar. Én hij is een ongelooflijke flapuit die jou dingen verklapt. Én dat zijn dingen die je eigenlijk niet zou mogen weten,' verklaarde ik.

Kate grijnsde alleen maar triomfantelijk.

'Miss Camin?'

Onmiddellijk verdween het vrolijke geluid van mijn gelach en Kate en ik keken tegelijk om. We keken in het onheilspellende gezicht van de campingeigenaar. De kleine,gedrongen man probeerde ons met zijn gebrekkige Engels ons probeerde duidelijk te maken dat er telefoon voor Kate was. We wisselden vluchtig een blik uit en Kat zei zwakjes gedag, voor ze met de man richting de receptie verdween.

Ik zuchtte, keek ze stilletjes na en ging na een korte aarzeling verder aan het ontbijt. Het ei liet ik aanbranden, ik stootte de hagelslagkom om en liet het theewater overkoken.

Alles mislukte terwijl ik wachtte op Kate.

Het kon nooit veel goeds betekenen.

'Sirius,' hoorde ik. Abrupt liet ik de boter uit mijn handen vallen en keek omhoog, naar Kate, die geruisloos aan was komen lopen.

'Hij is weg,' fluisterde ze schor. Ik liet mijn armen zakken en vergat het warme broodje dat ik aan het opsmeren was. Kate zocht mijn ogen en op het moment dat ik de brok in mijn keel wegslikte, rolde er traag een traan over haar wang. Ik stapte op haar af en knuffelde haar troostend.

'Hij is vertrokken,' zei Kate zachtjes. 'Hij heeft een brief achtergelaten. James zei dat hij wilde dat wij erbij waren als we hem lazen..' Ze keek weg en staarde onafgebroken naar de grond, terwijl ik in een flits besefte waar ze bang voor was: Lauren.

En Sirius' verdwijning op de dag nadat hij dat ons verteld had dat zíj een dooddoener was.

Een angstvlaag overviel me. Dooddoeners. Voldemort. Twee namen die altijd in één adem werden genoemd met woorden die dood en verderf van betekenis hadden. Twee namen die ik vreesde uit de grond van mijn angst. Één keer had ik tegenover een dooddoener gestaan. Één keer.

Dat was genoeg geweest om me voor altijd bang te maken.

Ik liet mijn arm om Kate's hangende schouder liggen en voerde haar mee, terwijl ik vervoer naar de jongens regelde en de rotzooi in de tent opruimde. Tegen de tijd dat onze taxi er was, had Kate nog steeds geen woord over haar lippen gekregen. Ze reageerde niet op mijn troostende woorden en keek voor zich uit.

Ik slaakte een vermoeide zucht en probeerde de sterkste te blijven zijn. Er moest toch iemand alles regelen?

Maar het was moeilijk. Zo ontzettend moeilijk.

Hoe kun je iemand troosten, als je zelf ontroostbaar bent?

[ James

Remus liep rondjes om de bedden heen, Peter zat zenuwachtig in een hoekje te wachten en James keek wazig naar het raam. Hij was helemaal gefocust op een elk geluidje dat op de komst van Lily en Kate zou kunnen wijzen. Af en toe scheurde hij zijn blik los van de straat beneden hen, en keek hij kort naar de enveloppe in zijn hand. Dan richtte hij zijn blik weer naar buiten en staarde naar de mensen die vele verdiepingen beneden hem over straat wandelden.

Tot er een taxi de straat in reed en er twee bekende meisjes uitstapten. Hij sprong op en rende de kamer uit om Lily en Kate op te vangen.

'Klaar?' vroeg James gespannen. Lily aarzelde en vocht duidelijk tegen de tranen. Kate zei direct ja, bijgestaan door een ernstige Remus naast haar. Kate's stem klonk hard en verwrongen en Remus keek haar onderzoekend aan.

Met vaste handen scheurde James de enveloppe open, zo bruusk dat het leek alsof het hem niets interesseerde. Lily zocht zijn ogen en fronste verward en James hoefde niet te twijfelen om haar naast zich op de bank te trekken. Hij sloeg vastbesloten een arm om haar heen, trok haar dicht tegen zich aan en las de brief voor.

'Lily, Kate, James, Remus en Peter,

Het is te gevaarlijk voor jullie, als ik in Italië blijf. Veel te gevaarlijk, geloof me. Ik weet meer van Lauren en haar dooddoenerspraktijken af als jullie. Dat is kennis, die jullie niet met jullie mee willen dragen. Lauren weet dat ik deze kennis bezit. Ze zoekt me, let op me, volgt me overal. Ik ben gevlucht door met jullie op vakantie te gaan. Maar ik weet zeker dat ze mijn verblijfplaats wel weet te achterhalen. Ik lok haar weg van jullie. Dit gevaar wil ik zelf met me meedragen.

Blijf waar je bent, en let goed op jezelf.

Sirius.'

Iedereen zweeg. Lily gaf de strijd tegen de tranen op en liet ze over haar wangen rollen. James keek haar even diep in de ogen en gaf haar een zachte kus op haar mond. Lily's ogen vonden verwilderd de zijne en keken hem vreemd aan. Hij zocht in haar ogen en vond wat hij al verwachtte te vinden.

Protest.

'Jongens… Wij gaan Sirius achterna,' zei James zacht, met een haast onmerkbaar knikje naar Lily. Hij hoefde haar niet aan te kijken om te weten dat ze het ermee eens was. Ze maakte hem zonder woorden duidelijk dat ze hetzelfde wilde. Dat gevaar, waar Sirius het over had, zouden ze samen meedragen. Op zijn minst met z'n drieën.

'Jullie twee?' vroeg Remus langzaam. Lily leek geen woorden te kunnen vinden van angst of spanning, maar ze knikte wel vastberaden en zond Remus een doordringende blik. Het was Kate die akkoord ging. 'Oké…'

James stapte de gang in en pakte hun jassen. Hij greep zijn toverstok, stak hem diep in zijn zak en een paar tellen later waren hij en Lily verdwenen met een tas benodigdheden. Remus keek hen na met een mengeling van angst, trots en verwarring.

Het was broeierig heet. Het zweet liep al gauw over zijn voorhoofd terwijl hij naast Lily voorwandelde. Ze waren allebei stilletjes verzonken in hun eigen gedachtes. Zijn handen waren diep in zijn zakken gestoken en Lily had er een arm doorheen gehaakt. Het was stil in de steeg waar ze nu uit waren gekomen. Eigenlijk had James geen idee waar ze moesten beginnen met zoeken, maar hij wilde eerst een afgelegen plek vinden waar hij kon toveren...

Lily wandelde naast hem voort en zond hem af en toe een vluchtige glimlach. Hij zond haar zijn breedste lach en keek haar iets langer aan als normaal was. Ze leek te slikken en de glimlach zwakte af. Haar ogen stonden vreemd hunkerend en angstig. Hijzond haar een bemoedigende blik en keek weer voor zich uit, nog Lily's arm door de zijne en zijn handen diep in zijn zakken gestoken. Hij voelte zijn toverstok tegen zijn handen enpakte hem voorzichtig vast.

Ze hielden halt. Nergens was nog een dreuzel te bekennen. Ze waren alleen. Ze konden toveren nu. Ze konden...

[ Lily

De tijd leek stil te staan. Mijn angst voor dooddoeners en Voldemort leek als sneeuw voor de zon te verdwijnen. Kippevel gleed over mijn rug en ik ik rilde kort. James' ogen waren ondoorgrondelijk en verhulden elke emotie. Ik voelde mijn adem versnellen terwijl ik mijn lichaam naar hem toe wendde. Hij bracht zijn handen omhoog, en even dacht ik dat hij gewoon weer een hand door zijn haar zou halen en dat ik vervolgens weer tegen hem zou staan tieren om één of andere stomme grap. Net als vroeger.

Maar in plaats daarvan bleef zijn zwarte, warrige haar onaangeroerd en ik besefte dat het nu anders was. Wanneer was alles zo verandert?

Een tel later voelde ik zijn handen zachtjes tegen de achterkant van mijn nek drukken. Ik keek hem aan en zag zijn blik in een flits van mijn ogen naar mijn lippen schieten. Nog steeds verried zijn uitdrukking niets en ik stond roerloos tegen hem aan, zoekend naar een enkel teken van liefde. Een oprecht teken. Een bewijs. Maar niets vertelde me wat ik wilde weten. Zijn mond zweeg, zijn uitdrukking zweeg. Hij verborg alles wat me zou kunnen overhalen de beslissende stap te nemen. Dus zette ik 'm niet. Ik keek hem alleen maar aan, mijn adem nog steeds inhoudend van de spanning. Hopend op een blijk van liefde.

James bleef me alleen maar vasthouden. Zijn armen om me heen, zijn warme handen in mijn nek. We hadden op dat moment de beslssing kunnen nemen. Het risico. Daar, in een verlaten steeg. Toen hadden we kunnen zoenen.

'Ik kan je niet vertrouwen..!' bracht ik moeilijk uit, starend naar mijn handen op James' effen witte shirt. Ik sloeg mijn ogen op en zocht naar begrip in zijn hazelbruine ogen, maar James keek alsof hij net een klap in zijn gezicht had gekregen. Ik schudde wanhopig mijn hoofd en maakte me traag los uit zijn omhelzing. Gekweld zette ik een stap achteruit.

'Sirius,' zei James schor. Hij ontweek mijn blik en leek geïrriteerd. Ik slikte, maar wist dat het niet anders kon als de waarheid vertellen. Hij moest het weten.

'Ja. We moeten hem zoeken,' reageerde ik toonloos. Ik draaide mijn rug naar James toe om hem mijn gezicht niet te tonen. Ik hoorde hoe hij opnieuw een stap in mijn richting deed en een siddering trok over mijn rug. Ik sloot mijn ogen, wist dat ik de waarheid had verteld en dat ik vol moest houden. Ik moest mezelf beheersen, al was James nog zo knap. Ik kon hem niet vertrouwen, was te bang om gekwetst te worden.

Traag draaiden hij me om en gleden zijn handen opnieuw in mijn nek.

[iHoud je in,[/i sprak ik mezelf toe.

Maar dat mislukte. Het mislukte helemaal.

Deze keer waren het mijn handen die door zijn haren gingen. En mijn lippen, die dezijne kusten alsof mijn leven ervan afhing. Ik voelde zijn handen lager en lager over mijn rug glijden en kon alleen nog maar denken aan het feit dat James nu tegenover me stond. Het waren zíjn lippen die nu over mijn hals gleden. Genietend sloot ik mijn ogen en hij trok me nog dichter tegen hem aan.

Verschrikt vlogen mijn oogleden open. Ik verstarde en James zocht onmiddelijk mijn blik. Hij keek vragend, verwachtinsvol. Zijn blik herborg verlangen en heimelijk gekoesterde hoop. Ik wendde mijn blik, met een schokkerige, onnatuurlijke beweging. Ik moest mezelf dwingen hem niet aan te kijken en liet zwakjes de ketting op zijn borst door mijn vingers glijden. Ik voelde dat James me in zich op nam. Hij moest begrijpen hoe bang ik was, want hij liet me los en schudde zijn hoofd.

'Wat heeft Trewin je toch aangedaan?'

Ik zweeg, maar vanbinnen keek ik de jaren met Jack recht in de ogen aan. En het waren jaren met een gezicht vol angst. Angst om opnieuw gekwetst te worden. Ik slikte.

'Nee, James, ik kan het niet. Ik durf het niet.. Ik zou al bang worden dat het uit zou gaan als je nog maar naar een ander meisje kéék..'

Ik zocht opnieuw naar begrip in zijn blik, maar die was zonder inhoud. Het enige wat uit zijn houding te ontcijferen viel, was afstandelijkheid.

[ James

Hij keek Lily peilend aan. Ze zweeg en hij hield haar blik ongevreesd vast. Zijn ogen keken met een donkere blik en eachtten op een glimp van vijandigheid. Maar haar zachte uitdrukking hield stand.

'Ik kan Verdwijnselen,' bracht het tengere meisje moeizaam uit. Hij trok verbaasd zijn wenkbrauwen op. Wáárom was hij toen te druk bezig geweest met... Anna of Tanya, hoe ze ook heette... Hij kon zichzelf wel voor zijn kóp slaan.

Ze leek even moeite te doen, amar uiteindelijk plaatste ze haar handen in haar zij en keek hem bestraffend aan.

'Jij toch óók?' zei ze dreigend. Heel even deed het James weer denken aan de voorgaande jaren en zijn hand schoot in een reflex naar zijn haar. Hij grijnsde veelbetekenend en probeerde zijn stem veel dieper te laten klinken als hij was.'Ach, Ev-.. Lily..' Hij raakte even de draad kwijt door zijn verwarring en zijn stem stokte even. Hij slikte en vervolgde: '- toen had ik het íets te druk met bezemkasten vanbinnen bekijken...'

Hij haalde nochalant zijn schouders op en trok zijn lippen tot een geoefende tandpastasmile, maar Lily leek totaal niet gecharmeerd. Integendeel: ze trok haar schouders recht, hief haar kin op en wierp hem een geïrriteerde blik toe. 'Dan zul je moeten Bijverschijnselen...' Ze schudde haar hoofd, hield hem haar hand voor en trok afwachtend een wenkbrauw op. Een minuut later Verdwijnselden ze hand in hand en verbrak een harde -plop- de stilte.

'Waar zijn we?'

Lily keek hem aan alsof ze hem wel voor zijn kóp kon slaan. 'Vlak buiten de stad, sufferd. Sirius had retour-treinkaartjes, toch? Dat zei Remus tenminste. Dus lijkt het me logisch dat hij dat treinkaartje nu al probeerd te gebruiken, als is het dan pas geldig over twee weken, zoals gepland. Hij heeft geen dreuzelouders, weet hij veel dat hij het pas over twee weken kan gebruiken...'

James haalde nonchalant zijn schouders op, maar kon niet voorkomen dat er een glimp van verbazing over zijn gezicht gleed. Hoe kwám ze erop? Maar nu ze het zo zei, klonk het best logisch.

Lily wierp hem een vreemde blik toe en gebaarde dat hij mee moest komen. Hij volgde haar over een mul zandpaadje, zoekend naar sporen van Sirius. Ze zwegen gespannen, diep in gedachten verzonken.

Het ene stoffige landweggetje werd steeds weer opgevolgd door een ander. Urenlang liepen ze naast elkaar over de zandpaadjes. Het was broeierig heet in de zon, maar langs geen van de paden stonden bomen die verkoelende schaduw konden bieden. De weilanden die hen omringden leken oneindig en het gras om hen heen golfde in de wind. Lily streek een wapperende lok achter haar oor en schonk James een brede glimlach.

Hij keek geïrriteerd terug. Hoe kon ze zo vrolijk zijn? Ze waren Sirius al de hele dag aan het zoeken zonder resultaat, ze liepen al uren zo te verbranden in de zon, hij had vreselijke honger en tot overmaat van ramp zag het er niet naar uit dat ze ooit nog de bewoonde wereld terug zouden vinden. Dit was vreselijk. Hij kóókte van woede over dat opgewekte lopen van Lily, maar hield zichzelf in. Al koste het erg veel moeite om haar niet toe te schreeuwen dat dit helemáál geen reden tot opgewekt zijn was.

'Wat is er?' vroeg Lily vriendelijk ze zijn uitdrukking zag, en James stond abrupt stil. Dát was de druppel. [i'_We zijn al de hele dag aan het zoeken!_'[/i barstte hij uit. Hij balde zijn vuisten en slaakte een kreet van frustratie. Hij probeerde zichzelf nog te beheersen, maar tevergeefs. Lily's troostende uitdrukking maakte het alleen maar erger.

'En jij loopt maar door en door, alsof het er niet toe dóet of we hem wel of niet vinden!! Alsof je niet merkt dat we verdwaald zijn! Houd maar op met schijnheilige glimlachen, want ik ben het zát! SPUUGZAT! DIT IS HOPELOOS!'

Stampvoetend zette hij een paar passen voorbij Lily, draaide zich toen bruusk om en balde zijn vuisten. Het ergerde hem verschrikkelijk dat hij niets kon doen om zijn vriend te helpen. Dit was onbegonnen werk, en bovendien vreselijk zenuwslopend! Hij staarde naar de grond,

'O JA? DENK JE ER ZO OVER?!!' schreeuwde Lily. Met een ruk keek hij op, alleen maar om te zien dat ze inderdaad was opgehouden met dat glimlachen. Haar lieve glimlach was verdwenen als sneeuw voor de zon. Ze had haar handen kwaad in haar zij gezet, een teken dat je maar beter dekking kon zoeken. Hij keek om zich heen, maar hij zou nooit kunnen ontkomen in deze open gebieden. Hij probeerde nog nonchalant een hand door zijn haar halen, maar Lily sloeg met vlakke hand tegen zijn wang en deed hem verstarren in zijn bewegingen.

'[IRotzak[/I! IK DOE AL DEZE MOEITE VOOR JÓUW HOOR! De hele dag sporen lopen volgen in een gloeiend hete zon doe ik niet voor de lol! En jij sukkelt maar achter me aan, stom varken! Je bent van het begin af aan al pessimistisch! VERTROUW ME EENS EEN KEER!'

Ze zweeg abrupt en James keek haar koeltjes aan. Haar laatste woorden galmden nog na in zijn achterhoofd: "[i_Vertrouw me eens een keer[/i_". Puh, moest zij nodig zeggen.

Ze zwegen allebei ongemakkelijk. James wreef met zijn hand over zijn pijnlijke wang en bedacht zich dat hij wel heel stom moest zijn om zo tegen haar uit te vallen. Maar moest ze nou perse zó reageren?

'Goed,' zei Lily rustig. Haar stem trilde van ingehouden woede. Verassend kalm keek ze naar James op en liet haar handen zakken 'Die laatste woorden neem ik terug, maar ik vraag je wel om alsjeblíeft te geloven dat dit gaat lukken. Je hebt het schijnbaar niet eens gemerkt, maar-..'

Ze keek om zich heen en zuchtte. 'Luister: ik volg al de hele dag voetsporen. En het zijn die van Sirius. Dus houd nou even je snater, oké?' James grinnikte om Lily's woordkeuze en er verscheen een vlugge glimlach over Lily's gezicht. 'Laat me het spoor volgen. Het is alles wat we hebben.'

James knikte en Lily leek opgelucht. Ze haalde diep adem en begon weer te lopen, alsof er niets was gebeurd.

'[iSirius Zwarts![/i' fluisterde James nogmaals, dit keer iets harder. Hij keek schuchter naar Lily, maar die lag nog steeds vredig te slapen. Ze had zijn pogingen Sirius op te roepen in de Tweewegspiegel niet gehoord. James legde de Tweewegspiegel weer weg en staarde teleurgesteld naar het flakkerende kampvuur dat ze hadden gemaakt toen ze besloten hier te overnachten. Lily lag al een tijdje te slapen, maar James wilde nog even opblijven. Hij spreidde zijn slaapzak pas uit, toen het vuur nog maar klein en zwak was en de nachtduisternis was ingevallen. Zijn blik viel op de Tweewegspiegel. Zou hij...?

Zachtjes kwam hij weer uit zijn slaapzak en pakte voor de zoveelste keer de Tweewegspiegel.

[i'Sirius!'[/i fluisterde hij.

'Ja?'

Verbaasd keek James naar het slaperige gezicht dat was verschenen in de kleine spiegel. De zwarte plukken haar hingen voor de ogen die onmiskenbaar die van zijn vriend waren.

'Eindelijk. Ik en Lily zijn je al de hele dag aan het zoeken! Wacht, ik wek haar even.'

Hij keek om naar Lily's slaapzak. Na een paar tellen drong het tot hem door dat er niemand in lag, en net op dat moment schoot er een ijselijke gil door de stilte. Het was beslist geen uil of een ander nachtdier.

Sirius en James keken elkaar geschrokken aan.

'Lily!' zeiden ze tegelijk.

[ Lily

Het straaltje bloed dat over mijn wang liep voelde koud en prikkend aan. Mijn lippen trilden en een rilling liep over mijn rug. Ik probeerde te protesteren, te gillen, maar er kwam geen geluid uit mijn keel. Mijn mond vormde geluidloze woorden.

'Waag het niet je bek open te trekken, trut!' Met een schok herkende ik de ijselijke stem. Ik verstarde, maar de ijzeren hand om mijn bovenarm duwde me bruusk en dwong me weer in beweging te komen. Weg van het kampvuur, weg van de weilanden.

Geluidloos huilend strompelde ik voort, mijn armen op mijn rug gebonden, een doek voor mijn ogen gebonden. En een dreigende toverstok in mijn rug. Mijn blote voeten deden zeer van de takjes die op de vochtige grond lagen, mijn arm begon te gloeien door de ijzeren handgreep. Alles deed zeer, terwijl ik verscheidene stemmen om me heen zachtjes hoorde overleggen. Ik rilde en ongewilde rolde er een traan over mijn gezicht. Hij druppelde van het puntje van mijn neus en verdween. Hij liet me achter.

Maar ik was niet alleen. Een golf van genegenheid trok door me heen toen ik mijn mond opende en al mijn kracht verzamelde. Zonder nog een seconde na te denken, schreeuwde ik uit alle macht een naam.

Zíjn naam.

'JAMES!'

De muren om me heen waren koud en van ruw materiaal. Alles was donker. In de hoek sijpelde een dun straaltje water naar beneden. Ik trilde over mijn hele lijf. Twee ogen keken me doordringend aan. Toen grepen twee handen mijn bovenarmen vast en smeten me richting de muur. Ik zakte bewusteloos ineen..

[ James

'Waar ben je?' vroeg Sirius bruusk.

'Geen idee. In the middle of nowhere,' antwoorde James afwezig. In zijn hoofd galmde Lily's ijselijke gil nog steeds na. Ergens wist hij dat ze zijn naam had geroepen. Dat het niet zomaar een gil was geweest. Ze had om hém geroepen. Ze had zijn hulp gewild. Oh, hoe had hij zo stóm kunnen zijn?

'Verdomme! Dan kan ik niet eens naar je toe verschijnselen!' vloekte Sirius.

'Kun jij nou ookal Verschijnselen?' mompelde James afwezig. Sirius keek hem vreemd aan vanuit het spiegeltje.

'Ja, tuurlijk.. Zeg, ik probeer toch naar je toe te verschijnselen.'

'Oké..' James lusiterde maar half naar Sirius, hij zocht nog steeds naar sporen. Maar hij kon zoeken wat hij wilde, nergens was een teken van Lily. Zijn blik gleed vergeefs talloze keren langs haar lege slaapzak, achtergelaten in een zielig hoopje, half open gescheurd.

Dat gaf niet echt veel hoop.

[i-plop-[/i

'Hey Gaffel..'

'Hoi Sluipvoet...'

Ze zwegen gespannen. James staarde met hangende schouders naar het zwakke vlammetje dat over was van het kamvpuur. Sirius liep een tijdje zoekend rond, maar uiteindelijk kwam hij ook verslagen naast James staan.

'Dit wordt niks zo... Oh, ik had jullie nooit achter mogen laten met alleen een briefje.'

Hij was even stil en een grijns gleed kort over zijn gezicht. Het was een zwakke, humorloze grijns. 'Dus jij en Líly gingen mij zoeken hè?' Hij klonk geforceerd opgewekt, maar James stoorde zich er niet aan. Het was makkelijker te doen alsof er niets aan de hand was dan de gespannen stilte terug te laten keren. 'Yep, ik en Lily. Wij. Samen. Jah,' antwoordde hij. Het was de bedoeling dat het er nonchalant en zelfvoldaan uitkwam, maar in plaats daarvan stokte zijn stem halverwege en onthulde hij zijn onrust over haar verdwijning.

'Ze is echt de enige die jouw hart heeft kunnen veroveren, hè?' vroeg Sirius mat. Hij keek zijn onderzoekend aan. Nergens was een spoortje van zijn oude, tandenblikkerende glimlach te zien. James knikte afwezig en begon te ijsberen.

'Dit is mijn schuld, ik ga haar zoeken. Ga jij terug naar de rest en maak dat jullie wegkomen uit Italië. Houd je Tweewegspiegel bij de hand en zeg tegen Kate-.. Zeg...'

Met een ruk keek James op en fronste zijn wenkbrauwen. Sirius keek vasteberaden terug en leek de knoop doorgehakt te hebben. 'Zeg dat ik aan haar denk en dat ze goed op zichzelf moet passen.'

James knikte. Nog één keer kruisten hun ogen elkaar, en toen stak Sirius kort zijn hand op. Hij hoorde dezelfde [iplop[/i weer en toen hij even knipperde met zijn ogen was zijn beste vriend verdwenen. Lily achterna.

Lily, Lily, Lily.. Bij elke stap dreunde haar naam door zijn hoofd. Hij liep weg van hun slaapplek. Weg van de lege slaapzak en het zwakke kamvuur. Weg van de plek waar hij har het laatst gezien had. Hij kon de aanblik van die lege slaapzak niet aan.

Hij vluchtte weg, snel als de wind. De spullen bleven vergeten achter. Alleen zijn toverstok had hij in zijn hand geklemd, verder niets.

Er was gewoon niets meer over.

'James!' De deur vloog verder open en Remus liet hem gastvrij binnen in de hotelkamer. Zijn gezicht betrok onmiddelijk toen hij zag dat hij in zijn eentje was. Zonder Sirius, zonder Lily.

'Waar.. waar zijn ze?' bracht hij uit. Hij was neit de enige die hem droevig fronsend aankeek. Kate bekeek hem gespannen en afwachtend en zat achterin de kamer met opgetrokken knieën op bed. Remus schoof een stoel bij voor James en liet zichzelf op het bed vallen, naast Kate. Peter zat op het puntje van de tweede stoel en volgde James met grote ogen. Ongemakkelijk haalde die zijn schouders op.

'Zijn ze in orde?' piepte Kate moeizaam. James zag vanuit zijn ooghoeken dat Remus een arm om haar heen sloeg en dat ze haar gezicht tegen zijn schouder liet zakken, maar hij was als verdoofd en reageerde er niet op.

'Ja,' antwoordde hij toonloos. Slechts een fractie van de spanning in de lucht verdween. 'Maar Lily.. is..'

Hij slikte een paar keer, maar de brok in zijn keel bleef en hij liet zijn schouders hangen. Vlagen van schuldgevoel overmanden hem en doorboorden zijn gebroken hart. Hij haalde diep adem en keek zijn vrienden eén voor eén scherp aan. Buiten gilde een kind, maar niemand trok zich er iets van aan. 'Ontvoerd,' sprak James uiteindelijk dat rotwoord uit. Het kwam er nonchalant uit en zelf misschien een beetje onverschillig, maar zijn vrienden kenden hem goed genoeg om te weten dat er iets goed mis was vanbinnen. Zelfs Kate had hem door en perste haar lippen medelevend op elkaar.

'Het is niet jouw schuld, James, waag het niet je dat in je hoofd te halen,' zei Remus met een iets van dwingende ondertoon. James keek met een ruk op en Remus zag in zijn ogen dat het toch precies was waar James mee bezig was: Lily's ontvoering zichzelf verwijten. Remus beet op zijn lip en zocht zichtbaar naar iets dat hem zou stoppen te verwijten. 'Niet doen, James,' herhaalde hij. 'Ik heb haar gezien toen jullie vertrokken. Ze was vastbesloten, hoor je!? Jij hebt haar níet overgehaald, ze ging op eigen risico Sirius zoeken.. Ik weiger te geloven dat iemand haar had kunnen tegen houden, zelfs als jij het was!' Zijn stem stokte even, maar hij voegde er na een korte aarzeling toch het simpele zinnetje aan toe: '...Ze wilde zélf met jou mee.'

James sloeg zijn ogen neer en zocht daarna Remus' blik weer. Hij wist dat zijn vriend gelijk had, maar ergens bleef het toch steken. Pijnlijk en tergend langzaam. Alsof de steken hem extra goed in de oren wilden knopen hoezeer dit zijn schuld was.

'En Sirius?' vroeg Kate voorzichtig. James keek naar haar, maar kon eigenlijk nergens sporen van tranen ontdekken. Ze keek hem gewoon aan. Een beetje uitdrukkingloos, verbergend. Ze hield iets achter, maar hij vroeg niet wat. Wat kon het hem nog schelen.

'Die is er achter aan. Vindt dat het zijn schuld is...' Aarzelend bedacht hij zich dat hij nog iets moest doorgeven. 'Kate?' begon hij voorzichtig.

Ze trok moeizaam een glimlachje om haar lippen. Zo'n geforceerd glimlachje waarvan je weet dat het een masker is. Het masker brak al toen de eerste woorden over James' lippen kwamen.

'Ik moest van Sirius doorgeven dat je goed op jezelf moet passen... en dat hij aan je denkt.'

'Wát?' piepte Peter gelijk. Maar niemand gaf antwoord. Alle vier wisten ze wat Peter bedoelde en geen van allen had een goed antwoord voor handen. Ze wisten alleen dat het absolúút niets voor Sirius was dit te zeggen. Misschien kwam het doordat ze nu zoveel met z'n allen optrokken, misschien doordat er vrienden kwijt waren, maar... er was zo ontzettend veel veranderd.

Alles was anders.

Op dat moment bedacht James zich dat ze geen tijd meer te verliezen hadden. 'We moeten vertrekken, en wel nu meteen!' Er was geen uitleg nodig. Alleen Peter wierp Remus nog een rvagende blik toe, voor ook hij overeind vloog om zijn spullen te pakken. Niemand sprak een woord in de paar minuten waarin ze hun koffers pakten. Vlak voor ze de hotelkamer wilden verlaten, wierp James nog gauw een blik uit het raam. Om te controleren of er buiten niets ongewoons aan de hand was.

Hij verstijfde.

[ Lily

Ik sloot mijn oogleden in een poging mijn kalmte te bewaren, maar de angst leek me vanuit de donkere hoeken van de kerker telkens weer te besluipen. Mijn hele lichaam deed zeer en ik voelde een druppel vocht op mijn lippen branden. Bloed? Bruusk wilde ik het wegvegen, maar toen ik mijn arm op hief schoot er onmiddellijk een helse pijn door me heen. Ik snakte naar adem en liet mijn arm gefrustreerd weer zakken.

Mijn handen trilden onophoudelijk en het bonken van mijn hart leek herhaald door mijn hele lichaam. Bonk, bonk, bonk.. Elke seconde weer. Ik voelde mijn hoofd bonzen op het ritme van mijn jachtige ademhaling.

Opnieuw probeerde ik mezelf te dwingen rustig te blijven, maar de angst lag op de loer en sloeg elk gestolen moment toe.

Ik zakte nog verder onderuit tegen de koude, stenen muur. Mijn blik gleed door de ruimte, maar ik zag enkel duisternis. Ik rilde kort en voelde zich wegzakken in een onwezenlijke wereld.

'Wat moeten we met haar aan…'

'Ze weet niks…'

'Doden..'

Doden, doden, doden.. Zelfs in mijn slaap hoorde ik de vage stemmen op de achtergrrond. Ze bespraken mijn lot en dacht eraan me te doden. Dat woord nam mijn gedachtes en angstaanjagend over en domineerden zelfs mijn droom, die op sluwe wijze veranderde in een onrustige nachtmerrie.

[ James

Hij perste zijn lippen op elkaar, maar besefte tegelijkertijd dat hij zijn vrienden terug moest roepen. En snel ook.

'Kate!' siste hij. 'Remus! Peter! Kom terug!'

'Wat is er aan de hand?' Kate's ongeruste gezicht verscheen om de hoek van de deur en keek hem aan. James liet zijn gespannen schouders zakken en voelde hoe de moed in zijn schoenen zonk. Het drong ineens tot hem door dat Kate al helemaal van streek moest zijn. Zij was degene die de meeste lasten met zich meedroeg en leek op het randje van een instorting. Éen gezwegen moment besefte hij dat hij tijd aan het verspillen was. Hij kon nou eenmaal niet anders.

[i'Dooddoeners,'[/i zei hij gekweld.

Kate leek zichzelf staande te moeten houden aan de deurpost. 'Nee,' fluisterde ze ontmoedigd.

'Jawel…' Hij was even stil. 'Remus! Peter! Kom verdomme terug!' siste hij vlug, toen hij doorkreeg dat Remus en Peter hem nog hadden gehoord. Hij hoorde gestommel buiten de deur en het volgende moment kwamen er voetstappen terug. Opgelucht haalde hij adem, maar dat was te vroeg gejuicht. De opluchting die door hem heen vloeide was alles behalve gegrond. Hij had nooit dat moment moeten verspillen.

'Hay[iJames.[/i'

De verleidende ondertoon in de stem herkende James onmiddellijk en Kate verstijfde.

'Wat doe jij hier?' snauwde James. Zodra zijn ogen de ijsblauwe irissen van haar kruisten, voelde hij verontwaardiging omhoog borrelen. Hoe [idurfde[/i ze zich hier te vertonen? Als dooddoener die schuldig was aan de verdwijning van Sirius en die van Lily?! Ze leek het symbool van het verkeerde pad, zoals ze daar in haar kortste zwarte jurkje in de deuropening stond, een opzichtige nachtblauwe mantel om haar hals geslagen. Ze hield een glanzend zwarte toverstok voor zich uit en prikte ermee in Kate's rug. James balde zijn vuisten en trok langzaam zijn eigen toverstok. Haar zwarte haren hingen steil en piekend om haar harde gezicht. Ze hield haar blik nauwlettend op James gericht en verborg met moeite haar verwarring. Ergens leek ze James' lef niet te hebben verwacht. James keek ongekleineerd en kwaad terug en klemde de toverstaf stevig in zijn hand, als enige wapen tegen de dooddoener die nu tegenover hem stond: Lauren.

Achter haar verscheen het kwaadaardige gezicht van Malfidus. Vrijwel tegelijkertijd hoorde hij de hoge, arrogante lach van Sirius' zus: Bellatrix. Haar binnenkomst ging gepaard met een vreemd, schuivend geluid en tot zijn afschuw zag James hoe ze Remus achter zich aan sleurde.

Zijn ogen kruisten een kort moment de angstige blik van Kate, voor haar ogen in hun kassen begonnen te rollen en ze met een gesmoord kreetje ineen zakte.

Bellatrix trok haar lippen tot een onwerkelijke glimlach. Haar ogen boorden zich ongeamuseerd in die van James en ze leek hem in één oogopslag te peilen. James verhardde zijn gezicht en spande zijn spieren. Vanuit zijn ooghoeken zag hij het slappe lichaam van Kate op de grond liggen en één vreselijk moment dacht hij dat ze dood was.

Toen viel Malfidus aan.

Het felle licht drong door zijn oogleden heen en dwong hem zijn ogen te open. Hij verliet de ondoordringbare duisternis en kwam met een harde klap op zijn wang terug in de werkelijkheid. Hij knipperde verdwaasd tegen het felle licht.

'Welkom terug, James.'

Een mager figuur werd langzaam scherper, achteloos leunend tegen de deurpost. De lange zwarte haren werden langzaam duidelijk en de kille grijze ogen doorkruisten die van hem. of eerder: doorbóórden. James blikte bikkelhard terug en kwam langzaam en zo onverschillig mogelijk overeind.

'Expelliarmus!' kraste Lauren onmiddelijk en James werd achteruit geduwd. De kracht achter de spreuk was niet sterk genoeg om hem onderuit te halen, maar zijn toverstok lag niet meer binnen bereik en hij was nu ongewapend. Vanuit zijn ooghoeken speurde hij door de kamer, maar Lucius Malfidus of Bellatrix Zwarts waren nergens te bekennen. Wel zag hij drie bekende lichamen bewegingsloos op de grond liggen. De ogen waren gesloten, maar hun ledematen lagen in een vreemde hoek. Zijn gezicht werd een masker die zijn woede verborg, toen hij zijn volledige aandacht weer op de valse dooddoener voor hem richtte.

'Laat ons gaan.'

'Oh nee, niet jij,' mompelde ze boosaardig. Haar lippen waren samengetrokken tot een vreemde grijns die haar ogen niet haalde. Het leek een mislukt masker.

'Je kunt kiezen: Lupos, Camin of Pippeling. De keus is aan jou: wie ontkomt aan mijn grootste martelingen?'

Het was stil. Doodstil. Zelfs het blazen van de wind om het hotel leek weggestorven. Alle geluid was weggezogen terwijl James zijn hartslagen telde en vergat te ademen. Hij moest kiezen. Tussen twee van zijn vrienden en de grote liefde van zijn laatste en beste vriend.

Met een vals lachje liet Lauren ze weer bijkomen. Alledrie kwamen ze geruisloos overeind. Hun ogen legen merkwaardig hol en James voelde zijn maag omkeren van afschuw. Hij sprak de naam die op zijn lippen lag al uit voor hij besefte welke het was. Ergens hoopte hij dat twéé van zijn vrienden meer om haar gaven als je gaf om een gewone vriendin. Misschien was dit de goede keus, al betwijfelde hij of hij ooit een goede keus zou maken.

[ Lily

Ik opende traag mijn oogleden. De blik die de mijne kruiste kwam van felle ogen, maar achter die glans school een gevoelloze leegte. Ik knipperde een paar keer en zag hoe diep de ogen in hun kassen lagen verscholen. Kreunend schoof ik een beetje overeind, tegen de kille stenen muur aan.

De man grijnsde. Vol... leedvermaak.

Vermoeid zakte ik weg..

Ik zweeg. Het was doodstil in de kleine, hoge ruimte. Ergens linksbovenin zat een klein raampje met tralies ervoor. Erachter was het donker. Het leek een zwart oog dat me aanstaarde in de schemering van mijn eigen kerker. Een oog, gehuld in duisternis, alsof het me de gevolgen wilde laten zien als ik me verzette. De tijd tikte voorbij, maar zonder klok of enig teken van het daglicht had ik geen flauw idee hoe laat het was, of hoelang ik hier al zat.

In vredesnaam, wat moesten ze met me?

Ik bleef zwijgen. Wat had het voor zin wat voor geluid dan ook in deze kerker te verpspreiden? Niemand zou het horen, ik was alleen.

Een felle pijn verspreidde zich door mijn hele lijf en ik wilde met een ruk overeind komen, maar de pijn was te heftig om me te veroeren. Gekweld kneep ik mijn ogen dicht en beet hard op mijn lip, maar het bloed dat toen door mijn mond vloeide gaf geef voldoening. Ik liet mijn blik door de ruimte flitsen, maar zag niets als hoge grijze muren, aan alle kanten. Ergens vaag tegenover kon ik een gedaante onderscheiden met uitgestoken arm, maar mijn beeld werd niet scherper.

Integendeel...

Ten einde raad begon ik te neurïen. Niemand die me hoorde. De felle steken waren traag weggeëbd, maar nu waren het golven spierpijn die door mijn lichaam gleden. Ik veranderde van houding en met mijn armen om mijn knieën geslagen begon ik te neurïen. Steeds weer hetzelfde deuntje van vroeger, toen ik nog een kleuter was en mijn moeder me met dit liedje in slaap wiegde.

Tranen verdrongen zich in mijn ogen. Ik snikte zachtjes en huilde mezelf opnieuw in slaap. Het deuntje echode nog na in de kerker.

Gestommel. Geschreeuw, gevecht en nog meer gebonk en lawaai. Zachtjes bibberend van de sluimerige kou werd ik wakker.

Voetstappen naderden mijn deur en ik wachte moedeloos af. Een paar trappen tegen de deur, snelle, gefluisterde vloeken en een lichtflits die zelfs tot mijn kerker doordrong. Via het spleetje onder de deur, die vlak erna met een klap openvloog.

Ik herkende de ogen onmiddelijk, en liet mijn schouders zakken.

[ James

De koets schommelde ritmisch en krakend. Een zuchtje wind gleed door de sierlijk bewerkte raampjes naar binnen en deed zijn haren een klein beetje bewegen.

Hij zuchtte en liet zijn hoofd mistroostig hangen. Hij hoorde Remus ongemakkelijk gaan verzitten, maar hij negeerde dat teken van ander leven en bleef roerloos en in zichzelf gekeerd zitten. Met zijn hoofd steunend op zijn hand, zijn ellebogen op zijn bovenbenen en Remus en Peter tegenover hem. Het was stil. Akelig, snijdend stil. Alsof het de bedoeling was ruimte over te hebben voor herinneringen. Hij voelde hoe de steen in zijn maag zwaarder leek te worden bij ieder teken van de buitenwereld.

Hij boog zijn hoofd. Hij had gekozen...

Remus kuchte ongemakkelijk toen de kjoets vaart minderde en James ging bruusk recht zitten. Zijn blik kruiste Remus's ogen, die net als anders even glimlachte. James trok zijn schouders recht, zijn kin omhoog en haalde vlug een hand door zijn haar. Hij had gekozen, Kate was vrijgelaten en vertrokken en hun gedrieën waren gemarteld. Ze waren op het nippertje ontsnapt, maar daarbij hadden ze Lauren achtergelaten... Liggend, op de grond, haar ogen half gesloten en haar been in een vreemd hoek. In een hoekje tegen de muur...

[i_In een fractie van een seconde blikte hij naar Remus. Die reageerde precies zoals verwacht en greep de toverstok die hij in zijn mouw had verstopt. Slechts een tel later gleed Laurens mond verbaasd open en staarde ze recht op de uiteindes van twee lange, houten toverstokken. Ze bleef versteend staan in de elegante houding van iemand die een dikke jongen in houdgreep probeerde vast te houden, maar het niet kon. James grijnsde triomfantelijk en Remus stapte naar Lauren toe. Langzaam haalde hij de toverstok tussen haar vingers vandaan en haalde Peter los uit deongemakkelijke houding. Hij viel op z'n knieën voor de voeten van Remus en bedankte hem uitgebreid, maar die had daar geen tijd voor. Hij stapte weer achteruit, hield zijn toverstaf nog steeds op Het Kreng gericht en zag hoe James knikte. Woordeloos namen ze een besluit. Het duurde vijf tellen voor ze hun ideeën werkelijkheid maakten. Nog vier voor Laurens ogen de glans van de vloek zouden weerspiegelen. Nog drie; hun toverstokken begonnen te trillen. Nog twee; Peter dook weg toen hij zijn twee vrienden eindelijk doorhad. Nog één, voor ze Lauren lieten boeten..._

_'Gommibommi Maganus!'[/i_

Remus glimlachte naar hem en James knikte berustend. Hij hield zichzelf tegen toen hij weer onderuit dreigde te zakken en balde zijn vuisten. Zijn nagels drukten in zijn handpalm en hij staarde weer uit her raampje. Ze trokken langs boerderijen en kastelen, waarlangs de wind met zachtjes gleed en het gras liet golven. De hobbels van het zandpad waar ze over reden veroorzaakten een hoop geschud, maar James merkte het niet. Lichamelijk hield hij zichzelf tegen en voorkwam hij dat hij weer de moed verloor, maar vanbinnen kon hij niets doen tegen de vlaag van machteloosheid. Lily was gepakt, Sirius was eveneens spoorloos en Kate zwierf nu door de straten van Italïe... dankzij hem. Hij spande zijn spieren en schraapte al zijn kracht bij elkaar om hoop te houden.

'Stop!'

De koets remde aprubt.

'Bedankt...' zei een andere stem namens zijn vriend. James zelf was allang zwijgend uit dekoets gesprongen en verdwenen tussen de ogenschijnlijk eindeloze zandpaajdes. Stoffig, verlaten en tussen vergeten uitgestrekte weides door. De paadjes waren van mul zand en hier en daar was het gras vertrapt of takjes gebroken. James sloeg zijn ogen neer en meed de aanblik van de rij stenen waar duidelijk, zonder enige twijfel, een kamvuur was geweest.

'Shít!'

'Wat is er?' Geritsel door het gras, voetstappen die hem achterna kwamen. James' beeld werd wazig. Kleuren vielen weg, een zwart-witte wereld werd er één zonder contouren. Zonnestralen maakten de grijze waas goudglanzend, liet hem kolken en draaien en wekte de illusie dat James achteruitleek te vallen.

'Wat is er?'

James richtte zijn hoofd op en keek veelbetekend naar Remus.

'Lily,' bracht hij schor uit. De waas van grijstinten kreeg langzaam weer vormen en james herkende er zijn vriend in. Remus' medelevende blik werd duidelijk en weer onscherp. Ze omhelsden elkaar en James verdrong de brok in zijn keel. Lily... Evers..

Hij was ermee uit geweest, hij was met haar naar Sirius gaan zoeken en ze hadden gezoend.

En nog steeds bleef ze Evers. Hij kon haar Lily noemen en het idee hebben dat ze hem aardiger begon te vinden, maar dat was een illusie. Een perfecte illusie.

Lily bleef Evers. Zolang ze die achternaam droeg zou hij het idee houden dat ze bewust afstand hield. Dat ze hem verafschuwde en minachtte. Zolang die achternaam in zijn achterhoofd gesist werd als ze een keertje Lily was. De Lily waar hij van híeld. Zolang dat het geval was, zou het een perfecte illusie blijven.

[ Lily

Onder mijn snelle voeten kraakten takjes luid, te luid voor mijn gevoel. Maar niemand scheen onze vlucht op te merken en de hand die demijne trok me voort, of ik het nou wilde of niet. Soms schoot er een flits langs me heen, maar de donder die er steeds weer op volgde stelde me gerust dat het geen vloek was geweest. Als hazen schoten we door het bos, gedragen door een doorzettingsvermogen dat ik nu harder nodig had als ooit.

We gingen snel, maar veel te langzaam. Er waren maar een paar tellen nodig om mijn ontsnapping te ontdekken en al gauw voelde ik ogen in mijn rug prikken. Ik wierp een kort blik over mijn schouder terwijl ik meegseleurd werd door Sirius' hand, maar ik had dat beter neit kunnen doen. Ik keek recht in de ogen van een bijna volwassen weerwolf en schrok me dood. Ik verloor een moment mijn evenwicht, struikelde en zag de grond in een flits dichterbij komen. Overal in mijn lijf verspreidden zich pijnscheuten toen ik met een misselijkmakende smak op de grond klapte. Het harde zand onder me brak nergens mijn val en ik voelde hoe het bloed uit een wond in mijn voorhoofd druppelde. Net toen ik overeind wilde krabbelen en door wilde zetten, voelde ik een vloek in mijn rug die me verlamde. Ik bleef roerloos liggen, met alleen de pijn als afleiding van mijn ellende.

'Lily? Lily, wakker worden..'

Ik kon er niets aan doen. Ik zonk weer weg in een droomwereld

'Oké Lily, nu je slaapt..'

Ik wilde mijn ogen openen, maar ergens werd ik tegengehouden.

'Misschien hoor je me toch wel.. Maar ik moet je vertellen hoe het zit met James' gevoelens voor jou. En... die van mij...'

Onmiddelijk voelde ik hoe de kracht in mijn spieren weer terug kwam. Ik besefte dat ik mijn ogen nu open kón doen, maar dat deed ik niet.

'James... Hij...'

Sirius zuchtte. Het klonk verassend dicht bij mijn hoor. Ik voelde zijn warme adem over mijn voorhoofd strijken en onderdrukte het nerveuze gevoel in mijn maag.

'Ik kan mezelf niet uitstaan dat ik dit allemaal doorbrief, maar anders komt er nooit iets van jullie twee terecht. En jullie twee-' Hij slikte even en ik voelde bijna de haast onopgemerkte spanning die door de lucht gleed. '- júllie twee zijn voor elkaar gemaakt. niet jij en ik, maar James en jij. James is al zes volle jaren helemaal gek van je, Lily. Eerlijk waar, hij geeft meer om je dan hij ooit om een ander meisje heeft gegeven... Heeft kúnnen geven. Als het moet, zou hij alles ervoor in de steek laten... zelfs mij. Dus ik vraag je om alsjeblíeft aan hem toe te geven. Meer liefde kun je niet krijgen, Lily. Dat kan niet. En jullie date afgelopen jaar was toch leuk? Jullie waren misschien samen onder valse voorwendselen, maar het was wel goed. Het klopte. Iedereen kon dat zien. Je hebt James misschien heel wat te vergeven, maar James heeft jou ook wat te vergeten.

Jullie staan quitte, Lily. Jullie zijn elkaars gelijken. Hij houdt van je en zal nooit over jou heen komen. Hij vergeet jou niet. En ik weet zeker dat je diep vanbinnen ook op hem verliefd bent. Dus alsjeblieft, Lily, als je bijkomt en hij komt je weer bezoeken...

org dan dat je het lot eindelijk toelaat. Leg hem uit wat jou tegen houdt en praat met elkaar. Maar vergeet niet dat je hem niet kan afwijzen, als je hem nooit gezíen hebt - zoals hij is voor jou.'

Ik hoorde een stoel achteruitschuiven en ik balde mijn vuisten onder het lichte dekbed. Voetstappen liepen langzaam naar de deur en een klink wordt omlaag geduwd.

'Lily, ik weet wel dat je wakker bent,' hij grinnikte zachjtes en vervolgde toen weer ernstig: '- Maar doe je ogen pas open als je er klaar voor bent.'

Een deur kraakte en wordt zachtjes gesloten. Ik ontspande weer, maar mijn hersenen werkten op volle toeren.

Heel voorzichtig opende ik mijn ogen. De witte gloed die me van alle kanten overspoelde verblindde mijn ogen bijna, maar ik negeerde het. Ik knipperde een paar keer en voelde hoe het zweet me uitbreekt. Het was licht in de kamer. Veel te licht. Wit, dat ook. Een ziekenhuis. De ziekenzaal? Sint Holisto's?

O help, waar was ik?

'LILY!'

'ssssht, mevrouw Camin! Jongedame Evers heeft bovenal rúst nodig,' een geïrriteerde madame Plijster kwam met gehaaste voetstappen aangesneld.

'Oh, goed dan,' mopperde Kate. Ze wachtte tot Plijster weer in haar kantoortje was en draaide zich toen weer snel om naar mij, die haar slaperig en geamusseerd aankeek. Ze ging bijna onderuit doordat haar gewaad achter een van de spijlen bleef hangen, maar het scheurde slechts en ze merkte het grote gat in haar overhemd niet eens op.

'[iLily![/i Hoe gaat het? Wat is er gebeurd? Je verdween zomaar, in de vakantie! Wat was dat met Sirius? Waarom ging die je redden? WAAROM HEB JE ZOLANG IN COMA GELEGEN? God, wat-heb-je-veel-gemist!'

Madame plijster keek boos om haar hoekje en Kate maakte een verontschuldigend gebaar, zo snel dat het bijna geoefend leek.

Ik grijnsde flauwtjes toen Kate eindelijk rustig ademhaalde en haar eigen woordenstroom onderbrak.

'Ga zitten en vertel op,' grinnikte ik. Kate knikte heftig en plofte zo hard neer op een stoeltje dat het vervaarlijk kraakte, maar ze merkte het niet.

'Je hebt twee maanden in coma gelegen, en...'

Ik sloot loom mijn ogen, leunde acherover en luisterde naar Kate. De grote glimlach om mijn lippen leek onmogelijk te kunnen verdwijnen.

Dat leek zo.

[ James

De dagen slopen voorbij. Het was broeierig warm en de benauwde lucht maakte iedereen loom en langzaam. Het werd warmer en warmer tot uiteindelijk de warmste dag van de zomer aanbrak. Vreemd genoeg was het toen al bijna herfst. Het was één september.

De trein raasde voort. James' ogen bleven stug de bomen en vogels volgen die voorbij schoten. Remus kletste tegen hem aan in een poging hem vrolijk te houden, maar hoe zou dat ooit kunnen lukken als hij nooit vrolijk was geweest? Niets sinds Sirius' verdwijning in de zomer, tenminste. Nu zat diezelfde Sirius weer gewoon naast hem en wierp hem af en toe een bedenkelijke blik toe. Hij zuchtte dan, staarde even piekerend over zijn zwerkbalmagazine heen en richtte zich vervolgens weer op de artikelen over de nieuwste bezemstelen. Het herhaalde zich steeds weer, alsof Sirius ergens mee zat wat hij maar niet van zich af kon zetten. James slaakte een gefrustreerde zucht en wapperde onverschillig wat met zijn hand voor wat koelte.

Zinloos...

James grijnsde. Sirius leek opgetogen en at weer verder van de halloweenmaaltijd. James liet onmiddelijk de achterlijke grijns weer van zijn gezicht glijden. Waar was hij mee bezig? Zijn beste vrienden voor de gek houden dat het goed ging? Gefrustreerd hakte hij in op zijn vissticks. De aanblik van de lege plaats naast een teneergeslagen Kate probeeerde hij zoveel mogelijk te vermijden. Lily was al twee maanden in coma. Ze had haar leven te danken aan zijn beste vriend, die op de eerste schooldag eindelijk weer verscheen. In de Grote Zaal, dat wel. Voor de ogen van alle leerlingen. Met Lily's lichaam in zijn armen en kapotte kleren, onder de vegen en schrammen en doodmoe. Sirius had haar voor de jonge madame Plijster naar de ziekenzaal gedragen en was toen gaan slapen. Hij werd de volgende morgen wakker.

Lily niet.

Hij schoof zijn stoel achteruit. Sirius keek op, maar probeerde te doen alsof het niks bijzonders was dat James bruusk de zaal uit beende. De oranje uitgeholde pompoenen in de lucht zweefden vluchtig opzij toen James langs kwam lopen. Hij keek zo vastbesloten dat niemand in de Grote Zaal er nog maar aan dacht James achterna te gaan. Tientallen ogen keken hem na, waaronder zijn beste vrienden, Kate met wanhopige tranen, de zusjes Tisha en Sandy Muys, De oude vriendin van Sirius, Erina, en Perkamentus. Tussen al die priemande blikken voelde James er maar één echt dwingend in zijn rug prikken. Hij keek snel over zijn schouder, recht in de ogen van het oude schoolhoofd. Albus Perkamentus had ondoorgrondelijke, wijze ogen waarachter vele geheimen en wijsheden schuil gingen, maar het enige wat op dat moment tot James door drong was de vage glimlach rond de oude lippen.Dat was het steuntje in de rug wat hij nog nodig had.

Vastberaden liep hij door.

'Lily?'

De witte wanden van de ziekenzaal waren leeg en kaal en deden de naam eer aan. Slechts drie leerlingen lagen verspreid over de ijzeren bedden in de ziekenzaal. Lily's rode haar kwam boven één vande dekens uit en sporng onmiddelijk in het oog. Onwillekeurig gleed er een vertedert trekje om James' lippen. De andere twee zieken hadden blonde haren en een bleke huid. Hij keek niet naar ze om en liep met grote stappen op Lily af. Zijn hart bonsde onregelmatig en James hield even zijn pas in. Nog maar een paar meter naar het bed van Lily. Nog maar een paar meter voor hij moest zeggen wat hij op zijn hart had. Hij hield nog meer in en stond tenslotte stil. Vanuit haar kantoortje met de glazen ramen zag hij madame Plijster peilend kijken, maar hij negeerde het en luisterde slechts naar de storm van gedachtes in zijn hoofd. Lily, het meisje waar hij al bijna zes jaar verliefd op was. Het begon meer als een soort... eigenlijk vond hij haar alleen maar knap toen hij op school kwam. En hij voelde zich tot haar aangetrokken. Ze werden vrienden, maar dat was van korte duur. Ook Sirius was in die tijd een goede vriend van hem en uiteindelijk moest hij kiezen tussen één meisje of drie jongens. Hij koos voor het laatste, maar Lily terug winnen werd bijna een obsessie voor hem. Pas rond zijn veertiende begon hij écht verliefd te worden op Evers. Lily Evers. Maar ze bleef onbereikbaar en uiteindelijk ging hij met elk meisje dat zich aanbood uit, om háár te vergeten.

Het was zinloos..

Ze waren nu drie jaar verder. En nog steeds was hij verliefd.

'Lily,' fluisterde hij nogmaals. Hij schoof traag een stoel naast haar bed en streek neer. Lily lag roerloos onder de witte lakens, met een bleke huid die haar kwetsbaar deed lijken en knalrode haren die niet in het plaatje leken te passen. James knipperde met zijn ogen en wilde gewoontegetrouw een rode lok uit Lily's gezicht strijken, maar hij hield zich in. Dat gebaar was zo gewoonlijk geworden sinds hij meiden versierde aan de lopende band. Lily was anders. Lily was degene waarom hij alles over meiden had geleerd. Door het verstrijken van de tijd had hij ervaring opgedaan en begreep hij de wezens van het andere geslacht beter, maar Lily bleef een geval apart. Zij was degene waardoor hij het allemaal had geleerd. Maar ze was ook degene waarvoor hij het nu ging afleren.

'Ik weet niet of je me kunt horen... Ik denk het wel. Kate zegt van niet, Sirius van wel. Ik geloof maar gewoon wat me het leukste lijkt.' Hij grijnsde flauwtjes en zag hoe Lily's oogleden even leken te knipperen.

' .. - En het lijkt me het leukste als je me gewoon kunt horen. Want ik ga nu alles aan je opbiechten en dat doe ik maar één keer. Alleen nu heb ik het lef, nu je gewoon daar ligt en wel zal moeten luisteren. Ik weet dat dat flauw en laf is, maar op iedere andere manier zou je me niet laten uitpraten en dan zou me de moed voor altijd in de schoenen zinken. Jij bent de enige die daarvoor kunt zorgen...' Hij slikte even en zag hoe Lily nogmaals met haar ogen knipperde. Ze sloot ze weer, maar daarna gleden ze langzaam open en keken verassend vochtig naar het plafond. 'Al die meiden die ik heb versierd het afgelopen jaar waren om jou te vergeten. Althans, dat was de opzet. Langzaam maar zeker begon ik het steeds vleiender te vinden dat al die meiden met me uit wílden en een enkele keer zat er echt een leuke meid tussen waar ik een paar keer vaker mee uit ging, maar meestal zagen zij mij ook niet als vaste vriend. Ze wisten heel goed dat ik elke week een andere meid had en vertrouwden me daarom voor geen cent. Ik vroeg ze ook niet om dat wel te doen. Ik begreep hun wantrouwen wel en probeerde de oude draad steeds weer op te pakken. Vaak lukte dat, slechts een enkele keer deed het meer pijn als zou moeten. Die enkele keer was toen jíj me afwees, Lily.'

Het was stil. Er heerste een mist van zwijgen in de ziekenzaal.

[ Lily

Ergens voelde ik een steek van schuld door me heen gaan. Een traan ontsnapte maar net uit mijn ooghoek en gleed over mijn wang. James zag ik vanuit mijn ooghoeken naar me kijken en ik met trillende mondhoeken glimlachte ik kort. Ik voelde James' opluchting in de lucht hangen en hoopte met alles wat ik had dat hij verder zou praten, de stilte zou doorbreken.

Pas op dat moment snapte ik dat die zenuwen in mijn buik niet waren wat ze leken. Het waren vlinders. Het was verliefdheid.

James zuchtte.

'- oké, in de vakantie tussen het vierde en vijfde jaar was er ook een meisje, een leerlinge van Zweinstein ook... Maar zij was niet zoals jij. Ze gaf onmiddelijk toe en leek haar eigen wil te verliezen en alleen nog maar mij te willen daten. Soms wilde ik even wat ruimte en heel voorzichtig probeerde ik haar af te schudden, maar dan raakte ze geïrriteerd en maakte het uit. Dat was het enige waar ze wél een wil over had... Maar genoeg over Inge.'

Inge. De naam sneed door me heen, maar ik hield mijn ogen geopend en zag voor mijn netvlies de waarheid eindelijk aan het licht komen.

'Het gaat nu om jou. Lily. Jij bent zo ongeveer het tegenovergestelde als Inge was. Je houdt me op afstand. Je hebt een hekel aan me. Of is het had? Ik weet het niet, Lily.. Misschien is het verandert, maar je lijkt het nog steeds niet te kunnen, hè? Je kunt me niet vertrouwen. En dat is het verschil tussen jouw en Inge. Inge vertrouwde me direct, maar dat deed ze met iedereen. Jij vertrouwt me niet. Maar ik vraag je, ik smeek je om me een tweede kans te geven. Ik hoop dat dat hetgene is wat jij met iedereen doet. Ze vergeven.'

Het was een moment stil.

'En er was nog één ding verschillend. Totaal verschillend. Jij laat me vechten en Inge hapte meteen toe. Voor Inge hoefde ik geen moeite te doen. En alsjeblíeft, Lily, geloof me als ik zeg dat dat niet het enige verschil is waarom ik helemaal voor jóu ga en niet voor Inge. Het is niet dat ik door jou gefascineerd ben omdat je Hard-To-Get speelt, maar omdat je Líly bent. En omdat ik er op een of andere manier zeker van ben dat ik verliefd op je ben. Niet op de Lily die tegen me schreeuwt, me afsnauwt en me op mijn fouten wijst, maar de Lily die ik van de zomer kende. De Lily die steeds meer tevoorschijn komt voor mij en waarvan ik je vraag om haar alsjeblieft te zijn. Voor eeuwig. Om mij een kans te geven.'

Ik zweeg. Ik slikte de brok in mijn keel weg. James naast mijn bed keek niet langer naar mijn ogen, maar liet zijn blik door de ziekenzaal flitsen en zat verder roerloos stil. Ergens zag ik de verwachting in zijn ogen dat ik zou reageren, maar hij vroeg er niet naar. Ik hoopte maar dat hij begreep dat dat teveel voor me was. Ik kon hem niet ineens vertrouwen. Ik had nu eindelijk door dat ik al die tijd smoor op hem was geweest en ik liet het een klein beetje toe, maar ik kon hem niet vertrouwen. Ik kon dat gewoon niet opbrengen. Ik was een wrak, net uit coma, doodmoe, gewond en bovenal verward.

Want was het werkelijk waar dat ik dit voor Jámes voelde?

James stond op. In zijn ogen school een blik die ik niet kon plaatsen. Zijn hele houding straalde een een verdrietig gevoel uit. Hij keek fel en bewoog vastberaden, maar iets zei me dat hij... - radeloos. Iets zei me dat hij radeloos was. Die blik. Hij glansde. Hij glansde in het doffe licht dat door de ramen naar binnen viel.

'Ik wilde dat ik je kon doen beseffen dat ik te vertrouwen ben.'

Ik zakte ineen en zag hem vertrekken.

Een groepje leerlingen sloop fluisterend onder het raam door. Het was donker in de ziekenzaal en de lichtjes in de uitgeholde pompoenen doofden langzaam. Nog even en de fluisterende leerlingen buiten zouden overvallen worden door het duister van de nacht. De maan was slechts een dun, gebogen streepje. Een wolk verborgd de helft ervan en de hemel was zonder sterren. Ik rilde van een briejse wind dat door eht open raam nar binnen gleed en draaide me om in mijn bed. Het had geen zin. In slaap viel ik toch niet. James' waarheid hield me wakker. Ik besefte dat ik mezelf voor de gek had gehouden en dat ik nóóit Sirius had moeten zoenen. Hoe had ik mezelf ooit zoiets wijs kunnen maken? Ik haatte James niet. Het was geen haat, het was mijn intuïtie die me tegenhield. Hoe kon ik hem een tweede kans geven als het niet de tweede, maar de derde keer zou worden? Hij was te ver gegaan, en ik hield voet bij stuk dat mensen niet konden veranderen.

Deed ik dat?

[ James

'James!'

James keek zijn vriend aan en hield zijn pas in. Sirius zweeg direct na een strenge blik van Remus. Voorzichtig probeerde Remus James' bedoeling om naar boven te stormen nog tegen te houden, maar James beende vastberaden door. Hij trok zijn trui en sokken uit, legde zijn bril neer en stapte in bed. Peinzend staarde hij naar het plafond van zijn hemelbed. Hij was doodmoe, maar Lily's reactie hield hem wakker. Of liever gezegd: haar stilzwijgen, haar [iontbrekende[/i reactie dwong de slaap terug. Het voelde alsof het belangrijkste en laatste puzzelstukje van een puzzel ontbrak en hij het nooit zou kunnen vinden. Machteloos was hij, radeloos. Hij had geen flauw idee hoe hij Lily kon overtuigen.

'James, kom nou!' Sirius klonk ongeduldig. James mompelde wat onverstaanbaars.

'We komen te laat, James...' Remus' stem was bezorgd.

James gooide uiteindelijk de dekens van zich af, trok een overhemd aan, gooide een stropdas over zijn schouder (zou hij in de klas wel aandoen) en schoot in zijn sokken en schoenen.

Met wat bij elkaar gegriste boeken in zijn tas keek hij twee van zijn beste vrienden chagrijnig aan.

'Zo goed?' bistste hij. Remus schudde meewarig zijn hoofd, maar Sirius pikte het niet.

'Nee. Het is níet goed! Je zegt geen woord meer tegen ons sinds Halloween! Vertel nou wat er met Evers is gebeurd! Man, moet je dat nou perse voor jezelf houden?'

Remus schudde nog meewariger zijn hoofd en grinnikte half. 'Zo kom je er nooit uit, James. Forget it. Smurf die je bent!' Sirius stond demonstratief in de deuropening naar de trap.

James zweeg.

En het bleef doodstil.

Een paar minuten later stonden ze alledrie nog onbewogen tegenover elkaar. De tweede keer, en opnieuw om Lily. Eindelijk sloeg James zijn ogen neer en liet hij zijn schouders zakken. Teneergeslagen vertelde hij wat er vier weken terug was gebeurd. Ze misten de eerste les. En de tweede.

En de derde.

Haar plaats was leeg. Onbezet. Kate zat onrustig aan haar veer te frunniken en wierp schichtige blikken op de lege plaats naast haar toen James eindelijk het klaslokaal binnen kwam. Sirius en Remus schoten naar de eerste vrije plekken die ze zagen, maar James had geen fut om ze nog te proberen ze weg te jagen en een goed plaatsje te bemachtigen. Doelloos schoof hij naast Kate en volgde haar voorbeeld. Met een lome blik staarde hij naar hun kleine leraar. Banning legde gedreven een of andere vloek uit, maar James betwijfelde of hij zelfs maar de naam ervan zou kunnen herhalen.

Maar langzaam maar zeker gleden er maanden voorbij. Maanden waarin Sirius en Remus er alles aan deden James vrolijk te houden, en beetje bij beetje begon het te werken. Soms gleed zijn aanstekelijke lach zelfs weer door de gangen. Met moeite, dat wel. Niets ging meer vanzelf.

James haatte het leven. Hij haatte het dat de zon steeds weer op ging, dat op elke dag een andere zou volgen en dat er geen einde leek te komen aan de lessen. Er kwam alleen een einde aan dingen waarvan je dat niet wilde.

James slikte, zette zijn ene been voor het andere en stond iedere morgen op. In de hoop dat hij ooit zichzelf er niet meer toe hoefde te dwingen.

Lily's plaats was er éen waar uiteindelijk niet veel meer naar gekeken werd. Ze was er en staarde naar de leraar om te doen alsof ze iets leerde, of haar plaats bleef leeg en werd verzwegen. Het was het een of het ander, maar veel verschil maakte het niet. Velen beweerden dat het kwam doordat ze het eerste half jaar in de ziekenzaal had gelegen, maar slechts sommige leerlingen hadden door dat er iets vreselijk mis was gegaan tussen Lily en James.

Weer een paar maanden later leek ze zichzelf er meer toe te kunnen brengen naar haar plaats te lopen en haar huiswerk te maken. Met een glimlach om haar lippen leverde ze heel soms een werkstuk in, al trilden haar mondhoeken vervaarlijk. Het was doodstil rondom haar. Niemand waagde het om over haar te roddelen, gelukkig niet.

James was vanbinnen woedend. Lieve, bloedmooie Lily leek af te sterven. Dat had ze niet verdiend.

Hij boog zijn hoofd.

Ze had hem niet verdiend.

Met opgeheven kin probeerde James zichzelf van les naar les te slepen. Het hielp dat hij zich kon inprenten dat Lily wat beters kon krijgen. Hij hoefde er niet langer bij na te denken om in en uit te ademen en dwong zichzelf automatisch om verder te gaan. De maanden verstreken en de stilte rondom Lily en James leek te verslijten. Op den duur leek het zwijgen van de twee gestopt, maar de James die grappen met Sneep uithaalde was er niet meer. Of de Lily die in paniek raakte als ze een seconde te laat bij de les was. Ze zouden nooit meer terugkomen ook. Het was over.

Ze waren misschien eindelijk wel volwassen, terwijl de tijd verstreek en ze deden alsof ze hun gesprek vergeten waren. Of het feit dat Lily James nog steeds een reactie verschuldigd was.

[center[/center

James glimlachte flauwtjes. Sirius vatte dat inmiddels als gewoonlijk op. Ook Remus probeerde niet langer een geforceerd lachsalvo van James uit te lokken. Gedrieën liepen ze naar het meer, druk pratend over de aankomende kerstvakantie. Remus zou met zijn moeder gaan skiën en Sirius zou waarschijnlijk met James op Zweinstein blijven. Vol wilde plannen keek het drietal hoe de sneeuwvlokken zachtjes op het ijs belandden. De wereld zag er typisch winters uit, met overal en dun laagje ijzel en sneeuwvlokken die het zicht verslechterden. Het sneeuwde hard en de voetstappen van de drie vrienden kraakten in de laag op de grond. In dampwolkjes werd hun warme adem onmiddellijk weggeblazen door de gure wind. James stopte zijn handen dieper in de zakken van zijn winterjas en ontweek de blik van het meisje aan de andere kant van het meer, bijna precies tegenover hem. Toch zag hij haar dwingende knikje naar een eenzaam figuurtje dat bijna van het terrein van Zweinstein af was. James ontweek Kate al maanden, maar nu kon hij er eigenlijk niet meer om heen.

Bovendien was hij het spuugzat. Hij mompelde 'Zo terug,' tegen zijn vrienden en volgde Kate's blik. Met grote passen beende hij naar Lily toe.

'Lily Evers,' zei James langzaam. Ze draaide zich abrupt om en James zag de wanhoop in haar blik. Met haar armen om zichzelf heen geslagen droeg ze een afwerende houding, alsof ze vocht met zichzelf en niet wilde dat iemand het merkte.

'Ben je me nou niet een reactie schuldig?'

Ze zweeg en bleef hem aankijken. Hij stapte dichter naar haar toe.

'Ik heb je alles verteld wat je moet weten. Ik heb er alles aangedaan om je over te halen mij nog een kans te geven. Ik weet heus wel dat je me die dan al voor de derde keer geeft, maar nu zijn we beiden zeventien. Volwassen, Lily. Voor de wet en voor mijn gevoel. Deze kans zal niet te vroeg zijn, ik zal hem voorzichtig behandelen! Geloof me nou, Lily..' James' stem brak bijna van wanhoop en keek in de eenzame groene ogen. '..Alsjeblieft, vertrouw me nou..!'

Eindelijk opende ze haar mond. 'Ik zou het zo graag willen,' fluisterde ze zonder haar ogen af te wenden. Ze moest omhoogkijken om James nog goed te kunnen aankijken. Vlak bij elkaar stonden ze verscholen onder de besneeuwde dennenbomen. De jongen liet zijn schouders zakken, maar leek geen moment te aarzelen toen hij koppig iets aan toevoegde: 'En als ik nou eens met je trouw?'

Het meisje hapte naar adem en wankelde even. Vlug hield hij haar tegen en sloeg zijn armen om haar heen. De toppen van hun neuzen raakten elkaar bijna en Lily ging eindelijk overstag. Ze glimlachte en twijfelde niet om heftig te knikken. James kon een grijns niet langer onderdrukken en Lily stortte alles uit wat er de afgelopen maanden door haar heen was geschoten.

James zuchtte en reageerde opgelucht. Uiteindelijk vielen ze stil en stonden ze gelukzalig naar elkaar te glimlachen.

'Lily Potter, je bent de liefde van mijn leven,' zei hij zachtjes. Lily leek te stralen en lachte zachtjes. Ze knuffelde haar verloofde. 'Insgelijks,' grinnikte ze, met een stem die eindelijk vol was van vertrouwen. Er verscheen kippenvel op de armen die ze om James' nek had geslagen en er viel een sneeuwvlokje precies op James' neus. Lily keek er peinzend naar en lachte plagerig en vermoeid. 'Maar we trouwen in de zomer, zo'n sneeuwvlokje is ónaantrekkelijk.'

'Nietes!' James keek quasi- beteuterd en boog dichter naar Lily toe.

'Welles!'

'Nie-..'

Het was doodstil, afgezien van de wind die de bomen zachtjes liet ruisen. Ergens in de verte schreeuwden opeens drie jongens iets onverstaanbaars over het meer. Een meisjesstem reageerde opgetogen en daarna waren er alleen nog hollende voetstappen. Het zou niet lang meer duren voor de twee gestoord zou worden.

**THE END**


End file.
